


Supernatural Rewrite Season One

by 398pt2forever



Series: Supernatural Rewrite [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bloody Mary - Freeform, Brother dynamic, Cannibalism, Curses, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/F, F/M, Faith Healing, Father son dynamic, First Dates, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Kick ass female, Kidnapping, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Pagan Gods, Parent child confrontation, Parent-Child Relationship, Poltergeists, Possessed Object, Prank Wars, Precognition, Psychic Visions, Reapers, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Spirit Energy, Telekinesis, The Colt (Supernatural), Urban Legends, Vampires, Vengeful Spirits, Wendigo, Witches, haunted objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 130,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/398pt2forever/pseuds/398pt2forever
Summary: Who doesn't wish they were a bad-ass hunter riding with the Winchesters? Kathleen “Kat” Carlton has her own reasons for hunting and a deep backstory that we only learn a little at a time. There are things she's never divulged to each of the brothers, but there's no doubt that they are the two most important people in her life. And despite riding with two of the most gorgeous men God ever created, so far, she has managed to keep everything friendly, without becoming platonic.Because this is still Supernatural, Sam and Dean are and always will be the focus of the story. Kat sometimes has to take a backseat to their drama (yes that was a shameless pun). She appears in most episodes, and they have been converted to story format for ease of reading. In episodes where she is not present, the transcripts will be copied directly from supernaturalwiki.com.Mentions of Kat in episodes in which she does not appear will also be in the chapter notes.**Kat appears onscreen for the first time in chapter 4: Phantom Traveler**I am still pretty new to posting my works, and I would absolutely love to know who is reading and what you think! Thanks for reading, and enjoy!
Relationships: Everything in the show Supernatural plus an OFC "Kat" Carlton
Series: Supernatural Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857043
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supernatural Series Rewrite: Season 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865269) by [waywardaardvark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaardvark/pseuds/waywardaardvark). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estranged brothers Sam and Dean reunite to investigate supernatural deaths on the path to finding their missing partner, Kat and father, John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Pilot. I have converted it to story form since it is the first introduction to all our characters, despite the fact that Kat is not present.   
> Kat is mentioned twice in this episode. Like all episodes where she does not appear onscreen, you can read those mentions in the notes after the story.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Lawrence, Kansas

22 years ago

Crickets chirp. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside one of several suburban homes. Mary Winchester carries a young Dean into a dark nursery. “Come on, let's say good night to your brother.”

Mary turns on the lights. Sam, who is lying in his crib and looking over at Mary and Dean. Mary sets Dean down. Dean leans over the side of the crib and kisses Sam on the forehead. “'Night, Sam.”

Mary leans over Sam as well. “Good night, love.”

Mary brushes Sam's hair back and kisses his forehead.

“Hey, Dean.” Dean turns. The man in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt is John. Dean rushes over to him.

“Daddy!”

“Hey, buddy.”

John scoops Dean up. “So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?

Dean shakes his head, laughing. “No, Daddy.”

John laughs. “No.”

Mary passes John and Dean on the way out of the room. “You got him?”

“I got him.” John hugs Dean closer. “Sweet dreams, Sam.”

John carries Dean out of the room, flipping off the lights. Sam watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes.

The baseball-themed mobile above Sam's crib begins to spin on its own while Sam watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The moon-shaped nightlight flickers.

Lights flicker on a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of Mary and John. Strange noises come through the monitor. Mary, asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the nightstand. “John?” Mary turns: she's alone. She gets up.

Mary walks down the hall to Sam's nursery. John, seen only in silhouette, stands over Sam's crib. “John? Is he hungry?”

John turns his head. “Shhh.”

“All right.”

Mary heads back down the hallway. The light by the stairs is flickering. Mary frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies. “Hm.”

More flickering light is coming from downstairs: Mary investigates. A war movie is on TV and John has fallen asleep watching it. If John is here, Mary realizes, then the man upstairs cannot be John and must be a danger. She runs back upstairs. “Sammy! Sammy!” Mary enters Sam's nursery and stops short.

Upstairs, Mary screams. John wakes up. “Mary?” John scrambles out of the chair. “Mary!”

John runs upstairs.

John bursts through the closed door of the nursery. “Mary.”

The room is quiet and appears empty except for Sam awake in his crib and John. John glances around and pushes down the side of Sam's crib. “Hey, Sammy. You okay?”

Something dark drips next to Sam. John touches it. Two more drops land on the back of John's hand. It looks like blood. John looks up. Mary is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at John and struggling to breathe. John collapses onto the floor, staring at Mary. “No! Mary!”

Mary bursts into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. John stares, frozen. Sam wails. John, reminded he's not alone, gets up and scoops Sam out of his crib and rushes out of the room.

Dean is awake and coming to investigate. “Daddy!” 

John shoves Sam at Dean. “Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!” Dean turns and runs. John turns back to the nursery. “Mary!”

The entire room is on fire. Mary herself can barely be seen. “No!”

Dean runs outside, holding Sam. “It's okay, Sammy.”

Dean turns to look up at Sam's window, which is lit with gold.

John runs outside, scoops up Dean and Sam, and carries them both away. “I gotcha.”

Fire explodes out of Sam's nursery window.

Across the street from the house, John and Dean sit on the hood of John's Impala, John holding Sam. John looks up at the remnants of the fire.

............  
  


Stanford University

Present Day

“Sam!” Jess, comes around a corner; she is wearing a sexy-nurse costume and adjusting her hat. The photo of Mary and John from earlier is on the dresser. “Get a move on, would you? We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago.” Jess walks off. “Sam! You coming or what?”

Sam pokes his head around the corner. He's wearing jeans and three shirts, not a costume. “Do I have to?”

“Yes! It'll be fun.”

Sam comes into the room.

“And where's your costume?”

Sam laughs and ducks his head. “You know how I feel about Halloween.”

The bar is decorated for Halloween including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that says "GET NAKED". Someone pours someone else a shot. Everyone is in costume. Jess raises a glass “So here's to Sam—and his awesome LSAT victory.”

“All right, all right, it's not that big a deal.”

“Yeah, he acts all humble.”

“But he scored a one seventy-four.”

“Is that good?” Luis asks.

“Scary good.” Jess drinks.

“So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!”

Luis sits next to Sam.

“Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year.”

“Hey. It's gonna go great.”

“It better.”

“No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday—

and—and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it.”

“What would I do without you?”

“Crash and burn.”

Jess smiles and pulls Sam in for a kiss.

  
.............  
  


Sam and Jess lie in bed, asleep back to back. Jess shifts position. A sound outside the room, like a window opening. Sam opens his eyes. Sam leaves the bedroom and looks around the apartment. A window is open; earlier it must have been closed. Footsteps. A man walks past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. Sam moves to another part of the apartment and waits. The man enters the room. Sam lunges forward and grabs the man at the shoulder. The man knocks Sam's arm away and aims a strike at Sam, who ducks. The man grabs Sam's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. Sam kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the man hadn't seen Sam's face before, he sees it now; Sam gets his first glimpse of the man. The man elbows Sam in the face; Sam kicks at his head. The man ducks and swings and Sam blocks. The man knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist.

“Whoa, easy, tiger.” Sam breathes hard.

“Dean?”

“Dean laughs.”

“You scared the crap out of me!”

“That's 'cause you're out of practice.”

Sam grabs Dean's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Dean's back and Dean to the floor.

“Or not.”

Sam taps Dean twice where Sam is holding him.

“Get off of me.”

Sam rolls to his feet and pulls Dean up.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, I was looking for a beer.”

Dean puts his hands on Sam's shoulders, shakes once, and lets go. “Okay. All right. We gotta talk.”

“Uh, the phone?”

“If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?”

Jess turns the light on. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt. “Sam?”

Sam and Dean turn their heads in unison. “Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.”

Dean looks at her appreciatively.

“Wait, your brother Dean?” Jess smiles. Sam nods.

Dean grins at her and moves closer. “Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league.”

“Just let me put something on.”Jess turns to go.

Dean's voice stops her. “No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously.”

Dean goes back over to Sam without taking his eyes off Jess. Sam watches him, his expression stony. “Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you.”

“No.” Sam goes over to Jess and puts an arm around her. “No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.”

“Okay.” Dean turns to look at them both straight on. “Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days.”

“So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.”

Dean ducks his head and looks back up. “Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days.”

Sam's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. Jess glances up at him. “Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.”

..........  
  


Sam and Dean head downstairs. Sam has put on jeans and a hoodie.

“I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.”

“You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him.”

“You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine.”

Dean stops and turns around. Sam stops too. “Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?”

“I'm not.”

“Why not?”

“I swore I was done hunting. For good.”

“Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad.”

Dean starts downstairs again. Sam follows. “Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.”

Dean stops at the door to the outside. “Well, what was he supposed to do?”

“I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark.”

“Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there.”

“Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her.”

Dean glances outside. “But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find. We save a lot of people doing it, too.”

A pause.

Sam asks, “You think Mom would have wanted this for us?”

Dean rolls his eyes and slams the door open.

There's a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot. Dean and Sam climb it.

Sam continues, “The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.”

They cross the parking lot to the Impala from the prologue.

“So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?”

“No. Not normal. Safe.”

“And that's why you ran away.” Dean looks away.

“I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing.”

Dean protests, “I can't do this alone.”

“Yes you can.”

Dean looks down. “Yeah, well, I don't want to.”

Sam shrugs, “So take Kat.”

Dean shifts uneasily. “Kat’s not available.”

“What’d you do?” Sam’s tone is threatening.

“Nothing! Every couple months she drops a note saying she needs some time. A week, maybe two and she’s back.”

“Where’s she go?”

“Honestly? I always figured she was comin’ out here to see you. But I can’t wait this time. Dad’s in real trouble right now. If he’s not dead already. I can feel it.”

Sam sighs and looks down, thinking, then up. “What was he hunting?”

Dean opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter.

“All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?” he mused.

“So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?” Sam asked.

“Kat and I were working our own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.”

“Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselves?”

Dean looks over at Sam.

“I'm twenty-six, dude.”

Dean pulls some papers out of a folder. “All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.” Dean hands one of the papers to Sam. “They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.

The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". 

Sam reads it and glances up. “So maybe he was kidnapped.”

“Yeah. Well, here's another one in April.” Dean tosses down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions. “Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years.” Dean takes the article back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder. “All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.”

Dean pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal. “It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough.” Dean grabs a handheld tape recorder. “Then I get this voicemail yesterday.” He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.

JOHNS’ VOICE PLAYS Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger.

Dean presses stop.

“You know there's EVP on that?”

“Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?”

Sam shakes his head.

“All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.” He presses play again. WOMAN’S VOICE I can never go home…” Dean presses stop.

“Never go home,” Sam repeats.

Dean drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it. “You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.”

Sam looks away and sighs, then looks back. “All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him.”

Dean nods.

“But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.”

Sam turns to go back to the apartment. He turns back when Dean speaks. “What's first thing Monday?”

“I have this...I have an interview.”

“What, a job interview? Skip it.”

“It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate.”

“Law school?” Dean smirks.

“So we got a deal or not?”

Dean says nothing.

...................  
  


Sam is packing a duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside. Jess comes into the room.

“Wait, you're taking off?”

Sam looks up.

“Is this about your dad? Is he all right?”

“Yeah. You know, just a little family drama.”

Sam goes over to the dresser and turns on the lamp atop it.

“Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip.”

Jess sits on the bed. Sam rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel.

“Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back.”

“What about the interview?”

“I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days.”

Sam goes around the bed. Jess gets up and follows. “Sam, I mean, please.”

Sam stops and turns.

“Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?”

Sam laughs a little. “I'm fine.”

“It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal.”

“Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise.”

He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

“At least tell me where you're going.”

................

The Impala is parked in front of a pump. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers plays.

Dean comes out of the convenience mart carrying junk food. “Hey! You want breakfast?”

Sam is sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes. He leans out and looks at Dean. “No, thanks. So how'd you pay for that stuff? You still using fake credit cards for everything?”

“Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career.”

Dean puts the nozzle back on the pump. “Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards.”

“Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?”

Sam swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door.

“Uh, Burt Aframian.” Dean gets into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down. “And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal.” Dean closes the door.

“That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection.”

There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on Sam's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labeled.

“Why?”

“Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two.” Sam holds up a tape for every band he names. “Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?”

Dean takes the box labeled Metallica from Sam.

“It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.”

“Well, house rules, Sammy.” Dean pops the tape in the player. “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” Dean drops the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and starts the engine.

“You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old.” AC/DC's "Back in Black" begins to play. “It's Sam, okay?”

“Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud.” Dean drives off.

  
..............

They drive past a sign that says "JERICHO 7". Sam is talking on his cell phone. “Thank you.” Sam closes his phone. “All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess.”

Dean glances over at Sam, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of them, there are two police cars and several officers. “Check it out.”

Sam leans forward for a closer look. Dean pulls over. They take a long look before Dean turns off the engine. Dean opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and John's faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks one out and grins at Sam, who stares.

“Let's go.”

Dean gets out of the car. On the bridge, the lead Deputy Jaffee, leans over the railing to yell down to two men in wetsuits who were poking around the river.

“You guys find anything?”

“No! Nothing!”

Jaffee turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. It's familiar: it's Troy's, the blood gone. Another deput, is at the driver's side looking around inside the car.

“No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean.”

Dean and Sam walk into the crime scene like they belong there.

“So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?”

“Yeah.”

“How's Amy doing?”

“She's putting up missing posters downtown.”

Dean interjects, “You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?”

Jaffee looks up when Dean starts talking and straightens up to talk to him.

“And who are you?”

Dean flashes his badge. “Federal marshals.”

“You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?”

Dean laughs. “Thanks, that's awfully kind of you.”

Dean goes over to the car. “You did have another one just like this, correct?”

“Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that.”

Sam asks, “So, this victim, you knew him?”

Jaffee nods. “Town like this, everybody knows everybody.”

Dean circles the car, looking around. “Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?”

“No. Not so far as we can tell.”

“So what's the theory?” Sam goes over to Dean.

“Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?”

“Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys,” Dean snarks.

Sam stomps on Dean's foot. “Thank you for your time.” Sam starts to walk away. Dean follows. “Gentlemen.”

Jaffee watches them go. Dean smacks Sam on the head.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Why'd you have to step on my foot?”

“Why do you have to talk to the police like that?”

Dean looks at Sam and moves in front of him, forcing Sam to stop walking. “Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.”

Sam clears his throat and looks over Dean's shoulder. Dean turns. It's Sheriff Pierce and two FBI AGENTS.

  
........................

The marquee on the Highland Movie Theater reads: EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING

SUNDAY 8 PM BE SAFE OUT THERE

A young woman is tacking up posters with Troy's face and the caption "MISSING TROY SQUIRE". 

Dean and Sam approach. “I'll bet you that's her.” Dean and Sam walk up to the young woman.

“You must be Amy.”

She looks up, “Yeah.”

“Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy.”

He never mentioned you to me.

Amy walks away. Dean and Sam walk with her. “Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto.”

“So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around. You mind if we ask you a couple questions?”

Another poster that says MISSING TROY SQUIRE flaps in the breeze.

The four of them are sitting in a booth in a diner, Dean and Sam opposite Amy and Rachel.

Amy tells them, “I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did.”

“He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?”

“No. Nothing I can remember.”

Dean takes his arm off the back of Sam's seat and leans forward. “Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…”

Amy and Rachel look at each other.

“What is it?”

Rachel “Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.”

Dean and Sam speak in chorus. “What do they talk about?”

“It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.”

Dean looks at Sam, who watches Rachel attentively, nodding. “Well, supposedly she's still out there.” Sam nods. “She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.”

Sam and Dean look at each other.

..................  
  


In a library, a web browser is open to the archive search page for the Jericho Herald. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" are typed into the search box. Dean clicks GO; the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". Dean replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. Sam is sitting next to him, watching. “Let me try.”

Dean smacks Sam's hand. “I got it.”

Sam shoves Dean's chair out of the way and takes over.

“Dude!” Dean hits Sam in the shoulder. “You're such a control freak.”

“So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, maybe it's not murder.”

Sam replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". Dean glances at Sam. Sam opens the article, dated April 25, 1981.

A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.

Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]

What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."

At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.

"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."

Sam sums up, “This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.”

There's a picture of Constance; it's the woman who killed Troy.

“Does it say why she did it?”

“Yeah.”

“What?”

“An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die.”

Dean raises his eyebrows. “Hm.”

The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place Troy died.

Sam reads, "'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."

Dean looks at the picture, “The bridge look familiar to you?”

......................  
  


At Sylvania Bridge, Dean and Sam walk along the bridge, then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river.

“So this is where Constance took the swan dive.”

“So you think Dad would have been here?”

Sam looks over at Dean.

“Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him.”

Dean continues walking. Sam follows.

“Okay, so now what?”

“Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.”

Sam stops. “Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—”

Dean turns around.

“Monday. Right. The interview.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?”

“Maybe. Why not?”

“Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?”

Sam steps closer. “No, and she's not ever going to know.”

“Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are.”

Dean turns around and keeps walking. Sam follows.

“And who's that?”

“You're one of us.”

Sam hurries to get in front of Dean. “No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life.”

“You have a responsibility to—”

“To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back.”

Dean grabs Sam by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. A long pause. “Don't talk about her like that.”

Dean releases Sam and walks away. He sees Constance standing at the edge of the bridge.

“Sam.”

Sam comes to stand next to Dean. Constance looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. Sam and Dean run to the railing and look over.

“Where'd she go?”

“I don't know.”

Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. Dean and Sam turn to look.

“What the—”

“Who's driving your car?”

Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. Sam glances at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run.

“Dean? Go! Go!”

The car is moving faster than they are; when it gets too close, Sam and Dean dive over the railing. The car comes to a halt. Sam has caught himself on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and looks around.

“Dean? Dean!”

Below, a filthy and annoyed Dean crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting.

“What?”

“Hey! Are you all right?”

Dean holds up one hand in an A-OK sign. “I'm super.”

Sam laughs, relieved, and scoots away from the edge.

...................

Later, Dean shuts the hood of his car and leans on it.

“Your car all right?”

“Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!”

“Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?”

Sam settles on the hood next to Dean. Dean throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. Sam sniffs, then looks at Dean. “You smell like a toilet.”

Dean looks down.

.........................  
  


A VersaBank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian lands on a handwritten guest ledger.

Dean looks at the motel manager. “One room, please.”

Dean is standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with Sam right behind him. The clerk picks up the card and looks at it. “You guys having a reunion or something?”

“What do you mean?”

“I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month.”

Dean looks back at Sam.

.................  
  


The motel door swings open. Sam is on the other side, having just picked the lock. Sam hides the picks and stands up. Dean is just outside, playing lookout, until Sam reaches out of the room to grab his shoulder and yank him inside. Sam closes the door behind them. They look around—every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.

“Whoa.”

Dean turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. Sam steps over a line of salt on the floor. Dean sniffs the burger and recoils.

“I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least.”

Sam fingers the salt on the floor and looks up.

“Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in.”

Dean looks at the papers covering one wall.

“What have you got here?”

“Centennial Highway victims.”

Sam nods. The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos.

“I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs—”

Sam crosses the room.

“—ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?”

While Dean talks, Sam looks at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on Constance's suicide.

Sam turns on another lamp.

“Dad figured it out.”

Dean turns to look. “What do you mean?”

“He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white.”

Dean looks at the photos of Constance's victims. “You sly dogs.” Dean turns back to Sam. “All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.”

“She might have another weakness.”

“Well, Dad would want to make sure.”

Dean crosses to Sam. “He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?”

“No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband.”

Sam taps the picture of JOSEPH WELCH. The caption says he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four. “If he's still alive.” Sam goes to look at something else. Dean looks at the picture below the Herald article, of a woman in a white dress.

“All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up.”

Dean starts to walk away. Sam turns. “Hey, Dean?” Dean stops and turns back.

“What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry.”

Dean holds up a hand. “No chick-flick moments.”

Sam laughs and nods. “All right. Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Sam laughs again. Dean disappears, presumably into the bathroom. Sam notices something, his smile disappearing, and crosses over for a closer look. A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a young Dean in a baseball cap and with a younger Sam, on John's lap. Sam takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly.

...............  
  


Sam paces the motel room, holding his phone, and sits down on the bed. A voicemail message is playing. JESS VOICE “Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night—”

Dean, clean again, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room. “Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?”

“No.”

“Aframian's buying.”

Sam shakes his head, “Mm-mm.”

Dean leaves the motel room. He gets the jacket the rest of the way on as he crosses the lot. He looks over and sees a police car, where the motel clerk is talking to Deputy Jaffee and Deputy Hein. The clerk points at Dean, who turns away and pulls out his cell phone.

Sam is sitting on the bed, still listening to the message.

JESS VOICE “So come home soon, okay? I love you.”

The phone beeps. Sam looks at it and presses a button, then puts it back to his ear. “What?”

Outside, the deputies are approaching Dean. “Dude, five-oh, take off.”

Sam stands up. “What about you?”

“Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad.”

Dean hangs up the phone as the deputies approach. He turns and grins at them. “Problem, officers?”

“Where's your partner?”

“Partner? What, what partner?”

Jafee glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. Hein heads over there. Dean fidgets.

Sam sees Hein approaching and darts away from the window.

“So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?”

“My boobs.” Dean grins.

Hein slams Dean over the hood of the cop car. “You have the right to remain silent—”

....................  
  


Sheriff Pierce enters the interrogation room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table at which Dean is cuffed and goes around the table to face Dean across it. “So you want to give us your real name?”

“I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent.”

“I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here.”

“We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?”

“You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect.”

Dean looks away. “That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three.”

“I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean.” The Sheriff tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table. “This his?”

Dean stares at it. The Sheriff sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of John's motel room.

“I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy.”

Dean leans forward for a closer look.

“But I found this, too.” He opens the journal to a page that reads "Dean 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page. “Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means.”

Dean stares down at the page, then looks up.

.............

Sam, seen through the chain-link covering a grimy glass window, knocks on the door the window is in. “Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?”

“Yeah.”

Sam and Joseph are walking down the junk-filled driveway, Joseph holding the photo Sam found on John's motel room mirror.

“Yeah, he was older, but that's him.” Joseph hands the photo back to Sam. “He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter.”

“That's right. We're working on a story together.”

“Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?”

“About your wife Constance?”

“He asked me where she was buried.”

“And where is that again?”

“What, I gotta go through this twice?”

“It's fact-checking. If you don't mind.”

“In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge.”

“And why did you move?”

“I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died.”

Sam stops walking. Joseph stops too. “Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?”

“No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known.”

“So you had a happy marriage?”

Joseph hesitates. “Definitely.”

“Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time.”

Sam turns toward the Impala. Joseph walks away. Sam waits a moment, then looks back. “Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?”

Joseph turns around. “A what?”

“A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman? It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really.” Sam starts back toward him. “Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women, y”ou understand. But all share the same story.

“Boy, I don't care much for nonsense.”

Joseph walks away. Sam follows. “See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again.”

“You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!”

“You tell me.”

“I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!”

Joseph's face shakes, whether from anger or grief it's impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turns away. Sam sighs.

................  
  


Back in the sheriff’s office Dean is still being interrogated. 

“I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo.”

“We gonna do this all night long?”

A deputy leans into the room. “We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road.”

The Sheriff handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves. Dean sees a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulls it out, and looks at it. Moments later, as the Sheriff and deputy are gearing up to leave, he is out of the cuffs. Dean watches through the window in the door, ducks out of sight as the deputy approaches the door, and waits. Dean climbs down the fire escape, carrying John's journal.

..............  
  


Sam is driving the Impala when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it. Dean is in a phone booth; apparently his phone was confiscated and he didn't take the time to steal it back.

“Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal.”

“You're welcome.” “Sam grins.

Listen, we gotta talk.”

“Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop.”

“Sammy, would you shut up for a second?”

“I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet.”

“Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho.”

“What? How do you know?”

“I've got his journal.”

“He doesn't go anywhere without that thing.”

“Yeah, well, he did this time.”

“What's it say?”

“Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going.”

“Coordinates. Where to?”

“I'm not sure yet.”

“I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?”

Sam looks up and slams the brake, dropping the phone: Constance appeared on the road in front of him. The car goes right through her as Sam brings it to a halt.

Through the phone, “Sam? Sam!”

Inside the car, Sam breathes hard. Constance is sitting in the back seat. “Take me home.”

Sam shakes his head. “No.”

Constance glares and the doors lock themselves. Sam struggles to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. Sam tries to steer, but Constance is doing that too. Sam continues to try to get the door open. In the back seat, Constance flickers.

.................  
  


The car pulls up in front of Constance's house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.

“Don't do this.”

Constance flickers. Her voice is sad. “I can never go home.”

“You're scared to go home.”

Sam looks back and Constance isn't there. He glances around and back and sees her in the shotgun seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. Sam struggles.

“Hold me. I'm so cold.”

“You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!”

“You will be. Just hold me.”

Constance kisses Sam as he continues to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. Sam looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open. There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to Constance's fingers: she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling Constance. Dean approaches, still firing at her. She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears, and Dean keeps firing until she disappears again. Sam manages to sit up and start the car.

“I'm taking you home.”

Sam drives forward. Dean stares after the car. Sam smashes through the side of the house. Dean hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car. “Sam! Sam! You okay?”

“I think…”

“Can you move?”

“Yeah. Help me?”

Dean leans through the window to give Sam a hand.

Constance picks up a large framed photograph, Constance and her children.

Dean helps Sam out of the car. “There you go.”

Dean closes the car door. They look around and see Constance; she looks up. She glares at them and throws the picture down. A bureau scoots towards Sam and Dean, pinning them against the car. The lights flicker; Constance looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. She goes over. At the top are the boy and girl from the photograph. They hold hands and speak in chorus.

“You've come home to us, Mommy.”

Constance looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two children melt into a puddle in the floor. Sam and Dean shove the bureau over and go look at the spot where Constance and her children vanished.

“So this is where she drowned her kids.”

Sam nods. “That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them.”

“You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy.”

He slaps Sam on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. Sam laughs through the pain. “Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?”

“Hey. Saved your ass.” Dean leans over to look at the car. “I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?” Dean twists around to look at Sam. “I'll kill you.”

Sam laughs.

................  
  


The boys are back in the Impala, tearing down the road. Sam had the journal open to the coordinates John had left, a ruler in his hand and a flashlight tucked between his chin and shoulder. 

"Okay, here’s where Dad went. It’s called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.” he said.

“Sounds charming.” Dean said, glancing over at the map. “How far?” 

“About six hundred miles.” Sam answered.

“Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning.” Dean said, causing Sam to give him a hesitant look.

“Is it ah, is it anywhere near Katie’s cabin?” Dean asked uncomfortably.

“You’re really worried about her aren’t you?” Sam studied him, wondering exactly what was between his brother and his former best friend.

“Yeah. Even when she’s gone, she usually stays in contact you know? But this time it’s been radio silence for almost a week. It’s just not like Kat.”

“Hmm. Well to answer your question, not really. This place you’re going, Blackwater Ridge, is still at least two hours west of the cabin.”

“You’re not going.” Dean said.

“The interview’s in like, ten hours. I gotta be there.” Sam said.

“Yeah. Yeah, whatever.” Dean said before glancing over at Sam. “I’ll take you home."

...............  
  


They pull up in front of the apartment, Dean still frowning. Sam gets out and leans over to look through the window. “Call me if you find him?” Dean nods. “And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?”

“Yeah, all right.”

Sam pats the car door twice and turns away. Dean leans toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat. “Sam?” Sam turns back. “You know, we made a hell of a team back there.”

Sam smiles, “Yeah.”

Dean drives off. Sam watches him go and sighs.

Sam lets himself in. Everything is dark and quiet. “Jess?” Sam closes the door. “You home?”

Sam notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a National Geographic. Sam picks one up and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. The shower is audibly running. Sam sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back.

Blood drips onto Sam's forehead, one drop, then another; he flinches and opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: Jess is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly.

“No!”

Jess bursts into flame; the fire spreads across the ceiling.

Dean kicks the front door open. “Sam!”

Sam raises one arm to shield his face. “Jess!”

Dean comes running into the bedroom. “Sam! Sam!” Dean looks up and sees Jess.

“No! No!”

Dean grabs Sam off the bed and bodily shoves him out the door, Sam struggling all the way.

“Jess! Jess! No!”

Flames engulf the apartment.

..................  
  


In a scene much like the end of the flashback, a fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. Dean looks on, then turns and walks back to his car. Sam is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. Dean looks at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger. 

Sam looks up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk. “We got work to do.”

Sam shuts the trunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean mutters, “I can't do this alone.”  
> “Yes you can,” Sam counters  
> Dean looks down. “Yeah, well, I don't want to.”  
> Sam shrugs, “So take Kat.”  
> Dean shifts uneasily. “Kat’s not available.”  
> “What’d you do?” Sam’s tone is threatening.  
> “Nothing! Every couple months she drops a note saying she needs some time. A week, maybe two and she’s back.”  
> “Where’s she go?”  
> “Honestly? I always figured she was comin’ out here to see you. But I can’t wait this time. Dad’s in real trouble right now. If he’s not dead already. I can feel it.”  
> Sam sighs and looks down, thinking, then up. “What was he hunting?”  
> Dean opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter.  
> “All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?” he mused.  
> “So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?” Sam asked.  
> “Kat and I were working our own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.”  
> “Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselves?”  
> Dean looks over at Sam.  
> “I'm twenty-six, dude.”
> 
> The boys are back in the Impala, tearing down the road. Sam had the journal open to the coordinates John had left, a ruler in his hand and a flashlight tucked between his chin and shoulder.  
> "Okay, here’s where Dad went. It’s called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.” he said.  
> “Sounds charming.” Dean said, glancing over at the map. “How far?”  
> “About six hundred miles.” Sam answered.  
> “Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning.” Dean said, causing Sam to give him a hesitant look.  
> “Is it ah, is it anywhere near Katie’s cabin?” Dean asked uncomfortably.  
> “You’re really worried about her aren’t you?” Sam studied him, wondering exactly what was between his brother and his former best friend.  
> “Yeah. Even when she’s gone, she usually stays in contact you know? But this time it’s been radio silence for almost a week. It’s just not like Kat.”  
> “Hmm. Well to answer your question, not really. This place you’re going, Blackwater Ridge, is still at least two hours west of the cabin.”  
> “You’re not going.” Dean said.  
> “The interview’s in like, ten hours. I gotta be there.” Sam said.  
> “Yeah. Yeah, whatever.” Dean said before glancing over at Sam. “I’ll take you home."


	2. Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean hunt something deep in Colorado backcountry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Kat first appears in the story in 4 Phantom Traveler  
> Any mentions of her can be found in the notes after the story

Blackwater Ridge  
Lost Creek, Colorado  
EXT. FOREST – NIGHT  
Two tents are set up near a fire ring. Crickets chirp. Inside one tent, two YOUNG MEN, BRAD and GARY, are playing head-to-head handheld video games.  
BRAD  
Dude, you're cheating.  
GARY  
No, you just suck.  
Something growls outside. In the other tent, a third YOUNG MAN, TOM COLLINS, records a video message on his cell phone.  
TOM  
Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge.  
Something dark flicks behind the tent wall behind TOM, too fast to be identifiable as more than 'something dark'; the screen on TOM's phone, displaying the video as TOM records it, caught it.  
TOM  
We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.  
TOM stops recording and sends the message.  
BRAD closes his game system and tosses it aside. GARY stares at his system for a moment, then turns to look at BRAD, who is getting up and unzipping the tent.  
GARY  
Hey, where ya goin'? My moment of victory.  
BRAD  
Nature calls.  
BRAD goes outside and zips up the tent behind him. He goes to stand against the tree to relieve himself. The fire crackles. Something snaps a stick. BRAD looks towards the sound and sees the trees rustling. BRAD shakes his head and returns his attention downward, then looks up sharply. Something growls.  
Inside TOM's tent, TOM, who is reading Joseph Campbell's The Hero With A Thousand Faces, hears BRAD scream. Inside GARY's tent, GARY hears the same and rolls over.  
GARY  
Brad?  
TOM sits up.  
TOM  
Gary, what's goin' on?  
GARY opens the tent and sticks his head out to look around. He sees nothing. Growling. He looks up. Something pulls GARY out of the tent. He screams.  
TOM turns out the lantern he had on. Shadows move very quickly around the outside of TOM's tent. TOM looks around, his eyes following the shadows and growling. Silence falls. Something slashes open TOM's tent. TOM screams.  
ACT ONE  
CEMETERY  
Palo Alto, California  
EXT. CEMETERY – DAY  
Birds chirp. SAM, wearing a suit and tie and carrying a bouquet of various flowers excluding roses, walks through an otherwise deserted cemetery.  
SAM sighs and stops next to a gravestone. It reads "JESSICA LEE MOORE", "Beloved Daughter", "January 24th 1984 – November 2nd 2005". There is a small picture of a grinning JESS set into the stone above her name, a black-and-white picture of her leaning against the stone between a white teddy bear and a wooden box with a crucifix leaning on the picture, a small American flag next to the box, and three candles standing on the gravestone; one is of the Virgin de Guadalupe.  
SAM looks between the gravestone and the flowers.  
SAM  
I, uh...  
SAM laughs.  
SAM  
You always said roses were, were lame, so I brought you, uh...  
SAM looks at the picture set into the gravestone, then looks away, choking back tears. He steps closer to the gravestone.  
SAM  
Jess...oh God...  
SAM kneels to set down the flowers.  
SAM  
I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth.  
SAM leans the flowers in front of the crucifix. An arm covered in dirt shoots out of the ground and grabs SAM by the wrist.  
IMPALA  
INT. IMPALA – DAY  
SAM jerks awake. It is 10 Nov 2005, he is riding shotgun next to DEAN, Foreigner's "Hot-Blooded" is playing, and the cemetery visit is days behind them if it ever occurred.  
SAM blinks and rubs his eyes. DEAN looks over, concerned.  
DEAN  
You okay?  
SAM glances over and away.  
SAM  
Yeah, I'm fine.  
DEAN nods.  
DEAN  
Another nightmare?  
SAM clears his throat.  
DEAN  
You wanna drive for a while?  
SAM laughs.  
SAM  
Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that.  
DEAN  
Just thought you might want to. Never mind.  
SAM  
Look, man, you're worried about me.  
SAM  
I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay.  
DEAN  
Mm-hm.  
SAM grabs a map.  
SAM  
All right, where are we?  
DEAN  
We are just outside of Grand Junction.  
SAM folds down the map, which is of Colorado and has a large red X labeled 35-111.  
SAM  
You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon.  
DEAN  
Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—  
SAM  
We gotta find Dad first.  
DEAN  
Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence.  
DEAN  
Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do.  
SAM  
It's weird, man.  
SAM  
These coordinates he left us.  
SAM  
This Blackwater Ridge.  
DEAN  
What about it?  
SAM  
There's nothing there. It's just woods.  
SAM puts down the map.  
SAM  
Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?  
They drive past the National Forest sign that says, "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest".  
RANGER STATION  
EXT. RANGER STATION – DAY  
The Impala is parked next to a sign that says "RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest".  
SAM (voiceover)  
So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote.  
INT. RANGER STATION – DAY  
SAM looks at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled "BLACKWATER RIDGE". DEAN looks at the decorations.  
SAM  
It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place.  
DEAN  
Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear.  
SAM looks over. DEAN is looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. SAM comes to stand next to DEAN.  
SAM  
And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure.  
A forest ranger, RANGER WILKINSON, walks up behind them; when he speaks, DEAN and SAM whip around, startled.  
RANGER  
You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?  
SAM  
Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper.  
SAM laughs a little. DEAN grins and raises a fist.  
DEAN  
Recycle, man.  
RANGER  
Bull.  
SAM's eyes flick to DEAN, who doesn't move.  
RANGER  
You're friends with that Haley girl, right?  
DEAN considers.  
DEAN  
Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger—  
DEAN checks the RANGER's nametag.  
DEAN  
Wilkinson.  
RANGER  
Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?  
DEAN shakes his head.  
RANGER  
You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine.  
DEAN  
We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?  
RANGER  
That is putting it mildly.  
DEAN  
Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date.  
The RANGER eyes DEAN. DEAN raises his eyebrows.  
EXT. RANGER STATION – DAY  
DEAN and SAM leave the ranger station. DEAN is holding a piece of paper and laughing.  
SAM  
What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?  
DEAN  
What do you mean?  
SAM  
The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?  
DEAN and SAM stop on opposite sides of the Impala.  
DEAN  
I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?  
A pause.  
SAM  
What?  
DEAN  
Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?  
SAM  
Since now.  
SAM turns away; the sound of the car door opening is heard.  
DEAN  
Really?  
DEAN goes around the car.  
COLLINS HOUSE  
EXT. COLLINS HOUSE – DAY  
DEAN and SAM are standing at the door to a house. The door opens to reveal HALEY COLLINS.  
DEAN  
You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy.  
HALEY hesitates.  
HALEY  
Lemme see some ID.  
DEAN pulls out a fake ID with the name 'Samuel Cole' and holds it up against the screen. HALEY looks at it, then at DEAN, who smiles. HALEY opens the door.  
HALEY  
Come on in.  
DEAN  
Thanks.  
The door swings open; HALEY catches sight of the Impala.  
HALEY  
That yours?  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
SAM is looking back at the Impala.  
HALEY  
Nice car.  
HALEY turns to lead DEAN and SAM into the kitchen, where BEN COLLINS is sitting at the table on a laptop. DEAN turns his head to mouth something to SAM, who rolls his eyes.  
INT. KITCHEN – DAY  
SAM  
So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?  
HALEY comes back into the room with a bowl she places on the table.  
HALEY  
He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now.  
SAM  
Well, maybe he can't get cell reception.  
HALEY  
He's got a satellite phone, too.  
DEAN  
Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?  
BEN  
He wouldn't do that.  
DEAN eyes BEN. BEN looks away. HALEY puts more food on the table.  
HALEY  
Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other.  
SAM  
Can I see the pictures he sent you?  
HALEY  
Yeah.  
On a laptop, HALEY pulls up pictures.  
HALEY  
That's Tommy.  
HALEY clicks twice and another picture comes up, then the still frame opening the latest video.  
TOM  
Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.  
SAM spots the shadow flicking past.  
DEAN  
Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing.  
HALEY  
Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself.  
DEAN  
I think I know how you feel.  
SAM  
Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?  
HALEY  
Sure.  
BAR  
INT. BAR – NIGHT  
Someone breaks a game of pool. A waitress goes past carrying beer. SAM and DEAN sit down at a table.  
SAM  
So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.  
SAM opens John's journal.  
DEAN  
Any before that?  
SAM pulls out newspaper articles to show DEAN.  
SAM  
Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.  
DEAN reads the headline in The Lost Creek Gazette.  
GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!  
UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA  
HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'  
Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...]  
SAM pulls out his laptop.  
SAM  
And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936.  
SAM opens the laptop, which already has a window open to TOM's video.  
SAM  
Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out.  
SAM pulls up the video and goes through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crosses the screen.  
DEAN  
Do it again.  
SAM repeats the frames.  
SAM  
That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.  
DEAN hits SAM. SAM looks up.  
DEAN  
Told you something weird was going on.  
SAM  
Yeah.  
SAM closes the laptop.  
SAM  
I got one more thing.  
SAM hands over another newspaper article.  
SAM  
In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive.  
DEAN looks at The Lost Creek Gazette.  
DEAN  
Is there a name?  
SHAW HOUSE  
INT. HOUSE – NIGHT  
An OLD MAN, MR. SHAW, talks to SAM and DEAN while leading them inside his house. SHAW has a cigarette in his mouth.  
SHAW  
Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—  
SAM interrupts.  
SAM  
Grizzly? That's what attacked them?  
SHAW takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out, and nods.  
DEAN  
The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?  
A pause.  
DEAN  
What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?  
A pause.  
DEAN  
We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it.  
SHAW  
I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make.  
SHAW sits down.  
SHAW  
You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did.  
SAM sits down across from SHAW.  
SAM  
Mr. Shaw, what did you see?  
SHAW pauses.  
SHAW  
Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard.  
SAM  
It came at night?  
SHAW nods.  
SAM  
Got inside your tent?  
SHAW  
It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming.  
SAM  
It killed them?  
SHAW  
Dragged them off into the night.  
SHAW shakes his head.  
SHAW  
Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since.  
A pause. SHAW's hands go to his collar.  
SHAW  
Did leave me this, though.  
SHAW opens his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. SAM and DEAN look at them.  
SHAW  
There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon.  
LATER  
INT. MOTEL? – NIGHT  
DEAN and SAM walk the length of a corridor with rooms on either side.  
DEAN  
Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls.  
SAM  
So it's probably something else, something corporeal.  
DEAN  
Corporeal? Excuse me, professor.  
SAM  
Shut up. So what do you think?  
DEAN  
The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it.  
EXT. PARKING LOT – NIGHT  
DEAN opens the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and props it open with a shotgun. He puts some guns in a duffel bag. SAM leans in.  
SAM  
We cannot let that Haley girl go out there.  
DEAN  
Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?  
SAM  
Yeah.  
DEAN looks at SAM.  
DEAN  
Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend.  
DEAN picks up the duffel.  
SAM  
Finding Dad's not enough?  
SAM slams the weapons box shut, then the trunk.  
SAM  
Now we gotta babysit too?  
DEAN stares at SAM.  
SAM  
What?  
DEAN  
Nothing.  
He throws the duffel bag at SAM and walks off. SAM stares after him.  
FOREST  
EXT. FOREST – DAY  
A MAN, ROY, talks to HALEY (who is wearing shorts) and BEN while checking a shotgun. They're all carrying full backpacks.  
ROY  
I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come.  
HALEY  
Roy—  
ROY  
Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home.  
The Impala pulls up. ROY, HALEY, and BEN stare. HALEY shakes her head. SAM and DEAN get out of the car. SAM opens the back door of the Impala and pulls out the duffel bag.  
DEAN  
You guys got room for two more?  
HALEY  
Wait, you want to come with us?  
ROY  
Who are these guys?  
HALEY  
Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue.  
SAM heads past everyone.  
ROY  
You're rangers?  
DEAN  
That's right.  
HALEY  
And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?  
DEAN looks down at himself.  
DEAN  
Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts.  
DEAN heads past HALEY.  
ROY  
What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt.  
SAM turns back.  
DEAN  
Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all.  
DEAN heads past SAM.  
MINE  
INT. MINE – DAY  
A mine shaft lets in light. TOM and GARY are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. There are assorted corpses with them. Growling. GARY spots a tall skinny shape and starts yelling. TOMMY does his best to turn away and does close his eyes tightly as GARY yells.  
ACT TWO  
FOREST  
EXT. FOREST – DAY  
The group hikes through the forest, ROY in the lead, then DEAN, HALEY, BEN, and SAM bringing up the rear.  
DEAN  
Roy, you said you did a little hunting.  
ROY  
Yeah, more than a little.  
DEAN  
Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?  
ROY  
Mostly buck, sometimes bear.  
DEAN passes ROY.  
DEAN  
Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?  
ROY grabs DEAN. SAM looks on.  
DEAN  
Whatcha doing, Roy?  
ROY grabs a stick and pokes the bear trap DEAN had almost stepped in. HALEY looks annoyed.  
ROY  
You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger.  
ROY drops the stick and retakes the lead.  
DEAN  
It's a bear trap.  
They hike on. HALEY catches up to DEAN.  
HALEY  
You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers.  
HALEY grabs DEAN's arm.  
HALEY  
So who the hell are you?  
BEN goes past HALEY and DEAN. SAM looks at DEAN, who indicates with his expression that SAM's to go on by; SAM obeys. DEAN watches him go for a moment.  
DEAN  
Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat.  
HALEY  
Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?  
DEAN  
I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever. So we okay?  
A pause.  
HALEY  
Yeah, okay.  
DEAN  
And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?  
DEAN pulls out a big bag of peanut M&Ms and sticks his hand in the bag as he hikes on. HALEY waits a moment, then follows.  
LATER  
EXT. FOREST – DAY  
ROY leads the way, followed by SAM, BEN, HALEY, and DEAN.  
ROY  
This is it. Blackwater Ridge.  
SAM heads past ROY.  
SAM  
What coordinates are we at?  
ROY pulls out a GPS, which reads N 35o 45.383, W 111o 00.55.  
ROY  
Thirty-five and minus one-eleven.  
DEAN comes up to SAM. They listen.  
DEAN  
You hear that?  
SAM  
Yeah. Not even crickets.  
ROY  
I'm gonna go take a look around.  
SAM  
You shouldn't go off by yourself.  
ROY  
That's sweet. Don't worry about me.  
ROY waves his gun and pushes between DEAN and SAM to retake the lead. DEAN turns back to the others as BEN and HALEY catch up.  
DEAN  
All right, everybody stays together. Let's go.  
CAMPSITE  
EXT. FOREST – DAY  
SAM, DEAN, BEN, and HALEY are looking around near a large rock.  
ROY  
Haley! Over here!  
HALEY runs towards ROY's voice, followed closely by the others. They come to a halt.  
HALEY  
Oh my God.  
The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered.  
ROY  
Looks like a grizzly.  
DEAN and HALEY look around.  
HALEY  
Tommy?  
HALEY takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite.  
HALEY  
Tommy!  
SAM moves to catch up with HALEY.  
SAM  
Shh.  
HALEY  
Tommy!  
SAM  
Shh-hh-hh!  
HALEY  
Why?  
SAM  
Something might still be out there.  
DEAN  
Sam!  
SAM goes over to DEAN, snapping a stick, and crouches next to him.  
DEAN  
The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird.  
DEAN and SAM stand up.  
DEAN  
I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog.  
DEAN goes back to the campsite and SAM follows. HALEY picks up TOM's cell phone; it's bloody. She cries. She turns the phone over and the back is open. DEAN crouches next to her.  
DEAN  
Hey, he could still be alive.  
HALEY gives DEAN a Look.  
SOMEONE  
Help! Help!  
ROY leads the way as everyone runs to the aid of the shouter.  
SOMEONE  
Help! Somebody!  
They find no one.  
HALEY  
It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?  
They listen.  
SAM  
Everybody back to camp.  
Back at the campsite, all the supplies are missing.  
HALEY  
Our packs!  
ROY  
So much for my GPS and my satellite phone.  
HALEY  
What the hell is going on?  
SAM  
It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help.  
ROY  
You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear.  
SAM goes to DEAN.  
SAM  
I need to speak with you. In private.  
SAM and DEAN head a little ways away from the group.  
SAM  
Good. Let me see Dad's journal.  
DEAN hands it over. SAM opens it and flips through until he finds a particular page.  
SAM  
All right, check that out.  
SAM points to a First Nations–style drawing of a figure.  
DEAN  
Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west.  
SAM  
Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice.  
DEAN  
Great.  
DEAN takes out his pistol.  
DEAN  
Well then this is useless.  
SAM gives DEAN back John's journal and heads past DEAN, stopping for a moment.  
SAM  
We gotta get these people to safety.  
Back at the campsite, SAM addresses the group.  
SAM  
All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated.  
HALEY  
What?  
ROY  
Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it.  
SAM  
It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now.  
ROY  
One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders.  
DEAN  
Relax.  
SAM  
We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you.  
ROY steps right into SAM's space.  
ROY  
You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night.  
SAM  
Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.  
ROY laughs.  
ROY  
You know you're crazy, right?  
SAM  
Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—  
DEAN pushes SAM.  
HALEY  
Roy!  
DEAN  
DEAN  
Chill out.  
HALEY  
Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him.  
A long pause.  
DEAN  
It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.  
HALEY  
How?  
ACT THREE  
CAMPSITE  
EXT. FOREST – NIGHT  
The group has built a campfire, and DEAN draws something in the dirt around the campsite while HALEY pokes at the fire.  
HALEY  
One more time, that's—  
DEAN  
Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them.  
ROY laughs, gun over his shoulder.  
DEAN  
Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.  
DEAN heads over to sit next to SAM, who is at the edge of the campsite.  
DEAN  
You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?  
SAM  
Dean—  
DEAN  
No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?  
A pause.  
“Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?”  
Dean, looks down. “Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek.”  
“Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. We can be at the cabin by tonight and regroup. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?”  
DEAN  
This is why.  
DEAN comes around to SAM's front and holds up John's journal.  
DEAN  
This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business.  
SAM shakes his head.  
SAM  
That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?  
DEAN  
I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it.  
SAM  
Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about.  
DEAN  
Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man.  
SAM looks down, then up.  
SAM  
How do you do it? How does Dad do it?  
DEAN looks over at HALEY and BEN.  
DEAN  
Well for one, them.  
SAM looks over at HALEY and BEN.  
DEAN  
I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable.  
A pause.  
DEAN  
I'll tell you what else helps.  
SAM looks back at DEAN.  
DEAN  
Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can.  
SAM smiles. A twig snaps.  
SOMEONE, presumably the WENDIGO  
Help me! Please!  
DEAN stands and readies his gun.  
WENDIGO  
Help!  
SAM shines a flashlight about.  
DEAN  
He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put.  
ROY  
Inside the magic circle?  
WENDIGO  
Help! Help me!  
Growling.  
ROY points his gun at the sound.  
ROY  
Okay, that's no grizzly.  
HALEY talks to BEN.  
HALEY  
It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise.  
Something rushes past. HALEY shrieks.  
SAM  
It's here.  
ROY shoots at the rustling, then again.  
ROY  
I hit it!  
ROY goes to see what he hit.  
DEAN  
Roy, no! Roy!  
DEAN turns to HALEY and BEN.  
DEAN  
Don't move.  
HALEY's holding a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon. DEAN and SAM run after ROY.  
ROY  
It's over here! It's in the tree!  
The WENDIGO reaches down from the tree and snaps ROY's neck.  
DEAN  
Roy!  
SAM shines the flashlight around, then directly into the camera.  
ACT FOUR  
CAMPSITE  
EXT. FOREST – DAY  
SAM is sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding John's journal and playing with a lanyard attached to same. DEAN and HALEY and BEN are among the tents.  
HALEY  
I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real.  
DEAN  
I wish I could tell you different.  
HALEY  
How do we know it's not out there watching us?  
DEAN  
We don't. But we're safe for now.  
HALEY  
How do you know about this stuff?  
A pause while DEAN considers.  
DEAN  
Kind of runs in the family.  
SAM comes over.  
SAM  
Hey.  
HALEY stands up.  
SAM  
So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch.  
DEAN  
Well, hell, you know I'm in.  
SAM shows the wendigo page of John's journal to HALEY and BEN.  
SAM  
'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'.  
DEAN  
They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter.  
HALEY  
How's a man turn into one of those things?  
DEAN picks a couple things up off the ground.  
DEAN  
Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.  
BEN  
Like the Donner Party.  
SAM  
Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality.  
DEAN  
If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry.  
HALEY  
So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?  
DEAN  
You're not gonna like it.  
DEAN glances at SAM, then back to HALEY.  
HALEY  
Tell me.  
DEAN  
More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there.  
HALEY  
And then how do we stop it?  
DEAN  
Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—  
DEAN holds up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up.  
DEAN  
We gotta torch the sucker.  
FOREST  
EXT. FOREST – DAY  
DEAN leads the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. HALEY follows, then BEN, then SAM. They pass trees with claw marks and blood.  
EXT. FOREST – DAY, LATER  
SAM is leading the group now.  
SAM  
Dean.  
DEAN catches up.  
DEAN  
What is it?  
SAM and DEAN look around at the trees. There are bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.  
SAM  
You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow.  
Growling. SAM and DEAN whip around. Trees rustle.  
HALEY is standing under a tree. Blood drips on her shirt. She notices and looks up, then leaps out of the way; ROY's corpse lands where she'd stood.  
DEAN examines ROY as SAM goes over to HALEY.  
SAM  
You okay? You got it?  
DEAN  
His neck's broke.  
SAM helps HALEY up. More growling.  
DEAN  
Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!  
Everybody takes off.  
BEN falls and SAM hurries back to help him up, dividing the group two and two.  
SAM  
Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha.  
DEAN and HALEY stop short: the wendigo is in front of them. HALEY screams.  
BEN  
Haley?  
SAM stops running and picks up Dean's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken.  
SAM  
Dean!  
ACT FIVE  
FOREST  
EXT. FOREST – DAY  
BEN  
If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?  
SAM  
Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off.  
BEN finds a trail of peanut M&Ms and picks one up.  
BEN  
They went this way.  
SAM catches up to BEN, who hands over the M&M. SAM laughs.  
SAM  
It's better than breadcrumbs.  
SAM tosses the M&M away.  
SAM and BEN follow the trail. They come to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. SAM looks at BEN, shrugs, and goes inside. BEN follows. Above the entrance is a larger sign that says KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.  
MINE  
INT. MINE – DAY  
SAM shines the flashlight ahead of them. Growling; SAM shuts off the light and pulls BEN against the wall. The WENDIGO comes towards them. SAM covers BEN's mouth before he can scream. The WENDIGO takes a different tunnel at the crossing. SAM and BEN keep going. The floorboards creak and BEN and SAM fall through the floor; they land in a pile of bones. There is another pile nearby of skulls. BEN spots them and leaps backward.  
SAM  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay.  
SAM and BEN look up; DEAN and HALEY are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. SAM runs to DEAN, BEN to HALEY.  
SAM  
Dean!  
BEN  
Haley, wake up!  
SAM grabs DEAN and shakes him.  
SAM  
Dean!  
DEAN opens his eyes.  
SAM  
Hey, you okay?  
DEAN winces.  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
BEN  
Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!  
SAM cuts DEAN down and BEN takes care of HALEY. They help them over to an empty patch of floor and get them sat down. DEAN makes pained noises.  
SAM  
You sure you're all right?  
DEAN grimaces.  
DEAN  
Yeah. Yep. Where is he?  
SAM  
He's gone for now.  
HALEY divests herself of rope. She stands up and spots TOM still hanging and starts crying.  
HALEY  
Tommy...  
HALEY touches TOM's cheek. TOM's head jerks up. HALEY jumps back and shrieks. She turns to SAM.  
HALEY  
Cut him down!  
SAM cuts TOM down.  
HALEY  
We're gonna get you home.  
The stolen supplies are piled in the corner. DEAN picks up flare guns.  
DEAN  
Check it out.  
SAM  
Flare guns. Those'll work.  
SAM grins. DEAN laughs and twirls the guns.  
They head down a tunnel, DEAN and SAM in the lead with the flare guns and HALEY and BEN supporting TOM, who is limping.  
Growling.  
DEAN  
Looks like someone's home for supper.  
HALEY  
We'll never outrun it.  
DEAN looks back at the others.  
DEAN  
You thinking what I'm thinking?  
SAM  
Yeah, I think so.  
DEAN  
All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here.  
HALEY  
What are you gonna do?  
DEAN winks and starts walking and yelling.  
DEAN  
Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good.  
The rest of DEAN's words are indistinct.  
SAM waits until DEAN is a safe distance away.  
SAM  
All right, come on! Hurry!  
The Collinses follow SAM down the tunnel.  
INT. MINE – DAY  
DEAN  
Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!  
INT. MINE – DAY  
SAM, HALEY, BEN, and TOM hurry down a tunnel.  
Growling. SAM points the gun at it, then lowers the gun and turns to the Collinses.  
SAM  
Get him outta here.  
HALEY  
Sam, no.  
SAM  
Go! Go! Go!  
BEN  
Come on, Haley!  
HALEY and BEN help TOM along the mine tunnel.  
SAM holds the flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel.  
SAM  
Come on. Come on.  
Growling. SAM turns: the WENDIGO is right in his face. SAM shoots and misses, then runs after the Collinses.  
HALEY  
Sam!  
SAM catches up.  
SAM  
Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry.  
They run to the end of the tunnel, the WENDIGO right behind.  
SAM  
Get behind me.  
SAM is large enough to hide all three Collinses.  
The WENDIGO approaches, taking its time.  
DEAN comes up behind the WENDIGO.  
DEAN  
Hey!  
The WENDIGO turns. DEAN shoots it in the stomach. The flare goes off and the WENDIGO goes up in flames.  
DEAN  
Not bad, huh?  
SAM grins.  
EPILOGUE  
EXT. RANGER STATION – NIGHT  
An ambulance loads up TOM. Two POLICE OFFICERS interview BEN; SAM stands behind BEN.  
OFFICER  
And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?  
BEN  
That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds.  
SAM nods.  
OFFICER  
All right, we'll go after it first thing.  
HALEY talks to DEAN; both have already been patched up.  
HALEY  
So I don't know how to thank you.  
DEAN smirks lasciviously. HALEY smiles despite herself.  
HALEY  
Must you cheapen the moment?  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
A PARAMEDIC comes up to HALEY.  
PARAMEDIC  
You riding with your brother?  
HALEY  
Yeah.  
The PARAMEDIC heads back to the ambulance. HALEY turns to BEN.  
HALEY  
Let's go.  
SAM and BEN nod at each other. HALEY kisses DEAN on the cheek.  
HALEY  
I hope you find your father.  
HALEY and BEN head for the ambulance.  
HALEY  
Thanks, Sam.  
HALEY and BEN climb in the ambulance with TOM, who is shirtless and bandaged.  
SAM sits on the Impala's hood with DEAN.  
PARAMEDIC 2  
Close her up.  
A third PARAMEDIC closes the ambulance doors.  
DEAN  
Man, I hate camping.  
SAM  
Me too.  
Noises of the ambulance driving away, sirens on.  
DEAN  
“Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?”  
“Yeah, and Kat too. But in the meantime? I'm driving.”  
DEAN tosses SAM the keys.  
SAM and DEAN get in the car, slamming the doors almost in sync.  
The car starts and drives off.  
The Impala drives along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Wendigo
> 
> “Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?”  
> Dean, looks down. “Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek.”  
> “Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. We can be at the cabin by tonight and regroup. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?”
> 
> “Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?”  
> “Yeah, and Kat too. But in the meantime? I'm driving.”
> 
> Kudos and comments make me smile!


	3. Dead in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean investigate a series of unnatural drownings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Kat does not appear in the story until 4 Phantom Traveler.  
> All mentions of Kat will be included in the notes after the story.

Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin  
EXT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY  
INT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY  
WILL CARLTON sits on the kitchen counter eating cereal, BILL CARLTON at the table reading the newspaper. SOPHIE CARLTON comes through the room.  
SOPHIE kisses her father on the cheek.  
SOPHIE  
Morning, Daddy.  
BILL  
Morning, sweetheart.  
SOPHIE goes to get something out of the refrigerator.  
WILL  
All these workouts, Soph, I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls.  
SOPHIE  
Yeah, well, girls don't like guys who still live at home.  
WILL drains the milk from his cereal bowl and slides off the counter.  
WILL  
Ha ha ha.  
SOPHIE  
Ha ha.  
SOPHIE opens the door to leave.  
BILL  
Be careful.  
SOPHIE  
I will.  
SOPHIE closes the door.  
EXT. LAKE – DAY  
SOPHIE stands on the dock, looking at the lake. WILL watches from a distance as she dives in. She swims and comes up for air, looking around; she sees no one. She keeps swimming. She comes up for air again and looks around some more; still no one. SOMEONE approaches her from underwater and pulls her under. Bubbles. Nothing.  
ACT ONE  
RESTAURANT  
EXT. MOTEL – DAY  
A truck goes past a neon sign that says HOTEL, behind a building that says THE Lynnwood INN. The Impala is parked in front.  
INT. RESTAURANT – DAY  
There is a mostly empty plate in front of DEAN, who is circling obituaries in a newspaper.  
DEAN circles an obituary that reads:  
CARLTON, SOPHIE -The Carlton family is sad to announce the death of their beloved daughter in a tragic swimming accident. Sophie Carlton, 18, was having her [...] Lake Manitoc WI, an [...] suddenly [...]  
An attractive WAITRESS, whose nametag says WENDY, approaches.  
WENDY  
Can I get you anything else?  
DEAN looks up and grins around the pen he's chewing on.  
SAM comes over and sits down.  
SAM  
Just the check, please.  
WENDY  
Okay.  
WENDY walks away. DEAN drops his head, then looks at SAM.  
DEAN  
You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while.  
DEAN points to WENDY walking away; she's wearing short shorts.  
DEAN  
That's fun.  
SAM looks at him. DEAN hands SAM the newspaper.  
DEAN  
Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.  
SAM  
A funeral?  
DEAN  
Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever.  
SAM  
Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them.  
Dean gets in his face. “Something you want to say to me?”  
“The trail for Dad, Kat, they're getting colder every day.”  
“Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?”  
“I don't know. Something. Anything.”  
Dean smacks his hand on the table. “You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find them as much as you do?”  
“Yeah, I know you do, it's just—” Sam starts.  
“I'm the one that's been with them the last couple of years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies and shit. We will find them, but until then, we're gonna kill every bad thing between here and there. Okay?”  
SAM rolls his eyes. WENDY walks by, distracting DEAN.  
SAM  
All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!  
DEAN returns his attention to SAM.  
DEAN  
Huh?  
SAM  
How far?  
LAKE MANITOC  
"Round and Round" by Ratt begins to play.  
EXT. ROAD – DAY  
The Impala passes a clothesline with white sheets.  
EXT. BRIDGE – DAY  
The Impala crosses a bridge and passes someone fishing off same.  
EXT. ROAD – DAY

The Impala drives past a sign that reads "Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI."  
EXT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY  
The Impala pulls up in front of the Carlton house.  
The Impala's engine stops.  
DEAN knocks on the door. WILL CARLTON opens it.  
DEAN  
Will Carlton?  
WILL  
Yeah, that's right.  
DEAN  
I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill.  
DEAN  
We're with the US Wildlife Service.  
DEAN holds up an ID.  
EXT. LAKE – DAY  
BILL CARLTON is sitting on a bench on the dock. WILL brings SAM and DEAN around to see him.  
WILL  
She was about a hundred yards out.  
WILL  
That's where she got dragged down.  
DEAN  
And you're sure she didn't just drown?  
WILL  
Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer.  
WILL  
She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub.  
SAM  
So no splashing? No signs of distress?  
WILL  
No, that's what I'm telling you.  
SAM  
Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?  
WILL  
No. Again, she was really far out there.  
DEAN  
You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?  
WILL  
No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?  
DEAN  
We'll let you know as soon as we do.  
DEAN heads back to the car.  
SAM  
What about your father?  
DEAN stops and turns back.  
SAM  
Can we talk to him?  
WILL turns to look at BILL, then turns back.  
WILL  
Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot.  
SAM  
We understand.  
SAM and DEAN go to the car.  
POLICE STATION  
INT. POLICE STATION – DAY  
SHERIFF JAKE DEVINS talks to SAM and DEAN.  
JAKE  
Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?  
SAM  
You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister.  
JAKE  
Like what?  
They walk into JAKE's office. JAKE motions to chairs in front of his desk.  
JAKE  
Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake.  
SAM and DEAN sit.  
JAKE  
There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster.  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
He laughs.  
DEAN  
Right.  
SAM glances at DEAN.  
JAKE  
Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still—  
JAKE sits down.  
JAKE  
We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.  
DEAN  
That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year.  
JAKE  
I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about.  
DEAN  
I know.  
JAKE  
Anyway...  
JAKE sighs.  
JAKE  
All this...it won't be a problem much longer.  
DEAN  
What do you mean?  
JAKE  
Well, the dam, of course.  
DEAN  
Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak.  
JAKE  
It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that.  
DEAN  
Exactly.  
A YOUNG WOMAN, ANDREA BARR, taps on the door.  
ANDREA  
Sorry, am I interrupting?  
SAM and DEAN stand up.  
ANDREA  
I can come back later.  
JAKE  
Gentlemen, this is my daughter.  
DEAN  
It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean.  
DEAN shakes ANDREA's hand.  
ANDREA  
Andrea Barr. Hi.  
DEAN  
Hi.  
JAKE  
They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake.  
ANDREA  
Oh.  
A BOY, LUCAS BARR, walks in around ANDREA.  
DEAN  
Oh, hey there. What's your name?  
LUCAS walks away without speaking. ANDREA follows.  
JAKE  
His name is Lucas.  
LUCAS and ANDREA are in the main room. ANDREA gives him some crayons out of a box.  
SAM  
Is he okay?  
JAKE  
My grandson's been through a lot. We all have.  
JAKE stands and goes to the office door.  
JAKE  
Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know.  
DEAN, SAM, and JAKE leave the office.  
DEAN  
Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?  
ANDREA  
Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south.  
DEAN  
Two—would you mind showing us?  
ANDREA laughs.  
ANDREA  
You want me to walk you two blocks?  
DEAN  
Not if it's any trouble.  
ANDREA  
I'm headed that way anyway.  
ANDREA turns to JAKE.  
ANDREA  
I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three.  
ANDREA turns to LUCAS.  
ANDREA  
We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?  
ANDREA kisses LUCAS on the head.  
DEAN waves as they leave. JAKE nods.  
SAM  
Thanks again.  
STREET  
EXT. STREET – DAY  
ANDREA leads DEAN and SAM along the street.  
DEAN  
So, cute kid.  
ANDREA  
Thanks.  
They cross a street.  
DEAN  
Kids are the best, huh?  
ANDREA glances at him and ignores him. They keep walking. They stop in front of a building that says LAKEFRONT MOTEL.  
ANDREA  
There it is. Like I said, two blocks.  
SAM  
Thanks.  
ANDREA addresses DEAN.  
ANDREA  
Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.  
ANDREA leaves, calling back over her shoulder.  
ANDREA  
Enjoy your stay!  
SAM  
'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids.  
DEAN  
I love kids.  
SAM  
Name three children that you even know.  
DEAN thinks and comes up empty. SAM waves a hand and walks into the motel. DEAN scratches his head.  
DEAN  
I'm thinking!

UNKNOWN LOCATION  
LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
Sam is in an unfamiliar room. He looks around, but it’s hard to make out many details in the darkened area. The one thing he can see is his brother. Dean is entirely focused on the woman standing in front of him.  
“Come on,” Dean cajoles, “you remember that night in Parksville, South Carolina? We found that little place right on the Savannah River.”  
“Dean?” the woman’s voice trembled. Sam couldn’t see her face, only her long hair and the hand that reached up to caress Dean’s cheek.  
“Yeah, it’s me.” Dean pressed his cheek into the woman’s hand. “Oh kitten, it’s okay.”  
The woman’s body flinched as a gunshot rang out. Sam stood in shock as his brother crumpled to the ground, blood surging out of the wound in his stomach.  
“No.” The woman’s voice was flat this time. “It’s really not.” She reached out, gun in hand, and put another bullet in Dean, this one directly in his heart.

MOTEL  
INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY  
DEAN is going through his clothing. SAM is asleep his face half on his open laptop. He is jolted out of a nightmare.  
DEAN  
So’d you learn anything before your cat nap?  
SAM  
So there's the three drowning victims this year.  
DEAN  
Any before that?  
SAM  
Uh, yeah.  
SAM has a browser window open to The Lake Manitoc Tribune. DROWNING TAINTS ICE FISHING FESTIVAL. He clicks, and another browser window comes up, again the Tribune: 12-YEAR-OLD GIRL DROWNS IN LAKE, Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc  
SAM  
Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace.  
DEAN tosses an item of clothing onto a bed.  
DEAN  
So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?  
SAM  
This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me.  
DEAN comes over to read over SAM's shoulder.  
DEAN  
Why?  
SAM  
Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing.  
SAM looks at the Tribune homepage.  
SAM  
Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it.  
SAM scrolls to the comments section of an article. DEAN points at it.  
DEAN  
Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?  
SAM reads from the page.  
SAM  
Christopher Barr, the victim in May.  
SAM clicks a link, opening a new page. LOCAL MAN IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT. The picture loads: it shows a police officer with LUCAS.  
SAM  
Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued.  
SAM clicks the picture for a better look, then scratches his head.  
SAM  
Maybe we have an eyewitness after all.  
DEAN  
No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over.  
PARK  
EXT. PARK – DAY  
Kids are laughing and playing. ANDREA sits on a bench and watches LUCAS, who is at another bench coloring and playing with toy soldiers.  
SAM (voiceover)  
Can we join you?  
ANDREA looks up. SAM and DEAN are there.  
ANDREA  
I'm here with my son.  
DEAN looks over at LUCAS.  
DEAN  
Oh. Mind if I say hi?  
DEAN goes over to LUCAS.  
ANDREA  
Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me.  
SAM sits next to ANDREA.  
SAM  
I don't think that's what this is about.  
DEAN approaches LUCAS.  
DEAN  
How's it going?  
DEAN kneels down next to the bench where LUCAS is coloring; when LUCAS doesn't even look up, DEAN picks up one of the toy soldiers.  
DEAN  
Oh, I used to love these things.  
DEAN imitates guns and explosions, then tosses the toy soldier down.  
DEAN  
So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists.  
LUCAS has a pile of drawings on the bench. DEAN takes a look. The top one is of a big black swirl; the second one is of a red bicycle.  
DEAN  
Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?  
DEAN picks up a crayon.  
DEAN  
I'm not so bad myself.  
DEAN sits on the bench, picks up a pad of paper, and starts drawing.  
DEAN  
You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something.  
A pause.  
DEAN  
Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you.  
DEAN holds out to LUCAS the picture he drew. It's stick figures.  
DEAN  
This is my family.  
DEAN points at each person in turn.  
DEAN  
That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, and that's me.  
A pause.  
DEAN  
All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas.  
DEAN heads back to SAM and ANDREA. LUCAS picks up the picture.  
DEAN approaches ANDREA and SAM.  
ANDREA  
Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident.  
DEAN  
Yeah, we heard. Sorry.  
ANDREA nods.  
SAM  
What are the doctors saying?  
ANDREA  
That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress.  
SAM  
That can't be easy. For either of you.  
ANDREA  
We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw...  
A pause.  
DEAN  
Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with.  
LUCAS leaves the bench, heading for the group.  
ANDREA  
You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—  
LUCAS walks up, carrying a picture.  
ANDREA  
Hey sweetie.  
LUCAS hands DEAN the picture.  
DEAN  
Thanks. Thanks, Lucas.  
It's a picture of the Carlton house.  
LUCAS heads back to the bench.  
CARLTON HOUSE  
INT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY  
BILL is sitting in a chair, doing nothing. WILL approaches.  
WILL  
Hey, Dad? You, you should probably eat something. I'm gonna make some dinner, okay?  
BILL says nothing and turns his head away.  
INT. KITCHEN – DAY  
WILL washes a fish at the sink. He does not turn the water off when he begins cutting up the fish. The water turns brown. WILL notices and shuts off the water. Black water comes up through the drain and fills the sink. WILL rolls up his sleeve to pull the plug out of the drain. He comes up with the plug, but the water doesn't drain. He sticks his arm back in the water, and something grabs it, pulling him into the sink. He drowns. The water drains.  
ACT TWO  
MOTEL  
INT. MOTEL – DAY  
DEAN is inside the motel room sitting on a bed. SAM opens the door and comes in.  
SAM  
So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie.  
DEAN  
What do you mean?  
SAM sits next to DEAN.  
SAM  
I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead.  
DEAN  
He drowned?  
SAM  
Yep. In the sink.  
DEAN  
What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else.  
SAM  
Yeah, but what?  
DEAN  
I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source.  
SAM  
The lake.  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
SAM  
Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time.  
DEAN  
And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere.  
DEAN stands up.  
DEAN  
This is gonna happen again soon.  
DEAN sits down on a chair.  
SAM  
And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton.  
DEAN  
Yeah, it took both his kids.  
SAM  
And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson.  
DEAN  
Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit.  
LAKE  
EXT. LAKE – DAY  
BILL CARLTON is sitting on the bench on the dock.  
SAM (voiceover)  
Mr. Carlton?  
BILL looks up. SAM and DEAN approach.  
SAM  
We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind.  
DEAN  
We're from the, the Department—  
BILL  
I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today.  
SAM  
Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family.  
BILL  
My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please.  
SAM and DEAN head back to the car.  
SAM  
What do you think?  
DEAN  
Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something.  
SAM leans on the Impala.  
SAM  
So now what?  
DEAN goes still.  
SAM  
What is it?  
DEAN  
Huh.  
DEAN is looking at the Carlton house.  
DEAN  
Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something.  
DEAN pulls out the picture LUCAS brought him, which is of the Carlton house. DEAN looks at SAM.  
DEVINS/BARR HOUSE  
ANDREA (voiceover)  
I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea.  
DEAN (voiceover)  
I just need to talk to him.  
INT. HOUSE – DAY  
SAM and DEAN are inside ANDREA's house, talking to her.  
DEAN  
Just for a few minutes.  
ANDREA  
He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?  
SAM  
Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there.  
ANDREA  
My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all.  
DEAN  
If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son.  
INT. LUCAS'S BEDROOM – DAY  
LUCAS is coloring, toy soldiers standing around him. DEAN, ANDREA, and SAM approach the doorway. DEAN enters and crouches down by LUCAS.  
DEAN  
Hey, Lucas. You remember me?  
LUCAS has drawn two more pictures of a red bicycle.  
DEAN  
You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again.  
LUCAS is drawing a person in water. DEAN opens the house picture and puts it down in front of LUCAS.  
DEAN  
How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me.  
LUCAS keeps coloring.  
DEAN  
You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too.  
LUCAS drops his crayon and looks up at DEAN. He hands DEAN a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence.  
DEAN  
Thanks, Lucas.  
Billy Squier's "Too Daze Gone" starts to play.  
MUSIC  
Walking through the streets just the other day  
CAR  
INT. IMPALA — DAY  
DEAN and SAM are in the Impala, SAM holding the church picture.  
DEAN  
Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died.  
SAM  
There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies.  
DEAN  
Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please.  
SAM  
All right, we got another house to find.  
DEAN  
The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone.  
SAM looks at the picture.  
SAM  
See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here.  
DEAN  
Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart.  
SAM  
You know, um...  
SAM  
What you said about Mom...  
SAM  
You never told me that before.  
DEAN  
It's no big deal.  
DEAN  
Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?

SWEENEY HOUSE  
EXT. CHURCH – DAY  
SAM and DEAN approach a white church shaped like the one in LUCAS's picture. DEAN holds up the picture and looks at it, comparing it to the scene in front of him; there's a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house. SAM looks at DEAN. They both look up at the church and cross the street to the house.  
DEAN (voiceover)  
We're sorry to bother you, ma'am—  
INT. SWEENEY HOUSE – DAY  
DEAN and SAM are inside the house, speaking to an OLD WOMAN, MRS. SWEENEY.  
DEAN  
—but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle.  
SWEENEY  
No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now.  
There's a picture of PETER on the side table. SWEENEY sighs.  
SWEENEY  
The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared.  
SAM points out to DEAN a number of toy soldiers on a table.  
SWEENEY  
Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying.  
DEAN glances at SAM.  
DEAN  
Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?  
SWEENEY  
He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up.  
DEAN picks a picture off the mirror. There are two boys in the picture, one PETER with a bicycle. DEAN reads from the back of the picture.  
DEAN  
Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy.  
LAKE  
EXT. LAKE – DAY  
BILL is sitting on the bench on the dock, talking to himself, or to the lake.  
BILL  
You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want.  
IMPALA  
INT. IMPALA – DAY  
DEAN and SAM are driving.  
SAM  
Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow.  
DEAN  
Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?  
SAM  
And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished.  
DEAN  
So what if Bill did something to Peter?  
SAM  
What if Bill killed him?  
DEAN  
Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible.  
EXT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY  
The Impala pulls up in front of the Carlton house. SAM and DEAN approach the house.  
SAM  
Mr. Carlton?  
An engine roars.  
EXT. LAKE – DAY  
SAM and DEAN go around the house to see BILL going out on the lake in his boat.  
DEAN  
Hey, check it out.  
SAM and DEAN run to the end of the dock, yelling.  
DEAN  
Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!  
SAM  
Mr. Carlton!  
BILL ignores them and keeps going. The water rises up and flips BILL's boat over. It and he vanish.  
ACT THREE  
POLICE STATION  
INT. POLICE STATION – DAY  
LUCAS is sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. ANDREA is sitting next to him, holding a paper bag and a plastic container.  
ANDREA  
Baby, what's wrong?  
SAM, DEAN, and JAKE DEVINS walk in the door. ANDREA looks over.  
ANDREA  
Sam, Dean.  
ANDREA stands up, putting the bag and container on her chair.  
ANDREA  
I didn't expect to see you here.  
JAKE  
So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?  
ANDREA  
I brought you dinner.  
JAKE  
I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time.  
ANDREA  
I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?  
JAKE  
Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home.  
LUCAS looks up and whines, looking stricken; he jumps up and grabs DEAN's arm.  
DEAN  
Lucas, hey, what is it?  
DEAN  
Lucas.  
ANDREA  
Lucas.  
DEAN  
Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay.  
ANDREA pulls LUCAS away from DEAN and leads him outside. LUCAS doesn't look away from DEAN.  
JAKE throws down his jacket and goes into his office. SAM and DEAN follow.  
JAKE  
Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?  
DEAN glances at SAM.  
DEAN  
Yeah, that about sums it up.  
JAKE  
And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?  
DEAN looks surprised.  
JAKE  
That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two.  
DEAN  
See, now, we can explain that.  
JAKE  
Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again.  
SAM  
Door number two sounds good.  
JAKE  
That's the one I'd pick.  
DEVINS/BARR HOUSE  
INT. LUCAS'S BEDROOM – NIGHT  
LUCAS is in his room with the toy soldiers, drawing another black spiral. ANDREA walks by his door in a robe.  
ANDREA  
Baby, what are you doing up? Come on. Let's go to bed.  
ANDREA picks LUCAS up.  
IMPALA  
INT. IMPALA – NIGHT  
DEAN and SAM are in the Impala, waiting at a traffic light. A sign says I-43 North to Milwaukee is to the left. The light turns green. The Impala doesn't move.  
SAM  
Green.  
DEAN  
What?  
SAM  
Light's green.  
DEAN turns right.  
SAM  
Uh, the interstate's the other way.  
DEAN  
I know.  
INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT  
ANDREA is in the bathroom. She plugs the drain of her tub and turns the water on.  
INT. IMPALA – NIGHT  
SAM and DEAN are in the car.  
SAM  
But Dean, this job, I think it's over.  
DEAN  
I'm not so sure.  
SAM  
If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest.  
DEAN  
All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?  
SAM  
But why would you think that?  
DEAN  
Because Lucas was really scared.  
SAM  
That's what this is about?  
DEAN  
I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay.  
SAM  
Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?  
DEAN glances at SAM.  
DEAN  
Shut up.  
DEVINS/BARR HOUSE  
INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT  
The bathtub is mostly full and ANDREA tests the water with one hand. She takes off her robe and gets in the water. She leans back, grabs a washcloth, and closes her eyes. The water coming out of the faucet turns brown. ANDREA starts washing herself with the cloth, then opens her eyes. The water is entirely brown now. She screams and tries to get out of the tub, but something drags her down.  
INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT  
LUCAS pounds on the bathroom door.  
INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT  
ANDREA's head is pulled under the water. She pulls it out. She is pulled under again; lather, rinse, repeat. LUCAS keeps pounding. ANDREA is invisible under the water.  
EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT  
SAM and DEAN have arrived.  
SAM  
Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man.  
DEAN rings the doorbell. At that moment, LUCAS opens the door, desperately afraid.  
DEAN  
Lucas? Lucas!  
LUCAS takes off. DEAN and SAM follow him to:  
INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT  
Water is pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. LUCAS starts pounding on the bathroom door again. DEAN pushes him over to SAM and kicks in the door. LUCAS grabs DEAN, so SAM runs into the bathroom and sticks his arms in the tub, trying to pull ANDREA out. She is pulled back under, but SAM keeps pulling until ANDREA is all the way out. She starts coughing up water.  
ACT FOUR  
DEVINS/BARR HOUSE  
INT. LIVING ROOM – DAY  
Dawn is breaking. SAM and ANDREA sit in the living room. ANDREA is dry and wearing comfortable clothing.  
SAM  
Can you tell me?  
ANDREA  
No.  
DEAN is looking through notebooks on bookshelves.  
ANDREA  
It doesn't make any sense.  
ANDREA starts crying.  
ANDREA  
I'm going crazy.  
She puts her face in her hands.  
SAM  
No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything.  
ANDREA  
I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice.  
SAM  
What did it say?  
ANDREA  
It said...it said 'come play with me'.  
ANDREA sobs.  
ANDREA  
What's happening?  
DEAN pulls out a scrapbook that says "Jake – 12 years old" and opens it, flipping pages. He closes it again and goes to SAM and ANDREA; he puts the book down in front of ANDREA, open to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.  
DEAN  
Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?  
ANDREA  
What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures.  
She moves her finger over to another picture of JAKE as a child; he is standing next to PETER. DEAN looks at SAM.  
DEAN  
Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff.  
SAM  
Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter.  
ANDREA  
What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?  
DEAN looks sideways.  
DEAN  
Lucas?  
LUCAS is staring out the window.  
DEAN  
Lucas, what is it?  
LUCAS opens the door and walks outside. Everyone follows.  
ANDREA  
Lucas, honey?  
LUCAS stops and looks at the ground, then at DEAN.  
DEAN  
You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?  
ANDREA pulls LUCAS back to the house. DEAN and SAM presumably fetch shovels from the Impala, before they start digging. SAM's shovel clanks against something. They dig with their hands and pull out a red bicycle.  
SAM  
Peter's bike.  
JAKE  
Who are you?  
SAM and DEAN turn around; JAKE is there, pointing a gun at them.  
SAM  
Put the gun down, Jake.  
SAM and DEAN drop the shovels.  
JAKE  
How did you know that was there?  
DEAN  
What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried.  
ANDREA sees JAKE with the gun aimed at SAM and DEAN. She talks to LUCAS.  
ANDREA  
Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out.  
LUCAS runs off. ANDREA goes outside.  
JAKE  
I don't know what the hell you're talking about.  
DEAN  
You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about.  
ANDREA runs up.  
ANDREA  
Dad!  
DEAN  
And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit.  
SAM  
It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does.  
JAKE  
Yeah, and how do you know that?  
SAM  
Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton.  
JAKE  
Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane.  
DEAN  
I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake.  
LUCAS didn't go to his room; he's outside watching.  
PETER  
Come play with me.  
LUCAS follows the voice.  
ANDREA  
Dad, is any of this true?  
JAKE  
No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous.  
ANDREA  
Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me.  
JAKE does.  
ANDREA  
Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone.  
JAKE looks away.  
ANDREA  
Oh my God.  
JAKE  
Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank.  
DEAN glances at SAM.  
JAKE  
Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational.  
DEAN  
All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now.  
ANDREA turns her head and spots LUCAS going down to the lake. She gasps.  
JAKE  
Lucas!  
They all run up to the dock. LUCAS is leaning over the side, reaching for a toy soldier in the water.  
PETER  
Come play with me.  
DEAN  
Lucas!  
ANDREA  
Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!  
A hand comes up and pulls LUCAS into the water. The adults have reached the edge of the lake. JAKE stops. PETER's head is visible; JAKE recognizes him. DEAN and SAM keep running to the end of the dock and dive in.  
ANDREA  
Oh my God!  
She takes off her jacket to jump in.  
SAM  
Andrea, stay there!  
ANDREA  
No! Lucas!  
SAM  
We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!  
SAM dives under again. DEAN comes up. A minute later, so does SAM.  
DEAN  
Sam?  
SAM shakes his head.  
ANDREA  
Lucas, where are you?  
JAKE takes off his jacket as SAM and DEAN dive back down. JAKE wades in. ANDREA looks over.  
JAKE  
Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry.  
ANDREA  
Daddy, no!  
JAKE  
Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me.  
DEAN and SAM come up for air.  
DEAN  
Jake, no!  
PETER surfaces.  
JAKE  
Just let it be over!  
JAKE is dragged down.  
ANDREA  
Daddy! Daddy! No!  
DEAN and SAM dive down again.  
ANDREA  
No!  
SAM comes up, shaking his head. ANDREA mouths 'no!'  
DEAN comes up, holding LUCAS, who isn't moving.  
EPILOGUE  
EXT. STREET – DAY  
DEAN and SAM walk out of the motel. DEAN opens the car door and SAM tosses a duffel in.  
SAM  
Look, we're not gonna save everybody.  
DEAN  
I know.  
ANDREA  
Sam, Dean.  
ANDREA walks up with LUCAS.  
DEAN  
Hey.  
ANDREA  
We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road.  
LUCAS is carrying a tray of sandwiches.  
ANDREA  
Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself.  
LUCAS  
Can I give it to them now?  
ANDREA  
Of course.  
ANDREA smiles and kisses LUCAS's head.  
DEAN  
Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car.  
SAM  
How you holding up?  
ANDREA  
It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?  
SAM sighs.  
SAM  
Andrea, I'm sorry.  
ANDREA shakes her head.  
ANDREA  
You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that.  
DEAN puts the sandwiches in the car.  
DEAN  
All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time.  
LUCAS  
Zeppelin rules!  
DEAN  
That's right. Up high.  
DEAN holds his hand up for a high-five. LUCAS obliges, grinning.  
DEAN  
You take care of your mom, okay?  
LUCAS  
All right.  
ANDREA comes up and kisses DEAN.  
ANDREA  
Thank you.  
DEAN thinks a minute, then scratches his head and goes around the car.  
DEAN  
Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road.  
DEAN gets in the car, then SAM. Bad Company's "Movin' On" starts to play when DEAN starts the engine.  
SAM and DEAN smile at ANDREA and LUCAS waving goodbye.  
SAM and DEAN drive away.  
EXT. ROAD – DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 Dead in the Water
> 
> Dean gets in his face. “Something you want to say to me?”  
> “The trail for Dad, Kat they’re getting colder every day.”  
> “Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?”  
> “I don't know. Something. Anything.”  
> Dean smacks his hand on the table. “You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find them as much as you do?”  
> “Yeah, I know you do, it's just—” Sam starts.  
> “I'm the one that's been with them the last couple of years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies and shit. We will find them, but until then, we're gonna kill every bad thing between here and there. Okay?”
> 
> He is in an unfamiliar room. He looks around, but it’s hard to make out many details in the darkened area. The one thing he can see is his brother. Dean is entirely focused on the woman standing in front of him.  
> “Come on,” Dean cajoles, “you remember that night in Parksville, South Carolina? We found that little place right on the Savannah River.”  
> “Dean?” the woman’s voice trembled. Sam couldn’t see her face, only her long hair and the hand that reached up to caress Dean’s cheek.  
> “Yeah, it’s me.” Dean pressed his cheek into the woman’s hand. “Oh kitten, it’s okay.”  
> The woman’s body flinched as a gunshot rang out. Sam stood in shock as his brother crumpled to the ground, blood surging out of the wound in his stomach.  
> “No.” The woman’s voice was flat this time. “It’s really not.” She reached out, gun in hand, and put another bullet in Dean, this one directly in his heart.
> 
> I love getting kudos, and comments keep me writing! Don't be shy!


	4. Phantom Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mysterious crash of a commercial airliner, Sam and Dean are called in by a family friend to investigate. They reunite with their hunting partner Kat, and soon learn they are dealing with a disaster-causing demon, and will need to board a doomed flight in order to exorcise it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited! This is the first time Kat actually appears with the Winchesters, so in a very real way this is when her story begins. Hope you like it!

Dean is asleep on his stomach. As the door opens, awakens and slips a hand under his pillow for a weapon.

“Kat?” As he turns to look, he sees Sam entering, carrying coffee and pastries.

Sam shakes his head apologetically. “Morning, sunshine.”

“What time is it?”

“Uh, it's about five forty-five.”

Dean rubs his face. “In the morning?”

“Yep.”

“Where does the day go?” Dean sits up. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

“Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours.”

“Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial.”

“Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV.”

“When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?”

“I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Look, I appreciate your concern—”

“Oh, I'm not concerned about you.” Dean cuts him off, “It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp.”

Sam shrugs.

“Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?”

Sam crosses the room, sits on the other bed, and hands a coffee to Dean. “Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you.”

“You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that.”

“So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?”

Dean shakes his head.

Sam stares. “Never? You're never afraid?”

“No, not really.”

Sam reaches under Dean'S pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and holds it up as evidence.

Dean takes the knife back. “That's not fear. That is precaution.”

“All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue.”

Dean's phone rings.

He answers it. “Hello? -- Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it? -- What is it?”

…………………………..

Jerry meets Sam and Dean in his office in the airport hangar.

“Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out.”

Sam shakes his hand, “Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?”

“Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you all, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?”

Sam fumbles, surprised that John mentioned him. “Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off.”

“Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?”

“He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now.” Dean told him.

“Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?”

Sam smiles, “No, not by a long shot.”

Jerry gestures to them, “I got something I want you guys to hear. I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley.” Jerry puts a CD in a drive. “Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours.”

RECORDING Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure...

There is a loud whooshing sound.

“Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault.”

Sam asks, “You don't think it was?”

“No, I don't.” Jerry seems confident.

“Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests,” Sam thinks, “and um, a list of survivors.”

“All right.”

“And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?” Dean asks.

Jerry shakes his head. “The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance.”

Dean nods. “No problem.”

……………………………

Sam is waiting by the car outside a Copy Jack. As Dean exits, an attractive woman enters. Dean loiters as he exchanges greetings with her.

“You've been in there forever.” Sam grumbles.

Dean holds up two IDs. “You can't rush perfection.”

“Homeland Security?” Sam takes one of the IDs. “That's pretty illegal, even for us.”

“Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times.”

They get in the car. Sam gives Dean an address, and Dean starts driving. Once on the road, Dean turns to Sam, “All right, so, what do you got?”

“Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder. Listen.”

He plays the tape, which has been edited to pull out a scratchy voice.

VOICE No survivors!

Dean frowns, “‘No survivors’? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors.”

Sam shrugs “Got me.”

“So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?”

“There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Or remember flight 401?”

“Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights. Maybe we got a similar deal.”

Dean glances at Sam. “All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?”

“Third on the list: Max Jaffey.”

“Why him?”

“Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did.”

“What makes you say that?”

Sam looks grim. “Well, I spoke to his mother.” The Impala is parked in front of the gate to a building with a sign out front reading Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital. “And she told me where to find him.”

Both brothers lean forward to peer at a lithe figure racing away from the building on foot.

“Lookit, they’ve got an escapee,” Dean said with amusement.

“Dean, am I imagining things, or does that look like-”

“Kat,” they said at the same time. 

The woman veers toward the Impala, honey brown hair streaming behind her. She slaps her hand on the back window until Sam twists to unlock the back door. She leaps in, pulling the door behind her.

“Go, go, go!” she pants. When Sam and Dean stare over the seat agog, she exclaims, “Haul ass Winchester!”

Dean peels out. Once he is out of sight of the hospital, he slows and looks over the seat. “Where the hell have you been Kathleen Carlton? I’ve been calling you!”

She pushes herself into a sitting position. “Gee Dad. The cabin mostly. Went on kind of a technology purge, unplugged everything.”

“We went to the cabin,” Sam says, craning around, “we were worried.”

“Well, I did have  _ some _ things I had to do.” She looked at him a moment, the attitude falling away. She perched her chin on his shoulder and wrapped one arm around his chest in a loose hug. “‘m sorry Sammy.”

Knowing she meant more than she was saying, Sam patted her arm awkwardly. “Yeah. So what were you doing in there?”

“Interviewing Max Jaffey. Who is definitely  _ not _ crazy.”

“Why’s he in the loony bin?” Dean asked over his shoulder.

“‘Cause he can’t explain what he saw. Guy sitting in front of him gets up, walks to the emergency exit and turns the lever. One guy.” She shakes her head. “Shouldn’t be able to do that. And he said the guy’s eyes were black. Pupil, iris, the whites, the whole thing, just black from corner to corner.”

“Guess that blows our theory of a haunted flight out of the running,” Dean sighs.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t explain why you were running,” Sam aimed a speculative look at Kat.

“Oh, I ah,” her grin shifts from abashed to devious, “mighta stumbled into the medicine closet on the way out.”

…………………………….

Dean and Sam exit a store with the sign MORT’S FOR STYLE. They are wearing crisp black suits with white shirts. Sam adjusts his collar.

Dean looks down at himself. “Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers.”

“I don’t understand how you could not already have a suit.”

Dean shifts uneasily. “Kat usually handles this part of the job.”

Sam lets out a low whistle. “I can see why.”

Kat leans against the Impala reading a file. Her hair is pulled up into a low bun, small red glasses match her lipstick. Her blouse falls into a V between her breast, and a gray pencil skirt hugs her legs, crossed casually at the ankle showing off wicked heels. When she sees them approaching she grins. Stepping forward she adjusts Dean’s tie, and straightens his collar. “You look like a seventh-grader at his first dance.”

Dean looks down again, “I hate this thing.”

Sam opens the door ushering Kat into the front seat. “Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?”

…………………………..

Kat enters a warehouse filled with planes and plane parts. The guard stops her briefly, eyeing her up and down before looking at the ID on her lanyard. 

“Could’ve sworn I was familiar with most of the FAA agents in the area. And I would  _ not _ have forgotten one that looks like you.”

“Oh, I’m not local. I’m from the research division. I’m supposed to collect residue samples for chemical analysis. We’re looking for sulfates that might have led to electrochemical oxidation or chromate conversion which could in theory-”

“Yeah, got it,” the guard said bored. “Go on in.”

She smiles at him and walks past, her high heels echoing loudly on the concrete floor. 

The Winchesters enter the warehouse and show their badges to the security guard, who nods and lets them in. 

Once she is around the corner Kat casts a furtive look around her and slips the heels off her feet and into the professional satchel she carries. Now moving silently she scurries over to join the Winchesters just as Dean’s homemade EMF reader pings.

“Check out the emergency door handle.” Dean scratches at the yellow dust and gets some on his hand. “What is this stuff?”

Kat catches Dean’s hand and holds it a few inches from her face. Sniffing, she makes a face of disgust. “Ugh. That’s foul. Like rotten eggs.”

Sam looks at her. “You thinking sulfur?”

Kat shrugs. “Maybe.”

Sam scrapes some of the yellow dust into a bag. “One way to find out.”

Two agents in black suits approach the security desk and show their badges.

The security guard looks confused. “Homeland Security? What, one team of you guys isn't enough?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Two of your buddies went inside not five minutes ago.”

The second agent looks at the first.

The agents and several security guards bust in, guns drawn, and search. Sams hears them coming and pulls the other two out.

Dean peers around a corner, an alarm blares, and all three run to the gated exit. Pulling off his suit jacket, Dean throws it over the barbed wire at the top of the fence, and Sam climbs over. 

“Gimme a boost.” Kat hitches her skirt up, preparing to climb.

Dean scoffs, “You’re kidding me right?”

Kat shoots him a killing look. “Shut up. I’d like to see you do it with your thighs tied together.”

Dean scoops his hands and pushes her foot to his shoulder height. “Gotta say, I’ve never heard that one before.” A tiny smile crosses his face as he watches her swing her legs over the top of the fence. Vaulting over himself, he reaches up and grabs his jacket. “Well, these monkey suits do come in handy.” The three of them race off.

………………………….

Jerry looks at the yellow stuff through a microscope. “Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur.”

“You're sure?” Kat asks him.

“Take a look for yourself.” A loud banging sounds from outside the office.”If you all will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire.”

As Jerry leaves, Dean goes over and looks into the microscope. “Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue.”

“Demonic possession,” suggests Kat.

“It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch.”

“If the guy was possessed, it's possible,” Sam agrees.

Dean shakes his head, “This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?”

Sam looks at them. “You ever heard of something like this before?”

They both shake their heads. Dean tells him, “Never.”

…………………………

Inside the motel room, the trio is in full research mode, with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn across the beds, and Sam is looking at something on the computer. Dean is reading something on one bed while Kat is surrounded by books sitting on the other.

Sam sighs, “So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it.”

Dean looks up, “Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this.”

“Not exactly,” Kat holds up the book she’s reading, “but according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease.”

“And this one causes plane crashes?” Dean gets up. “All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?”

Sam thinks, “Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?”

Dean snorts, turning away. “I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here.”

Sam looks at his brother. “Me too.”

Dean's phone rings and he answers it. “Hello? -- Oh, hey, Jerry. -- Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened? -- Where'd this happen? -- I'll try to ignore the irony in that. -- Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon.” Dean hangs up.

“Another crash?” Kat asks.

Dean nods, “Yeah. Let's go.”

“Where’d it go down?” asks Sam.

Dean looks grim. “Nazareth.”

…………………….

The Impala drives past a road sign reading Nazareth 3. Black smoke is visible in the near distance.

When they enter Jerry's office, Jerry is again looking through a microscope.

“More sulfur?” Dean guesses.

Jerry nods.

“Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him.”

Kat shakes her head. “That doesn’t fit with the voice on the tape.”

“And get this,” Sam adds, “Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And so did flight 2485.”

Jerry looks between the three of them. “Forty minutes? What does that mean?”

Dean tells him gravely, “It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death.”

“I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in.” Sam shows the printout to Kat.

“Any survivors?” asks Dean.

Sam shakes his head. “No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?”

Dean remembers. "No survivors."

Kat looks up from the printout. “That means it’s gonna go after the other six.”

…………………………

Dean is driving. Sam and Kat are on their phones. 

“Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks.” Sam hangs up. All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson. He’s not flying anytime soon.”

“Dennis Holloway too,” Kat pipes from the back seat.

Dean nods. “So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker.”

“Right.” Kat reminds him, “Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job.”

“”That sounds like just our luck.

Sam shakes his head. “Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel. God, we're never gonna make it.”

“We'll make it.”

…………………………..

Dean , Kat and Sam rush into the airport and check the Departure board. Sam points, “Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes.”

“Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone.” Dean picks up a courtesy phone. “Hi. Gate thirteen. I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...flight 4-2-4.”

PA VOICE

Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate thirteen.

Amanda approaches the gate, hearing the announcement. She picks up the phone. “This is Amanda Walker.”

Dean speaks into the phone. “Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here.”

“Karen?”

“Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—”

“Wa—wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her.”

Dean pauses. “You what?”

“Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?”

Dean looks at the others frantically, “Uh, well...there must be some mistake.”

“And how would you even know I was here?”

Sam and Kat lean in trying to hear what's going on.

“Is this one of Vince's friends?”

Dean chuckles, “Guilty as charged.

“Wow. This is unbelievable.”

“He's really sorry.”

“Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?”

Dean stammers a little, “Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—”

“No, I'm sorry. It's too late.”

“Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic.”

Amanda’s voice softens, “Really?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land.”

“No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!”

The black cloud comes out of a vent, then goes back in.

“All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane,” Sam said.

Dean looks at them both wide-eyed, “Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second.”

“Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash.”

“He’s right,” Kat murmured looking at Dean.

“Okay.” Sam started, “So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You all get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes.”

Kat nodded, but Dean just stood looking between the two of them anxiously.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked his brother.

“No, not really.”

Kat placed a hand on Dean’s arm. She could feel the fear coursing through him. “What's wrong?”

“Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…”

“Flying?” Sam offered.

Dean shrugged, “It's never really been an issue until now.”

“You're joking, right?” Sam asked in disbelief.

Dean makes a frustrated gesture with his hands. “Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?”

Taken aback, Sam replies, “All right. Uh, I'll go.”

“What?”

Kat nods. “We can do this one Dean.”

“What are you two, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash.”

“Dean, we can do it together, or Kat and I can do this one ourselves. I'm not seeing a third option, here.”

“I just got you two back!” Dean huffs in disbelief. “Come on! Really? Man…”

INTERCOM: Flight attendants, please cross-check doors before departure.

Dean in the aisle seat, is anxiously reading the safety card. Kat is squished in the middle and Sam is in the window seat looking worriedly at Dean.

“Just try to relax,” Sam coached.

“Just try to shut up.” Dean snapped back.

The plane takes off, Dean jumping at every rumble and sound. Sam smirks out the window.

Dean is leaning back, humming to himself. Sam looks over.

“Is he humming Metallica?” he whispered to Kat.

“It calms him down.” she replied.

“Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused.”

Kat half heartedly smacks Sam’s arm. “Sam, ease up.”

Sam scowled at her, “I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism.”

“Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy.” Dean’s voice is tight.

“Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?”

Kat reasoned, “It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress.” She peered around. “My money would be on Amanda. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up.”

Dean turns to a flight attendant, “Excuse me. Are you Amanda?”

“No, I'm not."

“Oh, my mistake.” He turns, studying the plane. “All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state.”

Kat looks at him worriedly as he gets up, “What if she's already possessed?”

“There's ways to test that.” Dean goes into his bag and comes out with a Virgin Mary-shaped bottle of water. “I brought holy water.”

“No.” Sam snatches the bottle and tucks it inside his hoodie. “I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God.”

“Oh. Nice.” Dean turns to go.

“Hey.

“What?”

“Say it in Latin.”

“I know.”

“Okay. Hey!”

“What?!”

“Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo".”

“Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!”

Dean makes his way to the back of the plane, thumping a seat once after the plane shakes. He returns a few minutes later.

“All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet.”

“You said "Christo"?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her.”

“So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere.” Sam looks around.

The plane shakes and Dean grips the arm rests. “Come on! That can't be normal!”

“Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence.”

“Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four.”

“You need to calm down,” Sam chides.

“Well, I'm sorry I can't.”

“Yes, you can.”

“Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping.”

Kat interrupts, “Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you  _ have _ to calm down.” She takes Dean’s face in both hands. “Listen to me breathe, breathe with me.” She inhales through her nose and exhales through her mouth. Dean’s gaze locks onto her pursed lips as he imitates. “Good. Keep breathing with me and follow my finger with your eyes.” She holds her finger in front of his face and makes a horizontal figure eight several times. Dean’s shoulders release and his breathing evens out.

Sam looks at her in wonder. “What was that?”

“EMDR. Read about how they’re using it on PTSD patients. So what do we do?”

“I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum. It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful.

Dean looks at Sam like he’s crazy. “More powerful?”

“Yeah, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own.”

“Oh. And why is that a good thing?”

“Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all.”

Kat looks around. “First things first, we got to find it.”

Dean walks slowly up the aisle with his EMF meter, getting odd looks but no readings. Sam suddenly claps him on the shoulder, and he jumps. “Ah! Don't do that.”

Sam asks, “Anything?”

Dean looks down as the EMF meter spikes. The Copilot exits the bathroom and heads towards the cockpit.

Sam looks at his brother. “What? What is it?”

Dean takes a step toward the man. “Christo.”

The Copilot turns slowly to face them. His eyes are black. He goes into the cockpit. Dean looks at Sam.

“It’s the copilot.” Dean rocks back and forth in his seat. “Holy shit, it’s in one of the guys flying the plane.”

“You’re sure?” Kat asks.

“EMF, black eyes, the whole thing.”

“You all go to the back. I’ll get him back there. You guys loop Amanda in, or lock her in the bathroom, whatever you have to do, okay?”

The boys head back to Amanda as Kat goes to the front of the plane. Making her voice worried she knocked on the cock-pit door. “Hello? I know I’m not supposed to do this, but one of the flight attendants is really sick. Delicate looking, kind of reddish hair? She was asking for David, is that one of you?”

The door cracked open and the co-pilot stood in front of her.

“I’m David.”

“Oh thank goodness. I don’t know what’s wrong with her, will you come?” she gestured for him to walk in front of her. As she followed him down the aisle she slipped off her scarf, looping a length of it around each hand. The instant she was behind the curtain, Dean punches the co-pilot, and she encircles his neck with the scarf, pulling him to the floor. Dean splashes holy water over his skin, which sizzles.

Dean pins the man’s arms. 

Sam begins reading, “Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—

The demon breaks free briefly and kicks both Sam and Dean, only Kat’s scarf digging into his neck holding him down until Dean manages to subdue him again. “Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer we can hold him.” 

Sam picks up where he left off. The demon knocks Dean off again and pulls Kat by her hair, flipping her into a wall. It chokes in a deep breath and spits at Sam, “I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!” It turns to Kat who is pushing herself up off the floor. “Oh, and you. We have  _ so _ many plans for you.”

Dean recovers and hits the demon as Sam sits there, stunned. “Sam!”

Sam puts the book down and helps Dean pin down the demon, who kicks the book up the aisle.

Kat reaches with one hand, “I got it.”

The demon exits the copilot's body and disappears into a vent.

Sam looks around, “Where'd it go?

Dean looks worried. “It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it.”

The plane suddenly dips and heaves violently. Kat struggles to retrieve the book as Dean splays himself against the exit door, screaming.

Kat manages to grab the book and reads the rest of the exorcism as Sam braces her against the plane’s movement. A bright electrical charge runs through the entire plane, which then levels out.

“Let’s get out of here.” Dean said heading for the exit. He noticed Sam and Kat moving slower than normal, Sam’s arm around Kat’s shoulder, and her arm around his waist. “You two okay?” he asked.

“Dean, it knew about Jessica. It said they had plans for Kat.” Sam said.

“Sam, these things, they…they read minds. They lie, all right. That’s all it was.” Dean said.

“Yeah,” Sam rubbed a hand over Kat’s back soothingly. He opened the front door offering her shotgun, but she scooted into the middle pulling herself into a tight ball.

“Come on.” Dean said, urging Sam to follow.

………………………………..

“Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed.” Jerry shakes each of their hands. “Your dad's gonna be real proud.”

“We'll see you around, Jerry.” Sam said.

Dean turns back. “You know, Jerry,”

“Yeah?”

“I meant to ask you, how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months.”

“Your dad gave it to me.” Jerry replied.

“What?”

“When did you talk to him?” Kat looked confused.

“I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys.”

…………………………..

A plane with a red maple leaf on the tail flies overhead.

“This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service.” Sam said.

Kat opens her phone and dials a number. As the voice message begins, she hits the speaker button so the boys can hear too.

“This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help.”

Sam fumes and gets in the car. Hurt flashes across Kat’s face but quickly hardens into resolve as she snaps the phone closed. She and Dean follow, and they drive off. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please let me know what you think!


	5. Bloody Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat and the Winchesters investigate what seems to be the legend of "Bloody Mary" come to life.

  
  


Sam is in an unfamiliar room. He looks around, but it’s hard to make out many details in the darkened area. The one thing he can see is his brother. Dean is entirely focused on the woman standing in front of him. 

“Come on, Kat,” Dean cajoles, “you remember that night in Parksville, South Carolina? We found that little place right on the Savannah River. We went out there, lookin’ for some fun.”

“Dean?” Kat’s voice trembles. Sam couldn’t see her face, only her long hair and the hand that reaches up to caress Dean’s cheek.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Dean presses his cheek into her hand and looks at her tenderly. “Oh kitten, it’s okay.”

Kat’s body flinches as a gunshot rings out. Sam's eyes widen in shock as his brother crumples to the ground, blood surging out of the wound in his stomach.

“No.” Kat’s voice is flat this time. “It’s really not.” She reaches out, gun in hand, and puts another bullet in Dean, this one directly in his heart. She turnes to Sam, tears running down her cheeks. Her image flickers, like that of a ghost and transforms into Jess.

Sam’s face twitches and he raises his hand to investigate, his fingers coming away wet with blood. His focus goes beyond them and sees Jess pinned to the ceiling. Her face is pained.

“Why Sam, why?” she cries.

“No!” Sam’s scream is buried beneath the roar of fire that engulfs Jess.

“Sam!” 

Her scream echoes into the Impala, where Sam jerks out of sleep in the back seat. He looks around realizing they are parked in front of a building.

“Another nightmare, huh?” Dean asks from the driver's seat.

“Hey, at least I got some sleep,” Sam responded.

Kat twists around so she could see Sam better. She lays her hand over his in concern. “You know, sooner or later, you might have to talk about this.”

“Yeah,” he replies looking away. “So we here?”

“Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio.” Dean tosses Sam a newspaper with Steven Shoemaker’s obituary circled.

Sam puts the paper down. “So what do we think really happened to this guy?”

“That’s what we’re gonna find out,” Dean gets out of the car and leads the three of them into the Hospital.

Peeking around a corner, they see the Morgue at the end of the hall. Two desks sit facing each other, one occupied by a large man. On the far wall, filing cabinets are crammed from floor to ceiling. 

Eyeing the situation, Dean turns to Kat and holds out a white jacket. “All right, you’re up.” 

Kat leans forward and takes another look at the guy at the desk. She makes a face of revulsion. “Shit.” She puts the jacket on, rolling up the sleeves to disguise that it’s too big. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she says, “Fork it over.”

“Aww man, I worked for that money.” Dean whines.

“And I’ll work to keep it,” Kat responds lifting an eyebrow, “but we all have our limits Winchester, and you know it.” He hands over a wad of cash and she stuffs it into her back pocket. She readjusts her shirt, pulling it a bit lower in the front. “All right, I’ll try to get him to show me the corpse. While he’s gone you all pull the file.” With a last look at them she struts down the hall, ponytail swinging.

“Didn’t you make that money playing poker?” Sam whispers.

“Shut up,” Dean growls back.

When Kat enters the room she reads the nameplates on the desks. The empty desk has a nameplate that says Dr. D. Feiklowicz. The other says only Morgue Technician. The man at the desk looks up from his magazine.

“Hey,” Kat smiles and leans one hand on the desk, reaching forward to shake hands. “I’m Carrie. The med student. And you are?”

“John,” the man answers slowly.

“Oh,” Kat pouts prettily, “No when I called earlier I spoke to uh, don’t tell me-” she puts the other hand on the desk, and notes when the man’s gaze drops to her breasts, “I can  _ see _ it, I just can’t wrap my mouth around it, you know? It started with an F.”

The morgue tech barely manages to drag his eyes back up to Kat’s face. “Doc went to lunch. You can wait here if you want. He shouldn’t be more than an hour.”

Kat’s face brightens. “Yeah? That’s-” she glances at her wrist despite not wearing a watch, “oh no. I promised to take these pictures and get them back to my professor before his last lecture. Damn it! This was my last chance to get in good with him.” She drops her chin to her chest, sure his eyes will follow. “I don’t suppose- would you be able to show me where the Shoemaker corpse is?” her voice turns pleading. “I wouldn’t have to touch anything, I just need to get some pictures.” When he doesn’t answer right away she takes her last shot. “Please, I  _ really _ need this.”

The man relents and leads her into the other room. Sam and Dean sneak into the office and watch through the window, waiting until the morgue tech is busy pulling out the body to race across to the file cabinets. As they start pulling open cabinets they can overhear Kat and the technician’s conversation. 

“Oh my God, what  _ is _ that? I mean we had to dissect a corpse, but they were all like, regular dead. Did somebody do that to him?”

“Nope. Nobody at home but him and his little girl.”

“What could cause that?”

“Doc wasn’t sure. Calling it an aneurysm for now, but said there was too much blood.”

“Too much blood for what?”

“For anything. Said he’d never seen anything like it. Go on, get your pictures now. I don’t want to get into trouble.”

Sam and Dean look at each other, panicked. The pull folders faster. 

“Got it.” Sam hisses just as they heard the tech say, “Come on, time to go.”

“Okay,” Kat starts, and then, “oh shit. I’m so sorry.” 

The boys peek in the window to see her bent over picking up money from all over the floor. 

“Waitressing, you know?” Kat continues reaching for the last few bills. “It’s a sucky job, but it pays the bills.” The man’s eyes are glued to her ass. 

“I’m gonna punch that guy in the face, I swear.” Dean stands, completely visible if the morgue tech turns around. 

“Dude, come on!” Sam whisperes yanking on his arm.

………………………………….

Kat, Dean and Sam walk into the funeral. There is a picture of Steven Shoemaker on the desk. The attendees are all men in black suits and women in black dresses, except the hunters.

Kat mutters. “I feel like we're underdressed.” She peels off from the guys to interview funeral attendants.

They keep walking through the house towards the back.

Dean talks to a man who points towards Donna and Lily Shoemaker, who are with their friends Jill and Charlie.

“You must be Donna, right?” Dean approaches the young woman. She nods.

Sam shakes her hand, “Hi, uh—we're really sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“I'm Dean, this is Sam. We worked with your dad.”

Donna looks at Charlie, then back at Sam and Dean. “You did?”

Dean tries to change the subject. “Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke.”

Charlie frowns at them. “I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now.”

“It's okay. I'm okay.” Donna tells her friend.

Dean asks her, “Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?”

“No.”

Lily turns around. “That's because it wasn't a stroke.”

“Lily, don't say that,” her sister chided.

Sam and Dean exchange a look.

“I'm sorry, she's just upset.”

“No, it happened because of me,” Lily insisted.

“Sweetie, it didn't.”

Sam gets down on eye level with the little girl. “Lily, why would you say something like that?”

“Right before he died, I said it,” she cries.

“You said what?”

“Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror.” She pauses, “She took his eyes, that's what she does.”

Donna puts her arm around her sister. “That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault.”

Dean speaks to the young girl as well. “I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?”

Lily shakes her head. “No, I don't think so.”

Upstairs in the Shoemaker’s house Dean creeps down the hallway searching for the spot where Steven died. He opens the door to the bathroom, noticing there is still a blood stain on the white marble floor. Stepping inside, he looks around and jumps as the shower curtain is ripped back.

“Jesus Kat! Give me a heart attack.”

Kat covers her laugh with her hand. “Sorry. I got nothing from anyone downstairs, so I came up here.”

“Yeah, well we got something. The youngest daughter was playing Bloody Mary with her friends right before he died.”

“Huh. Have you ever heard any evidence that it was a real thing?”

“Not that I know of.”

“But that’s a game kids play everywhere. I’ve never heard of anyone dying from it.”

“Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening.”

“You think the legend started here?”

Dean shrugs and opens the medicine cabinet.

“But according to the legend, the person who says Bloo—

She looks at the medicine cabinet mirror, which now faces her, and closes it.

“The person who says you know what gets it. But here—

“Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah.” Dean looks around. “Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out.”

Kat rubs her head for a moment. “It's worth checking in to.” 

She turns to leave when Dean catches her arm. “What’s with you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You think I didn’t notice that you barely spoke for two days after we got off that airplane?”

“I was shaken up!”

“Or that you still haven’t told me where you went?”

She looks at him angrily. “That’s never bothered you before.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I always -” he cuts himself short. “Before I could always reach you if I needed to.”

“Look, I’m sorry about that. It won’t happen again. Okay?” She pushes past him into the hallway and runs into Charlie.

“What are you doing up here?” she asks them.

“We—we, had to go to the bathroom,” Dean fumbles.

Charlie looks outraged. 

Kat immediately protests.“No, NO. I came up here to see where Mr. Shoemaker died.”

Charlie is still staring at Dean. “Who are you?”

He stuck to the lie. “Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad.”

“He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself.” Charlie is visibly agitated. “And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming.”

“Hey take it easy,” Kat tries to calm the girl, “The truth is we think something happened to Donna's dad.”

“Yeah, a stroke.”

Kat points to the blood stain on the floor. “That is not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” Kat admitted. “But we don't want it to happen to anyone else.” 

She looks back at Dean and gives him a very pointed stare, while tilting her head toward Charlie. Then she heads down the stairs. 

Dean looks at Charlie, flirtation written all over his face. “So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead.” He takes a step toward her, “But if you want to help us get the thing that killed Donna’s dad, keep an eye out.” He takes a piece of paper and writes his number on it. “Call us if you notice anything out of the ordinary. Or if you just want to see me again.” He gives her the number and grins.

………………………..

Dean looks around a dusty, dimly lit library. “All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—Like a local woman who died nasty.”

Sam frowns, “There's gotta be like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more.” 

Dean asks, “All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?”

“What do most of the versions agree on?” asks Kat.

Sam thinks. “Most versions have a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill.”

“Well that sounds annoying,” sneers Dean.

“No it won't be so bad, as long as we…” He looks at the computers which all say ‘Out of Order’ on them. He huffs. “I take it back. This will be  _ very _ annoying.”

Charlie and Jill, the two friends who were with Donna at the funeral are talking on the phone.

“I’m serious Jill. One of them was upstairs in a bathroom with some girl.”

“Lucky girl. They were cute.”

“Gross Jill. It was a funeral. And then she started saying all this weird stuff about something happening to Donna’s dad.

“Maybe Lily was right. Maybe Bloody Mary got him.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Charlie says nervously.

“Wait, I'm sorry. Is that fear I hear in your voice?”

“No. Of course not.

“Charlie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now.”

“Jill, quit it.”

“Oh no, I can't help myself. I'm gonna say it. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.”

“Jill?” There is a silence, then Jill screams. “Jill!?!”

Laughter comes through the phone. “You're such a freak, I'll call you tomorrow.” They hang up the phone and Jill goes to her closet to finish getting changed. She opens the door, and on the inside there is a mirror, where we see Bloody Mary. She closes the closet door and goes to sit down at her vanity, where of course there is another mirror. We see Bloody Mary as she takes her earrings out, and then her reflection again when Jill walks in front of her TV screen. Jill goes back in the bathroom to wash her face, but as she bends down to wash, her reflection in the mirror stays standing. She looks up and sees her reflection looking at her as if it were another person. Jill starts panicking as the reflection in the mirror starts oozing blood out of its eyes. She reaches up and feels blood on her own face.

The reflection taunts, “You did it. You killed that boy.”

Jill falls down after seemingly being strangled to death as her reflection in the mirror watches her.

Sam is dreaming again. The flames sucked up into Jessica's body before he gasps, waking up. “Why'd you let me fall asleep?”

Dean glances up. “Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?”

“Lollipops and candy canes,” Sam lies.

“Yeah, sure,” Kat says from a couch on the other side of the room. “You were sending nightmare vibes all the way over here.”

“Did you find anything?” Sam asks, sitting up.

“Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?” Dean drops one pile of papers on top of another. “No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary.”

Sam falls back on the bed. “Maybe we just haven't found it yet.”

“We've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it's just not Mary.”

Dean's cell phone rings. He answers it. “Hello?” His brows furrow in concern.

…………………………………

Charlie is sitting on a park bench. Kat sits next to the crying girl holding her hands. Dean is perched on the back of it, and Sam is standing in front of her. 

“And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her” Charlie sniffles “her eyes. They were gone.”

“I'm sorry.” Sam’s voice is gentle. 

“And she said it.” She looks from Kat up to Dean.”I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?”

“No, you're not insane.” Dean reassures her.

“Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse.”

“Look. We think something's happening here.” Sam tells Charlie. “Something that can't be explained.”

Dean promises, “And we're gonna stop it.”

Kat squeezes her hand. “But we could really use your help.”

Charlie leads Kat into Jill’s room and locks the door. Kat then goes over to the window and opens it, where Sam and Dean are waiting to enter. Sam enters first and Dean throws him a duffel bag. Sam sets it on the bed and starts going through it.

“What did you tell Jill's mom?” Sam asks.

“Charlie told her I was the editor of the yearbook and I was going to do a two page spread on Jill. We just came up to get some pictures of her and her friends.” Kat told them.

Charlie shakes her head, “I hate lying to her.

Sam pulls something out of the bag and Dean shuts the curtains. “Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights.”

Charlie goes over to turn off the lights. “What are you guys looking for?”

“We'll let you know as soon as we find it.” Dean turns on the digital camera and hands it to Sam.

Sam walks away with the camera. He opens Jill's closet door and begins filming around the mirror. “So I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?”

“Beats me.” Dean looks at Charlie, “I want to know why Jill said it in the first place.”

Charlie looks guilty. “It's just a joke.”

“Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time.”

Sam is in the bathroom filming around the mirror when he stops and sees trickles of something running out from behind the mirror.

“Hey.” Dean and Kat turn to look at him. “There's a black light in the trunk, right?”

Sam has carried the mirror out to Jill's bed and lays it on the bed upside down. Dean throws him a black light. Sam peels off the brown paper that is on the back of the mirror. Sam shines the black light over the back of the mirror and we see a handprint, and the words "Gary Bryman."

Charlie reads, “Gary Bryman?”

“You know who that is?” Kat asks her.

Charlie shakes her head. “No.”

Dean and Charlie are sitting on the same bench, Kat and Sam come up behind them.

“So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run.” Sam told them. “Nobody got the plates or saw the driver.”

Kat shakes her head. “The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But there are thousands of those in this town.”

“Oh my God.” They looked at Charlie. “Jill drove that car.”

Dean drew in a breath. “We need to get back to your friend Donna's house.”

………………………….

Leaving Donna’s house, Dean flips open his phone and calls Kat. 

“Hey, where’d you go?”

“Got antsy. Did a bigger search for the stuff we were looking at earlier.”

“How much bigger?” Sam asks.

“Nationwide bigger,” Kat tells him.

The brothers get in the car.

“But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town,” Sam argues.

“Normally, yeah,” Kat starts, “but we struck out there. But, I found something not too far away. Unsolved mystery in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Woman died in front of a mirror and it looks like she was trying to write something on it. And the best part? Her name was Mary Worthington. Come get me and we’ll go check it out.”

Sam hangs up. “The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern.”

“I know, I was thinking the Same thing,” Dean agrees.

“With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run.”

“Both had secrets where people died.”

“Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul,” Sam continues, “which is why it's bad luck to break them.”

“Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it.”

“Whether you're the one that summoned her or not.”

…………………………….

A door opens and an older man looks out.

“Detective? I’m Kat Carlton. We spoke on the phone.”

The man invites them in, leading them to his office. “I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me.”

“What exactly happened?” Kat asks.

The detective looks suspicious. “You said you were reporters?”

Dean holds up a camera, but Sam steps forward. “We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife.” The detective nods. “So you see sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened.”

The detective pulls files from a cabinet. “Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this. He opens a file to the picture of Mary dead in front of the mirror. “Now see that there? T-R-E? I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer.”

“You know who it was? Sam asks.

“Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson.” He pulls out a picture of a man. “And I think her cut her up good.”

“Now why would he do something like that?”

“Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair.”

“Still,” Kat ran her finger over the picture. “Lotta guys with a T name. Lotta guys named Trevor. Why do you think it was this one?”

“It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional. Plus the killer was meticulous. No prints, no witnesses. Maybe it’s just a hunch, but if you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could.”

Sam asks, “Where's she buried?”

“She wasn't. She was cremated.”

Dean speaks up for the first time. “What about that mirror,” he nods at the one in the picture. “It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?”

“Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago.”

Sam looks excited. “You have the names of her family by any chance?”

…………….

Donna and Charlie are walking inside of a girl's bathroom at a school.

“I mean, you bring these strangers into my house and they ask me things like that?”

“They were only trying to help. Please, Donna, you have to believe me.”

“What? About Bloody Mary?”

“Please, I know it sounds crazy—”

“Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it. I mean it's one thing for my sister to believe this crap, she's 12. But you?”

“Think about the way your dad died, okay? And the way Jill died.”

“Okay so,” Donna turns to face the mirror, “Bloody Mary.”

“No!”

“Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.” She turns back to face Charlie “See? Nothing happened.”

  
  


Charlie sits in a science classroom in school.

TEACHER: “Elements that lose electrons become positive ions, which are smaller than other atoms of the Same element.” Charlie opens up her compact. “Therefore the ionic radius is smaller than the atomic radius.” Charlie sees Bloody Mary in the corner and screams. The class freaks out as she starts running around the room. “Charlie!” She sees the reflection of Mary in the window of the door, picks up a stool, and throws it through the window. “Charlie!!” The teacher catches Charlie. “Charlie stop it! What's wrong!? Just calm down.” Charlie sees Mary in the reflection of the teacher's glasses.

“Aah! Let me go!” Charlie runs out of the room.

…………………………...

Dean driving down the road. Kat sits in the passenger seat with earbuds in. Sam is on his cell phone. “Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks.” Sam hangs up.

“So?” Dean asks, as Kat pulls the earbuds out.

“So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo.”

“So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?”

“Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow,” Sam agrees.

“Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?”

“Yeah, gypsies cover up mirrors when a person dies so the spirit won’t get trapped,” Kat remembers. “Actually I think a lot of people used to do it.” 

Dean nods, “So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit.”

Sam looks troubled. “Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?”

“I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it.”

“Yeah, I don't know, maybe.”

Kat’s cell phone rings. “Hello. -- Charlie?”

……………………….

Back at the motel, Charlie is sitting on the bed with her head on her knees. Kat strokes her hair as Sam and Dean have all of the curtains drawn shut, and are throwing sheets over the mirrors, or facing them to the wall or floor. They nod to Kat.

“Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?”

Charlie looks up slowly.

“Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you.” Sam tells her.

“But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?” A tear runs down Charlie’s cheek.

Kat wipes it away. “No. No. Not anytime soon.”

Dean sits on the bed too, “All right Charlie. We need to know what happened.”

“We were in the bathroom. Donna said it.”

“That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?”

Charlie looks at him. “I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have.” She puts her face back on her knees and starts crying again.

…………………………….

The Impala speeds through a rainy night, Dean at the wheel. “You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault.”

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother. “You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary.” he pauses,”You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror.”

“Why, what do you mean?” Kat asks.

“Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever?” Sam challenges, “So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it.”

“Sam,” Kat starts, “how do you know that's going to work?”

“I don't, not for sure.”

Dean realizes something. “Well who's gonna summon her?”

“I will. She'll come after me.”

“You know what, that's it.” Dean pulls the car over. “This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place.”

“I don't blame you.”

“Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done.”

“I could've warned her.”

“About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway.”

“No you don't.”

“I don't what?”

“You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?”

Dean looks surprised “No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it.”

“Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this.”

………………………………

Dean opens the door and looks at nearly an entire wall full of mirrors. “Well... that’s just great.” He pulls out the picture of Mary’s dead body to look for the mirror. “All right let's start looking.”

They split up and walk around the store.

Kat glanced from Sam to Dean, “Maybe they've already sold it.”

Sam's flashlight stops on the mirror. “I don't think so.”

Dean walks over to him and pulls out the picture again to compare. “That's it.” He sighs, “You sure about this?”

Sam trades Dean the flashlight for the crow bar. “Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.” he looks at the other two who give him an unsure look back. Sam hefts the crowbar. “Bloody Mary.”

An alarm screeches through the store. Dean looks around and sees and sees the light flashing on the control pad. “I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful.” He hands his crowbar to Kat. “Smash anything that moves.”

Kat eases back towards Sam. She startles as Mary slinks through a mirror, then swings shattering the glass. 

Sam does the same to a mirror nearby. He centers himself in front of Mary’s mirror. “Come on. Come into this one.” Sam looks at the mirror strangely, realizing his reflection has started to move on it’s own. His breath hitches as a trickle of blood trails from his eye. His reflection seethes, “It’s your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica.” Sam drops the crowbar and claws his heart.

Hearing his crowbar hit the ground, Kat wheels around and sees Sam fall to his knees. She dives for him, trying to pull his hand away from his chest. When their hands touch, Kat’s body bows back as if electrocuted. Sam continues to watch his reflection in the mirror while Kat’s eyes are on the ceiling.

“You never told her the truth—who you really were.” His reflection grows louder with each sentence. “But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you!?! You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die!?! You dreamt it would happen!” 

The reflection splintered as Dean smashed a crowbar into the mirror. Dean bends over and shakes Sam, frightened by the blood on his face.

“Sam? Sammy! Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah.” He looks down, his hand still grasped in Kat’s smaller one. “Kat?”

Kat’s eyes shift without focusing. Her hand comes to her face, and although it’s clean, she pulls her fingers away as if they are covered in blood. “Sam?” Her voice is soft and pained.

“Come on, come on,” Dean pulled each of them to their feet. 

They’ve traveled about half the distance to the door when Kat sways, saying “I don’t feel right.” Dean catches her before she falls and as they turn they see Bloody Mary climbing out of her mirror’s frame. Sam falls to his hands and knees, blood falling from his eyes again. Dean turns to sit Kat down, alarmed to see a bloody tinge covering her eyes. Pulling a mirror from the wall, Dean turns it so Mary sees her own reflection.

“You killed them! All those people! You killed them!” Mary starts choking to death and melts into a pile of blood. Dean throws down the mirror he held and it shatters.

Gradually Sam and Kat make their way to their feet, and they all start for the door.

“Hey guys?” Dean asks.

“Yeah?”

“This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?”

Chuckles and groans follow them out of the shop.

…………………………….

They dropped Charlie off, reassuring her that everything was over and that she was safe. Kat hugged her one final time before climbing back into the passenger seat. 

“So, you all both keepin’ secrets from me? Or do you two have the same secret?” Dean asked once they were on the road again. Silence followed his questions. “Shoulda figured.” Dean shook his head, betrayal showing in his face. “You two always were closer than close. Used to drive Dad crazy.”

“Dean.” Kat’s tone was low and warning. She looked out the windshield and sighed, “I’ve been feeling… off. Headaches mostly,” she admitted. “That’s why I left after New Orleans. Went home for my real ID and insurance, let ‘em keep me in the hospital for a couple days for tests. They said everything’s fine, gave me some pills and told me to cut back on stress.” She chuckled and dropped her head back onto the seat. “Like that’s ever gonna happen.”

“You still having them?” Dean asked worried.

“Not as bad. I’ll let you know if they get worse.” She looked at him and promised, “I won’t leave your six open.”

“And what about you?” Dean’s gaze caught Sam’s in the rearview mirror. “Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is.”

Sam shook his head. “Look...you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself.” Sam looks out the window and sees Jessica in a white dress on the street corner standing next to a light pole, as they turn the corner she disappears behind the pole, and doesn’t reappear.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	6. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam receives word that an old school friend is in trouble and the trio take on a shapeshifter.

  
  


The Impala sits at a gas station, Dean pumping gas, talking to Sam through the open window. “Alright, I figure we’d hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight.” Sam doesn’t respond. “Sam wears women’s underwear.

“I’ve been listenin’, I’m just busy.” He taps on his PalmPilot. 

“Busy doin’ what?”

“Reading emails.” 

“E-mails from who?”

“From my friends at Stanford.”

“You’re kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?”

“Why not?”

“Well, what exactly do you tell ‘em? You know, about where you’ve been, what you’ve been doin’?”

“I tell ‘em I needed some time off after Jess. I tell ‘em I’m spending some time with family.”

“Oh, so you lie to ‘em.”

“No. I just don’t tell ‘em….everything.”

“Yeah, that’s called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, tellin’ the truth is far worse.”

“So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?” Dean shrugs. “You’re serious?”

“Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can’t get close to people, period.”

Kat exits the gas station and throws a package of chips at Dean. “What are we talkin’ about?”

“Dean being an antisocial loser.” Sam takes the apple Kat offers him.

“Yeah, whatever.” Dean scoffs.

“God….”

“What?” Dean and Kat exchange glances after speaking simultaneously.

“In this email from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine-”

“Is she hot?” Dean interrupted.

“I went to school with her,” Sam pressed on, “and her brother, Zack. She says Zack’s been charged with murder. He’s been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn’t do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case.”

“Dude, what kind of people are you hangin’ out with?”

“No, man, I know Zack. He’s no killer,” Sam protests.

“Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you.” Dean sounded smug.

Kat shakes her head. “No, I remember them. They were nice, normal people.

“You remember them from that long ago?” Dean asked.

“They were twins.” Kat shrugged, “And they _were_ kinda hot.”

“They’re in St. Louis.” Sam announced, “We’re goin’. 

Dean chuckles, “Look, sorry ‘bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem.”

Sam glares at him.

“St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam!” He looks to Kat for support. 

She raises her eyebrows before sliding into the back seat, “Guess you better get driving.”

………………………..

A brunette opens the door of an enormous house and exclaims, “Oh my God, Sam!”

Sam grins “Well, if it isn’t little Becky.”

Rebecca swats his chest. “You know what you can do with that little Becky crap.” She smiles and hugs Sam.

“I got your email.”

“I didn’t think that you would come here. 

Dean steps forward and extends his hand. “Dean. Older brother.” Rebecca shakes his hand.

“Kat.” Kat identifies herself, giving Rebecca a little wave.

“Wait. I know you.” Rebecca stares at her. “Weren’t you the one that sold me my fake ID the first week of school?”

Kat grinned and bit her lip. “Yeah, probably.”

“Whatever happened to you? You just sort of disappeared after a few months. There were all kinds of crazy rumors after you left.”

Kat scratches the back of her head, embarrassed. “Well, there ain’t no vine grows faster than a college grapevine.”

Rebecca looked at her strangely for a moment before realizing that was the only response she was going to give. “Yeah. Well, come on in.”

Inside, Dean looked around. “Nice place.”

“It’s my parents’. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I’m gonna stay until Zack’s free.”

“Where are your folks?” Sam asks.

“They live in Paris for half the year, so they’re on their way home now. That was a hell of a phone call, I’ll tell you.” She leads them into the kitchen. “Do you guys want a beer or something?”

Dean smiles. “Hey-”

Sam overrides him. “No, thanks. So, tell us what happened.”

“Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn’t breathing.” Rebecca’s voice breaks as she starts to cry. “So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could’ve killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It’s from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight.”

“You know, maybe we could help if we could see the crime scene.” Sam offers.

“We could.” Dean confirmed.

“Why? I mean, what could you do?”

“Well, me, not much.” Sam jerks his thumb toward Kat and Dean. “But them…” 

“Are you a cop?”

Dean laughs, “Detective, actually.”

“And you?” Rebecca looked at Kat, still confused.

Kat leans forward as if she was confiding a secret. “The truth is I disappeared from Stanford ‘cause I got recruited to a pretty big name security company. Turns out when you forge a bunch of IDs, override the alarm systems and hack Stanford’s mainframe in less than a month, some people take notice.”

“And they hired you?”

“You know what they say.” Kat manages to look abashed. “If you can’t beat ‘em…”

“Yeah. Well I guess that’s good since your brother’s a detective.” She glances between Dean and Kat. “Wait, _are_ they your brothers? Some people said you two were siblings-” she pointed from Kat to Sam, “but other people thought you were, ya know, hooking up. And some people seemed to think you were…. both.”

“No! God no.” Sam looks horrified while Dean guffaws.

Kat chuckles, rubbing her knuckles over her lips as she shook her head. “They’re my step brothers. Or ex-step brothers. Their dad, my mom, but not anymore.” She cocked her head and looked at the boys. “Is there a _word_ for that?”

“I think family covers it,” Dean replies, still laughing to himself.

Sam fought to bring the conversation back to the point. “Bec, look, I know Zack didn’t do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he’s innocent.”

Rebecca looks around, at a loss. “You guys, it’s so nice to offer, but I just—I don’t know.”

“Rebecca, I know this is out of the blue,” Kat cuts in easily, “but we really might be able to help.”

“Well, okay.” Rebecca looks between the three of them. “I’m gonna get the keys.” She turns and walks down the hall.

“Oh, yeah, man, you’re a real straight shooter with your friends.” Dean mumbles under his breath. He shot a look at Kat. “Step brothers,” he snorts derisively.

“Look, Zack and Becky need our help.” Sam urges.

“I just don’t think this is our kind of problem.”

“Come on Dean,” Kat says, “Two places at once? We’ve looked into less.”

The four of them drive to Zach’s place and start for the door.

………………………………...

Rebecca whispers to Dean, “You’re sure this is okay?”

“Yeah. I am an officer of the law.” 

Sam and Dean enter and look around. The furniture and walls of the house are smeared with blood. Kat stays in the doorway, keeping Rebecca on the porch steps. “You might wanna wait outside.”

“No. I wanna help.” She ducks under the police tape and enters the house.

“Tell us what else the police said.” Sam says to a tearful Rebecca.

“Well, there’s no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers—they’re already talking about plea bargain.” She looks around the room, crying. “Oh, God….”

Sam takes her hands. “Look, Bec, if Zack didn’t do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?” Rebecca shakes her head, then begins to remember something.

“Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes—Zack’s clothes. The police—they don’t think it’s anything. I mean, we’re not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed.” Sam walks away. Dean moves to the open front door and sees the neighbor’s dog, barking loudly. Rebecca comes up behind him. “You know, that used to be the sweetest dog,” Rebecca mused.

“What happened?” Dean asked.

“He just - changed.”

“Do you remember when he changed?”

“I guess around the time of the murder.” Dean looks at her, then walks away.

Sam is in the hallway, looking at a framed picture of himself, Zack, and Rebecca. 

Dean walks over to him. “So, the neighbor’s dog went psycho right around the time Zack’s girlfriend was killed.”

“Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal,” Sam murmurs.

“Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin’.”

“So, now you think maybe this is our kind of problem?”

Dean thought for a moment. “No. Probably not. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure.”

“Yeah.” Sam rolls his eyes.

“Yeah.” Kat echoed. “Blood spray, debris, it all reads human, but something about it feels wrong.”

Dean walks back to Rebecca, “So, the tape. The security footage—you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, ‘cause I just don’t have that kind of jurisdiction.”

Rebecca screws up her mouth. “I’ve already got it. I didn’t wanna say something in front of the cop.” Dean laughs. “I stole it off the lawyer’s desk. I just needed to see it for myself.”

“All right. I think we need to see it too.”

………………..

“Here he comes.” Rebecca gestures to the screen, showing Zack entering his house.

Dean points to the timestamp. “22:04, that’s just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30.”

Rebecca nods, “Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape’s authentic. It wasn’t tampered with.

Kat leans in, studying the footage. “Your expert’s right.” 

Sam leans in as well. “Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?”

“Oh, sure.” She gets up to go to the kitchen.

“Hey.” Sam speaks over his shoulder. “Maybe some sandwiches, too?”

“What do you think this is, Hooters?” Rebecca calls back.

Dean mumbles “I wish.” He walks over to Sam. “What is it?”

“Check this out.” He rewinds the tape, then replays it. One of the frames shows Zack looking directly at the camera. His eyes are silver. Sam pauses the tape.

Dean shuffles his feet. “Well, maybe it’s just a camera flare.”

“It’s not.” Kat continues when Dean looks at her. “This is footage from an outdoor security camera with no external lighting. And the human retina flares red Dean, not silver.”

Sam swallows back a smirk. “Remember that dog that was freakin’ out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack’s, something that looks like him but isn’t him.”

“Like a Doppelganger.” Dean agrees.

“Yeah. It’d sure explain how he was two places at once.”

……………………….

The Impala pulls into the alley behind Zach’s house and parks. Sam climbs out of the car and begins looking around. 

Dean exits slower, closing his door softly and peering in at Kat sleeping in the back seat before joining Sam. “Alright, so what are we doin’ here at 5:30 in the morning?”

“I realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin’ in, but not comin’ out.

“So, he came out the back door?” Dean leans against the hood of his car.

“Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue.”

“‘Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside.” Dean nods. “I still don’t know what we’re doin’ here at 5:30 in the morning.” 

Sam looks around the outside of the building, and notices blood smeared on a nearby telephone pole. “Blood. Somebody came this way.”

“Yeah, but the trail ends. I don’t see anything over here.” 

An ambulance drives past them, and they exchange a look. Following the sounds, Dean and Sam observe the scene. An Asian man is handcuffed and is stepping into a police car.

Dean asks a woman standing nearby, “What happened?”

“He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her.”

Sam’s eyebrows rise at this. “Really?”

“I used to see him going to work in the morning,” the woman continues. “He’d wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy.” They watch the man get taken away.

Later, Sam is back in the alley, looking around. He looks inside two garbage cans but finds nothing. He moves to the front of the house, where Dean comes behind him.

“Hey.” Sam turns around at Dean’s voice. “Remember when I said this wasn’t our kind of problem?”

“Yeah.”

“Definitely our kind of problem.”

“What’d you find out?”

“Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, and heard this guy, Alex’s story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked.”

“So, he was two places at once,” Sam thought out loud.

“Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he’s a nutjob.”

“Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way.”

“Could be the same thing doin’ it, too.”

Sam asks, “Shapeshifter?” 

Dean shrugs. “Something that can make itself look like anyone? Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men.”

Sam nods. “Right, skinwalkers, werewolves.”

“We’ve got two attacks within blocks of each other. I’m guessin’ we’ve got a shapeshifter prowlin’ the neighborhood.”

“Let me ask you this—in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?”

Dean shakes his head. “Not that I know of.”

“I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way.”

“Just like your friend’s house.”

“Yeah. And, just like at Zack’s house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared.”

“Well, there’s another way to go—down.” Dean points down to a manhole cover. 

…………………………….

Dean and Sam climb down the manhole and look around.

“I bet this runs right by Zack’s house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around.

Dean bends, training his light on the ground.”I think you’re right. Look at this.” The light reveals a pile of blood and skin on the ground. They are both disgusted.

“Is this from his victims?”

Dean takes out a pocket knife and holds up some of the skin. “You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape—maybe it sheds.”

Sam gags. “That _is_ sick.” 

Dean puts the bloody pile back on the ground.

……………………

Sam and Dean approach the car from the rear. Dean opens the trunk and takes out some weapons.

“Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there’s one sure way to kill it.”

Sam pulls out a revolver. “Silver bullet to the heart.”

“That’s right.”

Sam’s cell phone rings. He answers it. Dean walks around and stops when he realizes the back seat is empty. He looks around and then goes back to Sam.

“Bec, I’m sorry, but-” Sam is cut off. He hangs up looking disappointed.

“Hey, you see where Kat went?” Dean worries.

“No. Probably went to find some coffee. I looked up those meds she’s taking for those headaches? _All_ of ‘em have drowsiness as a side effect. I wouldn’t let her drive if I was you.”

Dean looks around. “Feels weird doing this without her.”

“You really think she’s gonna be upset she missed a trip down into the sewers?”

“Yeah, not likely.”

…………………….

Sam and Dean creep through the sewer, guns and flashlights out.

Dean makes a face and says, “I think we’re close to its lair.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because there’s another puke-inducing pile next to your face.”

Sam turns and sees another pile of blood and skin on a nearby pipe.

Sam jumps, disgusted “Oh, God!” 

They look around the area and see a pile of clothes in a corner. Dean kicks a sweater out of his way. “Looks like it’s lived here for a while.”

“Who knows how many murders he’s gotten away with?” Sam turns and sees Kat standing behind Dean, but her eyes flash silver in the glare of the flashlight. “Dean!” 

Dean turns and gets punched by the shapeshifter. He falls to the ground, and the shapeshifter runs away. Sam shoots after it a few times but misses. He moves over to Dean.

“I’m fine. Get the son of a bitch!” Sam and Dean run away, following the shapeshifter.

………………………

The shapeshifter comes out of the manhole and runs away. Seconds later, Sam and Dean come out and look around.

Sam motions to Dean. “All right, I’ll go this way.”

“Fine, I’ll meet you around the other side.” They walk away in separate directions.

Dean jogs down an alley, looking around, with his gun drawn. Passersby turn away, frightened.

In the front of the building, Sam is also searching, while keeping his gun inside his jacket. Sam stops on a street corner and waits. Dean comes up behind him.

“Hey.” Sam turns around. “Anything?” Dean asks.

“No. He’s gone.”

“All right, let’s get back to the car.” 

Sam crosses the street. Dean stops, waiting for a passing car to drive by. As the car passes, Dean’s eyes momentarily glow silver. 

Sam’s face is tight as they reach the car. “You think he found another way underground?”

“Yeah, probably. You got the keys?” 

Sam stops and thinks before turning around. “Hey, didn’t Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?”

“Uh, that was Austin. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?”

“Oh, right. Here ya go.” Sam throws the keys and walks away. Dean opens the trunk and observes all the weapons. He laughs.

“Don’t move!” Sam edges around the car, his gun trained on Dean.

“What have you done with Dean?”

“Dude, chill. It’s me, all right?”

Sam adjusts his grip on the gun. “No, I don’t think so. Where’s my brother?”

“You’re about to shoot him. Sam, calm down.”

“You caught those keys with your left. Dean’s shoulder was hurt.”

“Yeah, it’s better. What do you want me to do, cry?”

“You’re not my brother.”

“Why don’t you pull the trigger, then? Hm? ‘Cause you’re not sure. Dude, you know me.”

“Don’t.”

The shapeshifter pauses before hitting Sam twice with a crowbar. Sam falls to the ground.

…………………..

Sam wakes up in a dingy, dusty room. His neck and hands are bound to a wooden post. The shapeshifter, still looking like Dean, walks over to him and backhands him. 

Sam groans. “Where is he? Where’s Dean?”

“I wouldn’t worry about him. I’d worry about you. And her if you want.” The shapeshifter pulls a sheet off of an unconscious Kat, who is tied to the same pole as Sam.

“Kat! What did you do to her? Where is Dean?”

“You don’t really wanna know.” He chuckles. “I swear, the more I learn about you and your family—I thought I came from a bad background.”

Sam stares at him. “What do you mean, learn?”

The shapeshifter gestures to Kat carelessly with the gun. “That one. I couldn’t get to half of what she knows. She _feels everything_.” He grabs his head in pain and grimaces. Sam watches him, confused. The shapeshifter relaxes and shakes his head like a wet dog. 

“And this one.” He gestures to himself, looking like Dean. “He’s sure got issues with you. Both of you. You got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad. You don’t think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?”

Sam glares at the shifter. “Where is my brother?” 

The shapeshifter leans in close to Sam. “I am your brother. See, deep down, we’re the same. I understand him. All alone - close to no one. All he wants is for someone to love him. But sooner or later, everybody’s gonna leave.” The shifter stands back and looks at Sam with hatred.

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked.

“Everybody always leaves me! Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, all the time. No explanation, nothin’, just poof. Left me to watch your sorry ass. Then you get all high and mighty and decide to take off to college. And she followed you. Oh, she came back, but I know. It’d only take the snap of your fingers and she’d be gone again wouldn’t she?” The shifter crouches in front of Kat, and without releasing the gun, gently pushes her hair off her face with the tip of his thumb.

“You know, everybody needs a little human touch now and then. It’s so hard to be different. But, still, this life? It’s not without its perks.” He laughs. “I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let’s see what happens.” He smiles and throws the sheet over Sam and Kat.

……………………….

Kat groans, and flexes her neck. She can see nothing but white as the sheet is still draped over her. 

“Kat? Are you all right?” Sam asks.

“Peachy. What happened?”

“Shapeshifter got us. I’ve been trying to get out of these ropes, but they’re too tight. Damn it, he’s going after Rebecca looking like Dean.”

“Hang on, lemme try the ring Dean gave me.”

There’s a silence as she shifts around.

“Dean gave you a ring?”

“Yeah, the rose thing comes off the top, and there’s a tiny knife inside. Hang on. This is gonna take a minute.”

His head thumps back against the pole.

“Patience Sam, I’m almost through the first bit. I like her too, you know. I always did.”

“I never knew you sold fake IDs when you were there.”

“You never knew a lot of the things I did when I was there.”

“Oh yeah, like how you overran the security system and hacked the mainframe?”

“Damn straight.”

“Yeah right.”

“Dude, did you really think you aced Microeconomics on your own?”

“You changed my grade!?”

“Only a coupla points. You really never got the whole difference between traditional and neo-classic modalities did you?”

“Oh my God, I forgot how nerdy you two could be.” Dean’s voice echoes over to them.

“Dean?” Kat gasps.

“Kat, aren’t you done yet?” Sam said impatiently.

“Yeah, just about.” With a final flick, Sam was freed and he began to release Dean from his bindings, telling him about the shapeshifter taking his form.

“Dean, he didn’t just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories.”

“You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?”

Sam scoffs. “Yeah, somethin’ like that. I mean, maybe that’s why he doesn’t just kill us.”

“Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection.” Dean pulls his arms free. 

Kat was kicking through piles of clothes, looking for a flashlight but coming up empty. Grabbing a candle, she heads for an exit. “Come on, we gotta go. He’s probably at Rebecca’s already.”

………………………..

Sam leads them out of the sewers. “We gotta find a phone, call the police.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You’re gonna put an APB out on me?” Dean protests.

Sam shrugs. “Sorry.”

“We gotta find this thing guys.” Kat says, “The police won’t be able to stop it.”

…………………………….

The night didn’t get much better for the trio. A sketch of Dean was released by the police, and the shapeshifter had decided to drive the Impala to go see Becky at her house. The one piece of good news was that Rebecca had apparently survived the attack. Wary of being recognized, they had no choice but to walk across town to retrieve the car. As they approached the house, they saw Baby parked in the driveway. 

“Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight.” Dean’s relief was short lived as a police car appeared and parked next to Dean’s car. “Oh, crap.” They turn around, but another police car is parked a few yards away. “This way, this way.” He moves towards a fence.

“You go. We’ll hold ‘em off,” Sam says.

“What are you talking about? They’ll catch you.”

“Dean, they’re not looking for us,” Kat reasons. “Just stay out of sight. Meet us back here when you can.”

Dean turns, jogs down an alley and hops a fence out of sight. As soon as he was able he dropped back into the sewers and made his way back to the shapeshifters lair. He sees an unconscious person on the floor.

“Rebecca?”

………………………….

Sam and Kat sit in Rebecca’s living room, watching the fireplace. Sam is tense while Kat’s eyes look heavy.

“Kat?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you take another of your headache pills?”

“Yeah. Don’t know why I bother. They make me draggy as hell, but they don’t really help the pain that much.” She sits up and rubs at her temples.

“You know, the shapeshifter turned in to you too.”

“What? When?”

“Earlier in the sewers. But it said it couldn’t stay you. Said you felt everything. What do you think it meant?”

“I dunno Sam. I feel a lot of things. Especially right now.” She leans forward and grasps her head between her palms.

“It did that too. It was like it hurt it, trying to be you.”

Kat lets out a small laugh. “Well, I guess that’s something.”

………………………..

“Sam? Kat?” Dean’s voice calls through the darkened house. 

“In here!” Sam scrambles to his feet, Kat following behind. 

Dean helps Rebecca hobble into the living room. She looks at them tearfully. “Can you get me some water?”

“I got it,” Sam says, hurrying away. Kat helps Dean put Rebecca on the couch. Kat turns to get the blanket from the couch. She tucks the blanket around Rebecca, and as she turns back around she sees two Dean’s rolling across the floor in combat. She pulls her gun, but can’t tell one Dean from the other. Sam re-enters the room, dropping the glass and pulling his own weapon. 

“Kat?” Sam asks quietly.

“I- I don’t know.”

One Dean kicks the other across the room into a bookcase. “Sam! Shoot him!” he yells while the other is down.

Sam glances back and forth quickly.

“Sam, cover that one.” Kat directs calmly. “You. Get up. Slowly. And keep your hands where I can see them.” 

The Dean in front of Kat stands up. “Kat, you _know_ me. You’ve always been able to see right through my bullshit. Don’t start doubting that now.” 

“Oh, you sneaky son of a bitch. That’s how you’re gonna do this? Try to play them against each other until you get a chance to escape?” The other Dean growls.

“Shut up, both of you just shut up!” Sam bites out starting to panic as he realizes this is somehow horribly familiar. 

“Sam - hold,” Kat tells him firmly. She takes a small step forward. 

The Dean in front of Sam is wary. His eyes dart from Sam to Kat to his double. The other Dean is entirely focused on the woman standing in front of him. 

“Come on, Kat,” Dean cajoles, “you remember that night in Parksville, South Carolina? We found that little place right on the Savannah River.” His voice turns sultry, “We went out there, lookin’ for some fun.” 

“Dean?” Kat’s voice trembles. Sam could no longer see her face, only her long hair and the hand that reaches up to caress Dean’s cheek.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Dean presses his cheek into her hand and looks at her tenderly. “Oh kitten, it’s okay.”

Kat’s body flinches as a gunshot rings out. Sam's eyes widen in shock as Dean crumples to the ground, blood surging out of the wound in his stomach.

“No.” Kat’s voice is flat this time. “It’s really not.” She reaches out, gun in hand, and puts another bullet in Dean, this one directly in his heart. Silence falls as the gun retort dies away. 

“What the hell, Kat!” The Dean in front of Sam swears loudly, startling all of them. He glances at Sam, frowning. “You can put the gun down now, man.”

When Sam does, Dean walks off to the kitchen. They hear the refrigerator opening and closing and the sound of the cap popping off a bottle. Sam steps over to Kat who still stands looking at the dead shifter wearing Dean’s face.

“How did you know?” he asks her. “Was the thing about South Carolina wrong?”

Kat shakes her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. “No. He just… didn’t feel like Dean. He felt…. hollow.”

She closes her eyes and leans into Sam’s chest. 

……………………...

The next day, Dean is bent over the hood of the car, looking at a map. Rebecca and Sam come outside. Kat follows and carries her bag to the car.

Rebecca turns to Sam. “So, this is what you do? You and them - you hunt down these kinds of things?”

Sam kicks the driveway. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“I can’t believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, everybody at school - nobody knows that you do this?”

Sam shakes his head. “No.”

“Did Jessica know?”

Sam looks thoughtful. “No, she didn’t.”

“Must be lonely.” Rebecca gazes at him sadly.

“Oh, no. No, it’s not so bad. Anyway, what can I do? It’s my family.” 

She laughs. “Wait, _is_ it? Was any of the stuff you told me true?”

Sam grins, “Yeah. Yeah most of it was.”

“Well, you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school—we really miss you.” She hugs him.

“Yeah, me too.” They pull away.

Rebecca looks at him wistfully. “Well, will you call sometime?”

‘It might not be for a little while.” 

Rebecca nods and waves goodbye to Dean. He waves back, and she goes back inside the house. Sam walks over to the car.

Dean glances up. “So, what about your friend, Zack?”

“Cops are blamin’ this Dean Winchester guy for Emily’s murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy’s lair, Zack’s clothes stained with her blood. Now they’re thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon.” He smiles. Dean rolls his eyes and gets in the car.

Later, as they drive down a country highway Dean speaks up. “Sorry, man.”

Sam turns to him. “About what?”

“I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be….Joe College.”

Sam is surprised. “No, that’s okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in.”

“Well, that’s ‘cause you’re a freak.” Dean teases.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Me too.” Kat pipes up from the back seat. “I’m right there with ya, Sammy.” 

“Yeah you are.” Dean throws a wadded up napkin back, hitting her in the face. Sam laughs.

“You know, I gotta say—I’m sorry I’m gonna miss it.”

“Miss what?” Kat asks Dean.

“How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?” The three chuckle as the Impala speeds down the road. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was the first episode that I completely wrote out in story mode for this writing project. In it we get to see bits of the past and hints for the future. If you like it please leave kudos or comments! It means so much.


	7. Hook Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hook Man is terrorizing a small college town. But how to stop a spirit this legendary?

  
  


At an outdoor café, Sam is on a payphone. Kat and Dean sit at a table drinking coffee reading papers and looking at laptops.

“Alright, thank you for your time.” Sam hangs up and walks back to the table. 

“Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is gettin’ cold over here, Francis,” Dean smirks.

Sam sits down. “Bite me.” 

“So, anything?”

Sam shakes his head. “I had ‘em check the FBI’s Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe’s fitting Dad’s description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations.”

“Sam, I’m tellin’ ya, I don’t think Dad wants to be found.” Sam looks disappointed. “Check this out.” He shows the other two an article on the computer about a death. “It’s a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It’s only about a hundred miles from here.”

Sam reads, “The mutilated body was found near the victim’s car, parked on 9 Mile Road. Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible.”

“Could be something interesting.”

“Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn’t see anything? Doesn’t mean it’s the Invisible Man.”

Dean looks at Kat who is massaging her forehead and staring into space. “Earth to Carlton, you gonna weigh in here?”

“Mutilated body, 100 miles, sounds like a case,” she says absently.

…………………………….

The Impala pulls up to the fraternity where Rich lived. The other frat brothers are confused. The trio get out of the car.

Sam looks around, “One more time, why are we here?”

“Victim lived here.” Deean walks up to some guys fixing a car “Nice wheels.” They look at him strangely. “We’re your fraternity brothers. From Ohio. We’re new in town. Transfers. Looking for a place to stay.” He grins.

One of the guys working on the car cranes his neck to look past Sam and Dean to where Kat is leaning against the Impala, her face up to the sun. “All of you?”

Kat hears the question and looks at the guy with a quick smile.

“Yeah, all of us, but that’s our sister all right?” Sam tells the guy, “So be cool.”

Kat sashays past the brothers and up to the guy. “Help a sister out, and tell me where there’s a sorority house that might take in a charity case like me for the night?” 

The guy gulps visibly. “Round the corner on the right. Green house. Can’t miss it. But, uh, I’ve got a couch if you really need a place.”

“A couch?” Kat raises her eyebrows, “that’s cute kiddo, thanks for the offer.” She taps him on the nose before walking away.

  
  
  


Inside the fraternity house, a shirtless frat boy in yellow shorts is painting his face and body purple. Sam and Dean knock on his door.

“Who are you?”

“We’re your new roommates.” Dean smiles and walks over to the boy. The boy holds the brush and paint can out to Dean.

“Do me a favor? Get my back. Big game today.”

Dean points to Sam “He’s the artist. Things he can do with a brush.” Sam, mortified, takes the brush and can. Dean sits on a chair and picks up a magazine. “So,” He looks at the name on the magazine, “Murph. Is it true?”

“What?”

“We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week.”

Murph says sadly, “Yeah.”

“What happened?” Sam questions.

“They’re saying some psycho with a knife. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy.”

“Rich he was with somebody?”

“Not just somebody. Lori Sorensen.”

“Who’s Lori Sorensen?” Dean asks, then to Sam “You missed a spot. Just down there on the back.” Sam looks annoyed. Dean grins.

“Lori’s a freshman. She’s a local. Super hot. And get this: she’s a reverend’s daughter.”

Dean looks interested, “You wouldn’t happen to know which church, would ya?”

…………………………………

Inside a church the Rev. Sorensen is speaking, “Our hearts go out to the family of a young man who perished. And my personal prayers of thanks go out as well because I believe he died trying to protect my daughter.” Lori looks embarrassed. “And now, as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means. To us, as a church.” Sam, Kat and Dean enter and the door slams behind them. The congregation goes silent and turns to look at them. “as a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings.” The trio sit down. Lori stares at Sam, and he smiles weakly at her. “So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children.” Everyone bows their head in prayer, except Dean. Sam elbows him, and Dean, noticing everyone else, does the same.

After the service has ended, people form small groups. Lori is talking with her roommate Taylor.

“I can’t. It’s Sunday night.” Lori explains.

Taylor argues, “It’s just us girls. We’re gonna do tequila shots and watch Reality Bites.”

“Oh wow, that sounds like exactly what I need right now.” Kat manages to insert herself into their conversation. “You’re Lori right?” Lori nods. “I was asking around about somebody nice enough to show a transfer around, and your name kept coming up. But it sounds like you’re not going back to campus?”

“My dad makes dinner every Sunday night.”

“Come on, Lori. I know this has been hard, but you are allowed to have fun.” Taylor eyes Sam and Dean, waiting for their chance to move in. “Speaking of fun…”

“Oh, ladies, these are my brothers, Sam and Dean.” Kat introduces. “They came up with me to check out the school. You know, make sure it’s good enough for baby sis and all.”

They all say hello.

Taylor links her arm with Kat’s. “Well you are totally welcome to come back with me. Lori?”

“I’ll try.”

Taylor rolls her eyes. “Ok.” They hug and Taylor leaves, taking Kat with her.

Lori looks forlorn and Sam moves a little closer. She smiles at him. “I saw you inside.”

Sam smiles back.“We don’t wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and…I kind of know what you’re going through. I-I saw someone..get hurt once. It’s something you don’t forget.” Lori nods slightly. Rev. Sorensen walks up to them.

“Dad, um, this is Sam and Dean. They’re new students.” 

Dean shakes the reverend’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon.”

The reverend looks pleased. “Thank you very much. It’s so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord’s message.”

Dean chuckles. “Listen, uh, we’re new in town, actually.” He leads Rev. Sorensen away from Sam and Lori. “And, uh, we were looking for a, um, a church group.” They leave.

Sam starts walking slowly with Lori “Tell me, Lori. What are the police saying?” 

“Well, they don’t have a lot to go on. I think they blame me for that.”

“What do you mean?”

“My story. I was so scared, I guess I was ‘seeing things’.” They stop walking.

“That doesn’t mean it wasn’t real.” They look at each other for a few seconds.

………………………..

Later Sam and Dean are in the university’s library.

“So you believe her?” Dean asks.

Sam nods “I do.”

“Yeah, I think she’s hot, too.”

“No, man, there’s something in her eyes. And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car.”

“Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like the—”

“Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend.”

“That’s one of the most famous urban legends ever. You don’t think that we’re dealing with the Hook Man.”

“Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began.”

“Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?”

“Well, maybe the Hook Man isn’t a man at all. What if it’s some kind of spirit?”

Dean and Sam settle into research mode at a table in the library. The librarian places a few big boxes in front of them.

“Here you go.” the librarian wheezes, “Arrest records going back to 1851.” 

Dean blows some dust off a box and coughs, “Thanks.” He waits until the librarian is gone. “So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?”

“Welcome to higher education.” They begin reading.

Hours later Sam finally finds what they’ve been looking for. “Hey, check this out. 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, “some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh.”

Dean pulls out another page. “Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook.” 

Sam points to another page. “Look where all this happened.” 

Dean reads. “9 Mile Road”.

“Same place where the frat boy was killed.”

“Nice job, Dr. Venkmen. Let’s check it out.”

……………………………..

Dean and Sam drive past a sign for 9 Mile road and get out of the car. Dean opens the trunk and hands Sam a rifle. “Here you go.”

Sam frowns at it, “If it is a spirit, buckshot won’t do much good.”

“Yeah, rock salt.” He hands it to Sam.

“Huh. Salt being a spirit deterrent.” 

Dean takes out a coil of rope and shuts the trunk. “Yeah. It won’t kill ‘em. But it’ll slow ‘em down.” They start walking towards the trees.

“That’s pretty good. You and Dad think of this?”

Dean shakes his head. “Me and Kat actually. Saw it on this weird old timey British show once.”

They hear noises among the trees and stop walking. Sam raises his gun and looks around.

Dean whispers “Over there. Over there.” Sam aims the gun and cocks it. A figure comes out from behind the trees. 

It is a sheriff. “Put the gun down now! Now! Put your hands behind your head.”

Dean stammers, “W-w-wait, okay, okay!” 

“Now get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees!” They get down. “Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!” They lay down.

“He had the gun!” gumbles Dean.

………………………………...

Dean leads Sam out of the Sheriff’s Department. “Saved your ass! Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I am Matlock.”

“But how?”

“I told him you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you.”

“What about the shotgun?”

“I said that you were hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical Hell Week prank.”

“And he believed you?”

Dean turns and smirks at Sam, “Well, you look like a dumbass pledge.”

Seconds later, several sheriffs run out of the building and speed away in police cars. Sam and Dean exchange a look. They follow the sheriff's car to the crime scene at Lori’s sorority house.

……………………….

Sam and Dean creep around the corner of the sorority building, hiding behind a large hedge to eavesdrop. 

“Now Lori,” the sheriff says kindly, “I want you to take me through it one more time.”

“I came back late last night. The lights were off in our room.”

“And you didn’t turn them on.”

“No. Taylor was already asleep.”

“Is there any chance she could have already been dead?”

“No, I saw her roll over.”

“And then what?”

“I got my bathroom stuff, went to brush my teeth and then went to bed.”

The sheriff hunches down so he is on eye level with Lori, who is sitting on the front porch steps. “Lori, I been doing this a long time. I can tell you’re holdin’ something back.”

“I - fine.” Lori looks around shakily and sees her father by the street arguing with a deputy. “When I got back to the room, there was somebody in the bed with Taylor.”

“Who was it?”

“I don’t know” cries Lori, “it was dark, and they were behind her. All I saw was an arm wrapped around Taylor’s side.”

“What did it look like?”

“The arm? It looked like an arm!”

“I understand you’re scared Lori, but I need you to try and remember any details. Could you tell if the person was black or white? Did you see any tattoos? Rings?”

“I didn’t see the hand, just the forearm. No tattoos, um, white, kind of thin I guess.” She looks out at the street again. “Please sheriff, Taylor was my friend. Maybe she didn’t make the best decisions, but I don’t want people talking bad about her.”

Rev. Sorensen’s voice can be heard from the street. “Listen to me. Arrest her now, or let me take her home.” The sheriff crosses to him.

“You can go home now Reverend. But make sure she’s available for questioning.”

………………………..

Sam and Dean sneak back around to the side of the building.

“We gotta get up there.” Sam says, trying to climb onto the balcony of the house. Dean helps him up and then climbs up himself.

“Dude, sorority girls! Think we’ll see a naked pillow fight?”

Sam shoots him a withering glare before crawling in an open window. Dean follows and falls on top of Sam as they both try to regain their footing.

“Oh, sorry!”

“Be quiet.”

“You be quiet!”

“You be quiet!”

The door to the room opens behind them with a small creak. They are on alert instantly, looking for someplace to hide.

“Maybe you should both be quiet.” Kat stands in the doorway. “The two of you sounded like an elephant comin’ in the window.”

The boys wince.

“Why would the Hook Man come here?”Dean asks. “This is a long way from 9 Mile Road.” 

“Maybe we’re looking at this all wrong. Maybe we’re not looking for a spirit at all.” answers Sam.

“Yeah, cause a spirit is usually tied to a location.” 

“Yeah. But this seems to be about Lori. So that frat boy talked about her like she was the golden girl on campus. So maybe somebody got obsessed with her.” Sam ticks off points on his fingers. “The first thing he does is get rid of the boyfriend. Then he comes here looking for her, but winds up with the roommate instead. Lori comes in, freaks out a little, and that pisses him off. So the roommate is next to go.”

“Which explains how Lori saw the guy in bed with Taylor.”

“Right. And if they guy happens to know some folklore, maybe some local history, then he could be using the legend-”

“I’m gonna cut you off right there.” Kat interjects. “You guys need to see the crime scene.” She peeks out to make sure the hall was clear before crossing and opening another door, ducking under the police tape. “Don’t step in the blood,'' she warns.

Once they were safely inside, Sam and Dean see the writing on the wall.

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t turn on the light?” Sam reads. “That’s right out of the legend.”

“Yeah, that’s classic Hook Man all right.” Dean taps his nose. “It’s definitely a spirit. I’ve never smelled ozone this strong before.” 

Sam moves over to the window. “Hey Dean, come here.” Dean walks over to Sam. Sam points to the cross symbol beneath the writing. “Does that look familiar to you?”

…………………………...

Sam reaches into the car, pulling out a picture of the cross symbol that they found during their research. He hands it to Kat so she can see. 

“It’s the same symbol. Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns.” Sam tells her.

“All right, let’s find the dude’s grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down.” Dean shakes a box of matches.

“So where does the guy in Taylor’s bed fit in?” Sam wonders.

“There was no guy in Taylor’s bed.” Kat says.

“You can’t know that Kat,” sighs Sam.

“I can actually.”

“Come on Kat, you’re good but you’re not that good.” At her flat look, Sam continues, “That building had three doors, and at least a dozen windows. The only way you could be absolutely positive would be…..oh. Oh.”

“Your theory  _ was _ right about one thing. This thing is definitely focused on Lori.” She looks at each of the brothers. “And I don’t think it’s done.”

“Oh what?” Dean puzzles. 

Kat takes the keys from his upturned hand. “I’ll explain it to you when you’re older buddy.” She pats his shoulder and heads for the driver’s seat.

Dean scratches his head. “I am older.” He opens the passenger door to get in. “I’m older than both of you.

………………………………..

Kat and Dean are at a college party. Kat dances in the middle of the room while Dean sticks to the edges, flirting with anything in a skirt. He sees Sam and crosses the room, snagging Kat as he goes. “Man, you two’ve been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!” He winks and smiles at a passing girl. Kat grins at him.

Sam appears uncomfortable. “This wasn’t really my experience.”

“Let me guess. Libraries, studying, straight A’s?” Sam nods. “What a geek. Alright, you do your homework?”

“Yeah. It was bugging me, right? So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So I think I came up with something.” He unravels a piece of paper.

Dean reads, “1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage.”

“There’s a pattern here.” Sam explains, “In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out—get this—with a sharp instrument.”

“What’s the connection to Lori?” Dean asks, eyeing a nearby co-ed.

Kat answers for Sam. “A man of religion? Who openly preaches against immorality?” Dean suddenly understands. “Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he’s just trying to save his baby girl.”

Dean nods, “Reverend Sorensen. You think he’s summoning the spirit?”

“Maybe,” Sam reasons, “Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?”

“Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend’s repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah, okay,” Dean agrees.

“Without the reverend ever even knowing it,” Sam rationalizes.

Dean pokes his brother in the chest. “Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight. “

Sam nods. “What about you?”

Dean looks at an attractive blonde smiling at him by the pool table. Kat grabs his ear and tugs him back around to face them. “We’re gonna be out at the Old North Cemetery.” Dean looks at the blonde again, shakes his head in disappointment, and walks away.

…………………...

Dean and Kat wander among tombstones looking around with flashlights. He comes across a headstone that is engraved with the cross symbol. “Here we go.” Kat walks over to it, and Dean hands her a shovel.

…………………...

Sam sits at a picnic table in a small parklike area next to the church. The Reverend’s house is visible in front of him. Through the window, Sam can see Lori and her father arguing inside.

………………………

Kat and Dean have excavated several feet. Dean grumbles, “That’s it. Next time, I get to watch the cute girl’s house.” Kat chuckles. 

“So. You and Taylor. Did you- I mean- Are you- ah,” he huffs, obviously flustered.

Kat laughs again. “Is there a question in there somewhere?”

“I thought you liked guys.”

“I do.”

“So why, I mean when you can’t-”

She turned to him. “Maybe that’s exactly why.” She returns to digging. “Guys are always so busy trying to get right to the” she glanced down to his groin, “-point. Girls talk and laugh and they have fun. And yes, sometimes they do too many tequila shots and they kiss and they cuddle and -”

One of the shovels hits something solid.

Dean breaks through the wooden floor of the grave and sees Jacob Karns’ remains. “Hello, preacher.” He throws his shovel aside and boosts Kat out of the hole.

………………………….

Sam watches Rev. Sorensen turn out the light and leave the room. Lori comes outside and sits down next to him on a bench.

“Sam? I saw you from upstairs. What are you doing here?” 

“I’m keeping an eye on the place.” Lori looks at him. “I was worried.”

“About me?”’

Sam ducks his head. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“No, it’s cool. I already called the cops.” She smiles. Sam laughs. “No, seriously. I think you’re sweet. Which is probably why you should run away from me as fast as you can.”

“Why would you say that?”

Lori sighs, “It’s like I’m cursed or something. People around me keep dying.”

“I think I know how you feel.”

…………………………………..

Dean takes a few items out of his bag. He pours salt and lighter fluid on the preacher’s bones. He lights a book of matches, and then throws it into the grave and watches the bones burn into flames. “Goodbye, preacher.”

“Judgemental misogynistic bastard,” Kat adds.

“I’m sorry she’s gone.”

“Me too. She had a bright spirit. Fun and audacious but still ….soft. This life is harsh, Dean. It’s all ugly truths and sharp edges. I guess I need a little soft sometimes. ” 

He puts his arm around her. “Yeah,” he murmurs into her hair. “We all do.”

……………………………

Lori looks at Sam. “No one will talk to me anymore. Except you. The sheriff thinks I’m a suspect. And you know what my dad will say? Pray. Have faith. What does he know about faith?”

“I heard you guys fighting before.”

“He’s seeing a woman. A married woman. I just found out. She comes to our church with her husband. I know her kids. And he talks to me about religion? About morality? It’s like, on one hand, you know, just do what you want and be happy. But he taught me, raised me to believe that if you do something wrong you will get punished. I just don’t know what to think anymore.” She hugs Sam. He is slightly confused, but he hugs her back. They begin to kiss but Sam pulls away. “Sam?”

“Lori, I can’t.”

“That someone you lost?” 

Sam stares at her “I’m sorry.” 

Rev Sorensen comes outside. “Lori? Come inside, please.”

Lori gets angry. “I’ll come in when I’m ready.”

Suddenly, the Hook Man appears behind her father and puts his hook into his shoulder. The reverend screams and the Hook Man slams the door shut. Sam grabs his gun and runs into the house. He looks around and hears screaming upstairs.

Sam runs upstairs and sees the reverend’s bedroom door shutting. He runs into the bedroom and sees the Hook Man on top of Rev. Sorensen, about to put his hook into the reverend. “No! No, no!” Sam shoots the Hook Man in the side. The Hook Man turns to Sam, who shoots him again. The Hook Man turns to dust and the gun blast shatters the bedroom window. Lori is running up the stairs.

“Dad! Dad!” Lori bursts through the bedroom window and kneels down next to her dad. “Okay. It’s ok, Dad, it’s ok. It’s ok.”

……………………………

Kat and Dean meet up with Sam at the motel where he fills them in on the attack.

Dean shakes his head. “We torched those bones. You sure it’s the spirit of Jacob Karns?”

Sam shrugs. “It sure as hell looked like him. And that’s not all. I don’t think the spirit is latching on to the reverend.”

“Well, yeah, the guy wouldn’t send the Hook Man after himself.”

Sam sits on a bed. “I think it’s latching onto Lori. Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman.”

Dean frowns. “So what?”

Kat continued towling her wet hair. “It makes sense. Lori wanted a boyfriend, but then when he went too far, he died. She was friends with Taylor, but she did things that made Lori uncomfortable. Now daddy dearest is going expressly against his own teachings." 

Sam nods. “She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished.”

“Ok, so she’s conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he’s doing the punishing for her, huh?” Dean whistles. “Remind me not to piss this girl off. But we burned those bones, buried them in salt, why didn’t that stop him?”

“You must have missed something.”

“Sam, I’m pretty sure we burned everything in that coffin,” Kat tells him.

“Did you get the hook?”

Dean and Kat exchange a glance.

“I didn’t see it.” Kat realizes.

“‘Cause it wasn’t in there.”

“Well, it was the murder weapon,” Sam theorizes, “and in a way, it was part of him.

Dean nods. “So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power.”

“So if we find the hook…” Sam starts, “we stop the Hook Man.” Sam and Dean say in unison.

Kat snorts. “You two are so Scooby-Doo when you do that.” 

………………………………

Sam heads to take a shower, moaning that all the hot water was probably already gone. Kat gets up and picks up her clothes, shaking them out, determining which could be worn again and which needed to go into the dirty bag. “We’re gonna need to hit a laundromat soon,” she says aloud.

“Yeah, as soon as we wrap this one,” Dean agrees with a groan as he lay down on the bed. “Sam can dig the next grave,” he announces. “My back is killin’ me.”

Kat chuckles. She zips up her duffles and stacks them against the wall. Turning to face the room, she takes in Dean in one bed and Sam’s things on the other and goes still. 

“What is it?” Dean asked, noticing her distress. 

“I forgot I don’t have my bed roll anymore.”

“You haven’t used that thing in years.” 

“Well yeah, when it was just me and you I didn’t need it. Two people, two beds. But now…”

“You still don’t need it. For God’s sake Kat. You dug just as much as me, and Sam had to throw down with the friggin’ Hook Man. You know he’s got to be banged up too. The last thing any of us needs right now is to sleep on the floor. Just get in a damned bed.”

Kat stands, undecided for a long moment. She starts for Sam’s empty bed, but stops when she passes the mirror. A flashback of seeing Sam’s vision of Jessica bursts across the surface. Shuddering she backtracks and climbs into the other bed, carefully avoiding Dean.

…………………………

In the library, the three of them are gathered around a table piled with books.

“Here’s something, I think,” Dean announces. “Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary. Karns, Jacob. Personal effects: disposition thereof.”

Sam looks up. “Does it mention the hook?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean reads on. “Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner’s house of worship, St. Barnabas Church.”

“Isn't that where Lori’s father preaches?” Kat asks.

“Yeah,” Sam’s voice is filled with dread. “And where Lori lives.”

Dean raises his eyebrows.”Maybe that’s why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends’ daughters for the past 200 years.”

………………………….

Time passes. They have moved on from penitentiary records to church records.

“Oh my God,” Kat moans.”I know we’re lucky that they even still have this, but between the dust and all trying to read all this hundred year old handwriting, my head is killing me.”

“St. Barnabas donations, 1862.” Sam ran his finger down a column. “Got it! Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged.” He sighed. “They melted it down. Made it into something else.

……………………

Dean is throwing everything silver into the fire. Sam comes downstairs with a large bag that clanks with each step.

“House is clear,” Sam says. “We got everything that even looked silver.

Dean takes the bag. “Better safe than sorry.”

“Guys, you hear that?” Kat asks as they all stop, looking up. “Dean, keep going.” She pulls her gun. “Sam, let's make sure he has enough time for this stuff to melt.” They go upstairs.

………………………...

Kat and Sam see that Lori is sitting in a pew alone, crying. Kat lowers her gun and goes back downstairs. 

“It’s fine,” she told Dean. “Lori’s upstairs. Sam’s talking to her.”

Dean sweats as he throws another piece of silver into the forge. “You realize we’re destroying a fortune’s worth of silver here.”

“Yeah. Can’t be helped.” They hear a crash from upstairs. Kat starts for the stairs.

“Kat!” He tossed her a sawed off shotgun. Catching it she turned and raced up the stairs as he dumped everything left in the bag onto the fire.

……………………..

Sam takes Lori by the hand. “Come on. We gotta go.” He leads her away and opens the door to a back room. But the Hook Man is behind it and pushes his hook through the door. “Go!” Sam and Lori run down the aisle and into a back room. The Hook Man follows them and smashes the glass of another door with his hook. He swings at Sam a few times but misses. The Hook Man chases the two of them around the room and finally hooks Sam in the shoulder. He screams in pain and an invisible force drags Lori on her back across the floor. Sam runs over to her.

“Come on. You okay?”

The Hook Man appears and knocks Sam backwards into a wall. He gets up and maneuvers behind the Hook Man, who is standing over Lori. Kat suddenly enters with her gun raised.

“Sam, drop!” 

Sam crouches down and Kat shoots the Hook Man once. He disappears into dust.

Sam panted. “I thought we got all the silver.”

“Dean put it on the fire! I saw him!”

“Then why is he still here?”

“Well, maybe we missed something!”

They look around. Kat notices a cross necklace that Lori is wearing.

“Sam the necklace!”

Sam rips the chain off from around her neck. In the hallway, the Hook Man, who is now invisible, is making a long scratch on the wall. Kat turns around to look at it.

“Sam! The basement! Get it to the basement!” 

Kat aims the gun at the scratch that is being made and shoots. She quickly reloads the gun with rock salt.

……………………..

Sam runs down the stairs. Passing Dean, he throws Lori’s necklace into the fire.

“Is that it?” Dean yells.

They turn and sprint for the stairs. As they run into the church they hear another gun blast. The Hook Man disappears and begins to reform. Kat is backing away, trying to reload at the same time. Hook Man backhands Kat and heads for Lori.

“Lori!” Sam runs for her and puts himself between her and danger. The Hook Man raises his hook in the air. The hook melts and the rest of his body burns into nothing. 

Dean picks Kat up off the floor and they walk over to Sam and Lori and give them a knowing look. 

……………………..

Outside St. Barnabas Church, the sheriffs are walking around and there is an ambulance parked outside. In the ambulance, Lori watches Sam finish getting bandaged up.

“You’re sure you’re gonna be okay?” she asks him.

“Yeah.” 

“I still don’t know what happened. But I do know you saved my life. My father’s, too. Thank you.” In the car, Dean watches Sam in the mirror. Kat sits in the passenger seat rubbing her head. He looks over. “You okay?” 

“My head hurts. What’s new, right?”

Sam climbs into the backseat. Dean looks back at him. “We could stay.”

Sam shakes his head. Dean watches Lori looking sad, through the mirror. He shakes his head in disappointment and drives away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think it's funny when writers talk about their characters doing something that they didn't expect. That being said, I didn't see the Kat/Taylor connection until it happened. Also I figure it'll give Dean something to rib her about in the future. 
> 
> I found a Doctor Who reference for the rock salt shot gun rounds in the minutiae section of supernaturalwiki for this episode. I had to find a way to include it in my rewrite. I love the idea of Kat and Dean being in some wacky motel watching Doctor Who together.
> 
> As always comments and kudos make me super happy!


	8. Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and Kat head to Oklahoma to investigate a recent spate of insect-related deaths around a new housing development.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bugs doesn't seem to be anyone's favorite episode of Supernatural, so I took the opportunity to use it an important character development moment for Kat.

Sam is sitting on the hood of the Impala reading a newspaper article. A minute later, Dean and Kat come outside laughing, Dean waving a wad of cash in the air. Sam raises one eyebrow. “Hustling pool? Really Kat?”  
Kat laughs, “Hey, you were the one that taught me how.”  
“I taught you how to play, you must have gotten the hustle part from him,” Sam jerks his head toward Dean. “Have you ever actually worked an honest job?”  
“Well, let's see honest.” Dean holds out one hand. “Fun and easy.” He holds out the other, and gestures that ‘fun and easy’ outweighs ‘honest’. “It's no contest. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do.”  
Sam sulks, “Yeah, well, how we were raised was jacked.”  
“Yeah, says you. We got a new gig or what?” Dean indicates the paper.  
“Maybe. Oasis Plains, Oklahoma - not far from here.” Sam climbs off the car. “A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob.”  
“Mad cow disease?” Kat asks.  
“Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?” Dean adds.  
Sam laughs, “You watch Oprah?”  
Dean, embarrassed, can't think of anything to say. “So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?”  
“Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less.”  
Kat looks disgusted, “Okay, that's weird.”  
“Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be somethin' much nastier.”  
“All right. Oklahoma.” Dean opens the car door. They get in the car. “Man. Work, work, work. No time to spend my money.”  
They drive off.

…………………………….

Sam gets out of the car in front of the Oklahoma Gas and Power Company Building and approaches Travis.  
“Travis Weaver?”  
“Yeah, that's right.”  
“Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?”  
“Dustin never mentioned a nephew.”  
“Really? Well, he sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh, he did? Huh.”  
“Listen, I wanted to ask you... what exactly happened out there?”  
“I'm not sure. He fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh... by the time I got back…”  
“What did you see?”  
“Nothin'. Just Dustin.”  
“No wounds or anything?”  
“Well, he was bleeding... from his eyes and his ears, his nose. But that's it.”  
“So you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?”  
“I don't know. That's what the doctors are sayin'.”  
“But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control. You ever notice anything like that?”  
“No. No way. But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?”  
“That's a good question.”  
“You know, can you tell me where this happened?”  
“Yeah.”

……………………

A while later, the trio arrive at the scene of Dustin’s death. The sinkhole is surrounded by police tape.  
Dean checks out the hole, “Huh. What do you think?”  
“Don't know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast,” Sam tells them.  
They duck under the police tape and look into the hole with a flashlight.  
“So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?”  
“No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside.”  
“Huh. Looks like there's only room for one.” Dean looks at Kat. “You’re the lightest.”  
“Dean, we have no idea what's down there,” Sam argues.  
Dean picks up a nearby coil of rope. “All right, I'll go if you're scared. You scared?”  
Kat slaps the back of her hand against Sam’s chest. “It’s fine. I’ll go.” She ties a loop in the end of the rope and puts her foot into it. “Just don't drop me.”  
They lower her into the hole. She shines her flashlight around.  
“You see anything?” Sam calls down.  
Kat shakes her head. “Just...dirt. Roots, bugs, nothin’ weird.” Just then beetles start to gather by her feet. “Guys? Get me outta here!” The rope tightens and she goes up a couple of inches, but bugs continue to crawl out of the dirt, clinging to her clothes. She begins to scream.

…………………………

While Dean drives, Kat sits in the passenger seat looking ill. Sam is examining a dead beetle in his hand. “You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but-”  
Dean cuts him off. “Since when do you have a thing about bugs?” he asks Kat.  
“I- I don’t.” she stutters.  
“I’ve seen you face down all sorts of shit, I don’t know if I’ve ever heard you scream like that.”  
“I can’t explain it. It wasn’t just the bugs- I felt like-” she shakes her head unable to continue.  
Sam frowns at her, then continues. “Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before.”  
As they drive through town, they pass a sign for an open house, decorated with red balloons. Another sign reads, ‘Models Open. New Buyers' BBQ Today!’  
Dean says, “I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how 'bout you?” Sam gives him a knowing look. “What, we can't talk to the locals?”  
“And the free food's got nothin' to do with it?”  
“Of course not. I'm a professional.”  
They pull over and get out of the car. They begin walking down the street to the open house.  
Kat surveys the neighborhood. “Nice houses, but they’re right on top of each other. I’d need more space to settle down.”  
Dean shakes his head.“Livin’ in a place like this would freak me out.”  
“There's nothing wrong with ‘normal’.” Sam argues.  
“I'd take our family over normal any day.”  
They stand shoulder to shoulder and knock on the door. The homeowner answers. “Welcome.”  
“This the barbeque?” Dean smiles.  
“Yeah, not the best weather, but... I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are... ?”  
“Dean. This is Sam.”  
They shake hands. “Sam, Dean, good to meet you. So, you three are interested in Oasis Plains?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Let me just say - we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation”.  
Sam and Dean realize what he is trying to say.  
Dean protests. “We're brothers. Plus,” he shifts to the side revealing Kat behind them.  
Larry seems slightly embarrassed.  
“Our father is getting on in years, and we're just lookin' for a place for him,” Sam explains.  
“Great, great. Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in.”  
Larry takes them outside to the backyard. There are lots of people walking around, chatting and eating.  
Sam questions him, “You said you were the developer?”  
“Yep. Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains. This is my wife, Joanie.”  
“Hi there.”  
Larry introduces them all and excuses himself, telling his wife, “Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses.” They all laugh.  
“Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live.” Joanie starts.  
A very energetic woman approaches them. Her black hair is pulled back in a tight bun.  
“Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales.”  
Jonie continues, “And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though.”   
“She's kidding, of course,” Lynda says. “I take it you all are interested in becoming homeowners.”  
The trio smile and nod.  
“Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual, um - inclination.”   
Dean chuckles. “Right. Um... I'm gonna go talk to Larry. Okay, honeys?”  
He walks away, smacking both Kat and Sam on the ass. Sam and Kat share an awkward silence.

…………………………

Lynda has been talking for some time. “Who can say ‘no’ to a steam shower? I use mine everyday.”  
Kat nods vaguely. While Lynda continues talking, Sam notices a tarantula crawling towards her hand, which is resting on a table. A few feet away a teenage boy is watching excitedly. “Excuse me.” He pushes past Lynda and picks up the spider, bringing it over to the boy. “Is this yours?”  
“You gonna tell my dad?”  
“I don't know. Who's your dad?”  
“Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions.”  
“Ouch. First name basis with the old man - sounds pretty grim.”  
“Well, I'm not exactly brochure material.”  
“Well, hang in there. It gets better, all right? I promise.”  
“When?”  
“Matthew.” They turn to see Larry and Dean walking towards them. “I am so sorry about my son and his... pet.”  
“It's no bother,” Sam says.  
“Excuse us.” He walks away with Matt.  
Sam whistles. “Remind you of somebody?” Dean looks over at Larry, who is yelling at Matt.   
He looks back at Sam, confused. “Dad? Dad never treated us like that.”  
“Well, Dad never treated you like that. You were perfect. He was all over my case. You don't remember?”  
“Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line.”  
Sam scoffs “Right. Right, like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bowhunting.”  
“Bowhunting's an important skill,” Dean objects  
Sam rolls his eyes. “Whatever. How was your tour?”  
“Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy.” Sam laughs. “So you might be onto somethin'. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here.”  
Kat joins them. “Geez, that woman could talk a stone to death.” She notices their faces, “What happened?”  
Dean tells them, “About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this - severe allergic reaction to bee stings.”  
Sam mutters, “More bugs.”  
Dean nods, “More Bugs.”

……………………………..

While Sam drives through the neighborhood, Dean looks through their father's journal. “You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?”  
“Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations.”  
“Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity.” Dean sits up straighter, “Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone.”  
“There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals - elementals, telepaths.”  
“Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing.” He thinks for a second and realizes something. “Larry's kid - he's got bugs for pets.”  
“He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula.”  
“You think he's our Willard?”  
“I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess.”  
“Hey, you wanna throw your two cents in here princess?” Dean looks back at Kat who is bracing her head up by pushing a loose fist against her eye socket.  
“What? Oh, no, I think you guys covered the basics.”  
Dean turns back around. “Ooh, hey. Pull over here.”  
Sam pulls into the empty driveway of one of the Oasis Plains homes. “What are we doing here?”  
Dean gets out of the car. “It's too late to talk to anybody else.”  
“We're gonna squat in an empty house?”  
“Not an empty house, a model house. I wanna try the steam shower. Come on.” Sam doesn't move. “Come on!”  
Sam turns around to look at Kat in the backseat. She opens her hand in a ‘what are ya gonna do’ movement.  
Reluctantly, Sam pulls the car into the garage, and Dean closes it.

…………………..

Sam approaches the bathroom door, where the shower can be heard running. He knocks. “You ever comin' out of there?”  
“What?” Dean’s voice calls back.  
Sam cracks the door. “Dean, a police call came in on the scanner.”  
“Hold on.”  
“Someone was found dead three blocks from here. Come on.”  
“Dean is standing there, in the steam-filled room, with a towel on his head.”  
“This shower is awesome.”  
Sam rolls his eyes. “Come on.” He turns and sees Kat coming out of a bedroom.  
She grins. “He in there again?”

………………………….

The trio are sitting in the Impala parked at the curb. Across the street, Matt gets off a school bus and begins walking.  
Kat looks dubious. “Are we really thinking a high school kid is doing this somehow?”  
Dean shrugs, “Isn't his house that way?” He points in the opposite direction.  
Sam’s face is grave “Yup.” He doesn’t indicate which question he’s answering.  
They get out of the car and begin following Matt. They find him in the woods, examining a grasshopper.  
Sam smiles, “Hey, Matt. Remember me?”  
Matt looks uneasy. “What are you doin' out here?”  
“We just wanna talk to you,” Kat reassures him.  
“You're not here to buy a house, are you?” Dean shakes his head. “W-wait. You're not serial killers?” Sam and Dean laugh.  
“No, no. No, I think you're safe.”  
“Matt” Kat meets his eyes, “we need to know about insects.”  
“Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?” Dean asks him.  
Matt nods, “I hear she died this morning.”  
“Mm, that's right. Spider bites.”  
Sam’s voice is gentle. “Matt... you tried to scare her with a spider.”  
“Wait. You think I had something to do with that?”  
Dean tilts his head. “You tell us.”  
“That tarantula was a joke. Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy.”  
“You know about those?” Kat asks.  
“There is somethin' going on here. I don't know what... but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something.” He picks up his backpack and begins walking with them to another area.  
Sam catches up to him. “So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out.”  
“Believe me, I've tried. But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me.”  
“Why not?”  
“Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son.”  
Sam snorts. “I hear you.”  
Dean glances at Sam. “You do?”  
Sam turns and gives him a look. “Matt, how old are you?”  
“Sixteen.”  
“Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, something great's gonna happen.”  
“What?”  
“College. You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad.”  
Dean mutters, “What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family.”  
Sam sighs and glares at him.  
“How much further, Matt?”  
“We're close.”  
Sam glares at Dean one more time before he continues walking. A few moments later, they reach a large clearing. The sounds of hundreds of different insects can be heard among the trees.  
“I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class.”  
Dean scoffs, “You two are like peas in a pod.”  
Sam ignores him. “What's been happening?”  
“A lot.” Matt tells him. “I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles... you name it. It's like they're congregating here.”  
Dean looks around and sees Kat, braced against a tree at the edge of the clearing. He gives Sam a pointed look before hurrying back to her.   
“Why do you think they’re doing it?” Sam asks Matt.  
“I don't know.”  
“What's that?” Sam points to a dark patch of grass a few feet away. Curious, they walk over to it and discover hundreds of worms. Sam steps on some of them, and they fall into the ground, creating a hole. He crouches down and uses a stick to poke around in the hole. “There's somethin' down there.”  
He puts the stick down and puts his hand into the hole. With a disgusted expression, he feels something inside the hole. He brings his hand back up, and the boys look horrified. Covered in dirt and worms, is a human skull.

……………………….

The Impala pulls up outside the local university and the trio get out of the car. Sam and Dean walk ahead while Kat pulls a box of bones out from the backseat.  
“So,” Sam started, “a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave.”  
Dean looks mullish. “Yeah. Maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits? Some unfinished business?”  
“Yeah, maybe. Question is, why bugs? And why now?”  
“That's two questions.” Sam ignores him. “Yeah, so with that kid back there... why'd you tell him to just ditch his family like that?”  
“Just, uh... I know what the kid's goin' through.”  
“How 'bout tellin' him to listen to his old man, how's that for advice?”  
“Dean, come on.” They stop walking. “This isn't about his old man. You think I didn't respect Dad. That's what this is about.”  
“Just forget it, all right? Sorry I brought it up.”  
“I respected him. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough.”  
“So what are you sayin'? That Dad was disappointed in you?”  
“Was? Is. Always has been.”  
“Why would you think that?”  
“Because I didn't wanna bowhunt or hustle pool! Because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which, to our whacked-out family, made me the freak.”  
Kat comes up, and puts a hand on Sam’s shoulder, unsteady. “Like the blonde chick in The Munsters,” she jokes.  
Sam continued, too angry for her attempt at humor. “Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride? Proud. Most dads don't toss their kids out of the house.”  
Dean got up in his face. “I remember that fight. In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases comin' out of your mouth.”  
“You know, truth is, when we finally do find Dad... I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me.”  
“Sam, Dad was never disappointed in you. Never. He was scared.”  
Sam looked from Dean to Kat who gave him a small nod. “What are you talkin' about?”  
Dean sighed, “He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around. But even when you two weren't talkin'... he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could. And after Kat would come come back from visitin’ you, he might not have asked a lotta questions, but he listened long and hard when she told us what you were up to.”  
Sam turned to Kat confused. “What is he talking about, you visiting me? I told you Dean, before you came to get me Kat and I hadn’t seen each other in years!”  
Both brothers turned to her. “I’m sorry Sammy. I - You said you were building a new life. That you didn’t want anything that was going to remind you of hunting. I wasn’t sure….”  
“So what? You came out there and spied on me?”  
Kat grimaced and rubbed the back of her hand on her forehead. “Yeah. Yeah I did, okay?”  
“No it’s not okay. Dammit Kat, you should have told me you were there. Phone, email, something!”  
“Well, it's a two-way street, dude. You could've picked up the phone.” Dean interjected. He takes Kat by the arm. “Katie, you okay?”  
“You know what? I’m gonna sit this one out. You all go. I’ll be in the car.” Dean walks her back to the car. Sam watches them sadly.   
Dean comes back with the box, gritting out, “Come on, we're gonna be late for our appointment.”

……………………….

Inside a college classroom, Sam and Dean are talking with the professor. “So, you two are students?”  
Sam lies, “Yeah. Yeah, uh, we're in your class - Anthro 101?”  
The professor nods.  
“So, what about the bones, Professor?” Dean asks.  
“This is quite an interesting find you've made. I'd say they're 170 years old, give or take. The timeframe and the geography heavily suggest Native American.”  
Sam inquires, “Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?”  
“Not according to the historical record. But the, uh, relocation of native peoples was quite common at that time.”  
Sam nods, “Right. Well, are there any local legends? Oral histories about the area?”  
“Well... you know, there's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about sixty miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth.”  
“All right,” Dean stands, shaking the professor’s hand.

…………………………

Dean and Sam are driving through Sapulpa. They stop and ask a Native American man for directions. Once he directs them where to go, they thank him and start to drive away. The car lurches to a stop and Kat stumbles out of the back seat, vomiting.

…………………………

The trio enter a diner. Kat walks to the counter while Sam and Dean point out a Native American man playing cards at a table.  
“Joe White Tree?” The man nods at Sam’s question. “We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right.”  
“We're students from the university,” Dean chimes in.  
“No, you're not. You're lying.”  
Dean is taken aback. “Well, truth is -”  
The old man cuts him off. “You know who starts sentences with ‘truth is’? Liars.”  
Dean exchanges a look with Sam.  
“Have you heard of Oasis Plains?” Sam asks him. “It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley.”  
Joe says to Dean, “I like him. He's not a liar.” Dean looks angry. “I know the area.”  
“What can you tell us about the history there?”  
Joe shakes his head, ready to tell them to go when Kat joins them, sipping a soda. Joe looks at her intently. “Why do you want to know?”  
“Something... something bad is happening in Oasis Plains.” Sam explained. “We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there - Native American bones.”  
Joe motions for Kat to take the seat across from him. “I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people.”  
“Insects.” Dean muttered. “Sounds like nature to me. Six days.”  
“And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive.” Joe finished. Sam and Dean exchange a look.  
Joe leaned across the table and hovers his hand over Kat’s. “You are a spirit talker. Stronger than any I’ve ever met. But you need training. You must ground the spirit energy, or it will overtake your own and you will no longer be able to interact on this plane.”  
Kat’s voice is bleak. “I don’t understand.”  
“I would guide you, but I am not strong enough. Here.” He took off a leather cord from his neck looped around a brown gemstone disc. “My people believe that some sacred stones can help you focus your grounding.” He lowered the pendant into her hand, careful not to make contact. “Imagine yourself as a tree. Sink your roots deep into the ground. You will learn to control the energy. You are stronger than you know.”  
“Thank you.”

Outside the diner, Dean turns to Kat. “What the hell was that about?”  
“I don’t know. But it sounds like we have more immediate things to worry about.”  
“When did the gas company man die?” Sam asked.  
Dean thinks back. “Uh, let's see, we got here Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth.”  
“March twentieth.” Kat nods, “That's the spring equinox.”  
“The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals.” Dean elaborates.  
“So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger.” Sam looks grim. “Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land.”  
“And on the sixth night,” Kat intoned, “that's tonight.”  
“If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?”  
Dean shook his head. “You don't break a curse. You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out now.”  
They get in the car and drive away.

……………………

Matt is in the backyard with a flashlight. He hears a noise coming from the ground. He crouches down by a patch of ground and moves a rock. Suddenly, tons of cockroaches come crawling out from under the dirt. Matt runs away.

……………….

Dean is driving while talking on the phone with Larry. “Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood.”  
”God, really? And how big?”  
“Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe.”  
“And who is this, again?”  
“Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power.”  
“Uh-huh. Well, the problem is, I know Travis. He's worked with us for a year, so who is this?”  
“Uh…” Panicked, he hangs up.  
“Give me the phone.” Sam takes the phone from Dean and dials a number. At the Pike residence, Matt answers his cell phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Matt, it's Sam.”  
“Sam, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches.”  
“Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?”  
“What, why?”  
“Because something's coming.”  
“More bugs?”  
“Yeah, a lot more.”  
“My dad doesn't listen in the best of circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?”  
“You've gotta make him listen, okay?”  
“Give me the phone, give me the phone.” Dean grabs the phone from Sam. “Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts.”  
“But he's my-”  
“Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”  
He hangs up, and so does Dean. “Make him listen? What are you thinkin'?”

…………………………..

A while later, they pull up outside Larry’s house. Larry looks out the window and, seeing their car, goes outside. “Get off my property before I call the cops.”  
“Mr. Pike, listen,” Sam pleads.  
“Dad, they're just tryin' to help.”   
Larry glares at him. “Get in the house!”  
Matt apologizes to Dean, “I'm sorry. I told him the truth.”  
Dean shakes his head. “We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?”   
“Look, it's already after midnight. They could come at any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late.” Sam warns.  
“Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm,” Larry snarks.  
Dean fumed, “Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don't think somethin' weird's goin' on here?”  
“Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we're gonna have a problem.”  
“Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now.”  
“Dad, they're right, okay? We're in danger.” Matt tries to tell Larry.  
“Matt, get inside! Now!”  
“No! Why won't you listen to me?!”  
“Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!”  
“Look, this land is cursed!” Sam shouts, “People have died here. Now, are you gonna really take that risk with your family?”  
“Wait.” Kat, who has been leaning against the car, tilts her head up. “You hear it?”  
From somewhere nearby, a very loud buzzing noise can be heard. It continues to get louder.  
Larry looks around, “What the hell?”  
The fluorescent bug light on the porch begins to overheat, killing several bugs at a time.  
Dean declares, “All right, it's time to go. Larry, get your wife.”  
Matt’s eyes get huge. “Guys.”  
All of them look up to the sky. Millions of bugs begin flying towards the house, blanketing the sky.  
“Oh my God.” Larry’s voice trembles.  
“We'll never make it,” predicts Sam.  
“Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!” Dean orders.  
They rush inside the house and lock the door.  
Joanie enters. “Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?”  
“Call 911.” Larry tells his wife. She doesn't move. “Joanie!”  
She picks up the phone and dials.  
Dean tells Larry, “I need towels.”  
“Uh, in the closet.”  
Sam turns to Matt. “Okay, we've gotta lock this place up, come on - doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?”  
They go upstairs.  
Joanie’s voice quivers. “Phones are dead.”  
“They must have chewed through the phone lines.” Dean begins putting towels at the base of the front door when the power goes out. “And the power lines.”  
Larry picks up his cell phone. “I need my cell. No signal.”  
“You won't get one.” Kat tells him, “They're blanketing the house.”  
Millions of bugs begin collecting on the doors and windows, covering the entire building. The six of them watch, waiting.  
Larry’s face is pale, “So what do we do now?”  
“We try to outlast it.” Sam tells him. “Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise.”  
“Hopefully?”  
In the kitchen, Dean searches the cabinets. He finds a can of bug spray and returns to the living room.  
“Bug spray?” Jonie looks surprised.  
“Trust me.”  
They hear a creaking noise coming from somewhere around the fireplace.  
“What is that?” Matt yells.  
Sam and Kat speak at the same time. “The flue.”  
“All right, I think everybody needs to get upstairs,” directs Dean. Suddenly, hundreds of thousands of bugs come into the living room, swarming all around them. They scream and try to protect themselves. Dean uses a lighter with the can of bug spray to make it flare up. The flame wards some of the bugs away. “All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!”  
He goes upstairs with them into the attic, and Sam closes the door. After a moment of being in the attic, sawdust begins to fall from the ceiling. The buzz of the bees gets louder.  
“Oh, God, what's that?”  
Dean looks up. “Something's eating through the wood.”  
Matt looks terrified. “Termites.”  
“All right, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!”  
The three Pikes move as far into the corner of the attic as they can. A second later, the bugs chew a hole through the ceiling and swarm around the room. Sam and Dean frantically try to patch up the hole in the ceiling, but this only works for a minute. Soon, two more holes are chewed, and while Dean tries to ward them off with bug spray, nothing seems to work. The six of them gather in the corner, trying desperately to cover themselves with the tarps. Then, Kat falls to her knees, pressing her hands to the wooden floor. The buzzing noise is cut in half. Although they can still see bugs all over the tarps, they seem to have stopped attacking.   
“What’s happening?” Larry yells.  
“I don’t know!” Sam looks at Dean. “What do we do?”  
Dean shakes his head. “Wait it out!” The brothers try to shake the bugs off the tarps and the family screams as some of the insects fall over them. They cover the family again. At some point, Kat groans and falls to the floor unconscious. Suddenly, the buzzing noise increases, and bugs are once again attacking the tarps. Miraculously, after only a few minutes the bugs start to leave through the hole in the ceiling. Confused, Sam and Dean go to see what happened. Through the hole, they can see the bugs in the sky, near the sun, in one enormous colony. The five of them continue watching, relieved.

…………………………

A door opens and Dean carries Kat into the steam shower.  
“What are you doing?” Sam asks him stunned.  
“I’m getting her cleaned up. Get me a rag and some towels.”  
“You can’t just strip her down like that!”  
“Trust me Sam, She ain’t got nothin’ I ain’t seen before. Besides, she wakes up a couple of hours from now with a beetle in her bra or somethin’ we’ll never hear the end of it.”  
Sam shudders and goes to get the supplies. The steam builds. When Sam returns, Dean places a towel over Kat as he holds her in his lap.   
“Use cold water on her face Sam, see if we can’t get her to come around again.”  
Sam wets the rag and runs it over Kat’s face. She stirs.  
“Kat, come on Kat look at me,” Sam coaches.  
“Tired Sam.”  
“I know. I know. We’re gonna get you cleaned up, maybe get you something to eat, and then you can sleep, I promise.”  
She shakes her head weakly. Sam shoves the rag at Dean. He begins to clean the filth off her hands. Sam returns with a gatorade and holds it up to her mouth. 

…………………………..

The Impala pulls up in front of the Pike house in the late afternoon.  
Dean and Sam approach Larry, who is placing boxes into a moving van.  
“What, no goodbye?” Dean quips.  
Larry grins. “Good timing. Another hour and we'd have been gone.” He shakes both their hands.  
“For good?” Sam asks.  
“Yeah. The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again.”  
“You don't seem too upset about it.” Dean commented.  
“Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but…” He looks over at Matt, who is carrying a box to the garbage “...somehow, I really don't care.” He nods at the car. “Is your friend going to be okay?”  
Dean looks over at the Impala, where Kat is asleep in the backseat. “Yeah. She’s still - ah, pretty tired, but she’s okay.”  
Sam walks over to Matt, who is throwing away all his insect paraphernalia.  
“What's this?”  
Matt shruggs. “I don't know. They kind of weird me out now.”  
They both laugh.  
“Yeah, I should hope so.”  
A few minutes later, Sam joins Dean by the car. They watch Larry and Matt, who are now getting along very well.  
Sam speaks up. “I wanna find Dad.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
“Yeah, but I just... I want to apologize to him.”  
“For what?”  
“All the things I said to him. He was just doin' the best he could.”  
“Well, don't worry, we'll find him. And then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other's throats.”  
Sam laughs. “Yeah, probably.” They sit in silence for a few seconds. “Let's hit the road.”  
“Let's.”  
They get in the car, giving one last wave to Larry and Matt, and drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love feedback!


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters go back to Lawrence following a vision Sam has of their old home. A psychic offers assistance with the case, but no answers for Sam or Kat about the unusual things they are experiencing.

A young woman is sitting on the floor of her home, unpacking boxes. She comes across a photo of herself and her husband at their wedding. She begins to cry just as her daughter comes in the room.  
“Mommy?” The woman looks up.  
“Hey, sweetie. Why aren’t you in bed?”  
“There’s something in my closet.”  
The woman opens the closet doors and looks inside as the little girl watches from her bed.  
“See? There’s nothing there.”  
“You sure?”  
“I’m sure. Now, come on. Get into bed.”   
“I don’t like this house.”  
“You’re just not used to it yet. But you and your brother and me –- we are going to be very happy here. I promise. I love you.” She turns off the light and gets up to leave the room.  
After returning to the living room, the woman continues unpacking boxes. She stops when she hears the sound of scratching coming from the basement.  
“Please, God, don’t let it be rats.”  
A few moments later, she goes downstairs into the basement with a flashlight. She tries turning on a light, but the switches don’t work.  
“Terrific.”  
On the floor, she sees a large black trunk. She kneels down and opens it, pulling out old photos of the Winchester family. Written on the back of a picture are the words, “The Winchesters. John, Mary, Dean, and Little Sammy.” She smiles.   
In the little girl’s bedroom, the closet doors open by themselves. Standing in the closet is what looks like a person, but it is entirely made out of fire. The girl screams.

…………………

While Sam is sleeping, he begins dreaming of the young woman. She is inside her bedroom, screaming for help. Kat flails in her sleep, hitting Sam in the face. Sam sits up, confused.

…………………….

The next morning, while Dean is on the computer, Sam is drawing a picture of a tree. Kat is still under the covers, her eyes only half open.  
“All right. I’ve been cruisin’ some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali –- its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas. Hey.” Sam looks up from his drawing. “Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?” Dean asks testily.  
“No. I’m listening.” Sam tells him. “Keep going.”  
“And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times.” He waves his hand in front of Sam’s face. “Any of these things blowin’ up your skirt, pal?”  
Kat pushes herself up and looks at Sam’s picture. “Are you gonna draw the house too?”   
“What do you mean?” Sam looks confused.  
“Your all’s old house. That’s the tree in the front yard. There’s a picture in your dad’s journal.  
Sam gets up from the bed and goes searching through his duffel bag. “What are you doing?” Dean asks. Sam finds a photo of their family from when he was a baby. He compares the tree in the photo to his drawing. They are the same.  
“Dean, I know where we have to go next.”  
“Where?”  
“Back home –- back to Kansas.”  
“Okay, random. Where’d that come from?”  
Sam shows the photo to Dean. “All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And it didn’t burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?”  
“I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talkin’ about?”  
“Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but….the people who live in our old house –- I think they might be in danger.”  
“Why would you think that?”  
“Uh…it’s just, um….” he looks at Kat who is staring back, distressed, “look, just trust me on this, okay?” He starts to walk away, and Dean follows him.  
“Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Come on, man, that’s weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that.”  
“I can’t really explain it is all.”  
“Well, tough. I’m not goin’ anywhere until you do.” Sam sighs. Dean waits expectantly.  
“I have these nightmares.”  
Dean nods “I’ve noticed.”  
“And sometimes….they come true.”  
“Come again?”  
“Look, Dean….I dreamt about Jessica’s death –- for days before it happened.”  
“Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.” He sits down on the bed.  
“No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn’t do anything about it ‘cause I didn’t believe it. And then I kept having a dream about you getting shot, and it was exactly the way Kat killed the shapeshifter.”   
Both Kat and Dean look at him in surprise.  
Sam hurries on before they can interrupt. “And now I’m dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help.”  
“And the room behind her is on fire.” Kat’s voice sounds hollow.  
“How’d you know that?”  
“I had that dream last night.”  
“That settles it. We have to go. I mean, that’s where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?  
Dean's eyes are wide with overwhelm. “I don’t know.”  
Sam sits down across from Dean. “What do you mean you don’t know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!”  
“All right, just slow down, would ya?” Dean stands up and begins pacing. I mean, first you tell me that you’ve got the Shining? Are you gonna turn into a human bug zapper too?” He runs a hand down his face. “And then you tell me that I’ve gotta go back home? Especially when….”  
“When what?”  
“When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?” Dean’s voice is near breaking.  
Sam speaks softly, “Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure.”  
“I know we do.”

………………

The Impala pulls up outside the house. Kat’s hand comes over the seat to rest on Dean’s shoulder. “You gonna be all right?”  
Dean takes a deep breath. “Let me get back to you on that.” They get out of the car. After knocking on the front door, the young woman answers it. Sam and Kat are shocked that she is the same woman from their dream.  
She looks between the three of them. “Yes?”  
“Sorry to bother you, ma’am, but we’re with the Federal-” Dean starts.  
“I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin’ by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place.”  
The woman is thoughtful. “Winchester. Yeah, that’s so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night.”  
Dean looks shocked, “You did?”  
She nods,“I’m Jenny. Come on in.” They go inside, and go to the kitchen. The little girl is at the table doing homework. A toddler is in his playpen.  
“Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!” The toddler bounces with every word.  
“That’s Ritchie. He’s kind of a juice junkie.” She takes a sippy cup out of the refrigerator. “But, hey, at least he won’t get scurvy.” She walks over to the table. “Sari, this is Sam and Dean. They used to live here.” She looks at Kat blankly.  
“Kat, or Katie.” She kneels down to look at Sari’s work. “But I wasn’t born yet when we lived here.”  
“So, you just moved in?” Dean asks.  
Jenny nods, “Yeah, from Wichita.”  
“You got family here, or….?”  
“No. I just, uh….needed a fresh start, that’s all. So, new town, new job –- I mean, as soon as I find one. New house.”  
Sam cases the room, “So, how you likin’ it so far?”  
“Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home –- I mean, I’m sure you had lots of happy memories here. But this place has its issues.”  
Dean smiles weakly. “What do you mean?”  
“Well, it’s just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We’ve got flickering lights almost hourly.”  
Dean examines a light fixture. “Oh, that’s too bad. What else?”  
“Um…sink’s backed up, there’s rats in the basement.” She pauses. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to complain.”  
Dean’s not offended, “No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?”  
“It’s just the scratching, actually.”  
Sari is now whispering to Kat. Kat looks at her. “In the closet?”  
Jenny looks at her daughter, “Oh, no, baby, there was never anything in the closet.” She hopes for reassurance from Sam and Dean. “Right?”  
Sam smiles, “Right. No, no, of course not.”  
“She had a nightmare the other night,” Jenny explains.  
“I wasn’t dreaming. It came into my bedroom,” Sari protests, “and it was on fire.” The trio exchange shocked glances.

……………………

Sam and Dean are walking back to the car. They are moving so fast Kat has to jog to keep up with them.  
“You hear that? A figure on fire.” Sam is wired.  
Dean fires back, “And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dream?”  
“Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit.”  
“Yeah, well, I’m just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin’ true.”  
“Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it’s the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?”  
“I don’t know!”  
“Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?”  
“Sam, we don’t know.” Kat insists.  
“Well, those people are in danger. We have to get ‘em out of that house.”  
“And we will,” Dean reassures him.  
“No, I mean now.”  
Dean snaps. “And how you gonna do that, huh? You got a story that she’s gonna believe?”  
“Then what are we supposed to do?” Sam retorts.

…………………………

Dean pumps gas into the Impala, while Sam bounces his hands on the roof, agitated. Kat takes control of the conversation. “Let’s try to think this through logically. If this was another job, not connected to you, what would we do first?”  
Sam exhales sharply. “We’d try to figure out what we were dealin’ with. We’d dig into the history of the house.”  
“Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened,” Dean adds.  
“Yeah, but how much do we know?” Sam looks at his brother. “I mean, how much do you actually remember?  
“About that night, you mean?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Not much. I remember the fire…the heat.” He pauses for a moment. “And then I carried you out the front door.”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah, what, you never knew that?”  
Sam watches his brother, “No.”  
“And, well, you know Dad’s story as well as I do. Mom was….was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her.”  
Kat regards the brothers sadly. “And he never had a theory about what did it?”  
“If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times.” Dean tells her.  
“Okay. So, to figure out what’s going on now…we need to figure out what happened back then. See if it’s the same thing,” suggests Kat.  
“Yeah. We’ll talk to Dad’s friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time,” Dean sighs.  
Sam pauses, “Does this feel like just another job to you?”  
Dean says nothing for a moment. “I’ll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom.” He walks away.   
Kat puts her hand on Sam’s shoulder. “This hurts him Sam. Even more than it does you.”  
After turning a corner, Dean stands next to the bathroom door and takes out his cell phone. After making sure no one can see him, he dials a number.  
VOICEMAIL: This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. The beep sounds.  
“Dad? I know I’ve left you messages before. I don’t even know if you’ll get ‘em.” He clears his throat. “But I’m with Sam. And we’re in Lawrence. And there’s somethin’ in our old house. I don’t know if it’s the thing that killed Mom or not, but….” His voice breaks. He pauses, barely keeping himself together.… “I don’t know what to do.” He begins to cry. “So, whatever you’re doin’, if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad.” He hangs up sadly, with tears in his eyes.

……………………

The trio are at Guenther’s Auto Repair, talking to the owner.  
Dean leads the questioning. “So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?”  
“Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh…twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?”  
Kat gives him a sweet smile. “It’s a thing they do with rookies sometimes. Give us cold cases to practice on, sometimes new eyes turn something up.”  
“Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?”  
Dean continues, “Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind.”  
“Well…he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that.” He laughs. “And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It’s that whole Marine thing.” Dean and Sam nod.” But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids.”  
“But that was before the fire?” Sam asks.  
“That’s right.”  
“He ever talk about that night?”  
“No, not at first. I think he was in shock.”  
“Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?”  
“Oh, he wasn’t thinkin’ straight. He said somethin’ caused that fire and killed Mary.”  
Dean pushes “He ever say what did it?”  
“Nothin’ did it. It was an accident –- an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin’. I begged him to get some help, but….”  
Dean looks up sharply. “But what?”  
“Oh, he just got worse and worse.”  
“How?”  
“Oh, he started readin’ these strange ol’ books. He started goin’ to see this palm reader in town.”  
“Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?”  
The owner scoffs, “No.”

………………………..

The car is parked by a payphone, where Sam is looking through a phonebook. “All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There’s someone named El Divino. There’s, uh –-” He laughs. “—there’s the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley—”  
“Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?” Dean asks.  
Kat dives into the back seat of the car and pulls out John’s journal.  
Sam watches her hand the book to Dean. “What?”  
Dean pages through the journal. “In Dad’s journal…here, look at this.” He opens to the first page. “First page, first sentence, read that.”  
Sam reads. “I went to Missouri and I learned the truth.  
Kat looks at Dean, “We thought it was weird he didn’t list a city….”

……………………

Dean and Sam sit on the couch tense. Kat is in a chair next to them. Missouri is escorting a man out of the house. “All right, there. Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you.” The man thanks her and she closes the front door behind him. “Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin’ the gardener.”  
Dean is amused, “Why didn’t you tell him?”  
“People don’t come here for the truth, Dean. They come for good news.” The trio stare at her. “Well? Come on you three, I ain’t got all day.” She leaves the room. They exchange a confused look and follow her into the next room. “Well, lemme look at ya.” She laughs. “Oh, you boys grew up handsome.” She points a finger at Dean. “And you were one goofy-lookin’ kid, too.” Dean glares at her while Sam and Kat stifle their smiles.  
“And you’re Katie.” Kat smiles thinking Missouri had said her name just the way her father used to. “Oh, and your daddy loved you somethin’ fierce.”  
“You knew him?” She breathed, hope in her eyes.  
“Met him a coupla times. He’d be so proud of you.”   
She turns to Sam. “Sam.” She grabs his hand. “Oh, honey…I’m sorry about your girlfriend.” Shock crosses Sam’s face. “And your father –- he’s missin’?”  
“How’d you know all that?” Sam asks.  
“Well, you were just thinkin’ it just now.” Sam raises his eyebrows, surprised.  
“Well,” Dean puts in, “where is he? Is he okay?”  
Missouri looks at him. “I don’t know.”  
“Don’t know? Well, you’re supposed to be a psychic, right?”  
“Boy, you see me sawin’ some bony tramp in half? You think I’m a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can’t just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please.” Sam smirks at Dean and they sit down. Missouri snaps at Dean. “Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I’m ‘a whack you with a spoon!”  
Dean looks attacked. “I didn’t do anything.”  
“But you were thinkin’ about it.” Dean raises his eyebrows.   
Sam smiles. “Okay. So, our dad –- when did you first meet him?”  
“He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him.”  
Dean leans forward. “What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?”  
“A little.” Missouri hesitates. “Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin’ I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing.”  
“And could you?” Sam presses.  
“I….”She shakes her head.  
“What was it?”  
“I don’t know. Oh, but it was evil. So…you think somethin’ is back in that house?”  
“Definitely.” Sam told her. Kat nods her agreement.  
“I haven’t been back inside, but I’ve been keepin’ an eye on the place, and it’s been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin’ up now?”  
“I don’t know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like something’s starting.”  
Not to mention whatever the hell is happening to us, Kat thinks.  
“That’s a comforting thought,” Dean mumbles.  
“You’re right.” Missouri replied, but instead of looking at Dean she’s looking at Kat who is staring at the floor.

……………………………

While Ritchie is alone in the kitchen, one of the screws on his playpen mysteriously comes out of place. One of the playpen’s sides falls to the floor. At the same time, the safety latch on the door of the refrigerator comes undone. The refrigerator opens. Curious, Ritchie walks over to it. Inside, he sees his sippy cup full of juice.  
“Juicy.” He climbs into the refrigerator and sits on one of the shelves. Suddenly, the refrigerator door closes and the safety latch locks into place.   
Jenny walks into the kitchen. “Oh, baby, either we have rats or Mommy’s going crazy.” She sees that the playpen is empty. “Ritchie? Ritchie?!” Panicked, she rushes into the other rooms and tries to find him. “Baby, where are you?!” She comes back into the kitchen, breathing heavily. She sees milk leaking out from inside the refrigerator. She goes over to it and opens the door.  
“Mommy.”  
“Oh my God!” She takes Ritchie out of the refrigerator and holds him in her arms. A few moments later, there is a knock on the door. She answers it and sees Sam, Dean, Kat and Missouri. “What are you all doing here?”  
Sam smiles, “Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri.”  
“If it’s not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time’s sake.” Dean adds.  
“You know, this isn’t a good time. I’m kind of busy.”  
“Listen, Jenny, it’s important.” Missouri smacks Dean on the back of the head. “Ow!”  
“Give the poor girl a break, can’t you see she’s upset?” She turns to Jenny “Forgive this boy, he means well, he’s just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out.” Dean looks stunned.  
Jenny gapes at all of them, “About what?”  
Missouri continues, “About this house.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I think you know what I’m talking about. You think there’s something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?”  
“Who are you?”  
“We’re people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you’re gonna have to trust us, just a little.” 

………………….

The four of them enter Sari’s bedroom.  
“If there’s a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it.” Missouri tells them.  
Sam looks around a perfectly normal little girl’s room. “Why?”  
“This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened.” Sam glances at the ceiling. While Missouri looks around the room, Dean pulls out his EMF meter. “That an EMF?”  
Dean nods, “Yeah.”  
“Amateur.” Dean glares at her. He nudges Sam and shows him that the EMF is beeping frantically. “I don’t know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain’t the thing that took your mom.”  
“Wait, are you sure?” Sam asks, “How do you know?”  
“It isn’t the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It’s somethin’ different.” She takes hold of Kat’s arm above the sleeve and pushes it until her hand rests on the wall.  
Dean looks at them. “What is it?”  
“Not it.” Missouri opens the closet. “Them. There’s more than one spirit in this place.”  
“What are they doing here?”  
“They’re here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected.”  
Sam shakes his head. “I don’t understand.”  
“This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It’s attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won’t rest until Jenny and her babies are dead.”  
“You said there was more than one spirit,” Sam reminds her.  
“There is. I just can’t quite make out the second one.”  
“Fear.” Kat’s gray eyes are wide, unseeing. “Fear and love and pain and fire and death.”  
Dean snatches her hand off the wall. “Well, one thing’s for damn sure –- nobody’s dyin’ in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?

………………………

Back at Missouri’s house the four of them are standing around a table. On the table are different herbs and roots.  
Dean frowns, “So, what is all this stuff, anyway?”  
Kat picks up a bottle. “Angelica root- protective agent,” she murmurs to herself. She picks up another. “Van Van oil- bastardized terminology for vervain. Used in hoodoo as a power booster.”  
The other three eye her worriedly. “She does this sometimes,” Dean tells them, “goes into encyclopedia mode when she’s overwhelmed. What’re we gonna do with these?”  
“We’re gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house.” Missouri shows them how to make the sachet.  
Dean snorts, We'll be punchin’ holes in the drywall. Jenny’s gonna love that.”  
Missouri says slyly, “She’ll live.”  
Sam still hasn’t sat down. “And this’ll destroy the spirits?”  
“It should. It should purify the house completely. We’ll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we’re up to, things are gonna get bad.”

…………………….

Outside the Winchester house, Missouri is walking Jenny and her kids to the car.  
Jenny turns back, “Look, I’m not sure I’m comfortable leaving you guys here alone.”  
“Just take your kids to the movies or somethin’, and it’ll be over by the time you get back.” Missouri tells her. Jenny, still slightly unsure, leaves with her kids. Missouri goes back inside.  
Inside the house, Sam goes into one of the rooms with a hammer. He kneels down by the wall and begins using the end of the hammer to hit against the walls. While he is doing this, a plug on the other side of the room takes itself out of the outlet. A lamp begins to move on its own also. The plug snakes its way towards Sam.   
Downstairs in the kitchen, Dean is punching the wall with a small ax. Behind him, a drawer begins to open on its own.   
In the basement, Missouri and Kat are looking around. Missouri brings a bag full of herbs to the wall. She hears a noise and turns around to see a table coming towards her. She screams as Kat pulls her out of the way just before it pins her against the wall.   
Back in the kitchen, Dean also hears a noise. He quickly ducks just as a knife hurls itself into a cabinet. Dean places a table in front of himself as more knives come through it.   
Upstairs, Sam is chopping a hole in the wall. The lamp crashes to the ground. Sam turns around to see what the noise was, and the cord wraps itself around his neck. Sam falls to the ground, trying to get the cord off. Eventually, he lies weak on the floor.   
Dean runs upstairs and into the room. “Sam!” Dean rushes over to Sam and tries to get the cord off, but it won’t budge. Instead, Dean kicks a hole in the wall and places the bag of herbs inside. A blinding white light leaves the room. Once the spirit is gone, Dean goes back over to Sam, who is completely weak. Dean unravels the cord from around Sam’s neck and pulls him into a fierce hug.   
A few hours later, they are standing in the extremely messy kitchen.  
Kat looks around.”You sure this is over?”  
“I’m sure.” Missouri notices her agitation. “Why? Why do you ask?”  
Kat shakes her head unsure. “I still just want out of this house.”  
The sound of the front door opening reaches them, followed by Jenny’s voice. “Hello? We’re home.” She comes into the kitchen and looks around. “What happened?”  
“Hi, sorry.” Sam apologizes, “Um, we’ll pay for all of this.” Dean looks confused.  
Missouri reassures her. “Don’t you worry. Dean’s gonna clean up this mess.” Dean stands there, not moving. “Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop.” He begins walking away. “And don’t cuss at me!” Dean walks away, muttering under his breath. A little while later, the four of them leave the house. Jenny waves and shuts the door behind them.

………………………..

Later that night, Jenny is in bed, reading a magazine. She yawns and puts the magazine on her bedside table. After turning off the light and sliding underneath the covers, she goes to sleep. A few seconds later, she opens her eyes, startled. The bed begins to shake violently. She screams and gets out of bed. Meanwhile, outside, Dean, Kat, and Sam are sitting in the car.  
“All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin’ here?” Dean asks them.  
“I don’t know. I just” Sam shakes his head. “I still have a bad feeling.”  
“Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over.”  
“Nuh-uh.” Kat stares at the house, scratching her bottom lip with her thumbnail. “Other shoe’s waitin’ to drop.”  
“Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now.” Dean slides down in his seat and closes his eyes. Sam looks up at Jenny’s bedroom window and sees her screaming, just as in his dream.  
Sam and Kat both yell, “Look!”  
They rush out of the car and run towards the house.  
“You two grab the kids, I’ll get Jenny,” Dean hollers.

…………………….

In the hallway, Dean rushes to Jenny’s bedroom door. “Jenny!”  
“I can’t open the door!”  
“Stand back!”   
She moves back. Dean kicks down the door and brings her downstairs.  
“No, my kids!”  
“The others have your kids, come on.”  
Inside Sari’s bedroom, the figure made out of fire is standing in her closet. Kat rushes in and slams the door closed.  
While carrying Ritchie in his arms, Sam looks into Sari’s bedroom, where she is screaming for help. Kat is standing at the closet, holding the door shut. Sam goes to Sari’s bed and picks her up in his other arm.  
Kat looks at him over her shoulder. “Go! GO!”  
Sam holds both children’s heads into his chest. “Don’t look. Don’t look!” They leave the bedroom. Outside, Dean and Jenny rush out of the house. Inside the house, Sam rushes down the stairs and puts the kids down on the floor. “All right, Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don’t look back.”  
There is an explosive sound from upstairs. Suddenly, an invisible force makes Sam fall to the floor. He slides backwards into another room, crashing into a table. Sari screams and runs outside with Richie. They rush outside to Dean and Jenny. Dean kneels down to Sari’s eye level.  
“Sari, where’s Sam? Where’s Kat?”  
Sari manages to speak through her crying. “Inside. Something got him.”  
Panicked, Dean looks at the front door. It slams shut on its own. Dean opens the trunk of the Impala and grabs a rifle and an ax. He rushes to the front door and begins chopping away at it. Inside the kitchen, Sam gets flung into a set of cabinets. He stands up and is pinned against the wall by the invisible force. He can’t move any part of his body. The fire figure makes its way towards Sam. Behind the fiery figure, Kat struggles halfway down the stairs leaning on the rail heavily. Dean continues chopping down parts of the door. Eventually, he makes a hole that he is able to step through. He walks through the house, looking for Sam.  
“Sam? Sam!” He finds Sam. As he looks at the fire figure, he raises his gun.  
“No, don’t! Don’t!”  
“What, why?!”  
“Because I know who it is. I can see her now.”  
Suddenly, the fire vanishes. Instead, standing in front of them is Mary Winchester, exactly as she was the night she died. Dean’s expression softens. In shock, he lowers his gun slowly.  
“Mom?” Dean’s voice is awed. Mary smiles and steps closer to him.   
“Dean.” Tears form in Dean’s eyes. Mary walks away from him and goes to Sam. Dean watches her, never taking his eyes off her. “Sam.” Sam smiles weakly, crying. His mother’s smile fades. “I’m sorry.”  
“For what?” She looks at him sadly, but says nothing. She walks away from them and looks up at the ceiling.  
“You get out of my house. And let go of my son.” Once again, she bursts into flames. When she is entirely engulfed, the fire reaches the ceiling and disappears. The force holding Sam to the wall is released. He walks over to Dean, and the two of them look at each other, stunned.  
Sam exhales roughly. “Now it’s over.”

……………………….

The next morning, Dean is standing by the car with Jenny, looking through old photos.  
Dean smiles at the picture he’s holding. “Thanks for these.” Dean puts the trunk of photos into the car.   
Sam sits on the front steps and nearby Kat leans against the house. Missouri joins them.  
“Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure.”  
“Not even my mom?” Sam asks.  
“No, honey.”  
“What happened?”  
“Your mom’s spirit and the poltergeist’s energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself goin’ after the thing.”  
“Why would she do something like that?”  
“Well, to protect her boys, of course.” Sam nods, with tears in his eyes.   
Missouri stands, goes to put her hand on Kat’s shoulder, but she stops herself. “Kat, I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“You sensed it was here, didn’t you? Even when I couldn’t.”  
“Do you know what’s happening to us?”  
Missouri shakes her head sadly, “I wish I had all the answers, but I don’t know.”  
Dean called, “Hey, you all ready?” Sam nods and goes to the car. Jenny thanks all of them.  
Missouri waves at them. “Don’t you all be strangers.”  
Dean grinned at her. “We won’t.”

Missouri comes inside her home and sets her purse on the table. “Those two…they have such powerful abilities. But why they couldn’t sense you were here, I have no idea.” She looks over to her couch, where John Winchester is sitting.  
“Mary’s spirit –- do you really think she saved the boys?”  
“I do.” John nods sadly and twists his wedding ring on his finger. “John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won’t you go talk to your children?”  
John’s voice is full of tears. “I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see my boys. But I can’t. Not yet. Not until I know the truth.” They share a look.


	10. Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat strikes out on her own. Sam and Dean are trapped in an abandoned asylum with a ghost who causes extreme rage in its victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat only appears in the very beginning of this episode. She will remain absent until episode 12 Faith. If you do not like reading the show's original transcripts, please feel free to read her goodbye to the boys and skip ahead until she returns. I hope you like it!

Sam wakes from another nightmare. Rubbing his hands over his face, he gets up and goes to the bathroom. On the way back he stops and looks at the two beds. At first Kat had been uncomfortable sharing a bed with either brother. Sam rationalized that she should have his, since he only seemed to lay down for two or three hours a night anyway. But after sharing his nightmares two nights running, they had realized that it wasn’t a workable solution. Sam hated that he was inflicting them on her, and she felt that it was a violation of his privacy. 

Every night since, she and Dean had shared the other bed. They always went to bed at different times, usually one waiting for the other to be asleep before laying down themselves. They each positioned themselves near the edge of the mattress, providing a sliver a distance between their bodies. But every time he woke up in the middle of the night, he saw that they had moved in their sleep. They still slept in opposite directions, but they shifted until they made contact from their shoulders to their hips. A smile crosses Sam’s face. “Even asleep, they have each other’s backs.” 

He climbs back into bed, praying for a dreamless sleep.

........................

Dean paces the length of the motel room crossing the door with each pass. He looks at Sam as Sam hangs up his cell phone.

“Caleb hasn't heard from him?”

“Nope.” Sam is impatient. “And neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim. What about the journal? Anything leads in there?”

Dean gestures toward the journal, laying open on the table. “No, same as last time I looked. Nothing I can make out.... I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda.”

Kat comes through the door. “Okay, got one.” She crosses to one of the beds where two duffles are zipped and ready to go.

Sam comes to give her a hug. “I’ll take these out for you,” he said, “which one is it?”

“The little blue camry.”

Dean snorts, “Camry.”

They both turn to him. “I’m coming back, you know,” she tells Dean.

“What? You readin’ my mind now Miss Cleo?” Anxiety makes his voice harsh.

“Nope. Buster used to do the same thing anytime we got out the suitcases.” She waves her hand back and forth to indicate his pacing.

“Buster?” Sam laughs, “Wasn’t he your aunt Gracie’s little dog?”

Kat just smiles and swats his arm. “Go on, get. Put those up front for me please.”

She walks over to Dean and stands in front of him. “It’s gonna be okay Dean.”

“I don’t like it. We should be goin’ with you.”

“I don’t know where I’m going. I hope I can find Joe White Tree again, and that he might know somebody, but who knows.”

“Last time you were gone too long.”

She wraps her arms around him. “Last time I was sick. And I let Marci get a hold of me. That’s _not_ gonna happen this time.”

He hugs her back, brushing his face against her neck quickly. “You keep your phone on you.”

“Yes sir.”

Dean pushes her back to arm’s distance. “Don’t do that. I’m not him.”

“I’m not either.” She looks him in the eye. “You call me, I'll answer. You need me, I'll be there.” They hug once more briefly before she leaves.

  
  
LATER

SAM

You know, maybe we should call the Feds. File a missing person’s.

DEAN

We've talked about this. Dad'd be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail.

SAM

I don't care anymore.

Cellphone rings. DEAN crosses the room.

SAM

After all that happened back in Kansas, I mean...he should've been there, Dean. You said so yourself. You tried to call him and...nothing.

DEAN

I know! (He rummages through his duffel) Where the hell is my cellphone?

SAM

You know, he could be dead for all we know.

DEAN

Don't say that! He's not dead! He's – he's...

SAM

He's what? He's hiding? He's busy?

DEAN finds and flicks opens the cellphone.

–

Shot of Cellphone: Message

From: Unavailable Subject: Message: 42, -89

9:52

BACK REPLY

–

DEAN

(quietly) Huh. I don't believe it.

SAM

What?

DEAN

It's, uh....It's a text message. It's coordinates.

.............................

DEAN typing on laptop.

SAM

You think Dad was texting us?

DEAN

He's given us coordinates before.

SAM

The man can barely work a toaster, Dean.

DEAN

Sam, it's good news! It means he's okay, or alive at least.

SAM

Well, was there a number on the caller ID?

DEAN

Nah, it said 'unknown'.

SAM

Well, where do the coordinates point?

DEAN

That's the interesting part. Rockford, Illinois.

SAM

Ok, and that's interesting how?

DEAN

I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this.

DEAN

This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum.

SAM

Okay, I'm not following. What has this have to do with us?

DEAN

Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal. Let’s see...

DEAN

Here. Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths – till last week at least. I think this is where he wants us to go.

SAM

(snorts) This is a job... Dad wants us to work a job.

DEAN

Well, maybe we'll meet up with him? Maybe he's there?

SAM

Maybe he's not? I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing.

DEAN

Who cares! If he wants us there, it's good enough for me!

SAM

This doesn't strike you as weird? The texting? The coordinates?

DEAN

Sam! Dad's tellin' us to go somewhere, we're goin'.

SAM makes a bitchface and sighs.

.....................

Cruising Impala shot.

......................

INTERIOR. BAR

COP 1 sits at the bar.

DEAN

You're Daniel Gunderson. You're a cop, right?

GUNDERSON

Yeah.

DEAN

Huh. I'm uh, Nigel Tufnel, The Chicago Tribune. Mind if I ask you a couple of questions, about your partner?

GUNDERSON

Yeah, I do. I'm just tryin' to have a beer here.

DEAN

That's okay, I swear it won't take that long. I just want to get the story in your words.

GUNDERSON

A week ago, my partner was sitting in that chair. Now he's dead. You gonna ambush me here?

DEAN

Sorry. But I need to know what happened.

SAM pushes DEAN aside roughly.

SAM

Hey buddy, why don't you leave the poor guy alone! The man's an officer! Why dontcha show a little respect!

DEAN pauses, staring, then walks off.

GUNDERSON

You didn't havta do that.

SAM

Yeah, course I did. That guy's a serious jerk. Let me buy you a beer, huh? (looks at barman) Two?

GUNDERSON

Thanks.

–

SAM walks out of the bar.

DEAN

(sitting on Impala) Shoved me kinda hard in there, buddy boy.

SAM

I had to sell it, didn't I? It's method acting.

DEAN

Huh?

SAM

Never mind.

DEAN

What'd you find out from Gunderson?

SAM

So, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled, he had a bright future ahead of him.

DEAN

What about at home?

SAM

He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but he was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids.

DEAN

Alright, so either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy waiting to bust out, or something else did it to him.

SAM

Right.

DEAN

What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?

SAM

A lot.

...............................

EXTERIOR

SAM and DEAN jump over the tall chain linked fence at the asylum and enter.

...............................

INTERIOR

SAM

So apparently the cops chased the kids here....into the south wing. (SAM indicates a sign over one door.)

DEAN

South wing, huh? Wait a second (He flips through John's journal.) 1972. Three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place.

SAM

So whatever's going on, the south wing is the heart of it.

DEAN

But if the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?

SAM

(looking around. He notes the broken chain). Looks like the doors are usually chained. Could've been chained up for years.

DEAN

Yeah, to keep people out. Or to keep something in.

They look at each other, then SAM slowly pushes the door open.

.......................

SAM and DEAN walk down a hallway.

DEAN

Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel.

SAM

Dude, enough.

DEAN

I'm serious. You gotta be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you got going on.

SAM

I told you, it's not ESP! I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams.

DEAN

Yeah, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell.

SAM

You get any reading on that thing or not?

DEAN

Nope. Of course, it doesn't mean no one's home.

SAM

Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day.

DEAN

Yeah, the freaks come out at night.

SAM

Yeah.

DEAN

(deadpan) Hey Sam, who do you think is the hotter psychic: Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?

SAM pushes DEAN, who laughs.

......................

INTERIOR. Another room. The boys look around.

DEAN

(whistles) Man. Electro-shock. Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kinda like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest. (makes crazy eyes and grins at SAM)

SAM ignores him and DEAN's smile drops. They look around some more.

DEAN

So. Whaddaya think? Ghosts possessing people?

SAM

Maybe. Or maybe it's more like Amityville, or the Smurl hunting.

DEAN

Spirits driving them insane. Kinda like my man Jack in The Shining. (grins)

SAM

Dean. (DEAN looks at him) When are we going to talk about it?

DEAN

Talk about what?

SAM

About the fact Dad's not here.

DEAN

Oh. I see. How ’bout...never.

SAM

I'm being serious, man. He sent us here...

DEAN

So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll pick up the search later.

SAM

It doesn't matter what he wants.

DEAN

See. That attitude? Right there? That is why I always get the extra cookie.

SAM

Dad could be in trouble, we should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean. I mean, this is our family we're talking about.

DEAN

I understand that, Sam, but he's given us an order.

SAM

So what, we gotta always follow Dad's orders?

DEAN

Of course we do.

SAM gives DEAN a frustrated face. DEAN stares at him then turns away, ending the conversation.

DEAN

(poking around and picking up a sign) 'Sanford Ellicott'...You know what we gotta do. We gotta find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here.

DEAN walks away, leaving the sign with SAM, who stares down at it with a bitchface.

..........................

INTERIOR. A WAITING ROOM.

SAM sits on couch flicking through a magazine. A man comes to the open door. The sign on the door reads 'Dr James Ellicott, Clinical Psychiatry'.

ELLICOTT

Sam Winchester?

SAM

That's me.

ELLICOTT

Come on in.

They move into the inner room.

SAM

Thanks again for seeing me last minute.

SAM

(looking around the room). Dr...Ellicott. Ellicott, that name. Wasn’t there a...a Dr. Sanford Ellicott? Yeah, he was a chief psychiatrist somewhere.

ELLICOTT

My father was chief of staff at the old Roosevelt Asylum. How did you know?

SAM

Ah. Well, I'm sorta...a local history buff. Hey, wasn't there, an incident or something? In the hospital, I guess. In the south wing, right?

ELLICOTT

We're on your dollar, Sam. We're here to talk about you.

SAM

Oh, okay. Yeah, yeah. Sure.

ELLICOTT

So. How's things?

SAM

Ah, things are good, doctor.

ELLICOTT

Good. Whatcha been doing?

SAM

Ahh, same old. I just been on a... on a road trip with my brother.

ELLICOTT

Was that fun?

SAM

(long pause) Loads. Umm. You know, we...ahh...we...met...a lot of ...interesting people. Actually caught up with ah, and old friend, all three of us together again like when we were kids. 

This old friend still riding with you all?

Uh no, she headed out on her own just a little while ago. 

Are you okay with that?

Yeah! Yeah, we’ll all hook up again soon. I mean, you know, not hook up, but get together.

You know? What was it exactly that happened in the south wing? I forget...

ELLICOTT

Look, if you're a local history buff, you know all about the Roosevelt riot.

SAM

The riot. Well, no. I know. I'm just curious.

ELLICOTT

Sam. Let's cut the bull, shall we. You're avoiding the subject.

SAM

What subject?

ELLICOTT

You. Now I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot, if you tell me something honest about yourself. Like, uh, this brother and girl you're road tripping with. How do you feel about them?

SAM looks a little freaked out.

.....................

EXTERIOR.

DEAN leans against glass windows next to the door, looking bored.

SAM walks past. DEAN catches up and matches his pace.

DEAN

Dude! You were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?

SAM

Just the hospital, you know.

DEAN

And...?

SAM

And the south wing? It's where the housed the really hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane.

DEAN

Sounds cozy.

SAM

Yeah. And one night in '64, they rioted. Attacked staff. Attacked each other.

DEAN

So the patients took over the asylum?

SAM

Apparently.

DEAN

Any deaths?

SAM

Some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our chief of staff, Ellicott.

DEAN

Whaddaya mean, never recovered?

SAM

Cops scoured every inch of the place but I guess the patients must've...stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden.

DEAN

That's grim.

SAM

Yeah. So, they transfered all the remaining patients and closed the hospital down.

DEAN

So, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies.

SAM

And a bunch of angry spirits.

DEAN

Good times. Let's check out the hospital tonight.

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

INTERIOR. ASYLUM

Torchlight approaches behind a door. Heads are seen. The door creaks open. A young man and woman, university aged, enter.

GUY

Check this out! Creepy...yet terrifying.

GIRL

I thought we were going to a movie.

GUY

This is better. It's like we're in a movie.

GIRL

(huffing) I can't believe you call this a date.

GUY

C'mon, it'll be fun. Let's look around. C'mon!

They move further along.

GUY

(jumping and swinging around) What's that?

Girl swings around. Guy pokes her and she jumps, then hits him. He laughs.

GUY

Hey look. C'mon, let's check it out.

GIRL

I...don't want to. Let's just go.

GUY

C'mon!

They stare at each other.

GUY

Okay. Okay, you can wait here.

GIRL

W– Gavin. No.

GAVIN

I'm just gonna be a minute. Nothing's gonna get ya, I promise.

GAVIN moves into the next room alone. The door slams behind him. He looks at it, grins, and keeps going. In the doorway a female figure with long hair is seen in shadow just as GAVIN's flashlight fails. He shakes it.

GAVIN

Damn it.

GAVIN

(He turns around) Hey, Sweetie. Couldn't take it, huh?

FEMALE

(coming closer and putting her hands either side of his face) Hey.

They start making out.

GIRL

(calling in the distance) Gavin? Gavin, where are you??

Gavin pulls back and freaks out.

................

INTERIOR. ASYLUM

Back at the entrance. SAM pushes open the door, DEAN beside him.

SAM is holding a video camera and flashlight, DEAN an EMF meter.

SAM

Getting readings?

DEAN

Yeah, big time.

SAM

This place is orbing like crazy.

DEAN

Probably multiple spirits out and about.

SAM

And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting...

DEAN

We gotta find ’em and burn ’em. Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit... is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer.

They keep walking. The camera pans across to see a crazed-looking bald man strapped into a straitjacket in the corner.

.............................

  
  


SAM and DEAN keep looking and move into separate rooms. After a minute SAM sees an old woman through the video lens; white haired, one eye bloody and hanging out, moving toward him.

SAM

Dean? Dean!! (DEAN runs into the room, rummaging in his bag at the same time) Shotgun!

DEAN

(shouting) Sam, get down!

SAM throws himself on the ground. DEAN shoots the woman. She disintegrates.

They both look around, gasping.

SAM

That was weird.

DEAN

Yeah. You're telling me.

DEAN starts moving out of the room. SAM follows.

SAM

No, Dean, I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me.

DEAN

Looked pretty aggro from where I was standing.

SAM

She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try! So if she didn't wanna hurt me then what did she want?

A noise comes from a room they are passing. DEAN immediately raises his shotgun and SAM flicks on the torch and shines it into the room. They approach a metal bed covered in a ragged sheet, on its side. They see the top of a blonde head behind it. They brace themselves. SAM reaches out and tips the bed over. The girl from earlier is crouched facing the corner. She spins around, terrified and gasping.

DEAN

It's alright, we're not going to hurt you. It's okay. What's your name?

GIRL

Katherine. Kat.

DEAN

Okay. I'm Dean, this is Sam.

SAM

What are you doing here!?

KAT

Um. My boyfriend, Gavin.

DEAN

Is he here?

KAT

Somewhere. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just...you know. Pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and...

DEAN

Alright. Kat? Come on. Sam's gunna get you out of here and then we're gunna find your boyfriend.

KAT

No! No. I'm not going to leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you.

DEAN

It's no joke around here, okay. It's dangerous.

KAT

That's why I gotta find him.

DEAN and SAM look at each other. SAM shrugs.

DEAN

Alright, I guess we gunna split up then. Let's go.

...............

SAM

(wandering around) Gavin.... Gavin?

.................

KAT

(with DEAN, viewed through a dirty window) Gavin... Gavin?

DEAN

I got a question for ya. You've seen a lot of horror movies, yeah?

KAT

I guess so.

DEAN

(turning to face her) Do me a favor. Next time you see one? Pay attention. When someone says a place is haunted...don't go in!

As they move on, a dark shape moves across the inside of the window.

..............

SAM

(sees Gavin on the ground unconscious and crouches to shake him. Gavin wakes and freaks out) Hey, Gavin. It's okay, I'm here to help.

GAVIN

Who are you?

SAM

My name is Sam. Uh, we found your girlfriend.

GAVIN

Kat? (getting up) Is she alright?

SAM

Yeah. She's worried about you. Are you okay?

GAVIN

I was running. I think I fell.

SAM

You were running from what?

GAVIN

There was...there was this girl. Her face. It was all messed up.

SAM

Okay listen, did this girl... did she try and hurt you?

GAVIN

What? No, she...uh...

SAM

She what?

GAVIN

She...kissed me.

SAM

Uh...um...but...but she didn't hurt you, physically?

GAVIN

Dude! She kissed me. I'm scarred for life!

SAM

Well, trust me, it could have been worse. Now do you remember anything else?

GAVIN

She uh...actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear.

SAM

What?

GAVIN

I don't know. I ran like hell.

................

DEAN and KAT in another hallway, DEAN leading the way. The flashlight fades.

DEAN

(shaking the flashlight) You son of a bitch. (reaching into his pocket) It's alright, I got a lighter.

KAT turns to look behind them.

KAT

Ow. You're hurting my arm.

DEAN

What are you talking about?

They turn to look at each other, realize they're too far apart to be touching, and look down. A disembodied hand is clutching KAT's arm.

KAT is dragged into a room, the metal door slamming behind her. DEAN races to it and struggles to pull it open, KAT bangs on it from the inside but it doesn't budge.

END ACT TWO .............................

ACT THREE

INTERIOR. ASYLUM

DEAN continues to struggle with the door.

KAT

Lemme out! Please!

DEAN

Kat! Hang on!

DEAN smashes at the door with a metal pipe, then tries to jimmy it open. Inside, KAT slowly backs up, looking at the door. Someone stands behind her, breathing heavily. When KAT spins around there is no one there. DEAN continues banging on the door. KAT turns again and sees the ghost. Tall, heavyset, long dark oily hair, his face a bloody mess. KAT screams and backs up to the door...and backs into him. She screams again.

SAM

(running down hall to DEAN, followed by GAVIN) What's going on?

DEAN

She's inside with one of them.

KAT

(screams) Help me!!

GAVIN

Kat!

KAT

(sliding down against the door as the ghost approaches) Get me outta here!

SAM

Kat, it's not going to hurt you. Listen to me. You've got to face it. You've got to calm down.

DEAN

(turning to SAM, astonished) She's gotta what?!

KAT

(shouting) I have to what?!

SAM

These spirits, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate. You gotta face it. You gotta listen to it.

KAT

You face it!

SAM

No! It's the only way to get out of there.

KAT

No!

SAM

Look at it, come on. You can do it.

KAT, taking deep breaths, turns to face the ghost. He leans in close to her face.

GAVIN

Kat?

DEAN

Man, I hope you're right about this.

SAM

Yeah, me too.

They wait outside the door in tense silence. The lock clicks and the door slowly opens. KAT is standing in the doorway.

GAVIN

Oh, Kat.

SAM goes inside to check out the room. He comes back out, shaking his head at DEAN.

KAT

One thirty-seven.

DEAN

Sorry?

KAT

It whispered in my ear. 137.

SAM and DEAN

(in synch) Room number.

SAM and DEAN crouch against the wall where they can't be heard.

SAM

Alright. So if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone...

DEAN

Then what are they trying to do?

SAM

Maybe that's what they've been trying to tell us...

DEAN

I guess we'll find out.

SAM

Alright.

DEAN

So, now, are you guys ready to leave this place?

KAT

That's an understatement.

DEAN

Okay. (to SAM) You get them outta here. I'm going to go find room 137.

.........................

INTERIOR.

SAM leads KAT and GAVIN down a hallway.

KAT

So. How do you guys know about all this ghost stuff?

SAM

It's kinda our job.

KAT

Why would anyone want a job like that?

SAM

(huffs a laugh) I had a crappy guidance counselor.

KAT

And Dean? He's your boss?

SAM

(looking down at her) No.

..................

DEAN moves down a hallway and shines his torch on room 137. He pushes against the door, using his weight to push aside the broken furniture blocking it. The room is a mess, filing cabinets pushed over, papers everywhere, the walls stained. He shines the torch around, flicks through some folders lying in a cabinet, keeps looking.

.....................

SAM marches down a hallway and tries the door, but it's locked. He tries another one, also locked.

SAM

Alright. I think we have a small problem.

GAVIN

Then break it down.

SAM

I don't think that's gunna work.

GAVIN

Then a window.

KAT

They're barred.

GAVIN

Then how are we supposed to get out?

SAM

That's the point. We're not. There's something in here. It doesn't want us to leave.

KAT

Those patients...

SAM

No. Something else.

.....................

DEAN is still searching the room. He finds a loose panel and pries it off. Behind it is a satchel full of papers.

DEAN

This is why I get paid the big bucks.

Inside is a journal with many notes and hand-drawn pictures of medical instruments. DEAN pulls up a chair and starts reading, looking concerned.

DEAN

Well all work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy.

A noise makes him look up quickly.

..................

SAM

(moving back down a hallway toward KAT/GAVIN) Alright, I've looked everywhere. There's no other way out.

GAVIN

So what the hell are we gunna do?

SAM

Well for starters, we're not gunna panic.

GAVIN

Why the hell not!

SAM's phone rings and he answers.

SAM

Hey.

DEAN

(on a bad line) Sam, it's me. I see it. It's coming at me.

SAM

Where are you?

DEAN

I'm in the basement. Hurry up!

SAM

I'm on my way.

SAM hangs up and looks at KAT/GAVIN.

Alright, can either of you handle a shotgun?

GAVIN

What? No!

KAT

I can.

Gavin looks at her in amazement.

KAT

My dad took me skeet shooting a coupla times.

SAM

Alright, here. It's loaded with rock salt. It may not kill a spirit, but it will repel it. So if you see something, shoot.

KAT

Okay.

SAM

’kay.

...........................

SAM

(searching through hallways and rooms) Dean!

His flashlight flickers and fades. He shakes and taps it. A door behind him swings open. He raises his shot gun and approaches carefully.

SAM

Dean?

A shadow moves behind a ragged curtain, drawing his attention. When he pulls the curtain back there's no one there. He turns....and an old beaten up man with ragged hair and clothes grabs his face. His hands start glowing.

MAN

Don't be afraid. I'm going to make you all better.

END ACT THREE ...................................

ACT FOUR

INTERIOR.

GAVIN paces, KAT crouches against the wall holding the shotgun.

KAT

(sighing) Hey, Gavin?

GAVIN

(coming to crouch beside her) Yeah?

KAT

If we make it out of here alive...we are so breaking up.

GAVIN stares at her. They hear a noise around the corner and both rise.

KAT

(raising the shotgun) Did you hear that?

GAVIN

Something's coming.

DEAN comes around the corner and sees KAT just as she pulls the trigger. He throws himself back around the corner.

DEAN (crouching against the wall) Damn it, damn it, don't shoot! It's me!

KAT

Sorry! Sorry.

DEAN

Son of a ... (he comes round the corner and looks at the marks left in the wall) What are you still doing here!? Where's Sam?

GAVIN

He went to the basement. You called him.

DEAN

I didn't call anybody.

KAT

His cell phone rang. He said it was you.

DEAN

Basement, huh?

DEAN (looking around and grabbing some extra weapons) Alright. Watch yourselves....and watch out for me!

.......................

DEAN

(looking around in the basement) Sammy? Sam, you down here? Sam? Sam!

As he turns, SAM is standing right in front of him. DEAN jumps back, automatically raising his shotgun.

DEAN

Man, answer me when I'm calling you! You alright?

SAM

Yeah. I'm fine.

DEAN

You know it wasn't me who called your cell, right?

SAM

Yeah, I know. I think something lured me down here.

DEAN

I think I know who. Dr. Ellicott. That's what the spirits have been trying to tell us. You haven't seen him, have you?

SAM

No. How do you know it was him?

DEAN

’Cause I found his log book. Apparently he was experimenting on his patients, awful stuff. Makes lobotomies look like a coupla aspirin.

SAM

But it was the patients who rioted.

DEAN

Yeah. They were rioting against Dr. Ellicott. Dr. Feelgood was working on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger then they would be cured of it. Instead it only made them worse and worse and angrier and angrier. So I'm thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing? To the cop? To the kids in the seventies, making them so angry they become homicidal.... Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch ’em.

SAM

How? The police never found his body.

DEAN

The log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere where he'd work on his patients. So, if I was a patient I'd drag his ass down here, do a little work on it myself.

SAM

I don't know, it sounds kinda...

DEAN

Crazy?

SAM

Yeah.

DEAN

Yeah. Exactly.

DEAN opens another door, looks inside, then gestures with his head for SAM to follow. Close up of SAM giving DEAN a stealthy, sly look.

They both enter the room.

SAM

I told you I looked everywhere. I didn't find a hidden room.

DEAN

Well, that's why they call it hidden...(wind noise) You hear that?

SAM

What?

DEAN

(looking around, crouching and holding his hand out) There's a door here.

SAM

(pointing his gun at DEAN.) Dean. (A trickle of blood runs from his nose) Step back from the door.

DEAN

(rising to his feet, his eyes going from the gun to SAM's face) Sam, put the gun down.

SAM

Is that an order?

DEAN

Nah, it's more of a friendly request.

SAM

(raising his gun to point at DEAN's chest) ’Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders.

DEAN

I knew it. Ellicott did something to you.

SAM

For once in your life, just shut your mouth.

DEAN

What are you gunna do, Sam? Gun's filled with rock salt. It's not gunna kill me.

SAM shoots DEAN in the chest. The shot blasts him backwards through the hidden door to fall on the floor.

SAM

No. But it will hurt like hell.

END ACT FOUR...........

ACT FIVE

INTERIOR. BASEMENT. HIDDEN ROOM.

DEAN lies on the floor, coming to and gasping for breath.

DEAN

Sam!

SAM stands over him.

DEAN

We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal.

SAM

I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? ’Cause you're following Dad's orders like a good little solider? Because you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?

DEAN

This isn't you talking, Sam.

SAM

That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you.

DEAN

So what are you gunna do, huh? Are you gunna kill me?

SAM

You know what, I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago.

DEAN

Well, then here. Let me make it easier for you. (He holds his Smith & Wesson toward SAM.) Come on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt. (SAM hesitates) Take it!!

SAM points the gun at DEAN's face.

DEAN

You hate me that much? You think you could kill your own brother? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!

SAM pulls the trigger. The chamber is empty. He tries again, and once more. DEAN uses a right cross to knock SAM to the ground and struggles to get up.

DEAN

(moving to stand over SAM) Man, I'm not going to give you a loaded pistol!

SAM stares up at him. DEAN delivers a vicious right cross to knock SAM out, almost falling as he does so.

DEAN

(patting his brother) Sorry, Sammy.

DEAN begins looking around the room, pushing back ragged curtains with his pistol. DR. ELLICOTT glides past but DEAN doesn't notice. He sees a tuft of something poking out of the corner of a closed cupboard and moves closer. He opens the door to find a mummified corpse and flinches back from the smell, gagging.

DEAN

Oh, that's just gross.

DEAN

(salting the body) Soak it up.

DEAN drops the salt container and grabs a small tin of kerosene, squirting the body. In the background his torch flicker, unnoticed. A gurney comes flying across the room and knocks him to the ground. DR. ELLICOTT grabs his face and his hands light up.

ELLICOTT

Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better.

DEAN struggles to reach his bag with one hand, finds his lighter, flicks it on and tosses it at the mummified body. DR. ELLICOTT lets go of DEAN as his remains start to burn. DEAN crawls out of the way and watches as DR. ELLICOTT 's ghost turns black and falls to the ground, crumbling on impact.

SAM wakes up and DEAN looks over at him as he flexes his jaw painfully.

DEAN

You're not going to try and kill me, are ya?

SAM

(raising his hand to push at his jaw) No.

DEAN

Good. Because that would be awkward.

...................

EXTERIOR. DAYBREAK. OUTSIDE ASYLUM.

KAT

Thanks, guys.

GAVIN

Yeah. Thanks.

DEAN

No more haunted asylums, okay?

They watch GAVIN and KAT walk toward their car, then turn to the Impala.

SAM

Hey, Dean?

DEAN turns to look at him.

SAM

I'm sorry, man. I said some awful things back there.

DEAN

You remember all that?

SAM

Yeah. It's like I couldn't control it. But I didn't mean it, any of it.

DEAN

You didn't, huh?

SAM

No, of course not! Do we need to talk about this?

DEAN

(moving to get in the Impala) No. I'm not really in the sharing and caring kinda mood. I just wanna get some sleep.

  
  
  


END TEASER

INTERIOR. MOTEL ROOM.

Camera pans over DEAN, asleep in bed.

A phone rings.

SAM

Dean.

DEAN doesn't move. Frowning, SAM grabs DEAN’s phone from the end table and checks the number, then flips it open.

SAM

Hello.

He listens, then sits straight up in bed.

SAM

Dad?


	11. Scarecrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean argue and part ways; Dean to a hunt in Indiana, and Sam seeking John in California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the first episode where Kat is not even mentioned. I looked for an opening, but it just didn't feel right. So the below is a direct copy of the transcript from SupernaturalWiki. Kat returns in the next chapter, 12 Faith! Thanks for still being here!

11 Scarecrow

FADE IN: Burkittsville, Indiana – One Year Ago. A married couple, HOLLY and VINCE PARKER are leaving a café, which is next to a gas station. With them is an older couple, HARLEY and STACY JORGESON, and their teenage niece, EMILY.)

STACY: And before you leave, one of our apple pies. (She hands HOLLY a box). On the house.

HOLLY: Oh, my God, thank you so much!

STACY: You’re welcome.

HOLLY: (to VINCE) Hey, we should get lost more often. I mean, everyone in this town is so nice.

VINCE: Yeah, what’s the catch?

HARLEY: (after filling the couple’s car with gas) You’re all set.

VINCE: Thanks. (They shake hands. EMILY notices an intricate tattoo on VINCE’s arm.)

EMILY: That’s a cool tattoo.

VINCE: Thanks.

HARLEY: So, let’s get you back to the interstate.

VINCE: Yeah, please.

HARLEY: Take Laskey straight out of town.

STACY: And then you’re gonna turn right on Orchard Road.

VINCE: Ok. Thank you. (They wave goodbye and the couple drives away.)

(CUT TO: The town orchard. The couple’s car breaks down.)

HOLLY: What happened?

VINCE: I don’t know. Car just died. (He takes his cell phone out of his pocket.) Cell phone, too.

HOLLY: How is that possible? (They get out of the car and look around the orchard.)

VINCE: Come on, looks like a house over there. (He starts walking away.)

HOLLY: No, I’m not going down there.

VINCE: Holly, we need help, we can’t just wait here.

HOLLY: (very reluctantly) Ok. (She follows VINCE.)

(CUT TO: Another part of the orchard. HOLLY and VINCE stop by a scarecrow raised on a wooden post. They exchange a look and walk closer to it.)

VINCE: Check it out. If I only had a brain…

HOLLY: We wouldn’t be lost.

VINCE: Thanks. That has got to be the freakiest damn scarecrow I’ve ever seen.

HOLLY: It scares me. (They start walking away, but HOLLY sees the scarecrow’s head move. She gasps.) Please, let’s just hurry, okay? (They start walking away. A few seconds later, they hear a rustling in the trees and turn around. No one is there.)

VINCE: Did you hear that? (HOLLY nods.) Hello? Who’s there? (Nobody responds. They start running through the orchard. A minute later, HOLLY turns to VINCE, and he is gone. She stops.)

HOLLY: Vince? Vince? (She starts running in the opposite direction to try and find VINCE. She trips and falls on the ground. She turns her head and sees VINCE’s mutilated body on the ground. She screams and sees the scarecrow towering over her. She continues to scream while the camera pans to the scarecrow’s now empty post.)

##  Act One

(CUT TO: INT. – motel. SAM and DEAN are sleeping. DEAN’s phone rings but he does not wake up.)

SAM: Dean. (DEAN still doesn’t wake up. SAM answers the phone.) Hello?

(CUT TO: A payphone in California. The scene alternates between the payphone and the motel bedroom.)

JOHN: Sam, is that you? (SAM sits up in bed.)

SAM: Dad? Are you hurt?

JOHN: I’m fine.

SAM: We’ve been looking for you everywhere. We didn’t know where you were, if you were okay.

JOHN: Sammy, I’m all right. What about you and Dean? (At the motel, DEAN is waking up.)

SAM: We’re fine. Dad, where are you? (DEAN sits up in bed.)

JOHN: Sorry, kiddo, I can’t tell you that.

SAM: What? Why not?

DEAN: Is that Dad?

JOHN: Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. You’re just gonna have to trust me on this.

SAM: You’re after it, aren’t you? The thing that killed Mom.

JOHN: Yeah. It’s a demon, Sam.

SAM: A demon? You know for sure?

DEAN: A demon? What’s he saying?

JOHN: I do. Listen, Sammy, I, uh…I also know what happened to your girlfriend. I’m so sorry. I would’ve done anything to protect you from that.

SAM: You know where it is?

JOHN: Yeah, I think I’m finally closing in on it.

SAM: Let us help.

JOHN: You can’t. You can’t be any part of it.

SAM: Why not?

DEAN: Give me the phone.

JOHN: Listen, Sammy, that’s why I’m calling. You and your brother, you gotta stop looking for me. Alright, now, I need you to write down these names.

SAM: Names? What names, Dad—talk to me, tell me what’s going on.

JOHN: Look, we don’t have time for this. This is bigger than you think, they’re everywhere. Even us talking right now, it’s not safe.

SAM: No. Alright? No way.

DEAN: Give me the phone.

JOHN: I have given you an order. Now, you stop following me, and you do your job. You understand me? Now, take down these names. (DEAN grabs the phone from SAM.)

DEAN: Dad, it’s me. Where are you? (…) Yes, sir. (…) Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?

(CUT TO: INT.- DEAN’s car.)

SAM: Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, they’re all couples?

DEAN: Three different couples. All went missing.

SAM: And they’re all from different towns? Different states?

DEAN: That’s right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again.

SAM: Well, it’s a big country, Dean. They could’ve disappeared anywhere.

DEAN: Yeah, could’ve. But each one’s route took ‘em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another.

SAM: This is the second week of April.

DEAN: Yep.

SAM: So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?

DEAN: Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man’s a master. (SAM looks annoyed, pulls over to the side of the road and turns off the car.) What are you doing?

SAM: We’re not going to Indiana.

DEAN: We’re not?

SAM: No. We’re going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code.

DEAN: Sam.

SAM: Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad’s closing in, we’ve gotta be there. We’ve gotta help.

DEAN: Dad doesn’t want our help.

SAM: I don’t care.

DEAN: He’s given us an order.

SAM: (firmly) I don’t care. We don’t always have to do what he says.

DEAN: Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it’s important.

SAM: Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I’m talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge.

DEAN: Alright, look, I know how you feel.

SAM: Do you? (DEAN seems shocked at SAM’s tone.) How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?

DEAN: Dad said it wasn’t safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don’t, so if he says to stay away, we stay away.

SAM: I don’t understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it’s like you don’t even question him.

DEAN: Yeah, it’s called being a good son! (SAM, angry, gets out of the car. DEAN also gets out and watches SAM unloading things from the trunk.) You’re a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don’t care what anybody thinks.

SAM: That’s what you really think?

DEAN: Yes, it is.

SAM: Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California. (He puts on his backpack and starts walking away.)

DEAN: Come on, you’re not serious.

SAM: I am serious.

DEAN: It’s the middle of the night! Hey, I’m taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me? (SAM stops walking and turns around.)

SAM: That’s what I want you to do. (They stare at each other for a few seconds, waiting.)

DEAN: Goodbye, Sam. (He closes the trunk, gets in the car, and drives away. SAM watches him leave, then starts walking away.)

(CUT TO: Burkittsville, Indiana. DEAN pulls over to the side of the road and pulls out his cell phone. He selects the name “Sam Mobile” and thinks about calling SAM. He changes his mind and closes his cell phone, then shuts off the car and gets out.)

##  Act Two

(CUT TO: EXT.- Scotty’s Café. SCOTTY is sitting in a chair on the porch. DEAN walks up to him.)

DEAN: (gesturing to the sign) Let me guess. (points to SCOTTY) Scotty. (SCOTTY looks at the sign.)

SCOTTY: Yep.

DEAN: Hi, my name’s John Bonham.

SCOTTY: Isn’t that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?

DEAN: (taken aback) Wow. Good. Classic rock fan.

SCOTTY: What can I do for you, John? (DEAN takes two pieces of paper out of his pocket. They are Missing Person flyers for HOLLY and VINCE PARKER.)

DEAN: I was wondering if, uh, you’d seen these people by chance. (SCOTTY looks at the flyers.)

SCOTTY: Nope. Who are they?

DEAN: Friends of mine. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and I’ve already asked around Scottsburg and Salem—

SCOTTY: Sorry. (He hands the flyers back to DEAN.) We don’t get many strangers around here. (DEAN nods.)

DEAN: Scotty, you’ve got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that? (SCOTTY stares at him strangely. DEAN chuckles.) Never mind. See you around. (He walks away.)

(CUT TO: Highway. SAM is standing on the side of the road. He turns around and sees a young girl with short blonde hair, MEG, sitting with her back to him. She is listening to music.)

SAM: Hey. (She can’t hear him. He walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. She jumps and takes off her headphones.)

MEG: You scared the hell outta me.

SAM: I’m sorry. I just thought you might need some help.

MEG: No, I’m good, thanks.

SAM: Uh, so where you headed?

MEG: No offense, but no way I’m telling you.

SAM: Why not?

MEG: You could be some kind of freak. I mean, you are hitchhiking.

SAM: Well, so are you. (MEG laughs. A van honks its horn and pulls over.)

VAN DRIVER: Need a ride?

SAM and MEG: Yeah.

VAN DRIVER: (to SAM) Just her. I ain’t takin’ you. (MEG gathers her things and gets in the van.)

SAM: (to MEG) You trust shady van guy and not me?

MEG: Definitely. (They drive away.)

(CUT TO: INT. – Jorgeson General Store. Burkittsville, Indiana.)

DEAN: You sure they didn’t stop for gas or something? (HARLEY shows the pictures to STACY. STACY shakes her head.)

HARLEY: Nope, don’t remember ‘em. You said they were friends of yours?

DEAN: That’s right. (EMILY comes downstairs carrying some boxes.)

EMILY: Did the guy have a tattoo?

DEAN: Yes, he did. (EMILY puts the boxes on the counter and looks at the picture of VINCE.)

EMILY: (to STACY and HARLEY) You remember? They were just married.

HARLEY: (suddenly remembering) You’re right. They did stop for gas. Weren’t here more than ten minutes.

DEAN: You remember anything else?

HARLEY: I told ‘em how to get back to the Interstate. They left town.

DEAN: Could you point me in that same direction?

HARLEY: Sure.

(CUT TO: INT.- DEAN’s car. He is driving by the orchard when he hears a noise coming from the backseat.) What the hell? (He pulls over and reaches into his bag. He pulls out the EMF meter, which is beeping frantically.)

(CUT TO: Orchard. DEAN is walking around and sees the scarecrow on its post. He walks over to it and looks at it for a second.)

DEAN: Dude, you're fugly. (The scarecrow doesn’t move. DEAN notices a sickle in the scarecrow’s hand and a design on its arm. DEAN takes a ladder from a nearby tree and climbs to the top so that he is eye level with the scarecrow. He moves its clothing and recognizes the design from VINCE’s tattoo. He pulls out VINCE’s flyer and compares the designs, which are exactly the same. He looks at the scarecrow again.) Nice tat. (The screen goes black.)

(FADE IN: Burkittsville gas station. DEAN pulls up in his car and gets out. EMILY is standing by the gas pumps.)

EMILY: You’re back.

DEAN: Never left.

EMILY: Still looking for your friends? (DEAN nods.)

DEAN: (noticing EMILY’s nameplate necklace) You mind fillin’ her up there, Emily? (She grabs a pump and starts filling up DEAN’s tank.) So, you grew up here?

EMILY: I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in.

DEAN: They’re nice people.

EMILY: Everybody’s nice here.

DEAN: So, what, it’s the, uh, perfect little town?

EMILY: Well, you know, it’s the boonies. But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it’s almost like we’re blessed. (DEAN nods.)

DEAN: Hey, you been out to the orchard? You seen that scarecrow?

EMILY: Yeah, it creeps me out. (DEAN laughs.)

DEAN: Whose is it?

EMILY: I don’t know. It’s just always been there.

DEAN: (nodding towards a red van parked by the garage) That your aunt and uncle’s?

EMILY: Customer. Had some car troubles.

DEAN: It’s not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl? (EMILY nods.)

EMILY: Mmhmm. (DEAN looks concerned.)

(CUT TO: Bus Station. SAM is talking to the clerk.)

CLERK: Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesn’t run again till tomorrow. (She checks the schedule.) Uh, 5:05 PM.

SAM: Tomorrow? There’s got to be another way.

CLERK: Well, there is. Buy a car. (SAM, annoyed, leaves the ticket window. He takes out his PalmPilot and selects DEAN’s phone number.)

MEG: (sitting on the floor with her bags) Hey. (SAM looks at her, confused, and turns off his PalmPilot without calling DEAN.)

SAM: Hey.

MEG: You again.

SAM: What happened to your ride?

MEG: You were right. That guy was shady. He was all hands. (SAM raises his eyebrows.) I cut him loose. (SAM looks around, disappointed.) What’s the matter?

SAM: Just trying to get to California.

MEG: (surprised) No way.

SAM: Yeah.

MEG: Me too. (She stands up and walks toward SAM) You know, the next bus isn’t until tomorrow.

SAM: Yeah. Yeah, that’s the problem.

MEG: Why? What’s in Cali that’s so important?

SAM: Just something I’ve been looking for. For a long time.

MEG: Well, then I’m sure it can wait one more day, right? (SAM laughs. MEG extends her hand and SAM shakes it.) I’m Meg.

SAM: Sam.

(CUT TO: INT. – Scotty’s Café. SCOTTY is serving the couple whose car broke down. He puts two plates of apple pie in front of them.)

SCOTTY: We’re famous for our apples. So, you gotta try this pie.

GIRL: Oh, no. It—please.

SCOTTY: It’s on the house. (DEAN walks in.)

DEAN: Oh, hey, Scotty. Can I get a coffee, black? (SCOTTY walks away to get it.) Oh, and some of that pie, too, while you’re at it. (He sits at a table next to the couple.) How ya doin’? (The couple waves and smiles.) Just passing through?

GIRL: Road trip.

DEAN: Hm. Yeah, me too. (They nod. SCOTTY walks over to refill their cider.)

SCOTTY: I’m sure these people want to eat in peace.

DEAN: Just a little friendly conversation. (SCOTTY walks away.) Oh, and that coffee, too, man. Thanks. (SCOTTY looks agitated. DEAN keeps talking to the couple.) So, what brings you to town?

GIRL: We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives.

DEAN: Is that right?

MAN: Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He was fixing it for us.

DEAN: (concerned) Nice people.

MAN: Yeah.

DEAN: So, how long till you’re up and runnin’?

MAN: Sundown.

DEAN: Really. (He thinks about it for a minute.) To fix a brake line? (The man nods.) I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn’t charge you anything.

GIRL: You know, thanks a lot, but I think we’d rather have a mechanic do it.

DEAN: Sure. I know. (He pauses.) You know, it’s just that these roads. They’re not real safe at night. (The couple exchange a look.)

GIRL: I’m sorry?

DEAN: I know it sounds strange, but, uh—you might be in danger.

MAN: (annoyed) Look, we’re trying to eat. Okay?

DEAN: Yeah. (He looks disappointed. The couple seems worried by DEAN.) You know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you’d just buy right into it. (The bell above the café door jingles and someone walks in. SCOTTY comes out from a back room.)

SCOTTY: Thanks for coming, Sheriff. (DEAN looks nervous and frustrated. SCOTTY whispers something in the sheriff’s ear, and they both look at DEAN, who looks away. The sheriff walks over to him.)

SHERIFF: I’d like a word, please.

DEAN: Come on. I’m having a bad day already.

SHERIFF: You know what would make it worse? (DEAN nods slowly.)

(CUT TO: Interstate. The sheriff’s car is following DEAN’s car to make sure DEAN leaves. When he is gone, the sheriff turns around and drives back to Burkittsville.)

(CUT TO: Bus Station. SAM and MEG are sitting at a table with beers and different foods around them.)

SAM: So, what, are you on some kind of vacation or something? (MEG laughs.)

MEG: Yeah, right. It’s all sipping Cristal poolside for me. (They laugh.) No. I had to get away from my family.

SAM: Why?

MEG: I love my parents. And they wanted what’s best for me. They just didn’t care if I wanted it. I was supposed to be smart. But not smart enough to scare away a husband. (SAM smiles.) It’s just…because my family said so, I was supposed to sit there and do what I was told. So I just went on my own way instead. (SAM stares at her.) I’m sorry. The things you say to people you hardly know.

SAM: No, no, it’s okay. I know how you feel. Remember that brother I mentioned before, that I was road-tripping with? (MEG nods.) It’s, uh, it’s kind of the same deal.

MEG: And that’s why you’re not riding with him anymore? (SAM shakes his head. MEG raises her beer bottle.) Here’s to us. The food might be bad, and the beds might be hard. But at least we’re living our own lives. And nobody else’s. (SAM taps his bottle against hers and they both drink.)

(CUT TO: Interstate. Night. DEAN is driving back to Burkittsville.)

(CUT TO: Orchard. The couple’s car has broken down and they are walking through the orchard.)

GIRL: I can’t believe it. We just got the car fixed.

MAN: This way. (They start walking towards a clearing. The scarecrow moves quickly behind them. The girl gasps and they turn around.)

GIRL: Steve? (They hear more noises.)

STEVE: Who’s there? (They look around and the scarecrow comes out from behind the trees. It begins walking towards them, and they start running away. They are almost at the clearing when DEAN runs in front of them. They stop.)

DEAN: Get back to your car. (The couple looks behind them and sees the scarecrow getting closer.) Go! Go! (The couple runs away. DEAN cocks his gun and shoots the scarecrow, which stumbles but keeps walking. DEAN begins running, cocks his gun again, and shoots. Again, the scarecrow keeps going. DEAN tries one more time, but the scarecrow keeps moving. DEAN keeps running.) Go! Go! (Finally, DEAN and the couple reach the clearing. DEAN cocks his gun and looks around, but the scarecrow has disappeared.)

STEVE: (panting) What—what the hell was that?

DEAN: Don’t ask. (The screen goes black.)

(FADE IN: Bus Station. Middle of the night. MEG is sleeping on the floor. SAM is sitting by his bags, on the phone with DEAN. The scene alternates between the bus station and DEAN’s car.)

SAM: The scarecrow climbed off its cross?

DEAN: Yeah, I’m tellin’ ya. Burkittsville, Indiana. Fun Town.

SAM: It didn’t kill the couple, did it?

DEAN: No. I can’t cope without you, you know.

SAM: So, something must be animating it. A spirit.

DEAN: No, it’s more than a spirit. It’s a god. A Pagan god, anyway.

SAM: What makes you say that?

DEAN: The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin’ ‘em up like a Christmas turkey.

SAM: The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims.

DEAN: Yeah, I’m thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god.

SAM: So, a god possesses the scarecrow...

DEAN: And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice. And for another year, the crops won’t wilt, and disease won’t spread.

SAM: Do you know which god you’re dealing with?

DEAN: No, not yet.

SAM: Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it.

DEAN: I know. I’m actually on my way to a local community college. I’ve got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don’t have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research. (SAM laughs.)

SAM: You know, if you’re hinting you need my help, just ask.

DEAN: I’m not hinting anything. Actually, uh—I want you to know….I mean, don’t think….

SAM: Yeah. I’m sorry, too.

DEAN: Sam. You were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life.

SAM: Are you serious?

DEAN: You’ve always known what you want. And you go after it. You stand up to Dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I—anyway….I admire that about you. I’m proud of you, Sammy.

SAM: I don’t even know what to say.

DEAN: Say you’ll take care of yourself.

SAM: I will.

DEAN: Call me when you find Dad.

SAM: (sadly) OK. Bye, Dean. (They hang up. MEG wakes up and moves next to SAM.)

MEG: Who was that?

SAM: My brother.

MEG: What’d he say?

SAM: Goodbye. (They exchange a look.)

##  Act Three

(CUT TO: Community College. Day. DEAN is with the college professor.)

PROFESSOR: It’s not every day I get a research question on Pagan ideology.

DEAN: Yeah, well, call it a hobby.

PROFESSOR: But you said you were interested in local lore?

DEAN: Mmhmm.

PROFESSOR: I’m afraid Indiana isn’t really known for its Pagan worship.

DEAN: Well, what if it was imported? You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn’t a lot of this area settled by immigrants?

PROFESSOR: Well, yeah.

DEAN: Like that town near here, Burkittsville. Where are their ancestors from?

PROFESSOR: Uh, northern Europe, I believe, Scandinavia.

DEAN: What could you tell me about those Pagan gods?

PROFESSOR: Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses.

DEAN: I’m actually looking for one. Might live in an orchard.

(CUT TO: College classroom. The professor puts a large book down on a table and opens it.)

PROFESSOR: Woods god, hm? Well, let’s see. (He leafs through some pages. On one page, DEAN notices a picture of a scarecrow on a post surrounded by farmers in a field.)

DEAN: Wait, wait, wait. What’s that one?

PROFESSOR: Oh, that’s not a woods god, per se.

DEAN: (reading) The V-Vanir? (The professor nods.) The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one female. (points to the picture) Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?

PROFESSOR: I suppose.

DEAN: (reading) This particular Vanir that’s energy sprung from the sacred tree?

PROFESSOR: Well, Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic.

DEAN: So what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? You think it’d kill the god?

PROFESSOR: (laughing) Son, these are just legends we’re discussing.

DEAN: Oh, of course. Yeah, you’re right. Listen, thank you very much. (He shakes the professor’s hand.)

PROFESSOR: Glad I could help. (DEAN walks to the classroom door. When he opens it, the sheriff hits him on the head with the end of his rifle. DEAN falls to the ground, and the sheriff and the professor exchange a knowing look.)

(CUT TO: Streets of Burkittsville. STACY, HARLEY, SCOTTY, and the sheriff are standing in the rain, upset.)

SCOTTY: You don’t understand, Harley. All of us here—It’s our responsibility to protect the town.

HARLEY: I understand. Better than all of you. I’m the one that gives ‘em directions. I’m the one that sends ‘em down to the orchard.

SHERIFF: Harley, please.

HARLEY: We all close our doors. Look the other way. Pretend we can’t hear the screams. But this is different, this—this is murder.

STACY: It’s angry with us. Already the trees are beginning to die. Tonight’s the seventh night of the cycle. Our last chance.

HARLEY: If the boy has to die, the boy has to die. But why does it have to be her? (They say nothing, but stare at the ground, disappointed. The camera pans away from them.)

(CUT TO: Cellar. DEAN is by himself. Suddenly, the cellar door opens and EMILY is there, being held by her aunt and uncle. She is crying.)

EMILY: Aunt Stacy. Uncle Harley, please. (They bring her down the stairs, next to DEAN and go back upstairs.) Why are you doing this?

STACY: For the common good. (She shuts the cellar door and DEAN and EMILY are left in the dark. The screen goes black.)

(FADE IN: Bus station. MEG is gathering her things. SAM is trying to call DEAN on his cell phone.)

MEG: Hey. Our bus came in. (SAM hangs up the phone, shaking his head.)

SAM: You better catch it. I gotta go. (He puts on his backpack.)

MEG: Go where?

SAM: Burkittsville.

MEG: Sam, wait.

SAM: I’ve been trying to call my brother for the last three hours. I’m just getting his voicemail.

MEG: Well, maybe his phone’s turned off.

SAM: No, that’s not like him. Meg, I think he might be in trouble.

MEG: What kind of trouble?

SAM: I can’t really explain right now. I’m sorry, look, I don’t want you to miss your bus.

MEG: But I don’t understand. You’re running back to your brother? The guy you ran away from? Why, because he won’t pick up his phone? Sam—come with me to California.

SAM: I can’t. I’m sorry.

MEG: Why not?

SAM: He’s my family. (SAM leaves. MEG watches him go, close to tears.)

##  Act Four

(CUT TO: Cellar. DEAN is trying to open the cellar door, but he fails.)

EMILY: I don’t understand. They’re gonna kill us?

DEAN: Sacrifice us. Which is, I don’t know, classier, I guess? (He walks over to her.) You really didn’t know anything about this, did you?

EMILY: About what? The scarecrow god? I can’t believe this.

DEAN: Well, you better start believing, cause I’m gonna need your help.

EMILY: Okay.

DEAN: Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree.

EMILY: What tree?

DEAN: Maybe you can help me with that. It would be really old. The locals would treat it with a lot of respect, you know, like it was sacred.

EMILY: There was this one apple tree. The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree.

DEAN: Is it in the orchard?

EMILY: Yeah, but I don’t know where. (The cellar door opens and the four elders are standing there.)

STACY: It’s time. (DEAN and EMILY look at each other, nervous.)

(CUT TO: Orchard. The elders are tying DEAN and EMILY to two adjacent trees.)

DEAN: How many people have you killed, Sheriff? How much blood is on your hands?

SHERIFF: We don’t kill them.

DEAN: No, but you sure cover up after. I mean, how many cars have you hidden, clothes have you buried? (The sheriff walks away.)

EMILY: Uncle Harley, please.

HARLEY: I am so sorry, Em. I wish it wasn’t you.

STACY: Try to understand. It’s our responsibility. And there’s just no other choice. There’s nobody else but you.

EMILY: I’m your family.

STACY: Sweetheart, that’s what sacrifice means. Giving up something you love for the greater good. The town needs to be safe. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one. (The four elders walk away.)

DEAN: I hope your apple pie is freakin’ worth it!

EMILY: So, what’s the plan?

DEAN: I’m workin’ on it.

(FADE TO: Orchard. Hours later.)

EMILY: You don’t have a plan, do you?

DEAN: (slightly panicked) I’m workin’ on it. Can you see?

EMILY: What?

DEAN: Is he moving yet?

EMILY: I can’t see. (A shadow is seen moving near the trees.) Oh my God. (As it moves closer, DEAN tries to untie his ropes.) Oh my God! (SAM comes out from behind the trees.)

SAM: Dean?

DEAN: (overjoyed) Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I’m so happy to see you. Come on. (SAM begins untying DEAN from the tree.) How’d you get here?

SAM: I, uh—I stole a car.

DEAN: Haha! That’s my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute.

SAM: What scarecrow? (DEAN gets up and sees the scarecrow’s post is empty. He and SAM exchange a nervous look. The screen goes black.)

(FADE IN: Orchard. SAM, DEAN, and EMILY are running.)

SAM: Alright, now, this sacred tree you’re talking about—

DEAN: It’s the source of its power.

SAM: So let’s find it and burn it.

DEAN: Nah, in the morning. Let’s just shag ass before Leather Face catches up. (The three of them reach a clearing. Waiting for them are the elders and a few other townspeople.) This way. (They turn around but they are blocked in all directions.)

EMILY: Please. Let us go.

HARLEY: It’ll be over quickly, I promise.

EMILY: Please.

HARLEY: Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to—(All of a sudden, the scarecrow sticks his sickle through HARLEY’s stomach. EMILY and STACY scream, then STACY is captured by the scarecrow, too. EMILY runs into DEAN’s arms while he her aunt and uncle are dragged away by the scarecrow. The rest of the townspeople run away in fright.)

DEAN: Come on, let’s go. (SAM, DEAN, and EMILY start running. They hear a noise and turn around, but the scarecrow and its victims have disappeared. The three of them stay there and look around.)

(FADE TO: Orchard. Morning. SAM, DEAN, and EMILY walk to the sacred tree with gasoline and a lighter. The tree is marked with VINCE’s tattoo design. SAM goes to the tree and pours the gasoline on it. DEAN picks up a long branch and lights it.)

EMILY: Let me. (She takes the branch from DEAN.)

DEAN: You know, the whole town’s gonna die.

EMILY: Good. (She throws the burning branch onto the tree, and the three of them watch it go up in flames.)

(FADE TO: Bus Stop. EMILY is getting on a bus to Boston. She smiles at DEAN, who waves to her. She waves back and takes a seat. DEAN and SAM watch the bus leave.)

SAM: Think she’s gonna be alright?

DEAN: I hope so.

SAM: And the rest of the townspeople, they’ll just get away with it?

DEAN: Well, what’ll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough. (They start walking to DEAN’s car.) So, can I drop you off somewhere?

SAM: No, I think you’re stuck with me. (They stop at the car.)

DEAN: What made you change your mind?

SAM: I didn’t. I still wanna find Dad. And you’re still a pain in the ass. (DEAN nods.) But, Jess and Mom—they’re both gone. Dad is God knows where. You and me. We’re all that’s left. So, if we’re gonna see this through, we’re gonna do it together. (DEAN pauses.)

DEAN: Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful. (He puts his hand on SAM’s shoulder, who hits it away. They laugh.)

SAM: You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude.

DEAN: Yeah, right. I had a plan, I’d have gotten out.

SAM: Right. (They smile and get in the car.)

(CUT TO: Highway. Another shady guy is giving MEG a ride.)

VAN DRIVER: So, where to, pretty lady?

MEG: How about you pull over?

VAN DRIVER: (looks at her) Okay. That works. (He pulls over. MEG reaches into her bag and pulls out a silver bowl.) What’s that?

MEG: I’ve got to make a call. (She reaches into the bowl to get something.)

VAN DRIVER: I’ve got a cell phone you could use.

MEG: It’s not that kind of call. (She pulls out a knife and slits the van driver’s throat. She holds the bowl under his neck and lets his blood pour into it.) Thanks for the ride. (She begins stirring the blood in the bowl with her finger.) Tire quiero patem me a di. (The blood swirls around and a silver orb appears in the middle of the liquid.) It makes no sense. I could’ve stopped Sam. Hell, I could’ve taken them both. Why let them go? (She pauses, seemingly listening to someone the audience cannot hear.) Yes. (She pauses again.) Yes. (She pauses one more time.) Yes, Father. (The screen fades to black.)

THE END


	12. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat returns after Dean is mortally wounded, and Sam takes them to a faith healer in Nebraska that turns out to be another hunt.

12 Faith

Growl of Impala engine. Sam and Dean park and open the trunk. Dean removes two tasers.  
Sam whispers, “What do you got those amped up to?”  
“A hundred thousand volts.”  
“Damn.”  
“Yeah, I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count.”  
Sam and Dean move down basement stairs with guns and flashlights. Hearing a noise, they move toward a cupboard.  
Dean whispers. “On three. One. Two. Three.” Dean swings open the door, a young boy and girl are crouched inside, covering their ears.  
Sam leans down to them. “Is it still here?” The children nod.  
Dean tells the boy softly. “Ok. Grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here. Let's go, let's go.” They move towards the stairs. “All right, go!” Sam starts to take the children upstairs, a hand grabs his legs, knocking him back down. The children scream and run to the top of the stairs  
“Sam!” Dean shoots the taser but misses. “Sam, get 'em outta here!”  
Sam throws his taser to Dean. “Here take this!” Sam runs up the stairs and moves the children out of sight.  
Dean moves around the basement on high alert, shining his flashlight into corners. “Come on,” he growls.  
A ragged, hairy creature leaps up and shoves Dean backwards. Dean loses his weapons and flashlight as he falls. He glances around, scrambles across puddles of water to grab the taser and releases it toward the creature as it moves toward him, electrocuting him. Electricity moves from the creature through the water lying on the ground to Dean. They both shake and twitch, the creature falls, Dean loses consciousness.  
Sam runs down the stairs and sees Dean in the corner, unmoving. “Dean!” He runs over and half lifts him, holding his face. “Dean, hey. Hey.”

………………….

Sam stands in a hospital at the desk with a receptionist.  
“Sir, I'm so sorry to ask. There doesn't seem to be any insurance on file.”  
“Right. Uh, ok.” Sam removes a card from his wallet and hands it to her.  
She glances at the card, “Okay, Mr. Burkovitz.” Sam sees two cops waiting and walks over.  
“Look, we can finish this up later.” The officer tells him.  
“No, no, it's okay. We were just taking a shortcut through the neighborhood. And, um, the windows were rolled down, we heard some screaming when we drove past the house, and we stopped. Ran in.”  
“And you found the kids in the basement?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, thank God you did.”  
Sam sees a doctor walking towards them. “Excuse me.”  
“Sure. Thanks for your help.”  
“Hey, Doc. Is he…”  
“He's resting.” The doctor told him.  
“And?”  
“The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart...it's damaged.”  
“How damaged?”  
“We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month.”  
“No, no. There's, there's...gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment.”  
“We can't work miracles. I really am sorry.”  
Sam walks away, looking upset.

…………………

Kat walks into a hospital room and sees Sam sitting next to Dean sleeping in the bed. Dean is pale and has dark circles under his eyes. Sam rises and goes to her. While they hug, Sam mumbles, “Thank you for getting here so fast.”  
“Sam. Of course.” She goes and stands next to the bed. Delicately she skims one hand over Dean’s hair. Then taking a bracing breath, she lays both hands on the sides of his face and begins to trace down his neck and over his arms. Picking her hands up she centers them on his chest where she stops for a second, her hands trembling. Then she begins to move down his body again. As she is touching over his lower abdomen, Dean’s eyes flicker open.   
“Woah there, Katie. Pretty sure you’re supposed to buy me dinner first.” His voice is horribly weak.  
Kat gives him a quivering smile. “I can probably do that.” She finishes running her hands down his legs, and blows out another deep breath.   
“Anything?” Sam asks her hopefully.  
She steps back up to the head of the bed, and lays a kiss on Dean’s forehead. “Dean’s spirit is ‘strong like bull’.” She looks at Sam sardonically. “And it’s a smart ass.”  
Dean’s attention has drifted to the TV. “Have you ever actually watched daytime TV? It's terrible.”  
Sam shakes his head and sighs, “I talked to the doctor.  
“That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down.”  
“Dean.” Dean looks at Sam.  
“Yeah.” Sounding resigned, he clicks the TV off. “All right, well, looks like you're gonna leave town without me.”  
Both Sam and Kat are shocked. “What are you talking about? We’re not gonna leave you here.” Sam tells him.  
“You better take care of that car, little brother. Or, I swear, I'll haunt your ass.”  
Sam looks offended. “I don't think that's funny.”  
“Oh, come on, it's a little funny.” His eyes drift closed. Sam motions to Kat and they step out into the hall.  
“There’s got to be something we can do,” he tells her, “Someone we can call.”  
“I don’t know Sam. This isn’t,” she breaks off, covering her mouth as she struggles for control. “He’s so strong Sam. But it’s like his body’s trying to evict him. If his spirit wasn’t so strong, he’d already…”  
Seeing her falter, Sam’s resolve seems to strengthen.   
“We’ll find something Kat. I promise.”

………………….

In a motel room, a bed is covered in pages of research about heart care. Noise of a phone ringing.  
VOICEMAIL: This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 866-907-3235. He can help.  
Sam sits the phone to his ear, fighting tears. “Hey, Dad. It's Sam. Uh...you probably won't even get this, but, uh...it's Dean. He's sick, and uh...the doctors say there's nothing they can do. Um...but, uh, they don't know the things we know, right? So, don't worry, cause I'm uh...gonna do whatever it takes to get him better. Alright...just wanted you to know.” Sam hangs up, tosses his phone on the bed and just sits there silently. There is a knock on the door and he looks up quickly, tears in his eyes. He opens it to find Dean leaning on Kat, looking terrible.  
Sam is surprised, happy and confused all at once. “What the hell are you doing here?”  
“I checked myself out.” Dean tells him.  
“What, are you crazy?”   
Dean enters the room, leaning on everything within reach. “Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot.”  
Kat rolls her eyes.   
Sam huffs a laugh and shuts the door. “You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it.”  
“Yeah, whatever, dude. Have you even slept? You look worse than me.”  
Kat helps Dean into a chair, and then collapses into one herself.  
Sam told him, “I've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in Dad's journal.”  
Dean looks up. “For what?”  
“For a way to help you. One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist.”  
“You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?”  
Sam looks at him determined. “We’re not gonna let you die, period. We're going.”

……………………

The Impala bumps along a rutted gravel road toward a large white circus tent set up in a field. People make their way toward the tent across the very muddy ground, many on walkers or helped by others. Sam gets out and runs around to help Dean. Dean opens his door and looks around. A sign next to the tent reads The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle. Grimacing, Dean starts to pull himself out of the car. Sam tries to help.  
“I got ya.” Sam encourages him.   
Dean huffs angrily. “I got it.” Kat waves at them and goes to park the car. Dean pushes Sam away. “Man, you are a lying bastard. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor.”  
“I believe I said a specialist. Look, Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal.”  
“I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent.”  
An elderly woman with an umbrella passes by.”Reverend LeGrange is a great man,” she tells them.  
Dean struggles not to make a face. “Yeah, that's nice.”  
They walk past an angry man remonstrating with a cop.  
“I have a right to protest. This man is a fraud. And he's milking all these people out of their hard-earned money.”  
The officer herds the man along, “Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it.”  
Dean watches them over his shoulder. “I take it he's not part of the flock.”  
“When people see something they can't explain, there's controversy.”  
“I mean, come on, Sam, a faith healer?”  
“Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean.”  
“You know what I've got faith in? Reality. Knowing what's really going on.”  
“How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see everyday?"  
“Exactly. We see them, we know they're real.”  
“But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?”  
“Because I've seen what evil does to good people.”  
A young woman glances sideways at them as she overhears. “Maybe God works in mysterious ways.”  
Dean checks her out and smiles. “Maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject.”  
The young woman laughs. “Yeah, I'm sure.”  
Dean holds out his hand. “I'm Dean. This is Sam.”  
“Layla. So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?”  
“Well, apparently my brother here believes enough for the both of us.”  
An older woman approaches and puts her arm around Layla. “Come on, Layla. It's about to start.” The women smile at Sam and Dean and move inside the tent.  
Dean looks after her, “Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways.”  
Sam and Dean enter the tent. The sign at the entrance reads Welcome All Faiths. True Believers Revival.

……………………..

The tent is full of people finding seats, a small stage at the front has a lectern with candles on it.  
Dean looks around, tilts his head to the corner. “Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over.”  
Sam follows his gaze to a security camera. Dean starts to take a seat but Sam puts an arm around him and moves him toward the front.  
“Come on.”  
“Don't! What are you doing? Let's sit here.”  
“We're sitting up front,” Sam insists.  
“What? Why?”  
Sam shuffles Dean up the aisle. “Come on.”  
Dean growls, “Oh, come on, Sam.”  
“You all right?”  
“This is ridiculous.” He slaps Sam's hands away. “I'm good, dude, get off me.”  
Sam lets go and points to two empty seats behind Layla and her mother.”  
“Perfect.”  
Dean echoes him sarcastically. “Yeah, perfect.”  
Sam moves in first. “You take the aisle.”  
Sam tries to help Dean sit, Dean raises a hand irritably. On stage a blind man wearing sunglasses, Roy Legrange, is helped to the lectern by a woman.  
The man begins. “Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?” The crowd agrees with him. “Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act.”  
As he speaks Sam sees a table onstage, filled with religious items. He notices an old wooden cross that is topped by a smaller cross in a circle.  
“But, I say to you, God is watching.”  
The crowd murmurs, “Yes he is.”  
“God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt.”  
Dean looks around the nodding, agreeing congregation. He sees Kat slip in a side entrance and give him a discreet nod.  
“It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts.”  
Dean snorts and mumbles, “Yeah, and into their wallets.”  
“You think so, young man?”  
The crowd immediately falls silent.  
Dean looks around, abashed. “Sorry.”  
“No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears.” The crowd laughs. “What's your name, son?”  
Dean hesitates, clearing his throat. “Dean.”  
“Dean.” The preacher nods to himself “I want-I want you to come up here with me.” The crowd claps. Layla and her mother don't move. Sue Ann moves to centre stage, smiling at Dean.  
Dean shakes his head. “No, it's ok.”  
Sam whispers angrily. “What are you doing?!”  
“You've come here to be healed, haven't cha?”  
“Well, yeah, but ahh…”The crowd claps and makes encouraging noises. “... maybe you should just pick someone else.” Sam looks at Dean like he's insane. The crowd claps loudly.  
“Oh, no. I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did.”   
The crowd grows more excited. “That's right! Yeah! Come on!”  
“Get up there!” Sam tells him.  
Dean reluctantly rises and moves toward the stage. Sue Ann moves to assist and stands him next to Roy.  
Roy smiles at Dean. “You ready?”  
“Look, no disrespect, but ahh, I'm not exactly a believer.”  
“You will be, son. You will be. Pray with me, friends.” The crowd lifts their arms up and joins hands with each other. Roy lifts his hands to the air, then places one fist on Dean's shoulder, then on the side of his head. Roy mumbles to himself. “ Alright now. Alright now.”  
Dean's eyes glaze over. His knees weaken and he sinks to his knees, Roy's hand still on his head. “Alright, now.”  
Kat has started moving around the edge of the tent, making her way toward the stage. Dean wobbles, his eyes roll back in his head and he slips to the stage floor. Sam jumps from his chair and runs onto the stage. “Dean!”  
The crowd is clapping excitedly. Sam grabs the front of Dean's hoodie. Dean's eyes burst open and he gasps.  
“Dean! Say something!”  
Dean blinks groggily and looks up. Roy is standing above him, hands out from his sides, palms up, looking happy. beside and slightly behind Roy a tall man in a black suit with white hair, very white skin and extremely wrinkled skin comes into focus. He stares at Dean then turns away and vanishes. Dean watches him, shocked.

………………..

The three are in another hospital room as a doctor listens to Dean’s heart.  
Sam looks at Dean, concerned. “So, you really feel okay?”  
“I feel fine, Sam.”  
The doctor puts his stethoscope away and picks up Dean’s chart. “Well, according to all your tests there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen.”  
Kat steps over to Dean, laying her hand over his heart. “What do you mean, strange?”  
“Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack.”  
Dean looks suspicious. “Thanks, Doc.”  
“No problem.” He waves on his way out.  
Dean scowls after him. “That's odd.”  
“Maybe it's a coincidence.” Sam reasoned. “People's hearts give out all the time, man.”  
Dean pushes Kat away, climbs off the bed. “No, they don't.”  
“Look, Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?”  
“Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why.”  
Kat studied him. “What feeling?”  
“When I was healed, I just...I felt wrong. I felt cold. And for a second...I saw someone. This, uh, this old man. And I'm telling you, Sam, it was a spirit.”  
“But if there was something there, Dean, come on, one of us would have seen it too. I mean, we've been seeing an awful lot of things lately.”  
“Well, excuse me, psychic wonder twins. But you're just gonna need a little faith on this one. Sam, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this.”  
Sam sighs, “Yeah, okay. So, what do you wanna do?”  
“I want you to go check out the heart attack guy. And I want Kat with me. I'm gonna visit the reverend.”

…………………

Dean drives down the road, Kat in the front seat. “So, you never really told me what happened on your spirit quest.”  
She smirks at him. “Meditation, magic rocks and roots. You know, touchy-feely, self-help, yoga crap.”  
“And so what, you’re the bug whisperer now?  
Kat throws her head back and laughs. “No. Oh God no. Creepy crawly little bastards.” She shudders. “Best guess is that this power came up so fast and so strong that it just overwhelmed me. Punched out of me like some kind of balloon.”  
“That balloon saved our asses.You think you can do it again?”  
“No, I don’t think I could.”  
“I still don’t understand this.”  
She laughs humorlessly. “Neither do I Dean. Look, you got a feeling about this case, right? Well I get those feelings too. From everything. All the time.”  
“That sounds awful.”  
“That’s why I had to go away. I had to learn how to turn it down, let it go by me like background noise so I could focus on the here and now.”

……………………….  
In a fussy living room, Roy sits in a chair while Kat and Dean sit on a couch. Sue Ann stands, filling a glass.  
“I feel great.” Dean tells them. “Just trying to, you know, make sense of what happened.”  
The older woman smiles serenely. “A miracle is what happened. Miracles come so often around Roy.”  
“When did they start? The miracles,” Dean clarifies.  
“Woke up one morning, stone blind. Doctors figured out I had cancer. Told me I had maybe a month. So, uh, we prayed for a miracle. I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, 'You just keep right on praying.' I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up, but I did. And the cancer was gone.” Roy takes off his sunglasses, his eyes are white. “If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I'd ever had it.”  
“And then you could heal people?” Kat asks.  
“I discovered it afterward, yes. God's blessed me in many ways.”  
“Can I ask you one last question?” Dean shifts uncomfortably.  
“Of course you can.”  
“Why? Why me? Out of all the sick people, why save me?”  
“Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart, and you just stood out from all the rest.”  
“What did you see in my heart?”  
“A young man with an important purpose. A job to do. And it isn't finished.” Dean looks surprised, even as Kat nods in agreement.

A man with a red polo shirt stands in front of a pool.  
“I'm telling you, he seemed healthy. Swam every day, didn't smoke. So, a heart attack just kind of seemed, well, bizarre.”  
Sam looked at his notes. “And you said he was running, right before he collapsed?”  
“Yeah, yeah, he was freaking out. He said that something was, uh, was after him.”  
“Did he say what?”  
“Well, thin air is what. I mean, it wasn't anything.”  
“All right, thanks.”  
As Sam is leaving he notices the clock on the wall isn't working. “Hey, buddy? Your, uh, your clock's busted.”  
The man looked up. “Oh, yeah, we, uh, can't get it workin'. Just froze at 4:17.”  
“Is that the same time Marshall died?”  
“How'd you know?”

…………….

Dean and Kat are exiting Roy’s house. Layla and her mother are waiting to go in.  
Layla smiles. “Dean, hey.”  
“Hey. Uh, Kat this is Layla.”  
“How you feeling?” Layla asks Dean.  
“I feel good. Cured, I guess. What are you doing here?”  
“You know, my mom, she wanted to talk to the reverend.”  
Sue Ann walks out onto the porch. “Layla?”  
“Yes, I'm here again.”  
“Well, I'm sorry, but Roy is resting. He won't be seeing anyone else right now.”  
Layla’s mother grabs the other woman’s hand. “Sue Ann, please. This is our sixth time, he's got to see us.”  
“Roy is well aware of Layla's situation. And he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith, Mrs. Rourke.”  
Sue Ann goes inside. Mrs. Rourke whirls and stares at Dean. “Why are you still even here? You got what you wanted.”  
“Mom. Stop.”  
“No, Layla, this is too much. We've been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don't even believe. I just can't pray any harder.”  
Dean takes a step toward the women. “Layla, what's wrong?”  
Layla looks uncomfortable. “I have this thing…”  
Her mother cuts in. “It's a brain tumor. It's inoperable. In six months, the doctors say....” Layla puts a hand on her mother's shoulder, stopping her.  
Dean is horrified. “I'm sorry.”  
“It's okay.”  
“No. It isn't.” Layla’s mother looks at Dean again. “Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?”

………………..

Dean enters the motel room, throwing his keys on the bed and beginning to take off his jacket. Sam is on the laptop. “You all get anything at the house?”  
“Too much.” Kat shook her head. “There was all kinds of energy in that place. They must hold smaller worship ceremonies, private healings there. But for a place that’s all about faith and light, there’s a darkness there. I don’t know what it was.  
Dean looked at Sam. “What'd you find out?”  
“I'm sorry Dean.”  
“Sorry about what?”  
“Marshall Hall died at 4:17.”  
Dean is stunned. “The exact time I was healed.”  
“Yeah. So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time.”  
Dean sank down on the bed. “I didn't wanna believe it, but deep down I knew.”  
“You knew what? What are you talking about?”  
“There's only one thing that can give and take life like that.”  
Sam looks at Kat then Dean, confused.  
Dean meets his eyes. “We're dealing with a reaper.”

Sam and Dean are sitting at the table. Kat lays across a bed as she skims a book of lore.  
“You really think it's THE Grim Reaper?” Sam asks, “Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?  
“No no no, not THE reaper, A reaper. There's reaper law in pretty much every culture on earth, it goes by 100 different names, it's possible that there's more than one of them.”  
“But you said you saw a dude in a suit.”  
“What, you think he shoulda been working the whole black robe thing?....You said it yourself that the clock stopped right? Reapers stop time. And you can only see 'em when they're coming at you which is why I could see it and you couldn't.”  
“Maybe.”  
“There's nothing else it could be Sam. The question is how is Roy controlling the damn thing?”  
“That cross.”  
“What?”  
“There was this cross, I noticed it in the church and I knew I had seen it before.” Sam looks through some papers and snorts. He holds a card up to Dean. “Here.” Dean leans in to take the card.  
“A Tarot?”  
“It makes sense. A tarot dates back to the early christian era right, when some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff? Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it?”  
“So Roy's using black magic to bind the reaper?”  
“If he is, he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a great white.”  
Dean rises to put his cup in the sink, then leaning back against it. “Ok then we stop Roy.”  
“How?” Kat pipes up from the bed.  
“You know how,” Dean tells her ominously.  
“We don’t kill people Dean.” Kat says.  
“What the hell are you talking about, we can't kill Roy.” Sam looks at his brother in dismay.  
“You guys, the man is playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book.”  
“Dean.” Sam shakes his head. “We do that we're no better than he is.”  
“Ok, we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas college boy?”  
“Ok. uh...If Roy's using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we gotta...figure out what it is. And how to break it.”

…………………

The Impala bounces down the badly gravelled and potholed road again, passing a sign that says Service Today. They park and exit the Impala. The same man is handing out pamphlets.   
“We’ll check the house,” Sam tells Dean. “You go see if you can stall.”

………………..

Roy comes down the stairs from his house, assisted by Sue Ann on one arm, a dark haired man the other. Sam and Kat watch them leave from the corner of the porch.

…………………..

Sam and Kat climb through a window and start searching the house. She heads for the second floor. He looks on the bookshelves and pulls out the only book that doesn't have dust on the shelf in front of it. Encyclopedia of British History. He flips through it, finding nothing, then realizes there is another, smaller book, hidden on the bookshelf behind the larger one. Inside is a picture of a skeleton reaper, and on another page the wooden cross he saw earlier in the tent. He also finds newspaper articles about the people who died. The one that died for Dean was an openly gay teacher, the woman jogging an abortion rights advocate. He finds a third clipping about Wright, the man handing out leaflets in front of the tent.

…………………….

Dean is walking slowly up the side aisle of the tent. His phone rings.  
“What have you got?”  
“Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral. And I think I know who's next on his list. Remember that protestor?”  
“What, the guy in the parking lot??”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I'll find him. But you can't let Roy heal anyone, alright?”

……………………

Sam starts searching the parking lot, Kat heads to the tent. Inside Roy has just announced Layla’s name. The crowd bursts into pleased applause. Layla, stunned, looks around then rises to hug her mother.  
Dean’s face falls. “Oh man.”  
As Layla passes him Dean grasps her arm. “Layla, listen to me. You can't go up there.”  
“Why not? We've waited for months!”  
“You can't -”  
Kat appears and pulls his hand off of Layla “Dean,” she warns urgently.  
Dean stares at Kat betrayed, “You know what’s about to happen!”   
Kat looks at him helplessly. Dean and Layla stare at each other. Sue Ann stands waiting. She holds out her hand to Layla. Layla stares at the hand Sue Ann is offering, then turns back and stares at her mother, who is standing ringing her hands. Her mother nods at her. Layla looks at Dean and shakes her head.   
As Layla climbs the stairs, he yells after her. “Layla. Layla!”  
Sue Ann smiles and puts her arm around Layla to take her to the stage “Dear child! You deserve this.” The crowd continues to clap happily.  
Roy takes Layla's hand. “I knew the Lord was planning. I knew it was just a matter of time.”

………………………….

Outside in the parking lot, Sam continues to search.  
Wright runs around a car, looking back over his shoulder and yelling for help. Sam turns, searching for where his voice came from.  
“Help! Help me please!”  
Sam sees Wright but can’t see the reaper. “Where is he!”  
Wright grabs Sam's shoulder and points. “Right there!”  
Sam pulls the man away.

……………………………..

Roy is about to lay his hands on Layla, who looks enraptured.  
“FIRE! Hurry, tent's on fire!!”  
Layla opens her eyes and looks toward the crowd. Everyone starts to rise and evacuate.  
Layla’s mother begins to scream. “NO! No, please. Please don't stop. Reverend, please, please! Please don't stop, please!”  
Dean watches with pain and anger on his face. He pulls out his phone. “I did it, I stopped Roy.”  
Screaming comes through the phone.  
“It’s not done Dean! I'm telling you, I'm telling you it didn't work. Roy must not be the one controlling this thing.”  
“Then who the hell is?”  
Kat tugs on his arm and points to Sue Ann beside the stage, facing into the corner and reciting.  
“Sue Ann,” Dean growls as he runs to her and spins her around. She gasps and stops reciting, reaching down to hold a cross on a chain around her neck. It is the same as the wooden cross Sam saw earlier.

………………………

The reaper stares at Wright lying on the ground gasping for breath, then turns away and vanishes. Sam moves to help him up. “I got you. I got you.”

………………………….

Dean and Kat are herded out of the tent by two cops. Sue Ann follows. “I just don't understand. After everything we've done for you. After Roy healed you. I'm just very very disappointed Dean.”  
Dean stares at her, saying nothing.  
“You can let him go officers. I'm not gonna press charges. The Lord will deal with him as he sees fit.”  
After she goes back inside they turn to see Layla staring at them.  
“Layla?”  
“Why would you do that Dean? And it could have been my only chance.”  
“He's not a healer.”  
“He healed you.”  
“I know it doesn't seem fair, and I wish I could explain. But Roy is not the answer, I'm sorry.”  
Layla shakes her head sadly. “Good-bye Dean.”  
She walks away. Dean raises his eyes to the sky, then turns to watch her. She turns back.  
He watches her go, torn. “She deserves it more than me.”

…………………..

Sam is waiting by the car. He overhears Roy.  
“Private session tonight, no interruptions. I give you my word, I'll heal your daughter.”  
“Thank you reverend. God bless you,” Layla’s mother says.

………………….

Sam sits on the bed in the motel room. “So Roy really believes.”  
Dean runs his hand through his hair. “I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing.”  
“Well, I found this.” Sam hands the little book to Dean. “Hidden in their library. It's ancient. Written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper.”  
Kat peeks over Dean’s shoulder. “Wow. That’s a hell of a spell.”  
“Yeah. You gotta build a black altar with seriously dark stuff.” Dean frowns as he reads. “Bones, human blood. To cross a line like that, a preacher's wife. Black magic. Murder. Evil.”  
“Desperate.” Kat looks Dean in the eye. “Her husband was dying, she didn't have anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy.”  
“Cheating death, literally,” Sam sighs.  
Dean stands, smacking the book with his hand.”Yeah but Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?”  
Kat thinks. “To give her flock their miracles. And to punish those she thinks of as wicked.”  
“May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work,” Dean grumbles.  
Sam speaks up, “We gotta break that binding spell Dean.”  
Dean studies the picture of the cross in the book. “You know Sue Ann had a coptic cross like this. When she dropped it the reaper backed off.”  
Sam asks, “So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the altar?”  
“Maybe both. Whatever we do we better do it soon, or someone else is gonna die tonight.”

……………………..

Impala rolls in without lights and stops.  
Sam points. “That's Layla's car. She's already here.”  
Dean nods sadly, “Yeah.”  
“Dean…” Kat’s voice trails off.  
“You know if Roy woulda picked Layla instead of me she'd be here right now. And if she's not healed tonight she's gonna die in a couple of months.”  
Sam turns to him. “What's happening to her is horrible. But what are you gonna do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself Dean, you can't play God.”  
Dean sits without speaking, then gets out of the car. The others follow. 

…………………….

They approach the tent and peek inside. Roy is speaking to a small group of the faithful, including Layla and her mother.  
“Where's Sue Ann?” Dean hisses.  
“House,” Sam suggests.  
“There’s a back area, behind there too.” Kat motions to the stage. They split up. Sam and Dean are almost to the house when the two officers from earlier come around the corner.  
“Go find Sue Ann, I'll catch up.”  
“What?”   
But Dean has already darted away. “Hey!” The cops look over. “You gonna put that fear of God in me?” The cops drop their coffee and run at Dean, who takes off.  
As soon as they're gone Sam runs up the stairs and checks around the house. It is in darkness. He turns back, confused, then spots light emerging from the cracks of the outside basement entrance.

…………………………….

Dean silently creeps up beside a camper van. The cops are on the other side with flashlights.  
“You see him?”  
“Nah.”  
Dean slowly rises next to the passenger window of the camper van, looking behind him. A large dog jumps at the window, barking wildy and he leaps back. On the other side of the van the cops shine their lights underneath, then in at the dog who is still barking.  
“Psycho mutt.  
They move on. Dean’s head sticks out from the roof of the camper. He looks around tensely, then sags against the roof.

……………………..

Kat is sneaking through the back part of the tent. She finds a metal cabinet full of supplies, but none of them are the cross or the altar she is looking for.

………………………..

Sam moves quietly through the basement to a candlelit altar littered with parts of dead animals, blood, horns, etc. There is a photo in the middle of Dean, taken from the security camera the first time they were in the tent, before he was healed. His face has been crossed out with what looks like blood.  
“I gave your brother life and I can take it away.”  
Sam spins, furious. He tips over the table the altar is on, then runs at Sue Ann, but she is already up the stairs. She closes the hatches and secures it with a beam. Sam stretches to push against them and keeps trying.  
“Sam, can't you see?” She calls through the door. “The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked and he deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live. It is God's will.”  
Sam turns to survey the room. Sam pulls a block of wood out from the wall and smashes out a small boarded up window.

…………………

Dean is heading toward the tent when some lights go out. He stops, looking behind him, and watches the line of lights lighting the path go out one by one. He turns back to see the reaper walking toward him.  
Behind the reaper, through the tent flaps Roy can be seen placing his hands on Layla’s head.  
The reaper places his hand on the side of Dean's head. Dean convulses once.  
Inside the church Layla is sinking to her knees, outside Dean is doing the same. His eyes glaze over. Kat ducks out of the tent looking around. Spotting Dean on his knees she races to him. Kneeling behind him she slaps one hand over his heart and the other across his forehead.  
“Dean! Hold on Dean! Hold on, stay with me.”

……………….

Sue Ann is reciting, holding up the cross. Sam appears, grabs it and throws it aside, breaking a glass bottle of blood.  
She falls to her knees beside the blood. “My God, what have you done!”  
“He's not your God.” Sam growls.

…………………

The reaper stops what he is doing and looks up. Dean falls to the ground . Kat continues to hold him as he begins to gasp. Through the tent flaps Roy raises his hand from Layla's head, confused.  
“I don't understand…”  
Layla looks up at him. “I don't....feel any different...?”

……………………

Outside, Sue Ann looks up and sees the reaper. He smiles at her. Terrified, she rises and turns to run. The reaper is there. He places his hand on her head, her eyes glaze over and she falls to her knees. After a moment, still smiling, he allows her to slip to the ground where she convulses once, twice, and dies. The reaper watches, looking satisfied.

………………………….

Leaving her lying there, Sam turns and goes to look for Dean. He finds Dean and Kat leaning on the Impala and each other for support.  
“You two okay?”  
Dean shakes his head. “Hell of a week.”  
“Yeah....All right, come on. We should get going.”  
They enter the car.

…………………………

Kat is folding clothes into a duffle bag. Dean sits on the bed, staring at nothing. Sam is watching him. “What is it?”  
“Nothing.”  
Sam waits a few seconds. “Dean, what is it?”  
“We did the right thing here didn't we?”  
Sam is affronted. “Of course we did.” He looks at Kat who twists her mouth in a way that indicates she isn’t sure.   
Dean’s head drops forward. “It doesn't feel like it.”  
A knock at the door stops them.  
Sam opens the door as Dean turns to look. It is Layla.  
“Hey Layla. Come on in.”  
“Hey.” Layla nods at Sam and enters.  
Dean quickly rises. “How did you know we were here?”  
“Sam...called. He said you...wanted to say goodbye?”  
Dean glances at Sam, who is at the door, looking sheepish. “I'm gonna...grab a soda.” Sam leaves, Kat following behind him. She stops and offers her hand to Layla. Layla shakes it and is surprised when Kat brings it up to kiss the back of her hand.  
“You’ve a beautiful soul Layla. Precious. It’s been an honor to meet you.” Kat leaves.  
Layla looks at Dean confused. He shrugs. “Yeah, they’re weird like that.”

……………………..

Outside Sam and Kat sit a concrete table next to the parking lot.  
“You’ve really got a handle on your powers, don’t you?”  
Kat scoffs, “Yeah. What was it you said? Like a great white on a dog leash.”  
“But you battled a reaper for Dean’s soul. And you won.”  
“I couldn’t even see the reaper Sam. You were the one that broke the binding. All I was doing was holding him, begging him to hang on.” 

…………………….

Back inside, Layla looked at the maps spread over the table.  
“So, uh. Where are you going?”  
“Don't know yet. Our work kinda takes us all over.”  
Layla watches Dean in silence for a moment. “You know...I went back to see Roy.”  
“What happened?”  
Layla sits on one of the beds. “Nothing. He laid his hands on my forehead but nothing happened.”  
Dean sits beside her. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry it didn't work.” Dean looks at Layla. “Must be rough. To believe in something so much, and have it disappoint you.”  
Layla smiles at him. “You wanna hear something weird?” Dean turns to look at her. “I'm okay. Really. I guess if you're gonna have faith...you can't just have it when the miracles happen. You have to have it when they don't.”  
“So what now?”  
Layla says softly. “God works in mysterious ways”.  
Layla lays her hand softly on the side of Dean's face, staring at him. “Good-bye Dean.” She rises and moves toward the door. Dean closes his eyes for a second, remaining still.  
Dean stands and turns to face Layla “Well....” he clears his throat as Layla turns back to face him, “I'm not much of the praying type...but...I'm gonna pray for you.”  
Layla's eyes shine with unshed tears. “Well...There's a miracle right there.”  
Layla turns and leaves the room. Dean stands staring at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faith marks a bit of a fresh start for Kat. Although she still has lots of questions about her powers, for the first time she fully accepts that they exist, and has at least a basic handle on them. The confidence gained from this shift will allow for the return of the sassy girl we first met in Phantom Traveler, and give her the courage to face up to some of the darker details of her past that are about to come her way. 
> 
> As always please let me know if and what you liked, and hey constructive criticism can only make me better. (Right?)  
> Kudos and comments make me happy!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Route 666

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's old flame, Cassie, calls the Winchesters to help her with a haunted truck killing off family and friends in her town. Sam discovers an unsettling piece of Kat's past.

  
  


Sam and Kat are inspecting a map laid out on top of the car, Dean has his phone to his ear.

Sam points, “Ok. I think I found a way we can bypass that construction just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought.”

Dean lowers his phone thoughtfully. “Yeah. Problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania.”

“We what?”

“I just got a call from an, uh, old friend. Her father was killed last night, think it might be our kind of thing.”

Kat looks over curious. “You sure?”

Dean clenches his jaw. “Believe me, she never woulda called, never, if she didn't need us.” He raises his eyes to meet Kat’s. Her eyes widen slightly.

Dean climbs into the Impala. “Come on, are you all coming or not?”

..............................

Impala cruises down the road, fields on one side, a lake on the other. Sam glances at his brother. “By old friend you mean...?”

“A friend that's not new.” Dean’s reply is terse.

“Oh yeah, thanks. So her name's Cassie huh? You never mentioned her…”

“Didn't I?” When Dean doesn’t continue, Sam swivels around to look at Kat in the back seat. She is diligently looking out the window, worrying her bottom lip with her thumbnail. Sam turns back to Dean waiting.

“Yeah, we went out.”

Sam smirks, “You mean you dated somebody? For more than one night.”

“Am I speaking a language you're not getting here? We were working a job down here, she was finishing up college. We went out for a coupla weeks.”

“And...?”

Dean shrugs slightly.

“Look, it's terrible about her dad, but it kinda sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which, by the way, how does she know what we do?”

Dean shifts uncomfortably.

“You told her. You told her the secret! Our big family rule number one. We do what we do and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick a coupla times and you tell her everything?”

Dean stays silent, staring straight ahead.

“Dean!”

“Yeah. Looks like.”

He continues staring ahead and puts his foot down. Sam does the bitchface, shaking his head.

………………….

In a newspaper office, two men are fighting.

“It's a newspaper we put out, not a bulletin for the Mayor's office.” The older black man argues.

“Get off your soapbox Jimmy, I'm urging a little discretion is all.” The mayor looks peevish.

A young woman enters the argument.

“No, I think you're telling us what you want us to print and what you want us to sit on.”

The mayor turns to her. “I know you're upset Cassie, I liked your dad a lot. But I think your grief is clouding your judgment.”

“Two black people were killed on the same stretch of road in the same way in two week.” Jimmy backs her up.

Sam, Dean and Kat enter the office.

“Jimmy, you're too close to this. Those guys were friends of yours. Again, Cassie, I'm very sorry for your loss.” The mayor leaves, Jimmy walks away. Cassie sighs and turns around, looking straight at Dean.

Looking slightly apprehensive, Dean nods at her and grins.

Cassie never breaks eye contact. “Dean.”

“Hey Cassie.”

They stare at each other for a long moment, not speaking. Sam watches, smiling to himself.

Dean clears his throat. “This my brother Sam. You remember Kat.”

Cassie smiles at Sam, who returns one of his own. She looks at Kat and murmurs, “Kathleen,” in greeting. Kat nods back. Her gaze returns to Dean.

“Sorry ‘bout your dad.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Dean and Cassie keep staring at each other.

……………………

Cassie enters a wealthy looking sitting room, carrying in a tray of tea and cups. “My mother’s in pretty bad shape. I've been staying with her. I wish she wouldn't go off by herself. She's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about dad.”

After a moment of silence, Kat spoke up. “Why was she worried?”

Cassie glances up from pouring tea. Dean is still watching her intently despite not having spoken since they entered the house. “He was scared. He was seeing things.”

“What kind of things?” Kat prodded gently.

“He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him.”

Sam frowned, “A truck. Who was the driver?”

Cassie hands them each a cup of tea. “He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And, in the accident, Dad's car was dented, like it had been slammed into by something big.”

Sam, accepting his cup, “Thanks. Now you're sure this dent wasn't there before?”

Kat drank hers delicately as she listened. Dean looks at his cup of tea like it's an alien, and quickly deposits it on a side table.

“He sold cars. Always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks leading from dad's car...leading right to the edge, where he went over.” Cassie bows her head, getting her emotions under control. “One set of tracks. His.”

Dean finally speaks up. “The first was a friend of your father’s?

“Best friend. Clayton Soames. They owned the car dealership together. Same thing. Dent. No Tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about dad. He 'lost control of his car’.”

“Can you think of any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?”

Cassie shook her head. “No.”

“And you think this vanishing truck ran them off the road?” Sam asked her.

“When you say it aloud like that...listen, I'm a little skeptical about this...ghost stuff...or whatever it is you guys are into.”

Dean huffs, “Skeptical. If I remember, I think you said I was nuts.”

Cassie looks into her tea cup. “That was then.”

They stare at each other again.

“I just know that I can't explain what happened up there. So I called you.”

Sound of a door opening, a middle aged woman enters. Everyone rises to their feet, Cassie goes to take her mom's arm.

“Mom. Where have you been? I was so…”

“I had no idea you'd invited friends over.”

“Mom, this is Dean, a...friend of mine from.... college. And his brother Sam and sister Kathleen.”

“Well I won't interrupt you.”

“Mrs. Robinson.” Dean looks awkward. “We're sorry for your loss. We'd like to talk to you for a minute if you don't mind?”

Cassie’s mother looks affronted. “I'm really not up for that right now.” She leaves the room, those remaining look at each other.

………………….

Dean pulls the Impala into a motel parking lot. Kat looks uneasily toward the reception area.. “Can’t we find another place to stay?” 

“What are you talkin’ about? The next place must be another twenty miles from here,” Dean responds.

Sam leans forward from the back seat. “Is there something wrong with it Kat?”

She shrugs. “Smelled funny.”

“Half the places we stay smell funky,” Dean argued. “Come on, go get the room.”

Reluctantly Kat exits the car.

……………..

In an open field under a darkened sky, a crashed car leans on its side, wheels spinning. Jimmy is slumped over the wheel, unmoving. On the road the black truck revs its engine then backs up, disappearing.

…………………..

The mayor and Cassie walk among the emergency vehicles next to the same field. The mayor speaks first. “Jimmy meant something to this town. He was one of our best. We won't be the same without him.”

“Our best seem to be dropping like flies. Clayton, my father, Jimmy.”

“What is it exactly you want me to do?”

“How about closing this section of road for starters?”

“Close the main road. The only road in and out of town? Accidents do happen Cassie, and that's what they are. Accidents.”

Kat and Sam keep their distance, but Dean approaches and stands behind Cassie. “Did the cops check for additional dinting on Jimmy's car, see if it was pushed?”

The mayor looks at Dean and then Cassie. “Who's this?”

“Dean Winchester. Family friend. Dean, this is Mayor Harold Todd.”

The mayor nods. “There's one set of tire tracks. One. . doesn't point to foul play.”

Cassie goes on the attack. “Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you. If you're indifferent about…”

“Indifferent!”

“Would you close the road if the victims were white?”

“You suggesting I'm racist Cassie? I'm the last person you should talk to like that.”

“And why is that.”

“Why don't you ask your mother.” With that, the mayor walks away, leaving them standing in the field.

………………..

In the motel room decorated with green plank walling, the boys are finishing up getting ready. 

Sam picks up his suit jacket. “I'll say this for her, she's fearless.”

Dean stands in front of a mirror fixing his tie. “Mm-hmm.”

Sam grins, “Bet she kicked your ass a couple of times.”

Dean glances at him then returns to the mirror.

“What's interesting is you guys never really look at each other at the same time. You look at her when she's not looking, she checks you out when you look away.” Sam is loving his brother’s discomfort. “It's just a...just an interesting observation in a....you know...observationally interesting way.”

“You think we might have more pressing issues here?”

“Hey, if I'm hitting a nerve.”

Dean turns away. “Let's go.” He cracks the door to the bathroom, and the sound of a shower running pours out. “We’re out Kat,” he calls.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she replies.

Sam snickers.

………………..

Dean and Sam walking down a pier. A few people are fishing. They approach two older men having lunch. Sam angles his head. “Excuse me. Are you Ron Stubbins?” One of the men nods.

“You were friends with Jimmy Anderson?” Dean questions him.

“Who are you?” Ron looks back and forth.

“We're Mr Anderson's insurance company. We're just here to dot 'I's' and cross 'T's'.”

“We were just wondering, had the deceased mentioned any unusual recent experiences?” Sam added.

Ron’s brow creased. “What do you mean, unusual?”

“Well visions, hallucinations,” Sam suggested.

“It's part of a medical examination kind of thing. All very standard.” Dean reassured the man.

What company did you say you were with?

“All National Mutual. Tell me, did he ever mention seeing a truck? A big black truck?” Dean pushed.

“What the hell you talking about? You even speaking English?”

The other man looks interested. “Son this truck, a big scary monster looking thing?”

“Yeah actually, I think so.” Dean replies.

“Hmm.” The older man tapped his finger on the table.

“What?”

“I have heard of a truck like that.”

“You have.” Sam asks engrossed, “Where?”

“Not where. When. Back in the '60s there was a string of deaths. Black men. Story goes, they disappeared in a big, nasty, black truck.”

“They ever catch the guy who did it?”

“Never found him. Hell, not sure they even really looked. See there was a time, this town wasn't too friendly to all its citizens.”

Sam thanks the men and the brothers make their way back down the pier to the Impala.

Dean shakes his head, “A truck.”

“Keeps coming up, doesn't it?”

“You know, I was thinking. You heard of the flying dutchman?”

“Yeah, a ghost ship, infused with the Captain's evil spirit. It was basically part of him.”

Dean nods. “So what if we're dealing with the same thing? You know, a phantom truck, an extension of some bastard's ghost, re-enacting past crimes.”

“The victims have all been black men.”

“I think it's more than that. They all seem connected to Cassie and her family,” Dean says.

“All right. Well, you work that angle, go talk to her.”

“Yeah I will.”

“Oh, and you might also wanna mention that other thing.”

“What other thing?”

“The serious, unfinished business?”

Dean remains obstinately silent.

“Dean, what is going on between you two?” Sam laughs.

“All right, so maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said.”

Sam watches Dean, waiting. “Oh, okay.”

“Okay, a lot more. Maybe. And I told her our secret, about what we do. And I shouldn't have.”

“Ah look man, everybody's gotta open up to someone sometime.”

“Yeah I don't. It was stupid to get that close. I mean, look how it ended.”

Sam smiles at Dean.

“Would you stop!”

Sam keeps staring and smiling.

“Blink or something!”

“You loved her.”

“Oh God.” Dean turns to the Impala.

“You were in love with her, but you dumped her.”

Dean is silent. He stares at the ground, glances at Sam, then looks back to the ground.

“Oh wow. She dumped you.”

“Get in the car.” Dean climbs in. “Get in the car!”

…………………

Cassie sits at the desk in the sitting room. There is a knock at the door. She opens it. “Dean!”

“Hey.”

“Hey. Come on in.”

Dean looks around the room. “So...you busy, or…”

“The paper's doing a tribute to Jimmy. I was just going through his stuff...his awards. Trying to find the words.”

“That's gotta be tough.”

“For years this family owned the paper. The Dorians? They had a whites only policy. After they sold it Jimmy became the first black reporter. He didn't stop til he became editor. He taught me everything.... Where are the others?”

Dean shrugs. “Not here.”

“All right. So, uh, what brings you here?”

“Trying to find the connection between the three victims. By the way, did you ask your mom about what Todd said about not being a racist?”

“I did. She didn't want to talk about it.”

“Right.” Dean looks around again and focuses on Cassie, who is avoiding his gaze. “So just then, why did you ask where the others were?”

“Nothing. Not important.”

“Could it be because, without them here it's just you and me? Two instead of four, which would be easier?”

“It's not easier....Look, I…”

Dean turns away, “No. Forget it. It's fine. We'll keep it strictly business.”

“I forgot you do that.”

“Do what?”

“Oh. Whenever we get, what's the word....close? Anywhere in the neighborhood of emotional vulnerability, you back off. Or make some joke. Or find any way to shut the door on me.”

Dean barks out a humorless laugh. “Oh that's hilarious.” He walks back to stand in front of her. “See, I'm not the one who took that big final door and slammed it behind me.”

“Okay wait a minute…”

“And I'm not the one who took the key and buried it.”

“We done with this metaphor?”

“All I'm saying is I was totally up front with you back then, and you nailed me for it.”

“The guy I'm with, the guy I'm hoping might be in my future, tells me he professionally pops ghosts.”

“That's not the words I used!”

“And that he has to leave, to go work with his father.”

“I did!”

“All I could think was, If you want out fine, but don't tell me this insane story.”

Dean steps forward, his voice getting louder with emotion. “It was the truth Cassie, and I notice it didn't sound insane the minute you thought I could help you.”

“Well back then I thought you just wanted to dump me.”

“Whoa! Now let's not forget who dumped who okay?”

“I thought it was what you wanted.”

“Well it wasn't.”

“I didn't mean to hurt you.”

“Well you did!”

“I'm sorry!”

“Yeah me too.”

They stare at each other, then rush forward to kiss furiously. 

…………………..

Sam rolls over and stares at the ceiling. He huffs out a breath, irritated at his inability to sleep. Throwing off the covers, he goes to the table and picks up a bottle of water. Sipping at it, he walks back between the two beds. Kat is asleep, facing him, and he smiles as he sees that she has piled up the extra pillows at her back in Dean’s absence. Kat’s even breathing stops, her body going rigid. Sam takes a step closer, wondering what’s happening. 

“Sir?” her voice is small and scared.

“No, it’s Sam. Why would you think I was Dad?”

Her body sags in relief and she tries to hide her sob in the pillow. 

“Hey, hey what is it?” He sits on the edge of the bed, pushing her hair off of her face.

“I hate this place.”

“I know. You’ve been tense since we got to town. I thought maybe you didn’t like seeing Dean and Cassie together. “

She looks up at him, her face tearstained. “What? No. He liked her. She liked him. It was kinda sweet to watch him try to figure it out.” She pushed herself up to a sitting position. He put an arm around her, and leaned back on the headboard, taking her with him.

“Come on, talk to me.”

She sighed. “Dean- he was happy with her, you know? He deserved that. It’s just he was with her  _ all _ the time. And with him gone, it was just me and John in the room again.” She gave a small shake of her head.

“Kat. What are you saying?” Sam lifted her chin so he could study her face. “Did- did he hurt you?”

“No. No, he never laid a hand on me Sam, I promise. But he freaked me out sometimes.”

“What did he do?”

“He didn’t  _ do _ anything. But I’d wake up in the middle of the night and he’d be standing next to the bed. Just standing there, staring at me. Scared the shit outta me.”

“Damn.” Sam pulls her head to his shoulder, and begins stroking her hair. His hand freezes as realization crosses his face. “Kat, you said again. You and him in a room again. Are you telling me-”

No answer. He leans his head down trying to see her face.

“Katie. Those two years before Stanford, when it was all four of us on the road, and we used to get two rooms-” he breaks off. “Christ, why would you ever come back to that?”

Kat lets out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

“When I came back I had this little bedroll thing. Dean was always so irate about that stupid foam mattress and sleeping bag. I never told him I was the one that bought it. I was fine sleeping on the floor, so long as it was the three of us. Even when Dean picked up a girl, there was no telling when he’d be back, so everything was good. But with Cassie-”

“He started staying gone,” Sam finished.

She nods. “We were here the last time it happened. I know I tensed up. He had to have known I was awake. But he just stood there. I - I didn’t know what to do. But then it stopped. And he started sending Dean and I out on our own. After a while I managed to push it aside…”

“Until now,” he whispers into the darkness.

“Yeah.”

…………………..

The Mayor stands in front of a construction site looking at plans. He folds them up and makes his way back to his car. Before he can get in the black truck pulls up behind him, revving its engine. The Mayor starts to run down the road. The truck hits him, he falls down an embankment and rolls to a stop, obviously dead.

………………………..

Dean lies on his back, his arm around Cassie tucked against his side.

“We should fight more often.”

Dean stares up absentmindedly running his fingers up and down her arm. “Absolutely.”

“Actually we were always pretty good at fighting.” She motioned, indicating their position, “This we were good at. It's all the other stuff...not so much.”

Dean’s eyes lock on her face. “Hey I tried. I told you who I really was. That was a big first for me.”

“Why'd you tell me?”

“I don't know. I guess I couldn't lie to you.”

“Dean. You told me that story...it scared the hell outta me. I thought you were nuts. Dangerous even. Actually, maybe I was looking for a reason to walk away.”

“In my work....uh...I see some horrible things. Things that can't be explained. I deal with them. But working things out with you?” he smirked.

“I'm a scary one all right.....well, usually things get worked out. When you really want them to.”

Dean pauses, “You know, I'm still really involved. With my dad's work.”

Cassie leans up on one elbow to look down at Dean. “No more excuses ok? From you or me.”

“Okay.”

They start kissing. Dean's phone rings and he reaches for it. “Yeah.” Dean listens. Looks startled. “You're kidding!”

……………………..

The field is covered in snow. Dean approaches Sam, who is watching Kat talk to a cop. Sam turns to Dean with a half smile. “I'm guessing you guys worked things out?”

“We'll be working things out when we're ninety. So what happened?”

“Every bone crushed. Internal organs turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped, it's like something ran him over.”

“Something like a truck?”

“Yep.”

“Tracks?”

“Nope.”

“What was the Mayor doing here anyway?” 

Kat heard his question as she returned to them. “He owned the property. Bought it a few weeks ago.”

Dean frowned. “But he's white, he doesn't fit the pattern.”

She shook her head. “And the killing didn’t happen up on the road. That doesn't fit either.”

…………………….

In the newspaper office, Cassie makes two mugs of tea and takes them over to where Kat sits at a computer. Kat accepts hers with thanks.

“So, Dean and I, we-” Cassie breaks off steeling herself.

“You expect me to disapprove?” Kat raises one eyebrow, and continues with a smile. “Watching you all was always a little like playing with magnets. You were always pulling each other in or pushing each other away. But it’s for you the two of you to decide what happens.”

Cassie swallows visibly. “So what are you looking for?”

“Some kind of link between those killings back in the '60s and what's going on now. There wasn't a lot about it in the paper.”

“Not surprising. Probably minimal police work too. Back then equal justice under the law wasn't too literal around here.”

Kat’s phone rings, and she answers, Sam’s voice spilling out of it.

“Ok, the courthouse records show that Mr and Mrs Mayor bought an abandoned property. The previous owner was the Dorian family for, like, 150 years.”

“Dorian. I’ve seen that name.” She glances at Cassie. “Didn’t the Dorian family used to own this paper?”

Cassie nods. “Along with everything else around here. Real pillars of the town.”

Kat types something on the keyboard. “That's interesting. Cyrus Dorian. He vanished in April of '63.The case was investigated but never solved. It was right around the time the string of murders was going on back then.”

“Well I pulled a bunch of papers up on the Dorian place, it musta been in bad shape when the Mayor bought it,” Sam said.

“Why's that?”

“The first thing he did was bulldoze the place.”

Kat raised her eyebrows at Cassie. “The mayor knocked down the first family’s house?”

“Oh yeah,” Cassie agrees, “It was a big deal. One of the oldest houses left. He made the front page.”

“You got a date on the demo?”

Cassie rushes to a basket on the next desk and comes back with a legal pad. Flipping a few pages she said, “The third of last month.”

Kat relays the information to Sam. “Mayor Todd bulldozed the Dorian family home on the 3rd. The first killing was the very next day.”

……………………

Cassie wanders her house with a drink. As she puts it down on the desk, the lights flicker and she hears a revving engine outside. Headlights shine through the slats of the blinds and she hurriedly closes them. The truck starts making passes at the house and Cassie. terrified, runs from room to room closing the blinds. She races for her phone and dials a number.

Cassie yells into the phone. “Dean. Dean!”

……………………………

Later, her hands are still shaking as Dean sits beside her protectively.

Sam questioned Cassie. “You didn't see who was driving the truck?”

“It seemed to be no one. Everything was moving so fast. And then it was just gone. Why didn't it kill us?”

Dean put an arm around her. “Whoever was controlling the truck wants you afraid first.”

Kat kneels in front of Mrs Robinson who is shaking as well. “Mrs. Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died.”

“Oh. Martin was under a lot of stress. You can't be sure about what he was seeing.”

“Well after tonight I think we can be reasonably sure he was seeing a truck.” Dean snarked. “What happened tonight, you and Cassie are marked. Ok? Your daughter could die. So if you know something now would be a really good time to tell us about it.”

“Dean,” Cassie groaned as Kat and Sam glared at him.

“Mrs. Robinson,” Kat tried again, taking the woman’s hands, “help us protect you. Help us protect Cassie.”

Cassie’s mother bowed her head. “Yes. Yes, he said he saw a truck.”

“Did he know who it belonged to?” Sam asked.

“He thought he did.” She shifts agitated. “Cyrus. A man named Cyrus.”

Kat stands and retrieves the newspaper article about Dorian’s death from her bag.

“Is this Cyrus?”

“Cyrus Dorian died more than 40 years ago.”

“How do you know he died, Mrs Robinson?” Kat’s voice was soft. “The paper's said he went missing. How do you know he died?”

“We were all very young. I dated Cyrus a while, I was also seeing Martin...in secret of course. Inter-racial couples didn't go over too well back then. When I broke it off with Cyrus and when he found out about Martin, I don't know, he changed. His hatred. His hatred was frightening.”

“The murders,” Sam said, sounding stunned.

“There were rumors. People of color disappearing into some kind of a truck. Nothing was ever done. Martin and a... Martin and I- we were going to be married in that little church near here, but at the last minute we decided to elope as we didn't want the attention.”

Kat sat down next to the woman. “Something else happened. What was it?”

Mrs. Robinson begins to break down. “The day we set for the wedding was the day someone set fire to the church. There was a children's choir practicing in there. They all died.”

“Did the attacks stop after that?”

“No! There was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible. But Martin, you see, Martin got loose. And he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him.”

“Why didn't you call the cops?” Dean asks.

“This was forty years ago. He called on his friends, Clayton Soames and Jimmy Anderson, and they put Cyrus' body into the truck and they rolled it into the swamp at the end of his land and all three of them kept that secret all of these years.”

Sam stands. “And now all three are gone.”

“And so is Mayor Todd. Now he said that you of all people would know he is not a racist. Why would he say that?” Dean asks.

“He was a good man. He was a young deputy back then investigating Cyrus' disappearance. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done he...he did nothing, because he also knew what Cyrus had done.”

“Mom, why didn't you tell me?” Cassie whispered.

“I thought I was protecting them. And now…”

“There’s still someone to protect.” Dean’s hand skimmed over Cassie’s dark curls.

………………….

Outside Cassie’s house, Sam leans on the Impala as Dean paces through the dark.

“Ah, my life was so simple. Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms.”

Dean leans against the car next to him. “So I guess I saved you from a boring existence.”

“Yeah, occasionally I miss boring.”

“So this killer truck.”

“I miss conversations that didn't start with 'this killer truck'. Ahhh”

Dean laughs a little. “Well this Cyrus guy. Evil on a level that infected even his truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb, and his spirit was dormant for 40 years.”

“You know we're going to have to dredge that body up from the swamp right?”  Dean smiles at him.  Sam shakes his head. “Man.”

“You said it.”

“Yeah.”

Cassie approaches from the house. 

Dean stands. “Hey.”

“Hey. Kat’s keeping her calm. Now what?”

“Well you should stay put and look after her... and we'll be back. Don't leave the house.”

Cassie smiles, “Don't go getting all authoritative on me. I hate it.”

Dean glanced behind him at Sam. Sam looks down, grinning.  Dean mumbles, “Don't leave the house please?”  Cassie blinks slowly at Dean and he leans in to kiss her, smiling.

Sam glances over, grinning at them making out, and clears his throat. Dean keeps kissing Cassie, holding one finger back at Sam to wait.

Dean breaks his kiss. “You comin' or what?”

……………………….

Sam stands in the dark at the edge of a lake. “All right. Let's get her up.” Dean is at the wheel of a tractor. He backs it up, pulling a truck from the water. They pull the body from the truck, salting and burning the remains.

Sam watches the flames. “Think that'll do it?”

The ghost truck appears, headlights come on and engine revving.

“I guess not.”

“So burning the body had no effect on that thing?”

“Sure it did. Now it's really pissed.”

“But Cyrus' ghost is gone, right Dean?”

Dean walks towards the Impala. “Apparently not the part that's fused with the truck.”

“Where you going?”

“Goin' for a little ride.”

“What!”

“Gonna lead that thing away. That busted piece of crap, you gotta burn it.”

“How the hell am I supposed to burn a truck Dean?”

“I don't know. Figure something out.”

Sam catches the bag Dean throws at him. “Figure some - something -” Sam sputters.

……………………….

At the right moment Dean spins the car around and moves it back to sit exactly where Sam advised, facing back the way he had come. He is between two posts on each side of the road and the last remains of a wall, almost totally broken down. The ghost truck appears back down the road he came down, revving its engine.

“Dean, You still there?”

“Yeah. It's just staring at me, what do I do?”

“Just what you are doing, bringing it to you.”

“Wha…” The truck spins it's tires and comes barreling toward Dean and the Impala. Dean watches it come, hanging tightly to the Impala's steering wheel. “Come on, Come on.”

As it reaches him he closes his eyes and hangs on tight. The truck roars through him, disintegrating into nothing as it does so. Dean opens his eyes and stares at the now empty road in front of him. All that can be heard is the purring of the Impala's engine, the truck's revving having completely disappeared. Dean twists quickly to look behind and sees nothing.

“Dean. You still there? Dean?”

Dean is shaken. “Where'd it go?”

“Dean, you're where the church was.”

“What church!?”

“The place Cyrus burned down. Murdered all those kids.”

Dean looks at the posts left on the side of the road. “There's not a whole lot left.”

“Church ground is hallowed ground, whether the church is still there or not. Evil spirits cross over hallowed ground, sometimes they're destroyed, so I figured, maybe, that would get rid of it.”

“Maybe? Maybe!! What if you were wrong?”

“Huh. Honestly that thought hadn't occurred to me.”

Dean stares at his phone, then hangs up. He mimics Sam, “Well it honestly didn't occur to me.” He slaps the steering wheel. “I'm gonna kill him.”

.......................

Dean and Cassie walk toward the Impala. Kat leans against the driver’s side, her face to the sun, Sam is already in the passenger seat.

Cassie hugs Kat. “My mother says to tell you thanks again.” Kat nods and slips into the car allowing them privacy for their goodbyes.

Sam glances out. “I like her.”

“Yeah,” Kat sighs, “but I’ll still be glad to put this place in the rearview.”

“Does Dean know?”

“No.” Her tone is a warning.

“I just thought-”

“Sam. It’s not yours to tell.”

Nodding, Sam looks outside again, seeing Cassie and Dean kissing. “You think they’ve got a shot?”

“Well I've seen stranger things happen. A hell of a lot stranger.”

Dean gets into the back seat.

Sam looks at him. “Haven’t seen you back there in a long time.” 

Dean looks at Sam for a long moment, then smiles and reaches for his sunglasses, which he slips on.

“Why don't you wake me up when it's my turn to drive?”

Dean slouches down in the seat with a sigh. Sam shakes his head and looks back at the long straight road.

The Impala cruises.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the events described by Kat in this episode might be a trigger to some. To be clear these events are meant to be WIDE open to interpretation. All we know is that there is a deep unease between Kat and John. The reasoning is a mystery and I hope that each reader will apply their own personal experiences and opinions of the characters to come to their own conclusions. 
> 
> As always I love to hear what readers think. Comments are always welcome!


	14. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's visions lead the trio to a murderous telekinetic boy whose mother shared the same fate as Mary.

  
  


Sam starts up from his bed, suddenly wide awake. He looks across to where Dean and Kat are sleeping peacefully. Sam sits a moment, then moves into action, flipping on the light switch and shaking his brother.

“Dean. Dean.”

The moment Dean stirs, Sam rises and starts gathering his things.

Dean rubs his eyes. “What are you doing man, it's the middle of the night.”

Dean raises himself on his elbows.

“We have to go.”

Kat is immediately alert but not alarmed. “What's happening?”

“We have to go. Right now.”

Sam grabs his bag and walks out.

.....................

Dean is driving, Sam is on the phone in the passenger seat, and Kat looks on tensely from the back.

“McReady. Detective McReady. Badge number 158. I've got a signal 480 in progress, I need the registered owner of a two door sedan, Michigan licence plate Mary-Frank-six-zero-three-seven. Yeah ok, just hurry.”

“Sammy, relax. I'm sure it's just a nightmare,” Dean tries to tell him.

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

“I mean it. Y'know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class, nightmare. This licence plate, it won't check out. You'll see.”

“It felt different Dean. Real. Like when I dreamt about our old house. And Jessica. And you.”

“Me?”

“Well, shapeshifter you.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. You're dreaming about people connected to you. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?” At his silence, Dean continues, “Exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan?”

“I don't know.”

Kat’s hand snakes forward and rests on Sam’s shoulder. She looks at him out of the side of her eyes and nods her support.

Sam returns to his phone call, “Yes I'm here.” He listens, glares at Dean, then picks up his pen.

“Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address? Got it. Thanks.” He hangs up the phone) Checks out. How far are we?”

“From Saginaw? Coupla hours.” Dean replies.

Sam grunts and pushes hard against his forehead, obviously in pain.   
“Can’t you do something?” Dean asked Kat.

“Like what?” 

“I dunno, some Mr. Miagi shit. Something!” 

Kat glares at him, but threads her fingers through Sam’s hair, takes a deep breath and bows her head. After a long moment Sam groans.

“It’s not working!”

“I’ve never tried anything like this before!” She snaps back. “Grounding is somewhat literal Dean, I can’t put down energetic roots at 80 miles an hour.”

“Shit, am I only going 80?” The Impala’s engine roars and the car speeds faster down the highway.

…………………….

The Impala cruises to a stop, the boys see the Emergency vehicles and someone on a stretcher being zipped into a body bag. They climb out of the car and move closer to take in the scene. A woman stands on the front step of the house, crying and leaning against a middle aged man. A young man stands behind them, looking distraught.

Sam watches, grimacing, then turns to walk away. Kat notices and follows him back to lean against the Impala's hood.

“Sam, we got here as fast as we could.”

“Not fast enough. It doesn't make any sense. Why would I even have these premonitions if there wasn't a chance I could stop them from happening?”

“I don’t know, Sam.”

Shaking his head and sighing, Sam asks, “So what do you think killed him?”

Dean approaches them. “Maybe the guy just killed himself? Maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all.”

Sam shaking his head, “I'm telling you, I watched it happen. He was murdered by something Dean. I watched it trap him in the garage.”

“What was it, a spirit, poltergeist, what?”

“I don't know what it was! I don't know why I'm having these dreams, I don't know what the hell is happening Dean.” Sam’s voice sounds a little unhinged. 

Dean stares at Sam for a long moment.

“What,” snaps Sam.

Dean shrugs, “Nothing. I'm just, I'm worried about you man.”

“Well, don't look at me like that!” He gets in the car and slams the door.

Dean mumbling to himself, “I'm not looking at you like anything.”

“Yes you were,” Kat disagrees. “You were looking at him like he’s Froot Loops.”

“Well come on, it is a little nuts.”

“Dean, it’s only crazy if he’s wrong.” Her eyes flick over to the Miller’s house. “He’s not wrong.”

Moving to open the car door Dean tells her, “Come on, let's just pick this up in the morning. We'll check out the house, talk to the family.”

“Dean, look at them, they're devastated. They're not going to want to talk to us.”

“Yeah you're right. But I think I know who they will talk to.”

“Who?”

Dean smirks

……………………………...

While Sam and Dean posed as priests to gain access to the family and the first floor of the home, Kat scaled a drainpipe and snuck through the upstairs. Afterward Kat dropped Sam at the hall of records and she hit the library. They all met back in the motel room for dinner.

Dean is cleaning his weapons as Sam and Kat enter, putting takeout bags on the table and pulling off their coats. 

“What do we have?” Dean asks.

“A whole lotta nothing. Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built,” Sam sighed.

“What about the land?”

Sam sinks onto his bed. “No grave yards, battle fields, tribal lands or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property.”

“That fits with what I found upstairs,” Kat chimes in, “No cold spots, sulfur scent, emf and infa-red came up with nada.”

“So what, you think Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was just some sorta freakish coincidence??” Sam is angry at the thought.

Dean answers hesitantly, “I dunno. I'm pretty sure there's nothing supernatural about that house, Sam.”

Sam rubs his temples. “Yeah. Well, maybe it has nothing to do with the house.” He takes a deep breath, holding his head. “Maybe it's just...gosh” pushing his hand against his forehead “... maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way?”

Dean looks alarmed. “What's wrong with you?”

Sam makes anguished noises and sinks from the bed to crouch on the floor. “Ahh. My head.”

“Sam? Hey,” Dean crouches and grabs Sam's arms. “Hey! What's going on? Talk to me.”

Sam stares vacantly at the wall. Kat stands behind Dean and watches Sam’s face, distressed. “Is that what I looked like when my shit started happening?”

“Pretty much exactly.”

Sam focuses back to Dean in the motel room. “It's happening again,” he gasps, “Something's gonna kill Roger Miller.”

##  …………………………...

Dean is driving, glancing sideways at Sam who is hunched in the passenger seat holding his head. In the back Kat is on the phone.

“Roger Miller. Ah no no, just the address please. Ok, thanks.” She hangs up and tells Dean, “450 West Grove, Apartment 1120.”

Dean says to Sam, “You okay? “Cause if you're gonna hurl I'll pull the car over you know, cause the upholstery…”

Kat looks at him reproachfully, “Dean.”

Sam speaks slowly, still in pain. “Dean, I'm scared man. These nightmares weren't bad enough, now I'm seeing things when I'm awake? And these, visions, or whatever, they're getting more intense. And painful.”

Dean puts his hand on Sam’s shoulder and shakes it gently, “Come on man, you'll be all right. It'll be fine.”

“What is it about the Millers? Why am I connected to them, why am I watching them die? Why the hell is this happening to me?”

Dean meets Kat’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “I don't know Sam, but we'll figure it out. We've faced the unexplainable every day. This is just another thing.” She tries to soothe him. 

“No. It's never been us. It's never been in the family like this.” Turning to Dean, “Tell the truth, you can't tell me this doesn't freak you out.”

Dean stares straight ahead for a long moment. “This doesn't freak me out.”

Sam stares at him, then turns away.

......................

The Impala pulls up as Roger approaches the entrance with a bag of groceries.

Sam yells out the window, “Hey Roger.”

Roger scowls when he recognizes them. “What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me alone.”

“Please!”

But Roger is gone. Dean guns the engine, jumping the curb as he hurriedly parks.

Sam gets out and runs after him. “Hey. Roger. We're trying to help!”

Sam bangs on the door. “Please! Hey, hey hey hey hey.”

Roger speaks through the closed door. “I don't want your help.”

Sam calls after him, “We're not priests, you gotta listen to us!”

Dean and Kat jog up to Sam. Dean looks around. “Come on. Come on come on.”

They run around the corner to a back entrance, it is securely locked. Dean quickly looks around then kicks it open. They jump to the first level of the fire escape then run up the stairs. When they are one floor from Roger’s apartment, they hear the window slide down and a wet squelching noise. Sam freezes, Dean sprints past him and grabs the railing. Roger’s head lies in the flower bed under the window, his blood all over the kitchen window. Sam joins him. After a long pause he pulls on the tail of his shirt, starting to wipe down the railing.

“Start wiping down your fingerprints, we don't want the cops to know we were here. Come on, come on!”

Sam hurriedly obeys.

Kat turns, and pushes up the window leading out to the fire escape with her sleeve covered hands. “I'm gonna take a look inside.”

Sam continues wiping down the metal railing.

.....................

“So nothing?” Dean asks, driving the Impala again.

Kat shakes her head. “I'm telling you there was nothing in there. No signs either, just like the Miller's house. Just the same feeling of mean, miserable people.”

“I saw something, in the vision. Like a dark shape.” Sam struggled to explain, “Something was....something was stalking Roger.”

“Whatever it was, are you sure it's not connected to their house?” Dean double checked.

“No, it's connected to the family themselves. So what do you think, like a vengeful spirit?”

Kat pondered the question, “Well yeah, there's a few that have been known to latch onto families, follow them for years.”

Sam nods “Angiak. Banshees.”

“Basically like a curse.” Dean agrees, “So maybe Roger and Jim Miller got involved in something heavy, something curse worthy.”

“And now the something is out for revenge. And the men in their family are dying.” Kat finishes.

Sam looks worried, “Hey you think Max is in Danger?”

Kat returns his look. “Let's figure it out before he is.”

A moment passes in silence before Sam turns to Dean. “Well, I know one thing I have in common with these people.”

“What's that?”

“Both our families are cursed.”

Dean huffs out a breath. “Our family's not cursed! We just...had our dark spots.”

“Our dark spots are...pretty dark.”

Dean splutters, “You're....dark. “

Sam scoffs and climbs out of the car. Dean starts to follow but Kat grabs his arm.

“I don’t like this Dean.”

“Yeah, join the club.”

“I mean the way things are escalating. At first he had days after he had a dream before it came true. Last night he had hours. And now what? Twenty minutes? And the pain is getting worse with each one. He can’t go on like this.”

“Whadda ya want me to do Kat? Huh!? You’re the one with the whole soul connection thing! What the hell good am I against a thing like this?!” He gets out slamming the door.

.........................

Back at the Miller house, Kat stayed in the car while Sam and Dean reprised their role as priests. Max leads Sam and Dean in. 

Max tells them, “My Mom's resting, she's pretty wrecked.”

Dean nods his head, “Of course.”

“All these people kept coming with like, casseroles? I finally had to tell them all to go away. You know cause nothing says I'm sorry like a tuna casserole.”

Sam smiles. Max smiles back. Max gestures to the lounge and they all take seats. There is a moment's silence, then Sam sighs.

Sam speaks softly, “How you holding up?”

“Ok.”

“You're dad and your uncle were close.”

“Yeah I guess. I mean, they were brothers. They used to hang out all the time when I was little.”

“But not lately much?”

“No, it's not that. It's just....we used to be neighbours when I was a kid, and we lived across town in this house. Uncle Roger lived next door, so he was over all the time.”

“Right. So how was it in that house when you were a kid?”

Max looks confused. “It was fine. Why?”

“All good memories?” Dean pressed, “Do you remember anything unusual? Something involving your father and your uncle maybe?”

Max shakes his head, “What do ya....why do you ask?”

Dean makes an ‘it’s nothing’ face. “Just a question.”

“No, there was nothing. We were totally normal. Happy.”

“Good. That's good. Well you must be exhausted. We should take off.”

“Right.” Sam turns to Max, “Thanks.”

.......................

Sam and Dean walk down the drive to join Kat who stands beside the Impala.

Dean scoffs. “He said his family was totally normal and happy. I’m not buyin’ it.”

Kat raises her eyebrows in surprise. “From the energy I got both here and at Roger’s, nobody in that family was happy.”

Dean nods. “And did you see when he was talking about his old house?” he asks Sam.

“He sounded scared.”

“Yeah Max isn't telling us everything.” Dean agrees, “I say we go find the old neighbourhood, find out what life was really like for the Millers.”

..........................

Kat and Dean circle the house the Miller’s used to live in, looking for anything useful. Sam stands on a sidewalk, talking to a man in his front yard.

“Have you lived in the neighborhood very long?”

“Yeah, almost 20 years now. It's nice and quiet. Why, you looking to buy?”

“No, no, actually, I was wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street I believe.”

“Yeah the Millers. They had a little boy called Max.”

Sam nods, “Right.”

“Yeah I remember. The brother had the place next door. So uh, what's this about, is that poor kid ok?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well in my life I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean I'd hear Mr Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street, he was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar outta Max. Bruises. Broke his arm two times that I know of.”

“This was going on regularly?”

“Practically every day. In fact that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good.”

Sam’s brow furrowed. “Did you say step-mother?”

“I think his real mother died. Some sorta...accident. Car accident I think.”

Sam has his hand to his head and is grimacing.

“Are you okay there?”

“Uh, yeah.” Sam wincing, “Thanks for your time.”

Sam walks back to the car, meeting Dean and Kat half way. They both look at him in concern. 

“Is it happening again?” Kat asks.

Sam takes another step and his legs go out from under him. Dean and Kat catch him and manage to drag him to the car, sitting him up in the passenger seat. 

Sam stares blankly for a moment, and announces, “Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing.” Kat and Dean exchange glances and get in the car and start driving.

Kat put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “You sure about this?”

“Yeah, I saw him.”

“How's he doing it?”

“I don't know, like telekinesis?”

“What,” Dean asks. “so he's psychic, a spoon bender?

“I didn't even realize it but this whole time, he was there. He was outside the garage when his Dad died, he was in the apartment when his Uncle died. These visions, this whole time -- I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max! The thing is I don't get why, man. I guess -- because we're so alike?”

“What are you talking about? The dude's nothing like you,” Dean is offended.

“Well. We both have psychic abilities, we both…”

“Both what? Sam, Max is a monster, he's already killed two people, now he's gunning for a third.”

“Well, with what he went through, the beatings, to want revenge on those people? I'm sorry, man, I hate to say it, but it's not that insane.”

Kat shakes her head. “Yeah, but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family.”

Dean pulls over at Max's house. “He's no different from anything else we've hunted, all right? We gotta end him.”

“We're not going to kill Max.” Sam is outraged.

Kat agrees. “We’ve talked about this Dean. We don’t kill people.”

“Then what?” Dean’s exasperated, “Hand him over to the cops and say 'Lock him up officer; he kills with the power of his mind.'”

“Dean. He's a person. We can talk to him. Hey, promise me you'll follow my lead on this one.” Sam pleads.

Dean pauses, “ All right fine. But I'm not letting him hurt anybody else.” He removes his gun from the glove compartment, glaring at Sam and opening the door.

.........................

In the Miller's kitchen. Ms Miller is chopping vegetables with a large knife. She lays the knife down. “I don't know what you mean by that. You know I never did anything!”

“That's right.” Max has tears in his eyes and is visibly shaking with rage. “You didn't do anything.” The knife starts to rattle on the chopping board. “You didn't stop them, not once.”

Dean shoulders the door open, Kat and Sam spilling in behind him.

“Fathers?” Ms. Miller is both confused and relieved.

“What are you doing here?” Max spits out.

“Aahh, sorry to interrupt.” Dean lies.

“Max,” Sam stutters, “can we, uh, can we talk to you outside for just one second?”

“About what?”

“It's....it's private. I wouldn't want to bother your mother with it.” Turning to Ms. Miller, he assures, “We won't be long at all though, I promise.” 

Max looks between Sam and his stepmother, then back. “Ok”

“Great.”

Dean turns for the door, Max follows. As Dean grasps the doorknob he turns back to smile at Max. Max sees the butt of the pistol in Dean's waistband in the hall mirror. Suddenly the knob is pulled from Dean's hand and the door slams shut, as does the wooden window blinds all around the room.

Max backs up. “You're not priests!”

Dean draws his gun but Max uses his power to pull it away, sliding it across the floor to where he can pick it up. He holds it on Dean.

Ms Miller looks around fearfully. “Max, what's happening?”

“Shut up,” he barks over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” she continues.

Using his power, Max flings Ms. Miller backwards. She hits her head on the kitchen bench and falls to the ground unconscious.

“I said shut up!”

Sam holds his hands out in front of him. “Max calm down.”

“Who are you?” Max yells.

“We just wanna talk.”

“Yeah right, that's why you bought this! He holds up the gun.

“That was a mistake all right? So was lying about who we were.” Sam tells him. “But no more lying Max ok? Just please, just hear me out.”

Max pauses, “About what?”

“I saw you do it. I saw you kill your Dad and your Uncle before it happened.”

“What?”

“I'm having visions Max. About you.”

“You're crazy.”

“So what, you weren't gonna launch a knife at your stepmom?” Sam taps his eye. “Right here? Is it that hard to believe Max? Look what you can do. Max I was drawn here all right? I think I'm here to help you.”

Max cries, “No one can help me.”

“I might be able to,” Kat interjects. “I’ve got - a thing too. It lets me see the heart of people. Right now you’re so wrapped up in fear and hate, but if you let me touch you I might be able to find what’s beneath all that. Might be able to help you find your way back to it too.”

Max skitters back a step and turns the gun on Kat. “Nobody touches me!”

“Okay, okay.” Sam placates, “Let me try. We'll just talk, me and you. We'll get the others out of here.”

Dean throws a quick glance at his brother. “Uh-huh. No way.” Dean looks up as the chandelier begins to shake.

“Nobody leaves this house!” Max emphasizes with the gun.

“And nobody has to, all right? They'll just...they'll just go upstairs.”

“Sam, we’re not leaving you alone with him.” Dean mutters.

“Yes you are. Look, Max. You're in charge here, all right, we all know that. No one's going to do anything that you don't want to do, but I'm talking five minutes here man.”

Max looks back at his stepmother. “Five minutes?” The chandelier stops shaking. “Go.”

Dean and Kat heft Ms. Miller off the floor and up the stairs.

........................

Sam and Max sit in the lounge. Max stares at a letter opener and it raises on its point and begins twirling slowly.

Sam begins, “Look, I can't begin to understand what you went through.”

“That's right you can't.”

“Max, this has to stop.”

“It will, after my stepmother --”

“No. You need to let her go.”

“Why?” The letter opener spins faster.

“Did she beat you?”

“No, but she never tried to save me. She's a part of it too.”

“What they did, to you, what they all did to you growing up, they deserve to be punished…”

“Growing up? Try last week.”

Max gets up and lifts his shirt. His chest and side are a mass of bruises.

“My dad still hit me. Just in places people wouldn't see it. Old habits die hard I guess.”

“I'm sorry.”

“When I first found out I could move things it was a gift. My whole life I was helpless but now I had this. So last week Dad gets drunk. The first time in a long time. And he beats me to hell, first time in a long time. And then I knew what I had to do.”

“Why didn't you just leave?”

“It wasn't about getting away. Just knowing they would still be out there. It was about...not being afraid. When my Dad used to look at me, there was hate in his eyes. Do you know what that feels like?”

“No.”

“He blamed me for everything. For his job, for his life, for my Mom's death.”

“Why would he blame you for your Mom's death?”

“Because she died in my nursery, while I was asleep in my crib. As if that makes it my fault.”

Sam’s face pales. “She died in your nursery?”

“There was a fire. And he'd get drunk and babble on like she died in some insane way. He said that she burned up. Pinned to the ceiling!”

“Listen to me Max. What your Dad said, about what happened to your Mom. It's real.”

“What?”

“It happened to my Mom too, exactly the same. My nursery, my crib, my Dad saw her on the ceiling.”

“Your Dad must have been as drunk as mine.”

“No, no. It's the same thing, Max. The same thing killed our mothers.”

“That's impossible.”

“This must be why I'm having visions during the day. Why they're getting more intense. Cause you and I must be connected in some way. Your abilities, they started 6-7 months ago right, out of the blue?”

“How'd you know that?”

“Cause that's when my abilities started Max. Yours seem to me much further along but still, this has to mean something right? I mean for some reason, you and I...you and I were chosen.”

“For what?”

“I don't know. But Dean and I and Kat, we're hunting for your Mom's killer. We can find answers, answers that can help us both. But you gotta let us go Max. You gotta let your stepmother go.”

Max thinks then shakes his head “No. What they did to me. I still have nightmares. I'm so scared all the time, like I'm just waiting for that next beating. I'm so sick of being scared all the time, I just want this to be over!”

“It won't. Don't you get it? The nightmares won't end, Max. Not like this. It's just more pain. And it makes you as bad as them. Max, you don't have to go through all this by yourself.”

Max looks bleak. “I'm sorry.”

Max uses his powers to fling Sam backwards into the hall closest and slam the door. He looks across and a tall, heavy, hallway bookshelf slides in front of the doors, blocking them.

Sam bangs on the doors. “No. Max!”

………………….

Sam comes back to himself, gasping and holding his head and realizing the vision of his brother’s death has yet to happen. Panicked he beats on the closet door. “No. NOOO!!!”

The bookcase in front of the closet doors slides away. Sam freezes, then pushes the door with his hand. It swings open.

………………………

Upstairs in a bedroom, Dean is helping Ms. Miller clean the cut on her head. Kat is sitting in a chair in the corner behind the door, bent over with her finger tips touching her temples. Max enters and uses his power to throw Dean across the room. Dean gets up, and advances on Max who suddenly levitates the gun, cocks it and turns it to point at Ms. Miller.

“Max. No,” she blubbers.

Dean steps in front of her and the gun turns to point at him.

“Stay back. It's not about you” Max warns.

“You're going to kill her, you gotta go through me first.”

Tonelessly, Max replies, “Ok.”

Hands burst from behind Max covering his forehead and throat. Kat’s face is strained, and then she is flung into the wall behind her.

The door bursts open and Sam comes in. “No don't! Don't! Please. Please. Max. Max. We can help you. All right. But this, what you're doing. It's not the solution. It's not gonna fix anything.”

Max is a mess, he is shaking, sweaty, in tears. He stares at Sam, anguished. Suddenly he relaxes a little, his face clears.

“You're right.”

Sam smiles at him, but Max turns away from him, as the gun swings to point at Max. He shoots himself in the head.

“NO!!” Sam screams.

…………………………

Ms Miller sits on the couch, in shock. “Max attacked me. He threatened me with a gun.”

The cop waves his hand at the trio “ And who are these people.”

“They're...family friends. I called them soon as Max arrived, I was scared. They tried to stop him. They fought for the gun.”

“Where did Max get the gun?”

Kat and Dean exchange looks.

Ms Miller begins to cry and looks at the ceiling. “I don't know. He showed up with it and…” she breaks down.

“It's all right Ms Miller.”

She continues to sob. “I've lost everyone.”

The cop turns to the trio. “We'll give you a call if we have any further questions.”

“Thanks officer.” Dean takes Sam’s arm. “Come on.”

……………………………..

They walk away from the house slowly. 

Sam mumbles, “If I'd just said something else. Gotten through to him somehow.”

“Sam, don't do that.” Kat beseeches.

“Do what?”

“Torture yourself. Max’s soul, it was damaged. It wouldn't have mattered what you said.”

“When I think about how he looked at me man, right before. I shoulda done something.”

She shakes her head sadly. “Sometimes a thing is broken, it can’t be fixed.” She slides into the back seat.

“Come on man, you risked your life,” Dean chides. “I mean yeah, maybe if we had gotten there 20 years earlier.” 

They move to either side of the Impala.

Dean spins the keys in his hand, “Well I'll tell you one thing. We're lucky we had Dad.”

“Hmm,” Sam hums noncommittally.

“It coulda gone a whole other way after Mom. A little more tequila and a little less demon hunting and we woulda had Max's childhood. All things considered, we turned out ok. Thanks to him.”

Sam turns back to look at Max's house and nods in acknowledgement. “All things considered.”

......................

At the motel, Kat gathers bottles from the bathroom and packs them into a bag.

Sam packs his bag slowly, his mind clearly somewhere else. “Guys I've been thinking.”

“Well that's never a good thing,” jokes Dean.

“I'm serious. I been thinking, this demon, whatever it is. Why would it kill Mom, and Jessica, and Max's mother, you know? What does it want?”

“I have no idea.”

“Well, you think, maybe, it was after us? After Max and me?”

“Why would you think that?”

“I mean, either telekinesis or premonitions, we both had abilities, you know? Maybe he was, he was after us for some reason.”

“Sam. If it had wanted you, it would've just taken you. Ok?”

“He’s right,” Kat agrees. “According to your dad’s story you were laying in the crib when he went in. Defenseless. And what about me? I have some sort of ability too, but there was no nursery fire. Mom and Matthew were kidnapped. The police found the kidnappers and they led them to the bodies. None of that lines up with your theory.”

Sam huffs, frustrated.

Dean turns, “I’m telling you, it’s not about you.”

“Then what is it about?” Sam snaps.

“It's about that damn thing that did this to our family. The thing that we're gonna find, the thing that we're gonna kill. And that's all.”

Sam fidgets and gathers his courage. “Actually there's uh ... there's something else too.”

“Ah jeez what.” Dean throws his hands up in frustration.

“When Max left me in that closet, with that big cabinet against the door ... I moved it.”

“Huh.” Dean eyes his little brother, “You got a little more upper body strength than I gave you credit for.”

“No man, I moved it. Like, Max.”

Dean pauses while gathering clothes and goes still. “Oh.” He waits a moment. “Right.” He picks up a spoon and holds it in front of Sam’s face.”Bend this.”

“I can't just turn it on and off Dean.” Sam fumes.

Kat steps between the two of them, hoping to avoid a fight. “How’d you do it Sam?”

“I don't know, I can't control it. I just....I saw you die and it just came out of me, like a, like a punch. You know like...a freak adrenaline thing.”

She nods, as if this makes sense. “It’s like the bugs. The power got up too high, and you were in a life or death situation and it lashed out.”

“Yeah, maybe. Aren't you all worried? Aren't you worried I could turn into Max or something?

”Nope.” Dean assures him, “No way. You know why?”

“No. Why?”

”Cause you’ve got an advantage Max didn't have.”

“Dad? Because Dad's not here, Dean.”

“No. Me.” he boasts. “As long as I'm around, nothing bad is gonna happen to you.”

“Me too. We’ll figure this out Sam, together.” Kat pat’s Sam’s chest and moves away.

Sam does puppy dog look and a tiny smile.

Dean slings his bag over his shoulder and moves toward Sam. “Now then. I know what we need to do about your premonitions. I know where we have to go.”

“Where?”

Dean deadpans, “Vegas.” Dean grins at Sam.

Sam tilts his head, looks away, looks back, does his bitchface and walks out the door to the car.

“What? Come on man. Craps tables. We'd clean up!” 

Dean follows Sam to the door and pauses on the threshold. His eyes skate over Sam then Kat looking very thoughtful, then turns to pull the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, I could use a pick me up. I've finished the rough draft for the first season, I'm just trying to proof read them before posting. I have a general outline for Kat and the boys beyond season 1 but I'd love to know that someone is looking forward to reading it. Please leave a comment!


	15. Benders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Kat are abducted by a family of cannibalistic hillbillies while the team are investigating several decades' worth of missing people.

Hibbing, Minnesota. A young boy is watching TV in his bedroom. He hears a noise outside and looks out the window. A man is walking in a parking lot with two bags of garbage in his hands. The man throws the bags into a dumpster and starts walking back to his car. He hears the same screeching noise and stops. He gets down on his knees and looks under the car. He sees something that horrifies him and stands up quickly. An invisible force pulls him back to the ground, on his stomach. He is dragged under the car, screaming, until he is gone. The boy looks frightened and shuts the curtains.

……………………………

That night the trio are hanging out in a tiny little bar called Kugel’s Keg. Dean and Kat are throwing darts. Sam is having a beer at a table, looking at research.

Sam calls out to them. “So, local police have now ruled out foul play. Apparently, one boy’s testimony that a monster with a ‘whining growl’ isn’t considered signs of a struggle.”

Dean shrugs, “Well, they could be right, it could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn’t our kind of gig.”

“Yeah, maybe not. Except for this—Dad marked the area, Dean.” Dean comes to the table and looks at their father’s journal. “Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker.”

“Why would he do that?” Still looking at the journal he picks up the wrong beer off the table. Kat immediately pulls from his hand, pushing a different one into it. Dean accepts the change absentmindedly and drinks.

“Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night. Grabs people, then vanishes. He found this too—this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state.”

“That is weird,” Dean frowns.

“Yeah.”

Phantom attackers,” Kat muses, “they take people from their beds. That doesn’t fit the profile.”

“Jenkins was taken from a parking lot,” Dean adds

Sam tilted his head, reading, “Well, there are all kinds. You know, Spring Heeled Jacks, phantom gassers. They take people anywhere, anytime. Look, I don’t know if this is our kind of gig either.”

Dean turns back to the dart board. “Yeah, you’re right, we should ask around more tomorrow.”

“Right.” Sam takes out his wallet. “I saw a motel about five miles back.”

Kat smiles at him, “Already? Come on, Sam, come kick his ass at darts.”

Sam shakes his head, “We should get an early start.”

“Yeah, you really know how to have fun, don’t you, Grandma?” Dean goads him, but Sam just smiles. “All right, I’ll meet you outside, I gotta take a leak.” He grabs his coat and heads to the bathroom. Kat and Sam gather the research and leave. When they reach the door, Kat puts her hand to her neck.

“Oh! I left my scarf. I’ll be right back.”

Outside, Sam is walking back to the car. He hears a noise and stops. He places the journal on the hood of the car and takes out a flashlight from his coat pocket. He turns it on and looks around, then bends down to look under the car. He sees a cat, which hisses at him then runs away.

“Whoa!” He sees the animal and laughs at himself. He gets up, shaking his head, then waits by the car. 

A minute later Kat exits and looks around. When she reaches the Impala and sees the journal she picks it up warily. 

“Sam?” Turning in a slow circle, her eyes zoom in on something on the ground. She takes a few steps and kneels into a crouch. Touching her finger to the ground she lifts it and rubs it against her thumb. Blood smears over both fingers. “Sam,” she breathes.

Minutes later, Dean comes out of the bar and walks to the car. He calls for Sam and Kat a few times, before he sees the journal and the blood splatter on the ground.

“Sam! Kat!” He looks around frantically. Sammy! He turns around and notices a surveillance camera on top of a streetlight. Dean walks into the middle of the deserted road and stares directly into it.

…………………………..

The next day Dean goes to the Sheriff’s Department. A deputy, Kathleen, is looking at Dean’s fake ID.

She smiles, “So, what can we do for you, Officer Washington?”

“I’m working a missing persons.”

“I didn’t know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police.”

“Oh, no. No, there’s someone else. Actually, it’s my cousin and our friend. We were havin’ a few last night at this bar down by the highway. And I haven’t seen them since.”

“Does your cousin have a drinking problem?”

“Sam? Two beers and he’s doin’ karaoke.” Kathleen smiles. “No, he wasn’t drunk. Her either. They were taken.” Kathleen nods and sits down at her computer. Dean follows her and sits also.

“All right. What are their names?”

“Sam Winchester and Kat, I mean, Kathleen Carlton.”

“Spelling?”

“Like the rifle. And the hotel.” Kathleen types Sam’s name in the computer and brings up his police record. She observes the page, then clicks on Dean’s link and brings up his record.

“Samuel Winchester. So, you know that his brother, Dean Winchester, died in St. Louis. And, uh, was suspected of murder.” Dean tries to look nonchalant.

“Yeah, Dean. Kind of the black sheep of the family. Handsome, though.”

“Uh-huh.” She glances at him, “Any chance Sam and Kat might have decided to take off? Run away together?

“No. They wouldn’t do that.” He twists a ring on his finger. When she resumes typing, he lets out a breath, “Not again.”

“Well, he’s not showing up in any current field reports.”

“Oh, I already have a lead. I saw a surveillance camera by the highway.”

“Uh-huh. The county traffic cam?”

“Right. Yeah. I’m thinking the camera picked up whatever took them. Or, whoever.”

“Well, I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the county works department, but—well, anyhow, let’s do this the right way.” She stands up and gets some paperwork from a filing cabinet. “Why don’t you fill out a missing persons report and sit tight over here?” She hands him a clipboard.

“Officer, look, uh, they’re family. I kind of—I kind of look out for ‘em. You gotta let me go with you.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that.”

“Well, tell me something. Your county has its fair share of missing persons. Any of ‘em come back?” Kathleen looks sad. “Kat, Sam, they’re my responsibility. And they’re comin’ back. I’m bringin’ ‘em back.” She stares at him.

……………………….

Sam jerks awake and realizes he is in a cage. He tries to stand, but the cage isn’t tall enough. He rattles the bars of the cage. He looks around and notices a man unconscious in a cage next to his. Looking to the other side, he sees Kat in a cage to the other side. 

“Kat!”

………………………….

Dean is sitting on a bench outside the County Works Department. Kathleen comes behind him, holding printouts of the camera footage.

“I think we’ve got something.” She hands him the printouts and he looks through them. “These traffic cams take an image every three seconds, as part of the Amber Alert program. These images were all taken around the time that your cousin and friend disappeared.”

“This really isn’t what I’m looking for.”

“Just wait, wait—next one.” He turns the page and sees an image of a rusty truck driving. “This one was taken right after Sam left the bar. Look at the back end of that thing. Now, look at the plates.” Dean turns another page and sees a close-up image of the truck’s license plates.

“Oh, the plates look new. It’s probably stolen.”

“So, whoever’s driving that rust bucket must be involved.” A beat-up van drives by. Its engine is whining loudly.

Dean turns to stare at it. “Hear that engine?”

“Yeah.”

“Kind of a whining growl, isn’t it?”

“Sure.” 

Dean murmurs, “I’ll be damned.”

…………………………………..

Sam is trying to kick down the door of his cage, but he fails. 

Kat’s voice comes to him from her cage. “Sam, these things are made of rebar. Reinforced steel. I don’t think we’re gonna brute force our way out of this one.” The man in the other cage groans and wakes up. Sam rushes over to talk to him through the bars of their cages.

“You’re alive.” The man groans again. “Hey, you okay?”

“Does it look like I’m doin’ okay?”

“Where are we?”

“I don’t know. The country, I think. Smells like the country.”

Kat peers at him through the bars. “You’re Alvin Jenkins, aren’t you?”

The man squints at her in return.”Yeah.”

Sam sighs, “We were lookin’ for ya.”

“Well, no offense, but this is a piss-poor rescue.

“Well, my brother’s out there right now, too. He’s lookin’ for us. So—”

Jenkins scoffs, “So, he’s not gonna find us. We’re in the middle of nowhere.” He nods towards the door leading into the building. “Waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us.”

“What are they? Have you seen them?” Kat’s voice is scared but steady.

Jenkins looks at Sam. “What the hell’s she talking about?”

“Whatever’s got us, what’d they look like?” Sam insisted.

A rattle comes from the darkness. Jenkins dives for the corner of his cage. “See for yourself.” A barn style door to the building opens and two large black shapes walk in. One walks over to Jenkins’ cage and kicks the side of it. Jenkins cowers in the corner. The other shape goes to a panel of buttons attached to a pole in the middle of the room. He inserts a key into the panel and twists it. Jenkins’ cage unlocks. The dark shapes enter. “Leave me alone! Don’t you take me, leave me alone!” A plate of food clatters to the ground. They leave the cage and walk over to the panel. A human hand twists the key again and removes it, which locks the cage. They leave, and Jenkins devours his food.

“Did you see that?” Kat whispers.

Sam nods. “They’re just people.”

Jenkins looks at them like they’re crazy. “Yeah. What’d you expect?”

“How often do they feed you?” Sam asks.

“Once a day. And they use that thing over there to open the cage.” Jenkins points to the panel.

“Is that the only time you see them?” Kat’s voice is noticeably shaking now. 

Jenkins speaks around a mouth full of food. “So far. But I’m waitin’.”

“Waitin’ for what?” Sam questions.

“Ned Beatty time, man. Although now….” he eyes Kat. 

Fury coats Sam’s words. “You look at her again, that’ll be the least of your worries.”

“Oh, yeah? What do you think they want, then?” Jenkins fires back. 

Sam reaches through the top of his cage and grabs a long metal wire stretching from the top of the pole to the ground. He tries to pull it down. “Depends on who they are.”

“They’re a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks, if you ask me. Lookin’ for love in all the wrong places.” Sam continues to pull on the wire. It gradually starts to detach from the pole.

……………………

Kathleen and Dean are driving in the Sheriff’s car. Kathleen points to a passing traffic camera, “Okay, the next traffic cam is fifty miles from here, and the pickup didn’t pass that one, so….”

“So, it must’ve pulled off somewhere. I didn’t see any other roads here.”

“Well, a lot of these backwoods properties have their own private roads.”

“Great.” He stares out the window, annoyed.

New information comes up on Kathleen’s computer. She clicks the highlighted item and brings up a page about Dean’s fake ID. She reads it and looks concerned. “So, Gregory.” 

Dean turns to look at her. “Yeah?”

“I ran your badge number. It’s routine when we’re working a case with state police. For accounting purposes and what have you. And, uh, they just got back to me.” She pulls the car over to the side of the road. “It says here your badge was stolen. And there’s a picture of you.” She turns the computer to Dean. He sees a picture of a heavy African-American man.

“I lost some weight.” He chuckles. “And I got that Michael Jackson skin disease.”

Kathleen takes off her seatbelt. “Okay, would you step out of the car, please?”

“Look, look, look.” She stops. “If you wanna arrest me, that’s fine. I’ll cooperate, I swear. But, first, please—let me find my people.”

“I don’t even know who you are. Or if these people are missing.”

“Look into my eyes and tell me if I’m lying about this.”

“Identity theft? You’re impersonating an officer.”

“Look, here’s the thing. When we were young, I pretty much pulled Sam from a fire. And ever since then, I’ve felt responsible for him. And Kat, her entire family is gone. Kidnapped or murdered. We took her in years ago. I’m all they’ve got left. Like it’s my job to keep them safe. I’m just afraid if we don’t find them fast—please.” His voice breaks. “They’re my family.”

Kathleen shakes her head. “I’m sorry. You’ve given me no choice. I have to take you in.” She glances at her visor. Her eye catches a photo of her and another man, smiling. She looks sad and sighs. “After we find your family.” She fastens her seatbelt. Dean looks confused.

…………………………….

Sam is still trying to pull the metal coil from the beam. Kat is working her way methodically around her cage, pushing her hands through the bars, trying to find a weak spot.

“What are your names, again?”

“It’s Sam. And that’s Kat.”

“Well why don’t you give it up, Sammy, there’s no way out.”

“Don’t….call me….Sammy! He grunts and finally tears the coil down. A small piece of metal falls on the floor also.

Kat moves to the side of her cage, trying to see. “What is it?”

Sam picks it up and looks at it. “It’s a bracket.”

“Well, thank God, a bracket. Now we’ve got ‘em, huh?” Suddenly, Jenkins’ cage unlocks itself and opens. “Must’ve been short.” He climbs out of the cage. “Maybe you knocked somethin’ loose.”

Kat wraps her hands around the bars of her cage. “I think you should get back in there, Jenkins.”

“What?”

Sam agrees, “This isn’t right.”

Jenkins looks around. “Don’t you wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah.” Sam tells him, “But that was too easy.”

“Look, I’m gonna get out of here, and I’m gonna send help, okay, don’t worry.”

“No, I’m serious. Jenkins—this might be a trap.” Kat tries to warn him.

“Bye, Sammy. Kitty-kat.” He pushes open the door and leaves.

Sam calls out after him “Jenkins!”

“Bastard,” Kat grumbles, “He didn’t even look for a way to get us out.” Jenkins’ cage slams shut. “Oh shit.” Kat’s eyes go wide. “Sam, the bracket.” She crosses to the front of the cage and gropes blindly through the bars. “The hinges. I don’t know if you can get the pin out, but it’s gotta be our best chance.”

Sam finds the hinges on his own cage, and begins trying to loosen them with the bracket. He pauses as he hears Jenkins screaming in the distance.

………………….

Dean and Kathleen are walking back to the car, holding cups of coffee.

“Hey, Officer? Look, I don’t mean to press my luck.”

“Your luck is so pressed.” She looks at him.

Dean folds his lips. “Right. I was wondering—why are you helping me out, anyway? Why don’t you just lock me up?”

Kathleen drops her face momentarily. “My brother, Riley, disappeared three years ago. A lot like Sam. We searched for him, but—nothing. I know what it’s like to feel responsible for someone, and for them—Come on. Let’s keep at it.” She gets in the car.

They drive, the highway skirting the edge of a forest. 

“Wait, wait, wait—pull over here. Pull over.” They pull over and get out of the car, then walk towards the forest. Dean looks down the muddy one track road. “It’s the first turn-off I’ve seen so far.”

Kathleen nods, “You stay here, I’ll check it out.”

“No way.”

“Hey.” They stop walking. “You’re a civilian. And a felon, I think. I’m not taking you with me.”

“You’re not goin’ without me.” 

Kathleen sighs. “All right. You promise you won’t get involved? You’ll let me handle it?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

“Shake on it.” She extends her hand. Dean shakes it. While they are shaking hands, Kathleen places a set of handcuffs on Dean’s arm.

“Oh, come on.”

Kathleen handcuffs Dean to the door handle and starts walking away.

“This is ridiculous. Kathleen, I really think you’re gonna need my help.”

“I’ll manage. Thank you.” She locks the door and walks away.

Dean grumbles, “I gotta start carrying paper clips.”

………………………..

A buzzing sounds, and the door to Kat’s cage cracks open. She and Sam look at each other. Cautiously she inches toward the door. 

“Kat,” Sam’ voice is full of dread.

“I’m not running Sam.” She assures him. “But I gotta at least look for a way to get you out, some kind of weapon, something.” 

As soon as she is out of her cage she picks up a length of chain laying on the ground. Wrapping it around her left wrist, she continues. Hearing a sound behind her, she sees two rough, unwashed men coming at her. The first one swings a billy club like weapon at her. She blocks with her left and counters with a right to the man’s eye. The other man captures her from behind. “Let go!” She headbuts the man holding her, but the first man has recovered and wacks her in the head with the billy club.

……………………..

Kathleen is walking up the dirt road. She passes a rundown barn, along with several wagon wheels strewn along the grass. She walks further and sees a dilapidated house. She makes her way to the front porch and climbs up the stairs.

“Hello? Anybody home?” She knocks on the door. A young girl comes outside, covered in dirt and filth. She is unwashed and has long, uncombed hair. “Hi. Who are you?” The girl comes closer and examines Kathleen’s badge.

“Who are you?” The girl counters.

“I’m, uh, I’m Kathleen. I’m a deputy. What’s your name?”

“Missy.”

“Missy. That’s a pretty name. Missy, is your mom home?”

“She’s dead.”

“I’m sorry. What about your dad?” Missy shakes her head. “No? Can I come in for a minute?” Missy shakes her head again and starts moving towards the door. “I just want you to look at some pictures.” She takes a picture of Sam from her coat pocket and shows it to Missy. “Have you seen that guy? Look at that picture.” Missy looks up and sees something behind Kathleen. She smiles wickedly. “What?”

“That’s gonna hurt.” Kathleen turns around and sees a tall, equally unwashed man, standing beside her. He hits her in the head with a shovel, and she falls to the ground, unconscious.

“Missy, sweetheart, go tell your brothers I wanna see ‘em.” The man orders.

“Yes, Daddy.” 

……………………………….

The two men from the barn have strung Kat up from a hook over her head. Coming to, she looks up at her wrists, secured with rusty shackles. In front of her the men leer, one with a black eye forming, the other with dried blood around his nose.

Kat eyes them warily, “I think maybe we got off to a bad start. I’m Kat. What are your all’s names?”

“Lee,” the one with the black eye spoke up, “and this is my brother Jared.” He fingers her hair and gropes her breast roughly. He moves in, his face inches from Kat’s. “We’re gonna break you in nice and slow, so by the time Pa gets here you’ll do whatever he says.”

Kat fights to hide her recoil from his fetid breath. “Oh, is that what you want?” She thrusts her breast forward, and manages to pull one thigh up to press seductively at his groin. “Giddy-up cowboy.” Lee excitedly mashes his lips to hers, and although Kats face flinches in disgust, she wraps her legs around his waist. He automatically puts his hands on her ass to pull her in tighter and Kat uses the leverage to lift her hands free of the hook. 

Breaking the kiss she brings her hands down, crashing the shackles down onto his face. Lee falls to the floor. Kat falls with him and pushes the shackles down as hard as she can, strangling Lee. Jared pulls her off of him, and she slams him in the face with the shackles. They wrestle for a moment, but in the end Jared wins and hangs her hands from the hook once more. 

………………………

Kathleen wakes in a cage. She is wearing a dirty white T-shirt, and her hair is down. She groans, massaging her head.

“Hey. You all right?”

Kathleen looks through the bars. “Are you Sam Winchester?”

“Yeah.”

“Your, uh, your cousin’s looking for you.”

“Thank God,” Sam exhales. “Where is he?”

“I, uh—I cuffed him to my car.” Sam sighs. The door opens and Dean enters, but Kathleen and Sam do not know it is him. Dean observes the barn, disgusted. He sees Sam in his cage. “Sam?” Sam smiles at his brother’s voice. “Are you hurt?”

“No.”

“Damn, it’s good to see you.” He looks around, “Where’s Kat?”

“They took her. About twenty minutes ago.” The brothers exchange a serious look.

“Shit, we gotta move.” Dean moves to the door of the cage and sees the locks. “Oh, these locks look like they’re gonna be a bitch.

Kathleen stares dumbfoundead. “How did you get out of the cuffs?” Dean turns around and sees her.

“Oh, I know a trick or two.” 

Sam points to the control panel. “There’s some kind of automatic control right there.” 

Dean frowns. “Control panel, that’s advanced. Have you seen ‘em?”

“Yeah. Dude, they’re just people.”

“And they got the jump on you and Kat? I gotta up y’alls training.” He walks over to the control panel and starts trying different buttons. “What do they want?”

“I don’t know. They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“Well, that’s the point. You know, with our ….. usual playmates, there’s rules, there’s patterns. But with people, they’re just crazy.”

“See anything else out there?”

“Uh, he has about a dozen junked cars hidden out back. Plates from all over, so I’m thinkin’ when they take someone, they take their car, too.”

“Did you see a black Mustang out there?” Kathleen interjects, “About ten years old?”

“Yeah, actually, I did. Your brother’s?” She looks sad and nods. “I’m sorry.” He pauses. “Let’s get you guys out of here, then we’ll take care of those bastards.” He points to the control panel. “This thing takes a key. Key?”

Sam gestures helplessly, “I don’t know.”

“Okay. I’m gonna go look for Kat and the key.” He goes to leave.

“Hey.” Dean stops and turns around at the sound of Sam’s voice. “Be careful.”

“Yeah.” He slaps the control box on his way out.

……………………..

Dean is in a dark room. He turns on his flashlight and starts to look around. The room is filled with shelves of jars and bottles, which contain various body parts. Dean looks at a container filled with an unrecognizable item. “Yikes.” He keeps searching the room and comes across a wall full of Polaroid pictures. Each photo shows Jared and Lee standing next to a dead body. He notices a picture of them holding Jenkins’ corpse. “I’ll say it again—demons I get. People are crazy.” He moves to a flight of stairs and climbs them. He sees an older man in the kitchen, butchering something. Dean comes upstairs and looks around the living room. A record is playing in the background. Dean bumps into a windchime.

“What the --” He looks at it and realizes the wind chime is made of bones.

Dean sees a wooden pole leaning against the wall and picks it up. He leans against the wall and makes his way toward the kitchen. He notices a small tray filled with keys, on a nearby table. Dean takes a peek inside the kitchen. The man turns around to pick up another tool, and Dean turns away. He moves towards the tray of keys, and starts to pick it up when he notices a jar full of teeth. He examines it, disgusted, then hears the floor creak behind him. He sets the jar down and turns around quickly. Missy is standing before him.

“Shh. It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

She holds up a knife. “I know.” She sticks the knife into Dean’s jacket, pinning him against the wall. “Daddy!”

“Jeez!”

“Daddy!” Dean removes the knife. Jared and Lee come downstairs. “Daddy!” Jared grabs Dean under his arms. Lee walks towards them, but Dean jumps up and kicks him. Jared throws Dean into the wall, causing the knife to fall to the floor. Lee runs towards Dean, but Dean grabs him first and pushes him to the ground. He then punches Jared, but is thrown into the wall again by Lee. All three of them stand up.

Dean points to Jared. “I’m gonna kick your ass first.” He points to Lee. “Then yours.” The older man comes up behind Dean and hits him over the head with a pan. Dean falls to the floor, unconscious. 

………………………….

The Benders are crowded around Dean, who is sitting in a chair, with his hands tied behind his back. He wakes up, groaning.

Lee rasps to his father, “Come on. Let us hunt him.”

“Yeah, this one’s a fighter,” the brother agrees. “Sure would be fun to hunt.” Pa laughs.

“Oh, you gotta be kiddin’ me. That’s what this is about? You -- you yahoos hunt people?”

“You ever killed before?” The old man asks Dean.

“ Wh--” a chuckle escapes him. “Well, that depends on what you mean.”

“ I’ve hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him. I’ve hunted deer and bear—I even got a cougar once. Oh boy. But the best hunt is human. Oh, there’s nothin’ like it. Holdin’ their life in your hands. Seein’ the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful alive.”

“You’re a sick puppy.”

“We give ‘em a weapon. Give ‘em a fightin’ chance. It’s kind of like our tradition passed down, father to son. Of course, only one or two a year. Never enough to bring the law down, we never been that sloppy.”

“Yeah, well, don’t sell yourself short. You’re plenty sloppy.

“So, what, you with that bitch cop? Are you a cop?”

“You tell me where the other girl is, maybe I’ll answer your questions.”

“Oh don't you worry none ‘bout her. We’re gonna treat her real nice aren’t we boys?”

“Looks like your boys mighta got a head start on you there grandpa. And got a beat down for their efforts.” He looks at Jared’s obviously broken nose, and Lee’s black eye and bruised neck. “That sound about right boys?”

Pa looks angry. Lee walks over and punches Dean.

“Only reason I don’t let my boys take you right here and now is that there’s somethin’ I need to know.” He walks to the fireplace and takes a hot poker.

“Yeah, how ‘bout it’s not nice to marry your sister?”

“Tell me—any of the cops gonna come lookin’ for you?”

“Oh, eat me. No, no, no, wait, wait, wait—you actually might.” Jared walks over to Dean and holds his head in place.

“You think this is funny? You brought this down on my family. Alright, you wanna play games? We’ll play some games. Looks like we’re gonna have a hunt tonight after all, boys.” He turns to Dean “And you get to pick the animal. The boy or the cop?”

“Okay, wait, wait—look, nobody’s comin’ for me, alright? It’s just us.”

“You don’t choose, I will.” He places the hot poker on Dean’s shirt. Dean screams in pain. Pa removes the poker.

“Ah, you son of a bitch!” Pa places the poker barely an inch from Dean’s eye.

“Next time, I’ll take an eye.”

“Alright, the guy, the guy! Take the guy! Jared lets go of Dean’s head, and Pa moves the poker. He takes a key from around his neck and hands it to Lee.

“Lee, go do it. Don’t let him out, though. Shoot him in the cage.” Lee walks to the door.

“What? I thought you said you were gonna hunt him. You were gonna give him a chance.”

“Lee, when you’re done with the boy—shoot the bitch, too.” Lee nods and leaves, with his rifle. “Better clean this mess up before any more cops come runnin’ out here.” Dean looks scared.

………………………..

In the barn, Lee enters and walks over to the control panel. He inserts the key and twists it.

Sam looks panicked. “What are you doing?” The door to his cage unlocks and Lee walks towards him. Sam notices the bracket on the floor and grabs it. Lee opens the cage door and aims his gun.

Kathleen yells, “Hey!” just as Sam throws the bracket in Lee’s face and then charges him.

……………………..

Dean and the three Benders can hear a gunshot from the living room. “You hurt my brother, I’ll kill you, I swear. I’ll kill you all. I will kill you all!” 

Pa stands up and walks towards the open front door. He yells toward the barn, “Lee!” There is no response. “Jared, you come with me. Missy, you watch him now.” Jared grabs two rifles, hands one to Pa, and they both leave. Missy remains next to Dean, holding a knife dangerously close to his eye.

Pa and Jared enter the barn, guns raised, and look around.

“Lee! Where are ya? Lee!” They find Lee unconscious, locked in Sam’s cage. “Damn it, Jared, get the lights!” Jared moves over to the light switch and pushes it up. The barn remains dark.

“They must have blown the fuses.” Pa tries the control panel, but it is broken. They move into another room of the barn. Sam hides behind a bale of hay. Pa and Jared hear a noise. Jared looks around in one area of the room, while Pa climbs a ladder leading to a balcony. Kathleen moves to a cabinet, unseen, and opens it, but she hears a noise and stops. Jared also hears something. He walks to the cabinet and stands to face it. He fires his rifle several times at the doors, but Kathleen does not come out. Jared opens the cabinet, but finds nothing inside but tools. He looks around the barn, when, suddenly Kathleen falls on top of his back. She wraps her arms around his neck and wrestles with him, before being knocked to the ground. Meanwhile, Pa is chasing after Sam. He fires his rifle twice, but Sam escapes. 

While Kathleen is on the ground, Jared aims his gun at her. “You stupid bitch.” He gets ready to shoot her, but Sam enters.”

“Hey!” Jared turns around and sees Sam. He fires the gun, but Sam dodges and Pa gets hit with the bullet instead. He falls to the ground. Jared cocks the gun and turns around. Sam appears behind him and grabs the gun. He hits Jared in the face with the rifle several times, and Jared collapses, unconscious. 

Sam places Jared in Kathleen’s cage and closes the door. He walks to the control panel and locks the cage. He makes his way over to Kathleen, who is standing over Pa, with her gun raised. “I’ll watch this one. You go ahead.” Sam stares at her, motionless. “Go ahead.” Sam leaves.

Pa sneers at her. “You hurt my family, I’m gonna bleed you, bitch.”

“You killed my brother.”

“Your brother?” He laughs cruelly. “Now I see.”

“Just tell me why.”

“Because it’s fun.” He cackles. Kathleen looks at him, horrified, and fires the gun.

………………………..

A door opens, and Sam cautiously looks around. He sees Kat, hanging in the middle of the room. He rushes forward.

“Kat!”

“Sam. Oh, thank Go-ah!” Her words break off in pain as he lifts her and brings her arms down.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” She grits her teeth. “Or I will be. Eventually.”

Sam finds a couple of thin nails and starts working on her shackles. “I really thought they were gonna-”

“Oh they tried,” she cuts him off. “I made it inconvenient enough they decided to wait until later.”

“Later’s gonna be never.” He promises her. “I got ‘em all locked down in the barn. Now we just gotta find Dean.”

She nods and they head out.

……………………….

Dean and Sam walk out the front door of the house and down the porch steps. Kat is a few steps behind. They meet up with Kathleen, who is leaving the barn. 

“You must be Kat.” Kathleen holds her hand out to shake. Kat takes her hand, revealing a bloody bracelet around her wrist. All of them have visible cuts and bruises. Kathleen looks between them. “There was a little girl.”

“Locked her in a closet.” Dean tells her. “What about the dad?” 

“Shot. Trying to escape.” Kathleen tries to hold her gaze steady. The brothers exchange a look.

“Good.” Kat says grimly.

They all begin walking down the road.

Kathleen talks into her walkie-talkie and hears a response.

“So, state police and the FBI are gonna be here within the hour.” She tells them. “They’re gonna wanna talk to you. I suggest that you’re all long gone by then.”

Dean clears his throat, “Listen, uh….I’m sorry about your brother.”

“Thank you.” She begins to tear up. “It was really hard not knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth—but it isn’t really.” She pauses. “Anyway, you should go.”

……………………….

Once on the road Dean turns to the other two. “Never do that again.”

Kat looks at him while rubbing her arm, “Do what?”

“Go missin’ like that.” 

Sam laughs. “You were worried.”

“All I’m sayin’ is, you vanish like that again, I’m not lookin’ for ya.”

Sam chuckles again. “Sure, you won’t.”

“I’m not.” 

Kat raises an eyebrow. “So, you got sidelined by a thirteen-year-old girl, huh?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Sam laughs outright. “Maybe we should up  _ your _ training.” 

They all laugh as they walk into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Drop a kudos or comment to let me know you stopped by!


	16. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg lures the trio to Chicago in order to set a trap for John.

  
  


A young woman is walking home while listening to music on her iPod. A tall, burly man bumps into her. She gives him a disgusted look and continues to walk. Shortly after turning the corner, her iPod stops playing music. She takes off her headphones.

“Great.” A strong wind begins to blow around her. Garbage and leaves scatter everywhere. “Hello?” Nobody answers. She tries to ignore the wind and keeps walking. As she nears her apartment, she looks over her shoulder and sees the shadow of a man on the wall of a building. The silhouette begins to follow her. She breaks into a run. She dashes across the street and finally reaches her apartment. Frantically, she grabs her keys and rushes to find the right one. She finds the key and opens the door, then goes inside and slams it shut.

In her apartment, she bursts through the door and locks it behind her. She enters a code into the alarm system on the wall.

She leaves the room and goes to the kitchen to get a beer after setting down her bag and keys. She then moves to the living room and listens to the messages on her answering machine.

“Hey, Meredith. It’s Kristen. You have to tell me what happened last night. Call me.” The beep sounds and another message begins to play. While Meredith listens to the message, the shadow begins to form on the wall of the apartment. It begins as a swirling cloud of smoke and morphs into the silhouette of a tall, skinny creature. The creature’s shadow slowly moves towards Meredith’s shadow on the wall. It sticks its long, sharp-nailed fingers through Meredith’s chest. Meredith’s blood splatters on the wall, and her shadow falls to the ground. 

…………………….

The Impala stops across the street from Meredith’s apartment. Sam and Dean get out, dressed as employees of the alarm system company. Kat is dressed regularly, carrying a large messenger bag. Dean gets a toolbox from the trunk of the car, and they proceed towards the apartment.

Sam looks at Dean who is tugging on the uniform’s collar uncomfortably. “All right, Dean. This is the place.”

“You know, I’ve gotta say Dad and me did just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork.” He smiles. “What was that play that you did?”

“Our Town,” Kat grins, remembering.

“Yeah, that’s right I taped it and sent it to you.” He turns to Sam. “You were good, it was cute.”

Sam is peeved. “Look, you wanna pull this off or not?”

“I’m just sayin’, these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?”

“Whose?” Sam counters.

“Ours. You think credit card fraud is easy?”

Sam and Kat exchange a knowing look.

“What?” Dean glancing between them. “What’s that about?”

“Nothing,” Sam responds too quickly.

“Don’t worry about it Dean,” Kat tells him. “I’ll get you your next card when you need it.”

…………………….

  
  


A short black woman opens an apartment door and leads Sam and Dean inside.

“Thanks for lettin’ us look around.” Sam tells her.

“Well, the police said they were done with the place, so….” She and Sam move further into the room. Dean shuts the apartment door and notices the chain on the door is broken. He follows Sam. In the living room, spots of blood cover the carpet. “You guys said you were with the alarm company?”

Dean nods, “That’s right.”

“Well, no offense, but your alarm’s about as useful as boobs on a man. Dean and Sam try to stifle their smiles.

“Well, that’s why we’re here.” Dean assures her. “To see what went wrong and stop it from happening again.”

“Now, ma’am, you found the body?” Sam inquires.

“Yeah.”

“Right after it happened?”

“No. Few days later. Meredith’s work called—she hadn’t shown up. I knocked on the door. That’s when I noticed the smell.”

Dean moves to a window, feeling around the sill. “Any windows open? Any sign of break-in?”

“No, windows were locked, front door was bolted. Chain was on the door, we had to cut it just to get in.”

“And the alarm was still on?”

“Like I said, bang-up job your company’s doin’.”

“Mmhmm. You see any overturned furniture, broken glass, signs of struggle?” 

The landlady shakes her head sadly. “Everything was in perfect condition—except Meredith.”

Sam's eyes are sympathetic. “And what condition was Meredith in?”

“Meredith was all over. In pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whack job. But I tell you, if I didn’t know any better, I’d have said a wild animal did it.”

Sam makes a face at Dean. “Ma’am, do you mind if we take some time? Give this place a once-over?”

“Oh, well, go right ahead. Knock yourself out.”

After she exits, Dean pulls out his phone and hits a button. He waits a moment then says “All clear” into the receiver and hangs up.

Dean and Sam are pulling EMF and infa-red readers when Kat slips in the door. She immediately pulls a laptop and a jumble of wires from her bag. Looking closely at the alarm system, she selects a wire and attaches her computer.

Dean nods to her and sums up. “So, a killer walks in and out of the apartment—no weapons, no prints, nothin’.”

“I’m tellin’ ya, the minute I found that article, I knew this was our kind of gig,” Sam announces.

The EMF meter in Dean’s hand beeps frantically. “I think I agree with you.”

“So, you talked to the cops?” Sam asks.

“Uh, yeah.” Dean smirks. “I spoke to Amy, a, uh, charming, perky officer of the law.”

“Yeah? What’d you find out?”

Dean’s face gets a little dreamy. “Well, she’s a Sagittarius. She loves tequila, I mean—wow. Oh, and she’s got this little tattoo—”

Kat giggles and Sam chides him. “Dean!!”

“What? Yeah. Uh, nothin’ we don’t already know. Except for one thing they’re keepin’ out of the papers.”

“What’s that?” Kat asks.

“Meredith’s heart was missing.”

Sam looks stunned. “Her heart?”

“Yeah. Her heart.”

“So, what do you think did it to her?”

“Well, the landlady said it looked like an animal attack. Maybe it was—werewolf?”

“No, no werewolf, the lunar cycle’s not right.” Sam argues.

Kat joins them. “Doesn’t feel right. Creature would have left hair, saliva, claw marks.”

Sam looks at the meters again. “It’s probably a spirit.” 

Dean observes the blood on the carpet and notices something. “Werewolf would’ve left one big puddle of blood.”

“Yeah,” Kat agrees.

“See if you can find any masking tape around.”

“Dean uses the masking tape to connect each splatter of blood. When he is done, the pieces of tape form an unusual symbol.”

Sam eyes the other two. “You all see that symbol before?”

“Never.” Dean tells him.

Kat looks at it intently, then gives her head a hesitant shake.

………………………….

  
  


In a bar, Dean is flirting with the attractive bartender. Sam and Kat are at a table, research spread out between them. Kat looks up and says, “Ten bucks Dean comes back with nothing but a phone number.”

Sam glances at Dean and grins. “You don’t have any confidence in my brother?”

“Oh, I’ve got every confidence in him. I just think he’s barking up the wrong tree.” She stands up, shedding her jacket, revealing a sexy tank top under it.

“Where are you going?” Sam asks, looking her over.

She grins at him. “Gonna go bark at some trees of my own.” She struts away.

Dean notices and takes one last drink, then smiles at the bartender and leaves. Dean sits down across from Sam. “I talked to the bartender.”

“Did you get anything? Besides her number?”

“Dude, I’m a professional. I’m offended that you would think that.” Sam gives him a knowing look. “All right, yeah.” He chuckles and holds up a napkin with the bartender’s phone number on it.

“You mind doin’ a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?”

“Huh?” he shrugs. “Look, she didn’t know anything.” He looks around. “Where’d Kat go?” Sam gestures vaguely toward the back of the room.

Dean looks around but doesn’t see her. “Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?

“Right. Yeah.” Sam pulls out a newspaper clipping concerning the first death. “His name was, uh—his name was Ben Swardstrom.” He hands the clipping to Dean. “Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal—the door was locked, the alarm was on.”

Kat returns, standing at the end of the table. 

“You get anything?” Dean asks her.

“There’s nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn’t do or say anything weird before she died, so—what else do we have?”

“We were just talking about the first victim.” Dean tells her. He turns back to Sam “Is there any connection between the two of them?”

“Not that I can tell—I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common—they were practically from different worlds.”

“So, to recap, the only successful intel we’ve scored so far is the bartender’s phone number,” Dean smirks.

“Ten bucks.” Kat holds her hand out to Sam.

Sam digs in his wallet. Dean’s smirk dies. “You bet against me?”

“She said you’d get nothing  _ but _ the number, I was trying to bet  _ for _ you,” Sam explains.

Sam seems to notice something at the other side of the room. Dean looks around. “What?” 

Sam gets up and begins walking away, the money still in his hand. 

“Sam?” Dean calls after him. Sam continues to walk away. He reaches another table, where a young woman with short blonde hair is seated with her back to him. He puts his hand on her shoulder, and she turns around. 

“Meg.”

“Sam! Is that you? Oh, my God!” She stands up and they hug. Sam looks slightly puzzled. They pull away a few seconds later. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m just in town, visiting friends.” 

Meg looks around. “Where are they?”

“Well, they’re not here right now, but what about you, Meg? I thought you were goin’ to California.” Dean and Kat come up behind Sam.

“Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what’s-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar.”

“Who?”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I’m living here for a while.” Dean clears his throat loudly, but he is ignored.

“You’re from Chicago?”

“No, Massachusetts—Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we’d run into each other?”

”Yeah, I know, I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Well, I’m glad you were wrong.” Sam nods. Dean clears his throat again, louder this time. “Dude, cover your mouth,” Meg sneers. Kat lifts an eyebrow and the girls have a brief stare down, until Meg looks back to Sam.

“Yeah, um, I’m sorry, Meg. This is, uh—this is Dean and Kat.” 

Meg is surprised. “This is Dean?” 

“Yeah.”

Dean smiles. “So, you’ve heard of me?”

“Oh, yeah. I’ve heard of you. Nice—the way you treat your brother like luggage.”

Dean looks confused. “Sorry?”

“Why don’t you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God’s green earth.”

Embarrassed, Sam stops her. “Meg, it’s all right.” 

Dean whistles lowly. “Okay, awkward.”

Kat takes his hand. “Let’s go get a drink now.” She shoots Sam a look then tugs at Dean’s hand, the two of them leaving for the bar.

“Sam, I’m sorry. It’s just—the way you told me he treats you....if it were me, I’d kill him.”

“It’s all right. He means well.” 

Meg nods. “ Well, we should hook up while you’re in town.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll show you a hell of a time,” she promises him.

“You know what, that sounds great. Why don’t you, uh—why don’t you give me your number?” He takes out his cell phone and gets ready to input the number. “You know what, I never got your last name.”

“Masters.”

“Masters?”

Meg nods, “So, you better call.”

“Scout’s Honor.”

“I hope to see you around, Sam.” He smiles at her and walks away.

………………..

The three exit the bar. Dean turns to Sam accusingly, “Who the hell was she?”

“I don’t really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don’t know, man, it’s weird.”

“And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage?” What, were you bitchin’ about me to some chick?”

“Look, I’m sorry, Dean. It was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana. But that’s not important, just listen—”

Dean turns aggressively towards Sam. Kat steps between them, fisting her hands in Dean’s jacket.

“Well, is there any truth to what she’s saying? I mean, am I keeping you against your will, Sam?”

“No, of course not. Now, would you listen?”

“What?”

“I think there’s somethin’ strange going on here, Dean.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. She wasn’t even that into me.”

Kat lets out a laugh, lowering her forehead to Dean’s chest for a moment, shaking her head. Straightening, she releases his jacket and steps back.

Sam shakes his head. “No, man, I mean like our kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don’t think that’s a little weird?”

“I don’t know, random coincidence. It happens.”

Kat still has a faint smile left from her laugh. “Yeah, it happens, but not to us.”

Sam nods his thanks. “Look, I could be wrong, I’m just sayin’ that there’s something about this girl that I can’t quite put my finger on.”

Dean smirks, “Well, I bet you’d like to. I mean, maybe she’s not a suspect, maybe you’ve got a thing for her, huh?” Sam rolls his eyes and laughs. “Maybe you’re thinkin’ a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?” He points to his head and grins. 

Sam becomes serious again. “Do me a favor. Check and see if there’s really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts.” He turns to Kat, “And see if you can’t dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith’s floor.”

“What are you gonna do?” she asks him.

Sam stands awkwardly for a moment. “I’m gonna watch Meg.”

Dean laughs, “Yeah, you are.” Kat covers her smile with a hand.

“I just wanna see what’s what.” Sam protests, “Better safe than sorry.”

“All right, you little pervert.” Dean claps him on the shoulder.

“Dude.”

“We’re goin’, We’re goin’.” He pulls Kat across the street and leaves Sam.

……………………..

In a motel room, Dean sits at a table with a laptop. Kat leans against a headboard surrounded by books, another laptop on the bed next to her, and writing in a journal with the mystery symbol in the middle of the page.

Dean glances over to where Kat sits. “Kat, I think there’s somethin’ we need to talk about.”

Her eyes meet his, apprehensive. “What is it?”

“I need to know what you and Sam know about the credit cards that I don’t.”

The alarm fades from her face, replaced with an easy smile. She goes back to her journal. “Just that I pay them off every month.”

Dean is shocked. “What!?” He stands and crosses to the bed, picking up some of her books and dumping them on the other side of her so he can sit. “You’re lying.”

She looks at him with a completely sincere face. “Why do you think your dad let me start hunting with you in the first place?”

“Another researcher, another set of hands.”

“Another person to look out for. A 16 year-old _ girl _ this time.” She raises her hands to make quotes with her fingers, “A distraction and a liability.” 

“He didn’t say that.”

“Well,” she rolled her eyes, “he had been drinking. He didn’t want me here, but I made him an offer he couldn’t refuse.” She peeked under her lashes to see if he’d laugh at her joke. He didn’t even seem to hear it. “I cover the things necessary to hunt. Rooms, gas, food, and whatever. Incidentals are on you all, which is why we still hustle pool and poker. Plus it’s fun.”

“So the cards we use - they’re not fake?”

“Oh they are. The names and the addresses are totally bogus. But so long as the checks clear, nobody really cares.”

“How? Why?”

“What’s the point of having a trust fund if you all are locked up for fraud?”

He looks at her, his mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out.

“Look Dean, we all have our roles, you know? John’s the strategist who sees all the angles. You’re the hunter, with the uncanny instincts. Sam’s the boy wonder who can convince people of almost anything. I’m the foster kid that comes with a nice fat check at the end of the month.”

Dean’s brows furrow as he realizes how she sees herself. “Kat, that’s not true. You research, and you hunt, and you fight-”

“Stop, stop.” She presses her hand against his chest in objection. “I know that sounded pitiful, but I promise I wasn’t fishing for compliments.” She gives him a tight smile.

His eyes track over her face and his hand comes up to cover hers. “Kat, I-”

The phone rings from the other side of the room. Reluctantly he picks it up and answers.

“You’re on speaker,” he tells Sam.

“Hey.”

“Let me guess. You’re lurkin’ outside that poor girl’s apartment, aren’t you?”

“No.” Dean waits for another response. Sam rolls his eyes. “Yes.”

“You’ve got a funny way of showin’ your affection.”

“Did you find anything on her or what?”

“Sorry, man, she checks out. There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phone book. I even pulled up her high school photo. Now, look, why don’t you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?”

Sam ignores Dean’s last comment. “What about the symbol, Kat? Any luck?”

“Yeah, I found it. It’s, —turns out it’s Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It’s a sigil for a Daeva.

“What’s a Daeva?”

“Translates to 'demon of darkness’. Zoroastrian demons, they’re savage, animalistic. So they have to be summoned or conjured.”

“So, someone’s controlling it?”

“Yeah, and you’d have to be dumb or desperate to do it too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, also the arms, and torsos and whatnot.”

“So, what do they look like?”

“I haven’t found a written record, and I doubt there’s anybody around today who could tell us. It’s been millennia. Whoever is summoning a demon that ancient? They’ve got to be seriously powerful.”

Dean speaks up. “You think we’ve got a major player in town.”

Kat nods. “I do.”

“You heard her Sammy. Now, why don’t you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?”

Sams voice comes through the phone, “Bite me.”

“No, bite her. Don’t leave teeth marks, though—” Sam hangs up. “Sam? Are you—?”

……………………………

Sam enters the motel room. He and Dean see each other.

Simultaneously they say, “Dude, I gotta talk to you.”

Kat listens to Sam’s story intently. “So Meg is summoning the Daeva?”

Sam nods, “Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing.”

“So, Sammy’s got a thing for the bad girl,” Dean chuckles. Sam rolls his eyes. “And what’s the deal with that bowl again?”

“She was talking into it. The way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone.”

“With who? With the Daeva?”

Sam looks at Kat who shakes her head. “That wouldn’t fit with what I read.”

“That’s what I figured.” Sam agreed. “No, this was someone different. Someone who’s giving her orders. Someone who’s comin’ to that warehouse.”

Dean thinks for a moment and glances at some files on a nearby table. He sits down at the table and looks through them. “Holy crap.”

“What?” Kat and Sam ask together.

“What I was gonna tell you earlier—I pulled a favor with my –” he clears his throat – “friend, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims—we missed something the first time.”

Sam comes over to look at the records, “What is it?”

“The first victim, the old man—he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn’t born here. Look where he was born.” He points to something on the page.

“Lawrence, Kansas.”

“Mmhmm.” He picks up the second file. “Meredith, second victim—turns out she was adopted. And guess where she’s from.”

“No way.” Kat guesses from across the room. 

Sam sits down across from Dean, clearly shocked. “Holy crap.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, it’s where the demon killed Mom. That’s where everything started. So, you think Meg’s tied up with the demon?”

“I think it’s a definite possibility.”

Kat propped her head against one hand. “But I don’t understand. What’s the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?”

Dean shrugs, “Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation.”

“No, we can’t.” Sam argues, “We shouldn’t tip her off. We’ve gotta stake out that warehouse. We’ve gotta see who, or what, is showin’ up to meet her.”

Dean looks at his brother. “I’ll tell you one thing. I don’t think we should do this alone.”

……………………………….

Dean is leaving a message on John’s voicemail. While he is talking, Kat and Sam enter the room with bags full of weapons.

“We think we’ve got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse—it’s 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can.” He hangs up.

“Voicemail?” Sam guesses.

“Yeah.” Dean gestures to the bags, “Jesus, what’d you get?”

Sam chuckles, “”We ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I’m not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything.” Dean nods, and they begin loading their guns silently.

Kat’s eyes dart between them. “Big night.”

“Yeah.” Sam turns to Dean, “You nervous?”

“No. Why, are you?”

“No. No way.” Sam says. They are silent for a few seconds. “God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?”

Kat grins at him. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, all right?”

“I know. I’m just sayin’, what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I’d sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again.”

Dean looks shocked. “You wanna go back to school?”

“Yeah, once we’re done huntin’ the thing.”

“Huh.” Dean rounds on Kat. “Is that what you’re plannin’ too?”

She holds his gaze. “Yellow eyes is the Winchesters’ big brass ring, not mine.”

“Why, is there somethin’ wrong with going back to school?” Sam asks.

Dean shakes his head. “No. No, it’s, uh, great. Good for you.”

“I mean, what are you gonna do when it’s all over?”

“It’s never gonna be over, Sammy. There’s gonna be others. There’s always gonna be somethin’ to hunt.”

“But there’s got to be somethin’ that you want for yourself—” Sam argues.

Dean walks over to the dresser. “Yeah, I don’t want you to leave the second this thing’s over, Sam.” 

“Dude, what’s your problem?” 

Dean is silent for a while, then turns back to Sam. “Why do you think I drag you everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think I came and got you at Stanford in the first place?”

“‘Cause Dad was in trouble. ‘Cause Kat was missing. ‘Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom.”

“Yes, that, but it’s more than that, man.” He returns to the dresser and is silent again, then once more turns to Sam. You two and me and Dad—I mean, I want us….I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again.” He glances at Kat, disturbed that his family might not have been what he thought it was.

“Dean, we are a family. I’d do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before.” Dean looks at him, heartbreak on his face.

“Could be,” he murmurs sadly.

“I don’t want them to be.” Sam’s voice is frustrated. “I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you’re gonna have to let me go my own way.” He and Dean share a look.

……………………………

The trio climb the elevator gate and reach the top floor. Meg is standing at the altar, speaking in an ancient language. Quietly, they each squeeze through the space between the gate and the wall. They draw their guns and move to the other side of the room, hiding behind some crates.

Meg speaks, “Guys. Hiding’s a little bit childish, don’t you think?”

“Well, that didn’t work out like I planned.” Dean muttered. 

“Why don’t you come out?” After a quick flurry of hand movements, Sam and Kat come out from behind the crates. Meg eyes them. “Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship.”

Sam gives her a grim smile. “Yeah, tell me about it.”

“So,” Kat looks from side to side, “where’s your little Daeva friend?”

“Around. You know, that shotgun’s not gonna do much good.”

Kat looks thoughtful. “Depends on what I point it at.”

“So, who is it, Meg?” Sam asks, “Who’s coming? Who are you waiting for?”

“You.” The shadow demon begins to form on the wall. It knocks Sam and Kat to the ground and throws Dean into the crates. A claw-like scratch appears on Sam’s face.

………………………….

Kat groans, and starts to pick her head up, but drops it again heavily. She, Sam and Dean are each tied to posts. Meg is sitting in front of Sam.

“Hey, Sam?” Dean calls, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend...is a bitch.”

“This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin’ what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn’t it?” Sam asks. Meg laughs. “And that the victims were from Lawrence?”

“It doesn’t mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that’s all.”

Sam glowers at her. “You killed those two people for nothin’.”

Meg smirks, “Baby, I’ve killed a lot more for a lot less.”

“You trapped us. Good for you. It’s Miller time.” Dean smiles. “But why don’t you kill us already?”

“Not very quick on the uptake, are we?” She leans in closer. “This trap isn’t for you.” Dean seems puzzled. 

Sam thinks for a second, then realizes something. “Dad. It’s a trap for Dad.”

Dean looks at Meg, who smiles at him. “Oh, sweetheart—you’re dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn’t walk into something like this. He’s too good.”

“He is pretty good. I’ll give you that.” She walks over to him and sits down, straddling his legs. “But you see, he has one weakness.”

Dean grits out, “What’s that?”

“You. He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he  _ is _ in town. And he’ll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody—nice and slow and messy.”

“Well, I’ve got news for ya. It’s gonna take a lot more than some….shadow to kill him.”

“Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they’re invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see.”

“Why you doin’ this, Meg?” Sam asks, “What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?”

Meg turns to him. “I’m doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess.”

“Go to hell.”

“Baby, I’m already there.” She smiles and saunters over to Sam. “Come on, Sam. There’s no need to be nasty.” She leans in to whisper in his ear. “I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me—changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn’t it?” She leans back, her arms wrapped around his neck. “I didn’t mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun.” She begins kissing his neck.

“You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I’m a little tied up right now.” She smiles and continues to kiss him. A noise on Dean’s side of the room makes her stop. She gets up and walks behind Dean’s post. She sees he has a knife in his hand. She takes it away and tosses it into a corner. Meg swings around to the other side of the post, and smiles at Dean, who chuckles guiltily. She slides back over to Sam.

“Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?”

“No. No. I promise.”

A hand reaches down and grabs Meg’s hair. Kat pulls her back and knees her in the nose, hard. She falls to the floor while he groans in pain.

“Kat! Get the altar.” Sam calls worried. Kat runs over to the altar and overturns it. Suddenly, the shadow demon appears and grabs Meg. She is dragged across the floor and crashes through the window, falling down to the street below. 

Kat grabs an athame and cuts Sam free. “Good thinking. They turn on those that summon them.”

Sam nods and takes the knife to cut Dean free from his ropes. They all walk over to the window and see Meg sprawled on the sidewalk, dead.

“So, I guess the Daevas didn’t like being bossed around.” Sam mused.

“Yeah, I guess not.” Dean stares down, “ Hey, Sam?”

“Hm?”

“Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that’s not so buckets-o’-crazy, huh?” He smiles and walks away.

…………………….

Dean, Sam, and Kat are walking back to their room.

“Why didn’t you just leave that stuff in the car?” Dean asks the other two.

“I said it before, and I’ll say it again—better safe than sorry.” Sam said.

“Plus I told him he had to so I could put it all back where it belongs,” Kat teased. 

Dean unlocks the door and they enter the room. They see the outline of a man standing by the window. 

“Hey!” Dean yells. Sam turns on the light. The man turns around, and they see it is John. The brothers are stunned. “Dad?”

“Hey, boys.” Dean and John walk towards each other and share a long, emotional hug. Sam watches sadly. Kat shifts back a step, and trains her eyes on the floor. Dean and John pull apart a few seconds later. 

“Hi, Sam.”

“Hey, Dad.” Sam’s voice is soft, unsure. Sam and John do not hug, but look at each other. Sam places the bag full of weapons on the floor.

John turns to Kat. “Kathleen.”

Kat jerks her head in acknowledgement without lifting her eyes. “Sir.”

Dean looks between his father and Kat as if seeing them for the first time. “Dad, it was a trap. I didn’t know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right, son. I thought it might’ve been.”

“Were you there?”

“Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?”

All three answer together. “Yes, sir”.

“Good. Well, it doesn’t surprise me. It’s tried to stop me before.”

“The demon has?”

“It knows I’m close. It knows I’m gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it.”

Dean looks amazed. “How?”

John smiles, “I’m workin’ on that.”

“Let us come with you.” Sam urges. “We’ll help.” Dean gives Sam a warning look.

“No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don’t want you caught in a crossfire. I don’t want you hurt.”

“Dad, you don’t have to worry about us,” Sam argues.

“Of course I do. I’m your father.” He pauses. “Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight.”

“Yes, sir.”

“It’s good to see you again. It’s been a long time.”

“Too long.” He and John embrace, crying. A minute later, they pull apart. The three of them look around tearfully. 

Suddenly, the shadow demon attacks. John and Sam are thrown into a set of cabinets and fall to the ground. 

“No!” Dean yells. He and Kat are thrown to the floor as well. Outside, Meg is watching the apartment. She looks at the building while holding a pendant around her neck, which features the Zoroastrian symbol. 

……………………….

Sam, Dean, Kat, and John are still being attacked by the shadow demon. They scream in pain as they are flung around the room. Fresh scratches appear on their faces. 

Kat yells, “Sam! Shadow demons! Light ‘em up!” A red flare appears, and is rolled toward the weapons bag. Sam makes his way to the bag of weapons on the floor. He removes a larger flare from the bag.

“Shut your eyes!” He shouts, he lights the flare, and the room is instantly filled with smoke and a brilliant white light. The shadow demon vanishes. The four of them try to feel their way around the room, coughing and sputtering.

Dean’s voice calls out, “Dad!”

“Over here!” Dean makes his way to John and helps him up. Kat crawls for the door. Sam follows them out of the room, carrying the bag of weapons.

Outside, they hurry toward the alley where the car is parked. Kat paws through the bag Sam still carries. 

“Gotta find another one, we don’t have much time,” she mutters.

Sam turns to John and Dean, “All right, come on. As soon as the flare’s out, they’ll be back.”

“Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait. Dad, you can’t come with us.”

“What? What are you talkin’ about?” Sam exclaims.

John looks at them, “You three—you’re beat to hell.”

“We’ll be all right.” Dean promises his father.

“Dean, we should stick together. We’ll go after those demons—”

“Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don’t you understand? They’re not gonna stop. They’re gonna try again. They’re gonna use us to get to him.” He pauses and they all wince as Kat lights a second flare and drops it at their feet. “I mean, Meg was right. Dad’s vulnerable when he’s with us. He—he’s stronger without us around.”

“Dad--no. Sam puts a hand on his father’s shoulder. Dean watches sadly. “After everything-- after all the time we spent lookin’ for you—please. I gotta be a part of this fight.”

“Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you’ve got to trust me, son.” Sam shakes his head no. “Okay, you’ve gotta let me go.” All three of them are silent for a moment, close to tears. Finally, Sam looks at his hand on his dad's shoulder, and then pats his father’s shoulder once, then let's go. John and Dean share a look, then John steps back. 

He stops in front of Kat and says something too low for the boys to hear. She nods, her eyes never rising above his collar. He says something else and she digs in her pocket and hands him a wad of cash. He walks to his truck. Once there, he looks back at them one more time. “Be careful, you all.” He gets in his truck and drives away.

Dean turns and picks up the bag of weapons, hefting it into the back seat. “Come on.” He takes Kat’s hand, and ushers her in as well. He and he and Sam get into the car and watch as their father’s truck turns the corner. Dean and Sam look at each other knowingly. Without a word, Dean starts the car. He backs into the street, then speeds down the road and around a corner. Meg comes onto the street from a flight of stairs. She turns and watches the boys leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another really big peek at the messed up relationship between John and Kat. What do you think?


	17. Hell House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio struggle to shut down a haunted house generated by an internet audience. Kat is withdrawn after the events of Shadow, while Sam and Dean engage in a prank war.

  
  


The Impala cruises past a sign: Big Texas Towing and Salvage yard. Dean is driving. He looks over and sees Sam sleeping with his mouth open.

“Kat,” he hisses. Kat looks up from reading The Glass Castle. Dean gently places a plastic spoon in Sam's mouth. Grinning, he flips open his phone and takes a photo, then turns the music up loud.

Dean sings along. “Fire...of unknown origins...took my baby away!”

Sam jerks up, realizes something is in his mouth, panics and waves his arms as he spits it out. Dean air drums along to the song on the steering wheel then looks over, grinning as Sam wipes his mouth and turns down the music.

“Ha ha, very funny,” grouches Sam.

“Heh heh heh. Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in East Texas, kinda gotta make your own.” His eyes look at Kat in the rearview mirror, but she has gone back to her book.

“Man we're not kids anymore Dean.” Sam continues, “We're not going to start that crap up again.”

“Start what up?”

“That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates.”

“Aw, what's the matter Sammy, scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again huh?”

“All right, just remember you started it.”

“Ha ha, bring it on baldy.”

“Where are we anyway?”

“A few hours outside of Richardson. Gimme the lowdown again?”

Sam reads from paper printouts. “All right, about a month or two ago this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house.”

“Haunted by what?”

“Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. Anyway this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar.”

“Anybody ID the corpse?”

“Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains.”

“Maybe the cops are right.”

“Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts. They seemed pretty sincere.”

“Where'd you read these accounts?”

Sam sinks down in the seat embarrassed. “Well, I knew we were going to be passing through Texas. So, umm, last night, I surfed some local ... paranormal websites. And I found one.”

“Paranormal websites. You hear that Kat? He’s taking us on a hunt he found on whoyagonnacall.com,” he grinned at his joke.

“I hear you,” Kat’s response is faint, her eyes never leaving her book.

Dean sighs, “So what was it really called?”

Shifting uncomfortably, Sam told him, “HellHoundsLair.com”

“Lemme guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement.”

Sam grins, “Yeah, probably.”

“Yeah. Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter.”

“Look. We let Dad take off. Which was a mistake, by the way. And now we don't know where the hell he is, so meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checking this thing out.”

“All right. So where do we find these kids?”

“Same place you always find kids in a town like this.”

...............................

The Impala pulls up to a fast food joint called ‘Rodeo Drive.’ 

“Okay people, divide and conquer.” Dean announced as the trio climbed out of the car.

They each interviewed a witness and came back together over hamburgers and fries.

Sam shifted through the handwritten notes.

“None of these stories match at all.”

“At all?” Dean questioned.

“At all. Except one thing. The guy who took them there.”

.........................

Sam and Dean enter a music shop. Behind the counter a young man looks up.

“Hey guys, Can I help you with anything?”

“Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?” Sam asks.

“I am.”

“Well we're reporters with the Dallas Morning News. I'm Dean, this is Sam.”

“No way. Well I'm a writer too. I write for my school's lit magazine.”

“Well, good for you Morrissey.” Dean quips.

Sam looks amused, “Umm. We're doing an article on local hauntings and rumor has it you might know of one.”

“You mean the Hell House?”

“That's the one.”

“I didn't think there was anything to the story.”

“Why don't you tell us the story.” Sam says easily.

“Well, supposedly back in the '30s this farmer, Mordachai Murdoch, used to live in this house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression, his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So I guess that's when he went off the deep end.”

“How?

“Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick, rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop but he just strung 'em up, one after the other. And when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside.”

Dean looks down at the younger man. “Where'd you hear all this?”

“My cousin Dana told me. I don't know where she heard it from. Ya gotta realize, I -- I didn't believe this for a second.”

Sam guesses, “But now you do.”

“I don't know what the hell to think, man. You guys, I--I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, ok? That girl was real. And she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, ok?”

Dean nods, “Thanks.”

............................

They meet Kat back at the Impala.

“Did you get the police file?” Sam asks her.

“Yeah, but file might be overstating things,” she retorts, handing over a single piece of paper. “From the attitude of the officer I talked to, I’m surprised it wasn’t written up on a post-it.”

…………………

They climb into the car and drive to Hell House. The road is so muddy Dean has to leave the Impala at a distance. The trio slush up the muddy path to the house. The house itself is foreboding, a dark squat thing under a menacing sky.

Sam looks at it. “Can't say I blame the kid for not wanting to come back.”

“Yeah, so much for curb appeal,” Dean snarks.

The three of them walk the perimeter of the house. Sam comes back toward Dean who is holding the EMF, which is making sounds. “You got something?”

Dean taps the EMF reader. “Ye-ah. The EMFs no good.”

“Why?”

Dean gestures at overhead power lines. “I think that thing's still got a little juice in it. It's screwing with all the readings.”

“Yeah that'd do it.” Sam sighs. “Kat what about you?”

Kat holds up the infa-red scanner and shakes her head.

Dean looks perturbed. “Yeah. Come on, let's go.”

They head inside and start looking around.

Dean whistles, “Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger here in his time.”

Kat moves through the room snapping pictures of each symbol on the walls.

“And after his time too.” Sam points, “That reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the '60s.”

“That is exactly why you never get laid.” Dean’s interest is caught by another symbol and he moves toward it. “Hey what about this one, you two seen this one before?” He gestures at a symbol. It is a cross with a dot in the middle. The bottom stroke looks like an upside-down question mark.

Sam shakes his head, “No.”

Kat looks at it, rubbing her knuckle over her mouth. “Maybe.”

“I have.” Dean is perplexed. “Somewhere.”

Sam reaches up and rubs the symbol. “It's paint. Seems pretty fresh too.”

Dean shakes his head. “I don't know Sam. You know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but ... the cops may be right about this one.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

A sudden noise has them on alert. They take up positions either side of a door. Dean nods and they bust through. Bright lights shine in their eyes.

“Oh, cut. It's just a coupla humans.”

Two short men stand in front of them. The one with blonde curls and glasses is holding a video camera, and the other with dark hair and pointy features has a small electrical gadget.

“What are you guys doing here?” one of them asks.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean counters.

“Ah-ha-ha.” the blonde tisks, “We belong here, we're professionals.”

Dean looks them up and down. “Professional what?”

“Paranormal Investigators.” He does a slight of hand and presents each of the brothers with a business card. “There you go, take a look at that, boys.” He tries to swagger over to Kat, and looks like he’s walking with a wedgie. “And of course, one for you little lady.”

Dean reads the card and mutters, “Oh you gotta be kidding me.” 

Sam reads aloud. “Ed Zeddmore” the blond nods “and Harry Spengler? Hellhoundslair.com. You guys run that website.”

Ed puffs his chest out. “Yeah.”

Dean gives Kat a look. She sighs and then assumes her role. Her body language shifts, her face adoring as she bats her eyes, and makes her voice breathy, a la Marylin Monroe. “Oh yeah, we're huge fans.”

Ed is taken aback. “And ahh, we know who you guys are too.”

Dean and Sam both look at him sharply. “Oh yeah?” Sam challenges.

Smugly, Ed states, “Amateurs.” Dean immediately loses interest. “Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills.”

Harry adds, “Yep. So if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here.”

“Oh, how do you do that?” Kat simpers.

“Harry, why doncha tell 'em about EMF?” Ed says, gazing down Kat’s shirt.

“Well…”

Sam tries not to smile and plays along, “ EMF?”

“Electromagnetic field? Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here.”

He turns it on. Dean smirks at Sam.

“Whoa. Whoa. It's 2.8mg.” Harry looks overwhelmed.

“2.8.” Ed leers at Kat, “It's hot in here.”

Dean whistles in admiration.

“Wow,” Sam echoes.

“Have you all really seen a real ghost?” Kat asks them, trying to move away from Ed.

Ed follows her, “Once. We were, uh...we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table…”

“By itself,” Harry added.

Sam and Dean are both fighting back laughter now.

“Well, we, we we we didn't actually see it, we heard it.” Ed clarifies. “And something like that...it uh...it changes you.”

Tired of her role, Kat walks back to Sam and links her arm through his. “Well boys, looks like someone beat us to this one. We should go and let these men get back to work.”

“Yeah, you should.” Ed sneers at Dean. “You can stay if you want,” he adds to Kat.

Dean is advancing on Ed, his face angry. 

“Dean,” Sam says sharply, and leads them out.

“Yeah, work.” Ed laughs and says to Harry, “I'm sorry. That pot we smoked gave me the giggles.”

............................

  
  


Sam and Kat exit and come down the stairs as Dean approaches.

“Hey,” Sam greets him.

“Hey. What you got?”

“Mordechai never existed,” Kat tells him.

“Yeah. We found a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30s. He did have children but only two of them, both boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone,” Sam explains. “What about you?”

They have reached the Impala and stand talking over the top of it.

“Well those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons. It's like she never existed. Dude, come on, we did our digging, man, this one's a bust all right. For all we know those hellHound boys made up the whole thing.”

“Yeah all right,” Sam concedes.

“I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers and leave the legend to the locals.” Dean gets into the car. Kat starts to follow, but Sam grabs her arm. Dean turns the key in the ignition. Latino pop-dance music blasts from the speakers; when Dean tries to turn it off, the wipers turn on. Dean rears back. “WHOA! What the…” He quickly reaches to turn everything off.

Sam gets in, laughing. He licks his finger and marks an imaginary '1' in the air then points to himself.

Dean gives him a dirty look. “That's all you got? Weak. That is bush league.”

The Impala pulls away.

............................

“What is taking her so long?” Dean grumbles.

“You got someplace to be?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, in a shower, and then at a bar, buying drinks for the hottest girl there,” Dean retorts. 

Kat emerges from the office carrying a large stack of linens.

“What’s that about?” Dean asks.

“We’re in 154,” she tells him, ignoring his question. “It's around the back.”

“Why the hell are we all the way back here?”

“Because.” She climbs out of the car, taking the linens and her duffle with her.

“She seem all right to you?” Dean asks his brother.

Sam looks concerned as he shakes his head.

Inside the motel room, Kat has already used the linens she carried in to make a bed out of an old faded couch. Her duffle sits on top, and she is sorting her clothes.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks her.

“Laundry,” she answers simply.

“He means, why are you sleeping on that ratty old thing instead of in a bed,” Dean pushes.

“Oh no. No no no,” she replies, “I’ve heard all about your prank wars. I sleep next to one of you, I’m likely to wake up with a pound of green glitter in my hair. No thank you.” She turns to face them. “I don’t want any part of this. I won’t ruin your pranks, but I won’t help you with them either. And if either of you try to pull that shit on me, I will go down to New Orleans and get a voo-doo queen to hex you for a year. You understand me?”

…………………………….

“Guys, guys!” Kat’s voice woke them both the next morning. 

Dean groaned. “Kat, it’s not even dawn.”

“Call just came over the police scanner. They’ve got a body at the Murdock house.”

When they arrive on the scene, emergency vehicles and men move around. The girl's body is bought out on a stretcher.

Sam approaches a man standing outside.

“What happened?”

The man shook his head. “A coupla cops say a girl hung herself in the house.”

“Suicide?”

“Yeah. She was a straight A student, with a full ride to UT too. It just don't make sense.” He walks away.

Sam retreats to where Kat and Dean had been listening. “”Whaddaya think?

Dean scratches the back of his head. “I think maybe we missed something.”

...........................

They return to Hell House late that night. A police car is parked outside, two cops stand around. Sam and Dean crouch in the bushes.

“I guess the cops don't want anyone else screwing around in there,” Sam says.

Dean frowns, “Yeah but we still gotta get in there.”

They go silent as they hear whispers from nearby.

“Oh shit,” Kat laments.

Dean grins, “I don't believe it.”

Sam spins to look. Ed and Harry are approaching: hunched over, wearing all sorts of gadgets, whispering and shh-ing each other.

Dean is still grinning. “I got an idea.” He rises slightly, turns towards the cops and cups a hand to his mouth.”Who ya gonna call!”

Ed and Harry pop up from the bushes. “Wha...huh?”

A cop spots them and runs towards them. “Hey! You!” The cops chase Ed and Harry back down the path. 

Kat heads for the house, Sam and Dean laughing behind her. Once inside Sam breaks out the rifles, handing one to each of them. Dean turns his flashlight back on the mystery symbol. “Where have I seen that symbol before? It's killing me!”

“Come on, we don't have much time,” Sam leads the way to the stairs. 

They go down to the basement and look around. Dean spies the jars and picks one up for a closer look. The pale red liquid sloshes around inside. “Hey Sam. I dare you to take a swig of this.”

“What the hell would I do that for?”

“.....I double dare you.”

Sam just shakes his head, looking away. Dean grins. A noise has them both on alert and they move toward the cabinet. At Dean's nod Sam opens the door. Rats squeak and run from the flashlight.

Dean kicks his feet. “Arghh! I hate rats.”

“You'd rather it was a ghost?”

“Yes.”

“Sam! Look out!” Kat screams. Behind Sam's head Mordechai has appeared. Sam and Dean realize at the same time and swing around to see Mordechai raising an axe above his head. Sam shoots him twice but he's still there. Dean shoots him again and he mists away.

“What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt? Sam pants.”

Dean searches the darkness for other dangers. “I dunno. Come on. Come on come on!”

As they run toward the stairs Mordechai smashes his axe down, catching the shelves and bringing the jars crashing down on Dean.

Mordechai and Sam begin fighting. “Go! Get outta here!!” Mordechai smashes the electrical box and sparks fly everywhere.

The trio bolt for the door.

...............................

Outside, Ed and Harry creep back toward the house.

Harry raises his night vision goggles. “Maybe we should just get out of here.”

“No. Would John Edward go? We've lost the cops, let's find our centre and get some work done. Ok? All right?”

As they approach the porch, camera raised, Sam, Kat and Dean burst out. They fall through the emergency tape and roll down the steps, spring immediately to their feet and keep running.

Dean slaps at the video camera Ed is holding. “Get that damn thing outta my face.”

Kat runs past them. “Go go go!”

Ed and Harry are still facing the door and see Mordechai lurk.

“Sweet Lord…” Ed starts.

“..........of the rings. RUN!!! GO GO GO” Harry finishes.

They turn to flee...and run straight into the arms of the cops.

“Look, there's a...look. There's a man over there....I saw....where'd he go?” Harry stutters.

The cops grab them by their collars. “Boys, come on.”

....................................

In the motel room, Kat sits on the couch with her iPod. Dean is sitting on the bed drawing the symbol, Sam is researching.

“What the hell is this symbol? It's buggin' the hell outta me,” Dean complains. “This whole damn job's buggin' me. I thought the legend said Mordechai only goes after chicks.”

“It does.”

“All right. Well I mean that explains why he went after you and Kat, but why me?”

“Hilarious. The legend also says he hung himself but did you see those slit wrists?”

“Yeah.”

“What's up with that?” Sam asks. “And the axe too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?”

Dean shakes his head, “But this mook keeps changing.”

Sam clicks away on his laptop. “Exactly. I'm telling ya, the way the story goes ... wait a minute.”

“What?”

“Someone added a new post to the Hell Hound site. Listen to this.” Sam reads, “'They say Mordechai Murdock was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity.” Sam bangs the table in frustration. “Where the hell is this going?”

Kat sits straight up on the couch. She walks to Dean and hands him her iPod.

Dean smiles. “I don't know but I think we might have just figured out where it all started.”

.................................

Craig is sitting at the counter of the music store looking depressed.

Dean greets him. “Hey Craig? Remember us?”

“Guys, look I'm really not in the mood to answer any of your questions ok?”

“Oh don't worry. We're just here to buy an album, that's all.” Dean flicks through and picks up an album. “You know I couldn't figure out what that symbol was and then I realized that it doesn't mean anything. It's the logo for the Blue Oyster Cult. Tell me Craig, you, uh, you into BOC? Or just scaring the hell outta people? Now why don't you tell us about that house ... without lying through your ass this time.”

Craig sighs, “All right, um. My cousin Dana was on break from TCU. Ah, I guess we were just bored, looking for something to do. So I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it would be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So we painted symbols on the walls, some from some albums, some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. Then we found out this guy Murdock used to live there so we ...we made up some story to go along with that. So they told people, who told other people. And then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean I, I thought it was funny at first but... now that girl's dead! It was just a joke, you know. I mean, none of it was real, we made the whole thing up. I swear!” 

………………….

In the motel room are the sounds of the shower running. Kat lays on the couch with her headphones in and her eyes closed. When Dean enters she opens her eyes and nods at him. He walks over to Sam's bed, lifting a packet labelled 'Itching Powder". He calls out toward the bathroom, “Hey, I'm back.”

The sound of the shower shuts off. “Hey, where were you?” comes Sam’s voice.

“Oh, I went out.” Dean picks up Sam's underwear from the bed and shakes the content of the packet onto it.

Sam continues from inside the bathroom. “So I think I might have a theory about what's going on.”

“Oh yeah?”

“What if Mordechai is a Tulpa?”

“Tulpa?”

Sam emerges from the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist. “Yeah, a Tibetan thought form.”

Dean swings around hastily. “Ahh, yeah, I know what a Tulpa is. Hey why don't you get dressed, I wanna go grab something to eat.”

Dean steps back toward Kat, as if he is trying to protect Sam’s modesty. Kat’s eyes are closed again. Sam grabs his bag and retreats into the bathroom.

...............................

At the restaurant, a server hands them each a coffee. They thank him and make their way to a table, Sam grimacing and adjusting his jeans.

Dean watches him. “Dude what's your problem?”

Sam frowns, “Nothing, I'm fine.”

Kat glances between the two of them. “I don’t know much at Tulpas. Fill me in.”

“Ok, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915,” Sam tells her. “Group of monks visualised a golem in their head. The meditated on it so hard they bought the thing to life. Outta thin air.”

Kat looks surprised. “A golem.”

“Yeah.” Sam nods.

Dean seems unimpressed. “So?”

“That was 20 monks, Dean. Imagine what 10,000 web surfers could do. I mean Craig starts the story about Mordechai, then it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard.”

“Now wait a second. Are you trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?”

Kat looks at him. “It makes sense.”

“People believe in Santa Claus -- how come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?” Dean retorts.

“Because you're naughty.” Kat tells him deadpan.

Sam grins, “And because of this…” Sam turns his laptop, showing Dean a photo of one of the Hell House symbols. “That's a Tibetan spirit sigil. On the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet they painted this, not even knowing what it was. Now that sigil has been used for centuries, concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So people are on the HellHounds website, staring at the symbol, thinking about Mordechai ... I mean I don't know, but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life.”

“It would explain why he keeps changing,” muses Kat.

Sam grimaces and adjusts himself again. “Right, as the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes. Like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work.”

Kat nods. “Yeah because he's not a traditional spirit.”

Sam continues to fidget. “Yeah.

Dean swallows a grin. “Ok. So why don't we just...uhh ... get this spirit sigil thingie off the wall and off the website?”

“Well it's not that simple.” Sam explains, “You see, once Tulpas are created they take on a life of their own.”

“Great.” Kat looks at Sam. “How do we kill an idea?” 

“Well it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their home page.” Sam turns the computer to the other two and tries to adjust himself again. “Since they've posted the video their number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone.”

“Hmph. I got an idea. Come on.” Dean stands and waves the other two out of the booth.

“Where we going?” Kat asks.

“We gotta find a copy store.”

Sam tugs at his pants. “Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something.”

Dean laughs as he walks away.

“You did this?” Sam is furious.

Dean continues laughing.

“You're a friggin jerk!”

............................

Ed and Harry sit in a trailer with all their equipment. “No, no, no, forget it. Forget it, Ed! I'm not going back in there again.”

“Harry. Look at me. Right here. Ok? You are a ghost hunter, ok?”

“I know but, Ed, I've never seen a real ghost before Ed, like a real ghost, an apparition!”

“This stuff here...this is our ticket to the big time right here. Fame, money, sex. With girls. OK? Be brave. WWBD. What Would Buffy Do. huh?”

Harry whispers, “What would Buffy do. But Ed, she's stronger than me.”

“It's ok.”

There is a pounding on the door. Harry jumps a foot in the air and squeals.

Harry calls out nervously. “Who is it?”

Dean’s voice carries through the trailer door. “Come on out here guys, we hear you in there.”

“It's them!” Ed cries.

They stick their heads out the door.

“Ah, would you look at that! Action figures in their original packaging -- what a shock,” Dean mocks.

Gentlemen,” Kat purrs at Ed and Harry. “

Sam looks at them seriously. “Guys, we need to talk.”

Ed stares at Kat. “Yeah, um, sorry guys. We're ahhh, a little bit busy right now.”

Dean nods,“Ok well we'll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website.”

Ed laughs, “Man, you know, these guys got us busted last night, spent the night in a holding cell…”

“I had to pee in that cell urinal. In front of people.” Harry looks traumatized. “And I get stage fright.”

“Why should we trust you guys?” Ed is still staring at Kat. 

She steps forward and lays a hand on the trailer door. “Look, we all know what we saw last night, what's in the house. But now thanks to your website there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai.”

“That's right. Which means people are gonna keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him in person, somebody could get hurt,” Dean warns.

“Yeah, yeah…” Ed looks bored.

“Ed maybe he's got a point, maybe....”

“Nope..”

“No.”

“We have an obligation to our fans, to the truth.”

Dean looks angry. “Well I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now --”

“Dean--Dean, hey, hey, just, forget it, all right?” Sam pretends to hold Dean back. “These guys ... we could probably bitch slap them both, I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai ... but they're still not gonna help us. Let's just go.”

Ed and Harry together, “Whoa.. whoa…”

“Yeah, you're right.” Dean shrugs him off.

The trio starts to walk away, Ed and Harry trailing behind.

Ed speaks up, “What’d you say about...?”

Kat turns. Dean grabs her arm. “Don't tell 'em Kat.”

She bats her eyes at him. “But if they agree to shut the website down Dean…”

“You heard Sam, they're not going to do it.”

Ed grabs her other arm. “No wait. Wait. Don't listen to him ok? We'll do it. We'll do it.”

Dean pulls her back toward him and growls close to her ear. “It's a secret Kat.”

Sam says to Ed and Harry, “Look, it is a really big deal all right. And it wasn't easy to dig up. So only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down.”

Ed pulls Kat closer to him. “Totally.”

Sam sighs defeated, “All right.”

Kat shakes off Dean’s arm and pulls some paperwork from her bag. “It's a death certificate. From the '30s. We got it at the library. Now according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound.”

Sam nods, “That's right he didn't hang or cut himself.”

“He shot himself?” Ed sounds horrified.

“Yep.” Sam responds, “With a .45 pistol. To this day they say he's terrified of them.”

Dean adds, “Matter of fact they say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds -- it'll kill the sonuvabitch.”

Ed and Harry snigger gleefully. Harry spins and bolts back toward the trailer, Ed releases Kat and follows more slowly. Under his breath, “Harry. Slow your roll buddy. They're gonna know we're excited.”

.....................................

The trio sit in a booth. Sam is looking at his laptop. Kat sits at the end of the booth, continuing to read her book. Dean reaches up to the 3D artwork of a fisherman holding a big fish and pulls the cord. The fisherman's mouth moves up and down and an extremely annoying laugh plays.

Sam pulls the cord to stop it. “If you pull that string one more time I'm gonna kill you.”

Dean, deadpan, stares at Sam while pulling the cord again. Sam immediately stops it, glaring at Dean.

Dean snickers “Come on man, you need more laughter in your life. You know you're way too tense.”

Sam gives Dean another dirty look. Dean sighs. “They post it yet?” Sam moves the laptop around so Dean can see it and stabs at his salad angrily. Dean reads aloud. “We've learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdock has a fatal fear of firearms. All right. How long do we wait?”

“Long enough for the new story to spread, and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker,” Sam tells him.

Sam holds his beer, Kat and Dean lift their own to toast. 

Dean smiles at each of them. “Sweet.”

Dean takes a long drink and Sam starts grinning. Dean goes to put the bottle down but it is stuck to his hand. Sam cracks up as Dean stares at it, confused. Dean looks at Sam, “You didn't.”

Sam laughs and holds up super glue. “Oh, I did!”

Kat starts to smile, and buries her head in arms on the table. 

Dean shakes his hand while Sam, laughing, pulls the string to set the fisherman laughing again.

…………………..

Sam, Dean and Kat return to Hell House on alert, guns drawn, and begin a methodical search, staying back to back. Dean readjusts his gun hand.

Dean snarks, “I barely have any skin left on my palm.” 

Sam snorts. “I'm not touching that line with a ten foot pole.” Kat giggles softly.

Dean shines his flashlight in Sam's face until he winces, then moves into the other room. Sam follows.

Dean shines his light on the door to the cellar. “So you think old Mordechai's home?”

“I don't know.” Kat breathes.

From right behind her, Ed says “Me either.”

The trio whirl around, Ed so close that she clocks him with her revolver.

“WHOA!! WHOA!!” Harry yells.

Sam points his gun to the ceiling, “What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?”

Ed rubs his cheek, “We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, ok?”

From the basement comes the sound of knives being sharpened. The trio are immediately back on alert.

“Oh crap.” Ed whimpers. Ed and Harry crowd in close behind Sam and Dean with their camera. “Ah guys, you wanna ... you wanna open that door for us?”

“Why don't you?” Dean says flatly.

Mordechai bursts through the door holding an axe and screaming. Kat, Sam and Dean empty their gun chambers. He holds on, then wavers and disappears into mist. Sam and Dean wait a beat, then take off to ensure the other rooms are clear. Kat reloads and stays to watch the two civilians.

“Oh God. He's gone. He's gone.” Ed sounds shrill.

Harry asks, “Did you get him?”

“Yeah they got him.”

“No, on camera, did you get him on camera.”

“Ah, ah, I …” Ed fumbles with the camera.

“Let me see it, let me see it.” Harry takes the camera and flips it open. Mordechai appears, slams his axe through the camera, forcing Harry to the ground and disappears again as Kat fires on him.

Dean runs in. “Hey! Didn't you guys post that B.S. story we gave you?”

“Of course we did.” Ed is wild with panic.

Sam appears in the other door, gun at the ready.

“But then our server crashed.” Harry adds.

“Yeah,” Ed agrees.

Dean glares at them. “So it didn't take?”

Ed and Harry, “UH...mmm....”

Dean nods sarcastically. “So these, these guns don't work.” He pauses, “Great. Sam, any ideas?”

Kat’s eyes shift from corner to corner. “Retreat.”

“We are getting outta here.” Harry tells them. “Yeah. Come on, Ed.”

Harry and Ed run past Dean to the other room, where Mordechai appears again. Screaming, they run to the front door but it is locked. Mordechai follows them.

“Jesus Mary and Joseph.” Harry screams.

Ed continues “The power of Christ compels you, the power of Christ compels you. THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!!!”

Sam yells from behind them. “HEY! Come and get it you ugly son of a bitch.” They fight until Mordechai pins Sam against the wall, axe across his throat.

“Get out of here, now!”

Dean is in the other room splashing kerosene everywhere. Mordechai lifts Sam off his feet with the pressure of the axe at his throat.

Sam gasps, “Kat!” 

Kat appears beside Mordechai, firing three rounds into his head at close range. Mordechai disappears.

Dean comes into the room and lights a lighter. “Go go go!” He yells before dropping it. It bursts into flame. They all run out, Kat and Dean pulling Sam as he stops and leans over, holding his throat.

Sam looks back. “That's your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?”

“Well nobody will go in anymore. I mean look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty but it works.” Dean explains.

“It’s smart,” Kat pants. “All the versions, all the way back to the beginning said he was trapped in the house.”

“Well what if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?” Sam asks.

Dean shrugs. “Well -- well then we'll just have to come back.”

They watch the house burn.

“Kinda makes you wonder.” Sam says, “Of all the things we hunted, how many existed just ‘cause people believed in them.”

…………………………

Sam, Dean and Kat are hanging out by a picnic table at the trailer park. Ed and Harry approach carrying grocery bags.

Harry is saying, “I was thinking that Mordechai has a really super high attack bonus.”

“Man I got the munchies right now.” Ed giggles. He sees the trio. Walking over he greets them. “Gentlemen, Lady.”

“Hey guys.” Sam says easily.

“Should we tell 'em?” Harry whispers.

“Hey, might as well, you know, they're going to read about it in the trades.” Ed boasts.

Harry announces, “So this morning we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer.” 

Dean smirks. “Oh yeah, wrong number?”

“No, smart-ass.” Ed retorts. “She read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights. Maybe even have us write it.” They place their grocery bags into a totally overloaded car.

“And create the RPG.” Harry adds.

“What’s an RPG?” Kat asks, still using her Marylin voice.

“Role playing game.” Ed explains in a put upon voice.

“Oh, of course,” she plays along.

“A little lingo for you.” Harry says graciously. “Anyhoo, ahhh, excuse us, we're off to la-la land.” 

Sam smiles. “Well congratulations guys. That sounds really great.”

“Yeah. That's awesome, best of luck to you.” Dean adds.

“Oh yeah, luck.” Ed scoffs. “That has nothing to do with it. It's about talent. Sheer unabashed talent.”

They all nod at each other.

Ed salutes, “Later.”

Dean watches them leave. “Wow.”

“I have a confession to make.” Sam says once the car has started.

“What's that?” Dean asks.

“I put nails in their tires. Four different sizes so they’d go flat at different times.”

Dean laughs, “Yeah well I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat.”

They all laugh. Sam and Dean trail off, looking at Kat who is still giggling.

Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, she admits in her regular voice, “I mighta called- pretended I was a producer.”

The boys look awed before they begin laughing again.

“Truce?” Sam offers.

Dean nods. “Yeah truce. At least for the next 100 miles.”

They climb into the Impala and take off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this, please let me know by comments or kudos. I've actually already extended this story through the end of season two, but I'd love to know if it has an audience.


	18. Something Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio face an unvanquished foe from Dean's childhood -- a creature that sucks the life force from children.

The Impala cruises down a country road.

“Yeah. You all probably missed something, that's what,” Dean says.

“Dude, I ran LexisNexis, local police reports, newspapers, I couldn't find a single red flag.” Sam argues.

“Are you sure you got the coordinates right?”

“Yeah, I had Kat double check. It's Fitchburg, Wisconsin. Right?” he looks in the rear view mirror.

Kat nods for the back seat. “Yeah. But Dean, I can’t even find anything historically significant about this place.”

“Dad wouldn't have sent us coordinates if it wasn't important.”

Sam is frustrated, “Well I'm telling you I looked and all I could find was a big steamy pile of nothing. If Dad's sending us hunting for something I don't know what.”

“Well maybe he's going to meet us there.”

Sam snorts. “Yeah. Cause he's been so easy to find up to this point.”

“You're a real smart ass you know that?” Dean glances over. “Don't worry I'm sure there's something in Fitchburg worth killing.”

Kat props her head on the bench seat between the brothers. “Yeah? What makes you so sure?”

“Cause I'm the oldest, which means I'm always right.”

Sam scoffs, “No it doesn't.”

“It totally does.”

Dean glances at the two of them, then looks back at the road with a little grin. The Impala cruises past the sign for Fitchburg, population 20,501.

.......................

Kat and Sam lean against the Impala, talking quietly. Dean crosses to the road, holding three coffees. Glasow's Diner can be seen in the background.

Dean hands around the drinks. “Well...the waitress thinks the local freemasons are up to something sneaky but other than that no one's heard about anything freaky going on.”

“Dean you got the time?” Sam asks.

Dean looks at his watch. “Ten after four. Why?”

Sam indicates a playground in front of him. “What's wrong with this picture?” It is deserted, only one child climbing around.

Dean looks around. “School's out isn't it?”

“Yeah, should be,” Kat murmurs.

“Yeah. So where is everybody? This place should be crawling with kids right now.”

Kat nods, and approaches a woman sitting on a park bench reading a magazine. “Hi.” the woman nods in a friendly way. “I haven’t been through here in a while, but I remember this place being busier than this,” Kat says in an offhand way.

“Yeah, it's a shame.”

“What is?” Kat asks her.

“You know, those kids getting sick, it's a terrible thing.”

“What kind of sick?”

“Nobody really knows, but it’s serious. Five or six of them are in the hospital. A lot of parents are getting pretty anxious. They think it's catching.”

They both watch the little girl playing by herself.

...............................

The trio walk down a hospital corridor. Dean slows down to look into a room they pass. An old evil looking woman sitting in a wheelchair slowly turns her head to look at him. An inverted cross hangs on her wall.

Dean hurries to catch up, glancing back toward the room.

.................................

“Well, thanks for seeing us, Dr. Hydecker,” Dean starts.

“Well I'm glad you guys are here. I was just about to call CDC myself. How'd you find out anyways?” a middle aged physician asks them.

“Oh some GP, I forget his name, he called Atlanta and, uh, he must've beat you to the punch,” Dean smiles.

Sam takes over. “So you say you got six cases so far?”

“Yeah, five weeks. At first we thought it was garden variety bacterial pneumonia. Not that newsworthy. But now…”

“Now what?”

“The kids aren't responding to antibiotics. Their white cell counts keep going down. Their immune systems just aren't doing their job. It's like their bodies are ... wearing out.”

A nurse interrupts. “Excuse me, Dr Hyecker.” The nurse hands him some forms to look over and sign.

“I assume you’ve ruled out viral pneumonia.” Kat regarded the doctor. He nodded. “So what do you think we’re dealing with?”

Dr. Hydecker is stumped. “Honestly I don’t know. I’ve never seen anything this severe.”

Dean looks at the doctor. “You mind if we interview a few of the kids?”

“They're not conscious.” The nurse offers.

Sam responds, surprised, “None of them?”

“No.”

“Can we, uh, can we talk to the parents?” Dean asks.

Hydecker hesitates, “Well, if you think it'll help.”

“Yeah. Who was your most recent admission?”

“And in the meantime, I’d like to see all your records, starting with your patient zero.” Kat says with so much authority that the nurse nods right away.

........................

A man sits on a chair against the wall, Sam and Dean stand in front of him. “I should get back to my girls.”

“We understand that, and we really appreciate you talking to us.” Sam assures, “”Now you say Mary is the oldest?”

“Thirteen.”

“Ok. And she came down with it first, right? And then…”

“Bethany, the next night.”

“Within 24 hours?”

“I guess. Look, I, uh, I already went through all this with the doctor.”

Dean holds his hands out, “Just a few more questions if you don't mind. How do you think they caught pneumonia? Were they out in the cold, anything like that?”

“No. We think it was an open window.”

“Both times?”

“The first time, I, I don't really remember but the second time for sure. And I know I closed it before I put Bethany to bed.”

“So you think she opened it?” Sam asked.

“It's a second story window with a ledge. No one else could've.”

............................

Sam and Dean walk back down the corridor.

“You know this might not be anything supernatural. It might just be pneumonia,” Sam offers.

“Maybe. Kat’ll be able to tell us more about that when she’s done. Or maybe something opened that window. I don't know man, look, Dad sent us down down here for a reason. I think we might be barking up the right tree.”

“I'll tell you one thing,” Sam started.

“What?”

“That guy we just talked to? I'm betting it'll be a while before he goes home.”

.............................

Dean calls Kat from the Impala. “Hey, we’re thinking about going and checking out the house of the last two kids that got sick. Was hoping you could give us an address.”

“Yeah, sure thing. I’ll tell you another sure thing. There’s no way these kids are suffering from pneumonia, or as far as I can tell, any other known disease. This is definitely why your Dad sent us.”

…………………….

Sam and Dean investigate a girl’s room with black light and with EMF.

Sam asks, “You got anything over there?”

“Nah, nothing.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

They keep checking. Sam moves to the window. “Hey Dean?”

“Yeah.”

Sam points at the windowsill, “Kat’s right. It's not pneumonia.”

Dean comes over and they stare at a handprint on the windowsill

“It's rotted.” Sam says. “What the hell leaves a handprint like that?”

...................................

Dean flashes back to when he was around 9-10. He is staring at a photo of the same handprint. John comes out of the bedroom, loading his sawn off.

“All right. You know the drill, Dean. Anybody calls, you don't pick up. If it's me, I'll ring once, then call back. You got that?”

“Mm-hmm. Only answer the phone unless it rings once first.”

“Come on, dude, look alive. This stuff is important.”

“I know Dad, it's just...we've gone over it like a million times and you know I'm not stupid.”

“I know you're not, but it only takes one mistake, you got that?”

John continues gathering his things. “All right, if I'm not back Sunday night...?”

“Call Pastor Jim,” recites Dean.

“Lock the doors, the windows, close the shades. Most important....”

“Watch out for Sammy.” They both look to Sammy, sprawled on the couch watching cartoons on TV. “I know.”

“All right. If something tries to bust in?”

“Shoot first, ask questions later.”

John pats his shoulder. “That's my man.”

................................

Dean is still standing at the window, looking a little sick. “I know why Dad sent us here. He's faced this thing before. He wants us to finish the job.”

…………………….

It’s after dark when the Impala pulls up to a motel office and they get out.

“So what the hell is a shtriga?” Sam asks.

Dean opens the trunk. “It's ... kinda like a witch I think. I don't know much about 'em.”

“Well I've never heard of it. And it's not in Dad's journal.”

“Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin, about 16, 17 years ago. You were there. You don't remember?”

“No.”

“And I guess he caught wind of the things in Fitzburg now and kicked us the coordinates.”

“So wait, this…”

“Shtriga,” Dean supplies.

“Right. You think it's the same one Dad hunted before?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“But if Dad went after it why is it still breathing air?”

“Cause it got away.”

“Got away?”

Dean is starting to get frustrated. “Yeah Sammy, it happens.”

“Not very often.”

“Well I don't know what to tell ya, maybe Dad didn't have his wheaties that morning.”

“What else do you remember?” Sam asks.

“Nothin'. I was a kid all right?”

Dean enters reception and rings the bell. A boy of around 10-12 comes from the back room where a younger boy sits watching TV

“A king or two queens?” the boy inquires.

Dean glances back at Sam. “Two queens.”

The boy follows his look and sniggers under his breath. “Yeah I'll bet.”

“What'd you say?!”

The boy smiles. “Nice car!”

A woman enters, smiling at them both. “Checking in?” To the boy she says, “Ahh, do me a favor, go get your brother some dinner.”

“I'm helping a guest!” he protests.

She gives him a look and he grimaces and turns to go. He makes a face at Dean and tells his mother, “Two  _ queens _ .”

Dean fakes a laugh. “Funny kid.”

The woman smiles. “Oh, yeah. He thinks so. Will that be cash or credit?”

Dean hands his credit card over and watches through the door as the boy pours a glass of milk for his younger brother.

.....................

Dean remembers young Sam sitting at the table. Dean pours him a glass of milk.

“Sam asks, “When's Dad gonna get back?”

Dean grabs a pot from the stove. “Tomorrow.”

“When?”

Dean pours from the pot into a bowl. “I dunno. He usually comes in late though. Now eat your dinner.”

“I'm sick of scabetti-ohs.”

“Well -- You're the one who wanted 'em!”

“I want lucky charms!”

“There's no more lucky charms.”

“I saw the box!”

“Okay, maybe there is but there's only enough for one bowl and I haven't had any yet.”

Sammy gives puppy dog eyes. Dean sighs, dumps out Sam's bowl in the trash and thumps the cereal box on the table instead. Sam reaches into the box and grabs the toy.

He holds it toward Dean. “D'you want the prize?”

..............................

“Sir?” the woman is holding out his card. “Sir?”

Dean comes back to reality. “Thanks.”

........................

Sam is on his laptop in a motel room. “Well, you were right. Heh. It wasn't very easy to find but you were right. Shtriga is a kind of witch. They're Albanian, but legends about them trace back to Ancient Rome. They feed off spiritus vitae.”

“Spiri-what?”

“Vitae. It's Latin, translates to 'breath of life'. Kinda like your life force or essence.”

Dean remembers, “Didn't the doctor say the kids' bodies were wearing out?”

Sam nods. “It's a thought. you know she takes your vitality, maybe your immunity goes to hell, pneumonia takes hold. Anyway, shtrigas can feed off anyone but they prefer…”

“Children,” Dean finishes.

“Yeah. Probably because they have stronger life force. And get this. Shtrigas are '...invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man’.”

Kat enters, dropping her bag by the door. 

Dean greets her and goes right back to the conversation. “No, that's not right. She's vulnerable when she feeds.”

“What is?” Kat asks.

“A sthtriga,” Dean tells her. “If you catch her when she's eating you can blast her with consecrated wrought iron. Ahhh... buckshots or rounds I think.”

“How do you know that?”

“Dad told me. I remember.”

“Oh,” Sam blinks at his brother, taken aback. “Huh. So uh, anything else Dad might have mentioned?”

Dean barely glances up from the papers he’s looking at. “Nope, that's it.” Sam keeps staring at Dean. “What?”

“Nothing.” Sam shakes off the moment, going to get a cup of coffee. “Okay. So, assuming we can kill it when it eats we still gotta find the thing first, which ain't gonna be a cakewalk. Shtrigas take on a human disguise when they're not hunting.”

“What kind of human disguise?” Kat goes to stand by Sam’s laptop, reading the page that’s still open.

“Historically, something innocuous. Could be anything, but it's usually a feeble old woman, which might be how the witches as old crones legend got started.”

He turns back to Kat. “You find anything at the hospital?”

“A big ol’ mess.” Kat tells him. “The paperwork didn’t make any sense. The kids all tested positive for pneumonia, but the symptoms don’t add up. Sudden onset, no fever, no crackling sounds in the lungs, and no contact bias for spreading the disease. I mean they’re all from roughly the same part of town, but they’re not all in the same class or group activity.”

Dean crosses the room. “Hang on.”

“What?” Sam questions.

Dean grabs a map. “You said they were all from the same area of town. I marked down all the addresses of the victims. Now these are the houses that have been hit so far, and dead center?”

“The hospital,” Kat breathes.

“The hospital,” Sam echos. 

Dean nods. “Now when we were there I saw a patient, an old woman.”

“An old person huh? In a hospital? Phew.” Sam shakes his head and laughs. “Better call the Coast Guard.”

“Well listen, smart-ass, she had an inverted cross hanging on her wall.”

Sam quickly looks up, serious. Dean raises an eyebrow at him.

............................

Kat, Sam and Dean come down a hospital hallway, quickly ducking back when they see Dr Hydecker.

“Good night Dr Hydecker.” calls one of the nurses.

“See you tomorrow Betty.”

“Try to get some sleep.”

The trio hide until Hydecker passes, then continue on to the old woman's room. They open the door and sneak in, Dean taking the front, Sam and Kat hanging back, guns drawn. The woman is in her wheelchair facing toward the corner. She seems to be sleeping. Dean slowly leans in closer and closer to her face.

Turning her head “Who the hell are you?!”

Dean freaks, leaping back against a wall cabinet, pulling his gun up.

“Who's there? You trying to steal my stuff?” She grumbles to herself, “They're always stealing around here.”

Sam turns the light on. Dean can see she has cataracts. “No! Ah, ma'am, we're maintenance. We're sorry. We thought you were sleeping.”

“Ahhh, nonsense. I was sleeping with my peepers open.” She laughs, then gestures at the wall. “And fix that crucifix, would ya? I've asked four damn times already!”

Dean, still looking slightly freaked out, jogs the crucifix and it swings the right way up.

.................................

The Impala pulls up to the motel parking lot and Kat, Sam and Dean get out.

Kat rubs at her eyes tiredly. “All damn night tryin’ to see if any of the elderly patients were missing when the shtriga attacked, and we got nothing.”

Sams laughs, “Well, we got I was sleeping with my peepers open." 

Dean is agitated. “I almost smoked that old girl, I swear. It's not funny!”

Sam’s still giggling as he starts to unlock the door. “Oh man, you shoulda seen your face.”

“Yeah, laugh it up. Now we're back to square one.” Dean grumbles. He sees the owner's son sitting behind the office looking forlorn. “Hang on.” He walks over. “Hey what's wrong?”

“My brother's sick.”

“The little guy?”

Michael nods. “Pneumonia. He's in the hospital. It's my fault.”

“Ah c'mon, how?” Dean asks him.

“I shoulda made sure the window was latched. He wouldn't've got pneumonia if the window was latched.”

“Hey,” Kat says to him, “You can’t get pneumonia from sleeping next to an open window. You could sleep all night in the freezer of an ice cream truck and you still wouldn’t get it, okay? That’s not how it works.”

Dean looks away for a moment. Sam watches him, frowning thoughtfully.

“Listen to me.” Dean gets the boy’s attention. “I can promise you that this is not your fault. Okay?”

Michael looks miserable. “It's my job to look after him.”

Sam looks back and forth from Dean to the kid.

His mother hurries out of the motel toward her car. “Michael, I want you to turn on the no vacancy sign while I'm gone. I've got Denise covering room service so don't bother with any of the rooms.”

“I'm going with you,” he stands.

“Not now, Michael.”

“But I gotta see Asher!”

Dean takes a step forward. “Hey Michael. Hey. I know how you feel -- I'm a big brother too -- but you gotta go easy on your Mom right now, ok?”

The mom drops her handbag in her haste. “Dammit!”

Sam bends to scoop it up. “I got it.”

“Thank you.”

“Listen, you're in no condition to drive -- why don't you let me give you a lift to the hospital,” Dean offers.

“No, I couldn't possibly…”

“No, it's no trouble. I insist.” Dean takes her keys.

“Thanks.” She kisses Michael. “Be good.”

Dean helps her into her seat then turns to Sam and Kat. “We're gonna kill this thing. I want it dead, you hear me?”

.......................................

Kat, back in her professional garb walks down a hospital hallway. Coming to a large window, she stops and then waves. Dean exits the room, which has Asher and his mother inside.

“You got something?”

“Yeah.” She holds up a file. “This thing isn’t just going from one kid to the next or from one house to the next. It’s going from one sibling to the next. Every family that’s been targeted has at least two kids. It takes one at a time, but it takes every kid in the household.”

“Like the dad with the two daughters.” His phone rings. He shows her it’s Sam calling. “Hey.”

“Hey. How's the kid?”

“He's not good. Where you at?”

Sam sits at a microfiche machine. “I'm at the library. I've been trying to find out as much as I can about this Shtriga.”

“Yeah, what have you got?” Dean leans over so Kat can listen as with him.

“Well, bad news. I started with Fort Douglas around the time you said Dad was there?”

“Yeah?”

“Same deal. Before that, there was, uh, Ogdenville, before that North Haverbrook, and Brockway. Every 15 to 20 years it hits a new town. Dean, this thing is just getting started in Fitzburgh. In all these other places it goes on for months. Dozens of kids before the shtriga finally moves on. The kids just ... languish in comas and then they die.”

“How far back's this thing go?”

“Ah, I don't know. The earliest mention I could find is this place called "Black River Falls" back in the 1890s. Talk about a horror show.... Whoa.”

“Sam?”

“Hold on.... I'm looking at a photograph right now of a bunch of doctors standing around a kid's bed. One of the Doctors is Hydecker.”

“And?”

“And this picture was taken in 1893.”

“Sam, are you sure?” Kat asks.

“Yeah. Yeah absolutely.”

Dean hangs up and turns to watch Hydecker sitting on Asher’s bed.

Hydecker says to Asher's Mom, “Don't worry. Your son's in good hands. I'm going to take care of him.” He moves toward Dean standing in the doorway. Dean looks ready to slit his throat. “So what's the CDC come up with so far?”

Dean is far too angry to speak. Kat jumps in. “This is very troubling Doctor. I’m working on some theories, but....” she sighs and shakes her head. “You’ll know something as soon as we do. I promise.”

“Well, nothing's more important to me than these kids. Just let me know if I can help.”

“I'll do that.” Dean grits out.

.................................

Kat and Dean arrive back at the motel room, Dean slamming the door behind them.

Sam is pacing the room. “We should have thought of this before. A doctor's a perfect disguise. You're trusted, you can control the whole thing.”

Dean throws off his jacket, “That son of a bitch.” He goes into the bathroom for a cold cloth.

Kat braces herself against the counter, her head low. “Of course it was him. His signature was on every one of those goddamned lab tests that didn’t make any sense.” She looks up with only her eyes. “I'm surprised you didn't draw on him right there.”

Dean returns wiping the back of his neck. “Yeah well, first of all, I'm not going to open fire in a freakin' pediatrics ward.”

“Good call.” Sam says.

“Second, wouldn't have done any good, because the bastard's bullet proof unless he's chowing down on something.” He throws the rag against the wall. “And third, I wasn't packing, which is probably a really good thing cause I probably would have just burned a clip in him on principle alone.”

Sam sniffs. “You're getting wise in your old age Dean.”

“Damn right. Cause now I know how we're going to get it.”

“What do you mean?”

Dean looks at Kat. “Shtriga, you said it works through siblings right?”

She eyes him, “Yeah.”

“Well last night....”

“It went after Asher,” Sam finishes for him.

Dean nods. “So I'm thinking tonight it's probably gonna come after Michael.”

“Well we gotta get him outta here,” says Sam.

“No. No, that would blow the whole deal.” Dean argues angrily.

“What?” Sam stares at him. Dean doesn’t respond. “You wanna use the kid as bait? Are you nuts? No! Forget it. That's out of the question.”

“It's not out of the question Sam. It's the only way. If this thing disappears it could be years before we get another chance.”

Sam is getting angry now too. “Michael's a kid. And I'm not going to dangle him in front of that thing like a worm on a hook.”

“Dad did not send me here to walk away.”

“Send YOU here? He didn't send you here -- he sent us here.”

“This isn't about you, Sam! I'm the one who screwed up, all right. It's my fault. There's no telling how many kids have gotten hurt because of me.” Dean sits heavily on the bed.

“What are you saying, Dean? How is it your fault?” Dean doesn’t answer. Sam sighs. “Dean. You've been hiding something from the get-go. Since when does Dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away? Now talk to me, man. Tell me what's going on.”

Dean takes a long moment before he starts talking. “Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. It was our third night in this crap room and I was climbing the walls. Man, I needed to get some air.”

……………….

Young Dean sits watching TV. He turns it off and goes to the front door, looking back at Sammy asleep in the other room before he leaves, locking the door behind him. He plays arcade games in reception until the owner tells him they're closing for the night. 

Returning to the room he sees a strange light coming from Sammy's room. He moves closer and sees the shtriga leaning over Sammy. Dean reaches for the rifle by the door but the shtriga hears him cock it and rears up, hissing.

Dean hesitates, terrified. As he does, John bursts through the front door, gun raised. “Get out of the way!”

Dean ducks and John shoots the shtriga multiple times with his hand gun. The shtriga jumps through the bedroom window, glass shattering. John rushes to Sam's bed and pulls him close, cradling him. “Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. You ok?”

Young Sam is confused and sleepy. “Yeah Dad, what's going on?”

John cradles Sam close. “You all right?” He turns to glare at Dean. “What happened?”

Dean stammers, “ I -- I -- I just went out.”

“What!?”

“Just for a second. I'm sorry.”

“I told you not to leave this room. I told you not to let him out of your sight!”

…………………………

“Dad just ... grabbed us and booked. Dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away. By the time he got back to Fort Douglas the shtriga had disappeared, it was just gone. It never surfaced until now. You know, Dad never spoke about it again, I didn't ask. But he...ah...he looked at me different, you know? Which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave me an order and I didn't listen, I almost got you killed.” His face is utter despair.

“You were just a kid,” Sam says softly.

“Don't. Don't. Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. He sent me here to finish it.”

“Bullshit.” Kat strides from the corner to stand in front of them. Both brothers look up startled, almost having forgotten Kat was in the room. “You had barely hit double digits Dean! If you hadn’t gone out that night, you would have been asleep in the room too. The striga could’ve gone for you just as easily as Sam. We saw kids in the hospital older than that! If that man could have once in his life put your needs before his own-” she cuts herself off, turning her back on them.

“What?” Sam tugs her arm until she turns back around, “What aren’t you saying?”   
“Grace. I don’t know how many times she asked to keep you with us.”

“Gracie wanted to give Sam a home? A real one?” Dean’s eyes are filled with unshed tears.

Kat steps in closer. “No. No Dean.  _ We _ wanted to give you  _ both _ a home. With us.” He ducks his head as the tears start to fall. She gathers him to her, cradling his head, smoothing his hair rhythmically. “Gracie loved you. From the first day she saw you, she loved you.” 

She holds him there until he turns his head, trying to dry his face against her shirt. “Hey. Motorboating costs extra.”

Dean laughs.

She smiles at him. “So how do we kill this thing and keep Michael safe?”

Sam suggests, “How 'bout one of us hides under the covers, you know, we'll be the bait.

“No, it won't work. It's gotta get close enough to feed -- it'll see us.” Dean shakes his head. “Believe me, I don't like it, but it's gotta be the kid.”

..................................

At the reception desk of the motel, Michael holds up the phone. “You're “crazy! Just go away or I'm calling the cops.

“Hang on a second.” Dean tells him, “Just listen to me. You have to believe me, ok? This thing came through the window and it attacked your brother. I've seen it. I know what it looks like. Cause it attacked my brother once too.”

Michael slowly hangs up the phone. “This thing...is it...like....it has this long...black robe?”

“You saw it last night didn't you?”

“I thought I was having a nightmare.”

“I'd give anything not to tell you this, but sometimes nightmares are real.”

“So, why are you telling me?”

“Because we need your help.”

“My help?”

“We can kill it.” He nods back to Sam and Kat. “The three of us, that's what we do. But we can't do it without you.”

“What? No!”

“Michael, listen to me. This thing hurt Asher. And it's gonna keep hurting kids unless we stop it, understand me?”

Michael stares at Dean, horrified. “If you kill it, will Asher get better?”

“Honestly? We don't know.”

“You said you were a big brother.”

Dean nods. “Yeah.”

“You'd take care of your little brother? You'd do anything for him?”

“Yeah I would.”

Michael looks between the three of them. “Me too. I'll help.”

………………………..

Kat completes hooking up a security camera in the corner of the room, staring into the lens. Michael is behind her in bed. Dean sits next to him. He tells Michael, “This camera has night vision on it so we'll be able to see clear as day.”

Kat calls to Sam, lifting her voice. “Are we good?”

Sam is watching the security feed in the other room. “A hair to the right.” Kat adjusts the camera. “There, there.”

“What do I do?” Michael asks Dean

“Just stay under the covers.”

“And if it shows up?”

“We'll be right in the next room. We're gonna come in with guns. So, as soon as we do you roll off this bed and you crawl under it.”

“What if you shoot me?”

Kat ruffles his hair. “They won’t shoot you. They’re not even gonna fire until you’re clear, okay?”

Michael nods tentatively. 

“Have you heard a gunshot before?” Dean asks him.

“Like in the movies?”

Dean wags his head, “It's gonna be a lot louder than in the movies. So I want you to stay under the bed, cover your ears, do not come out until we say so. You understand?”

Michael nods slowly, looking scared.

“Michael, you sure you wanna do this?” Michael doesn't answer for a long moment. “You don't have to, it's ok, I won't be mad.” Dean reassures him.

“No I'm ok. Just don't shoot me.”

“We're not going to let anything happen to you. I promise.”

.............................

  
  


Sam and Dean sit in the dark, watching the security camera feed.

“What time is it?” Dean asks, never taking his eyes off the screen.

Sam pulls the headphones from his ear. “Three. You sure these iron rounds are gonna work?”

“Consecrated iron rounds, and yeah it's what Dad used last time.”

“Hey Dean I'm sorry.”

Dean looks at Sam. “For what?”

“You know, I've really given you a lot of crap, for always following Dad's orders. But I know why you do it.”

Dean’s gaze returns to the screen. “Oh god, kill me now.”

Sam laughs softly. They sit in silence for a moment.

“Wait, look.”

There is movement outside the window. It slides open. Sam and Dean pick up their guns. The shtriga is inside Michael's room.

“Now?” asks Sam.”

“Not yet.”

The shtriga moves closer and leans over the bed, Michael is terrified but frozen, unable to move. The shtriga leans closer and opens his mouth, starting to draw Michael's energy. Dean and Sam burst in.

“Michael, down!” Dean shouts.

Michael can’t move. An arm snakes up from under the far side of the bed and pulls him to the floor. Sam and Dean open fire, but miss the shtriga who followed Michael down. It continues to pull Michael’s energy. Kat wraps her arms around Michael, a look of intense focus on her face. The energy leaving Michael slowly reverses direction.

Sam and Dean fire again, shooting the shtriga multiple times each. It slumps to the ground.

Dean moves far side of the room. “Kat you got him?”

Kat panting from under the bed, “Yeah.”

“Just sit tight.”

Dean approaches the shtriga, gun at the ready. There is no movement. He relaxes slightly and glances at Sam. The shtriga suddenly rises, grabs Dean by the throat and throws him against the wall.

“Dean!” Sam yells.

The shtriga moves and throws Sam to the wall; he hits the ground, and the shtriga comes on him and forces his mouth open. Sam struggles to reach his gun. The shtriga begins drawing his energy and Sam stills and starts going grey.

“Hey!”

The shtriga looks up and Dean shoots it between the eyes. He falls backwards and Sam lies gasping for breath.

“You ok little brother?”

Sam nods and unsteadily holds up two thumbs-up. They both pull themselves to their feet and look to the shtriga. The energy the shtriga stole begins to escape from its mouth. Dean raises his gun, shooting it three more times at point blank range. More energy escapes. The shtriga falls in on itself, disintegrating.

Kat peeks from the side of the bed.

“It's ok, Michael, you can come on out.” Dean tells them.

They slide from under the bed. Kat hugs Sam tightly. Michael comes to stand beside them, smiling tentatively. Dean places his hand on Michael's shoulder and smiles.

…………………...

Dean and Sam are packing the Impala ready to head out. Michael's Mom comes out of the back of reception.

Dean greets her. “Hey, Joanna. How's Asher doing?”

She is looking around. “Have you seen Michael?”

Just then Michael runs up. “Mom! Mom!”

Joanna hugs him. “Hey!”

“How's Ash?’

“Got some good news. Your brother's gonna be fine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Really. No one can explain it -- it's a miracle. They're going to keep him in overnight for observation and then he's coming home.”

Kat and Sam smile at each other,

“That's great.”

“How are all the other kids doing?” Kat asks.

“Good. Real good. A bunch of them should be checking out in a few days. Dr. Travis says the ward's going to be like a ghost town.”

“Dr. Travis? What about Dr. Hydecker?”

“Oh he wasn't in today. Must have been sick or something.”

“Yeah. Yeah must have.” Dean looks at Sam and Kat. 

Joanna asks Michael, “So, did anything happen while I was gone?”

Michael glances at Dean. “Nah, same old stuff.”

“Ok. You can go see Ash.”

“Now?!” Michael looks to Dean who nods slightly.

“Only if you want to.”

Michael runs to the car.

Joanna laughs. “I, ah, I'd better get going before he hotwires the car and drives himself.”

Smiling goodbye, she leaves. The trio turn back to the Impala.

Sam watches them go. “It's too bad.”

“Oh, they'll be fine.” Dean says.

“That's not what I meant. I meant Michael. He'll always know there are things out there in the dark -- he'll never be the same, you know?” he pauses. “Sometimes I wish that....” he lets out a half laugh, “I wish I could have that kinda innocence.” He climbs into the car. 

Dean stands, his gaze on the roof of the Impala.

“He did, you know.” Kat opens her own door, “When I first met you two, Sam knew all these wild stories about creatures and such. But he’d never actually seen one. The older he got, the more he complained about that. It’s funny isn’t it? How kids always want to grow up so fast? But then we do, and we all wish we could go back to being kids again.” She gives him a half hearted smile and slips into the back seat.

Dean climbs in the car and starts the engine. They pull out of the motel parking lot and back onto the freeway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As a growing writer I love getting feedback. New chapters coming soon!


	19. 19 Provenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A haunted painting comes to life and murders its owners.

In the back of a crowded bar, Kat throws a dart and celebrates a perfect bullseye. Laughing, she turns to the other players, all men and begins collecting money.

Dean and a young woman lean close together at the bar.

“Seven, Four, Two Zero,” the woman recites.

Dean is typing into his phone, “Seven, Four, Two, Zero. All right, you're in there. Perfect. So is that Brandy with a 'y' or an 'i'?”

Sam sits at a table strewn with papers. He gestures to Dean, who gives him a 'wait' gesture as he laughs at something the woman whispers. Sam gestures again and Dean's smile drops. “All right, listen, I gotta go. Hold that thought, I'll be right back, okay?”

He approaches Sam, holding two beers.

“All right, I think we got something,” Sam tells him.

Dean glances back at the bar. “Oh yeah, me too. I think we need to take a little shore leave, just a little bit. What do you think, huh? I'm so in the door with this one.”

“So what are we today Dean? I mean, are we rock stars, are we army rangers?”

Dean grins, “Reality TV scouts, looking for people with special skills. I mean hey, it's not that far off right? By the way, she's got a friend over there. Said she won’t go until her friend gets the hook up too. What do you think?”

“Dean, no thanks, I can get my own dates.”

“Yeah you can but you don't.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. Come on, help a brother out. Unless you think Kat could get the blonde to ‘go girl’ for the night? God that'd be something to see wouldn't it?”

Sam snorts, “I think you try and you won't be able to walk afterward.”

“Dude by morning I won't care.”

“I don't mean by morning, I mean by the time you finish explaining it to Kat.”

Dean frowns. “Huh. What you got?”

Sam shows him the newspaper. “Mark and Ann Telesca of New Paltz, New York were both found dead in their own home, a few days ago. Throats were slit. There were no prints, no murder weapons, all…”

Dean is distracted, continuing to pout and check out women in the bar.

“Dean!.... No prints, no murder weapons, all doors and window locked from the inside.”

Dean drinks his beer. “Could just be a garden variety murder you know, not our department.”

“No. Dad says different.” Sam spins the journal around to face Dean.

“What do you mean?”

“Dad noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York. First one here in 1912, second one right here in 1945, and the third in 1970, the same M.O. as the Telescas. Their throats were slit, doors were locked from the inside. Now so much time had passed between murders that nobody checked the pattern, except Dad. He kept his eyes peeled for another one.”

Dean nods, “And now we got one. All right, I'm with ya. It's worth checking out. We can't pick this up til first thing though right?”

“Yeah.”

Dean is already heading back to the bar. “Good.”

“Dean…”

“Ladies...did you miss me?”

“Well yeah.” The young woman bats her eyes.

“I'm just kidding. Listen, I talked to my producer, and it is looking good.”

“Great. Cool.”

Sam sniggers.

.........................

Sam is locking the door on an expensive looking house. Kat, looking tired, is leaning heavily, resting her forehead against his bicep. “Sam, there was nothing here. Why did we have to come so early?” she whines.

Sam laughs, and loops his arm around her waist leading her back to the car. “Hey it’s not my fault that you came waltzing in at four a.m.”

“No, but it’s your fault I’m up now,” she grins despite her smeared make-up and party girl jewelry, obviously left over from the night before.

“Where were you anyway?” He leads her around a large puddle.

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” She rubs her head on his shoulder playfully.

“Ah, no. Probably not.” He spots Dean sleeping slouched in the passenger seat of the Impala, sunglasses on. “Stay here.” Sam walks around the car, leans in and honks the horn. Dean jumps a foot. Sam and Kat climb in the car, laughing.

Dean adjustes his sunglasses and mumbles. “Man, that is so not cool.”

“We just swept the Telescas with EMF. It's clean. And last night, while you were....well...out…”

Dean smirks, “Good times.”

“I checked the history of the house. Nothing strange about the Telescas.”

“All right, so if it's not the people and it's not the house, then maybe it's the contents. Cursed object or something.”

“The house is clean.” 

“Yeah I know, you said that.”

“No, he means it's empty. No furniture, nothing,” Kat tells Dean.

Dean scratches his head. “Where's all their stuff?”

...............................

  
  


The dusty Impala pulls into a line of expensive cars, including one with a vanity plate reading ‘The Krip’. The sign on the building says Daniel Blake Auctions. Expensive looking people mingle, while four musicians play classical music.

“Consignment auctions, estate sales. Looks like a garage sale for WASPs if you ask me,” Dean says disdainfully.

Sam peers into the back seat. “Kat you comin’?”

“Yeah, I just need a minute,” she replies, digging in one of her bags.

Sam and Dean wander around, looking out of place in their casual, rough clothing. Dean takes finger food from a tray. One man especially watches them pass then excuses himself from his companion and moves toward them.

Dean takes more food from a tray on a table as the man moves up behind them.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” the man stares them down.

Dean looks him up and down and then puts more food in his mouth. He attempts a posh voice, “I'd like some champagne please.”

Sharply, Sam hisses to Dean, “He's not a waiter.”

Dean cocks an eyebrow. 

Sam holds out his hand to the man. “I'm Sam Connors.”

The man just looks at him, not moving. Sam moves the hand he's holding out to point at Dean.

“That's my brother Dean. We're art dealers, with Connors Limited.”

“You. Are...art dealers.”

“That's right.”

“I'm Daniel Blake, this is my auction house. Now gentlemen, this is a private showing, and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list.”

Dean sneers, “We're there chuckles, you just need to take another look.”

“You needn’t bother.” Kat has appeared behind Blake. She has traded her hunting jacket and party girl jewelry for sleek leather and pearls. Her makeup is flawless and hair is pinned back expertly. In short, she looks as if she belongs. She offers a business card to Blake.

“Kathleen Carlton,” he reads, “of the Ritz-Carlton?”

“Yes. I’m primarily on the West coast, but I’ve been in the area visiting my cousins.” She eyes Dean with derision. “Confidentially, I was beginning to climb the walls a bit. When I heard of your event, I couldn’t resist. “

A waiter goes past with drinks on a tray. Dean swipes a glass. “Oh. Finally.”

“Unfortunately they tagged along. Check my credentials,” Kat suggests. Dean turns back to Blake, sniffs the glass, raises his eyebrows then turns and walks away. Sam hastily follows, shooting Dean dirty looks. Kat shakes her head. “If you still want us to go I’ll completely understand.”

She rejoins the brothers. Sam lifts his glass to her. “Cheers.”

They check out the items for auction and Sam is drawn to an eerie family portrait.

“A fine example of American Primitive wouldn't you say?”

Sam and Dean turn to see a sleek, classy, extremely good looking young woman in a black dress coming down a spiral staircase. They both stare at her as she turns her back while taking the final part of the stairs. Sam turns back to look at the painting again and Dean, ogling, slaps Sam on the back and continues staring.

“Well I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses. But you knew that, you just wanted to see if I did.”

“Guilty. And clumsy. I apologize. I'm Sarah Blake,” she holds out a hand.

“I'm Sam. This is my” Sam pauses as Dean continues to stuff his face from passing trays, “brother, Dean.”

Sarah turns to him. “Dean. Can we get you some more mini-quiche?”

“I'm good, thanks,” Dean tells her while chewing. 

Kat reads Sam’s embarrassment. “Excuse us.” She pulls Dean a short distance away.

Sarah looks back to Sam. “So, can I help you with something?”

“Yeah, actually. What can you tell us about the Telesca estate?”

“The whole thing's pretty grisly if you ask me, selling your things this soon. But Dad's right about one thing, sensationalism brings out the crowds. Even the rich ones.”

“Is it possible to see the provenances?”

Blake appears behind Sarah. “I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that.”

“Why not?” Sam questions.

“You're not on the guest list. And I think it's time to leave.”

Dean puts on his posh voice again. “Well we don't have to be told twice.”

Blake raises his eyebrows. “Apparently you do. Ms. Carlton, your references do indeed check out. You are welcome to stay if you can bear to be separated from your cousins.”

Kat laughs. “Easily.” She pulls a hundred dollar bill from her pocket and passes it to Sam. “Sam, be a dear, go feed him and see if you can’t return him to something approaching civilized.”

Dean raises his eyebrows and walks off. Sam and Sarah exchange a long look before he follows.

Sarah waits until Kat has wandered away a bit. “Dad that was just rude.”

..................................

Sam and Dean approach a motel room. Dean pulls out the key. “Man, I can’t believe Kat dissed us like that.”

Sam laughs. “Well it was that or all three of us getting thrown out. It’s not like you and I were ever going to be able to blend in that crowd.”

“Oh yeah? Grant Wood, Grandma Moses?”

Sam grins, “Art history course. It's good for meeting girls.”

Dean unlocks the door. “Dude, it's like I don't even know you.”

They enter the room, a totally over the top retro 70s disco fantasy room. The boys look from one side of the room to the other and pause.

“Huh.” Sam and Dean say together.

They move into the room, dumping their bags.

Kat exits the bathroom, wearing a short robe, and drying her hair with a towel. “Nice breakfast boys?”

Sam nods appreciatively. “You find anything after we left?”

“I couldn’t exactly do an in depth search with all those people around. You were right. If it’s a cursed object, the only way we’re going to match it up is the provenance.”

Dean glances between the two of them. “What is...providence?”

“Prov-e-nance,” Sam corrects. “”It's a certificate of origin, like a biography. You know we can use them to check the history of the pieces, see if any of them have a freaky past.”

“Huh. Well, we're not getting anything out of chuckles, but Sarah…” Dean snaps his fingers at Sam, smirking.

Sam smirks back, “Yeah, maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin.”

Kat and Dean laugh. “Not me,” Dean explains.

“No no no, pickups are your thing Dean.”

“It wasn't my butt she was checking out.”

They exchange a look.

“In other words, you want me to use her to get information.”

“Sometimes you gotta take one for the team.”

Kat bends over her discarded clothes and pulls out a card. Handing it to Sam, she says, “Call her.”

..................................

Sam and Sarah are seated at a table covered in white linen, lit by candlelight. Sam looks around, “Nice place.”

Sarah nods. “Yeah.” There is a long awkward pause. “I was glad you called. Surprised, but glad.”

“Yeah?”

“Although you seemed to have a hard time getting out the words ‘Would you like to have dinner’.”

“Ahh...yeah. I haven't really been on a date in a while.”

“Welcome to the club.”

Sam is surprised. “You're kidding me.”

A waiter approaches. “Here we are. The wine list.”

Sam looks totally uncomfortable, flipping pages randomly.

Sarah says to the waiter, “I don't know about Romeo here but I'll have a beer.”

“ And you, sir?”

Sam smiles. “Make that two.”

.................................

Dean enters the motel room. Kat looks up from the TV as he lowers himself to sit next to her on the bed. He refills her glass, and his own from a whiskey bottle that is more than half empty.

“Okay, I even got two bags so you don't have to share. “He hands over a bag of microwave popcorn to her.

“Thanks.” She takes a sip, flips through some channels then sighs and holds the remote out to him. “I can't find anything. You choose.”

He looks at her suspiciously. “You never hand over the remote. What gives?”

She sighs again. “I hate to say it, but I think I'm jealous.”

He gives her a devilish look. “Of Sam or Sarah?”

“Both,” she wails, covering her face with her hands. 

“Re-ally?” His face and voice show his mind is in the gutter.

“I looked up the restaurant they're going to tonight. They have Kobe beef Dean,” her voice is full of longing. When he doesn't respond she continues “It's like, imagine the best steak you've ever had. Kobe beef would make that steak taste like chopped liver.”

Dean's smile turns into a chuckle and then into giggles that he can't control. She slaps at him even as she begins to laugh too and he swats back half-heartedly. 

…………………………………….

They are both propped against the plush headboard watching the tv when she notices him glancing at her.

“What?”

“Nothin’.”

“What?!”

“Well, I’m just wonderin’. If Sammy seals the deal tonight, and we need Sarah’s help again later, is she still going to be willing?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, is he good at it?”

“I dunno, you were always the one telling him how to do it!”

“Yeah but I don't know if he listened! You two……” She looks at him indignant. “Really? Never?”

“No! Are you kidding? John would take my head off for even looking at either of you.”

Dean picks at the bed spread between them seeming embarrassed. “I always figured maybe that was why you left with him.”

“Dean. I’d been riding with you guys more than two years by then. Do you know how many actual hunts your dad had let me in on at that point?”

He shakes his head.

“Three. As the lookout. I was starting to think I was wastin’ my time. And I guess I thought, well you and John had each other, but Sam, he wasn’t gonna have anybody.” She shrugs. “So I went.”

…………………………..

“So you studied art in school huh?”

Sarah laughs. “It's true. I was an artist. A terrible terrible artist. And that's why I'm in the auction business. And you were pre-law?”

Sam nods, “Yeah.”

“But you didn't go to law school. How come?”

“Ahh, that's a really really long story for another time.”

“You're not like any art dealer I've ever met.”

They exchange another long look.

“So, what did you mean when you said you haven't been on a date in a while. Trying to make me feel like I'm not such a loser?”

“I'm sure you're many things Sam. I'm also sure ‘loser’ isn't one of them.” She scans his face. 

Sarah begins to speak again slowly. “It was my Mom. She died about a year ago. Totally unexpected. It really threw me. I went into this shell. A nice warm safe shell. But lately I've been thinking. It's not what she would have wanted for me. So....” They exchange another look. “So what about you? You're a reasonably attractive guy.”

Sam laughs embarrassed again. “Reasonably?”

“Why haven't you been out and about?”

Sam thinks, looks at her, loses his smile, thinks some more.

Sarah sees the change in his face. “Another long story for another time.”

Sam nods slowly.

................................

In the motel room, Dean is sharpening his blade on a whetstone, Kat and Sam are sitting at the table looking through some papers.

“So she just handed the providences over to you.”

”Provenances.” Sam and Kat say together.

“Provenances,” Dean repeats haltingly.

“Yes. We went back to her place, I got a copy of the papers…”

“And?” Dean prompts.

“And nothing. That's it. I left.”

“You didn't have to con her or do any...special favors or anything like that?” Dean looks dumbfounded. 

Kat snickers. “You know Dean, she could just genuinely like him.

Dean huffs, “You know when this whole thing's done, we could stick around for a little bit.”

“Why?” Sam asks his brother.

“So you could take her out again. It's obvious you're into her, even I could see that.”

“Hey, I think I've got something here.” Kat says, her eyes glued to a paper.

Dean comes over, as Kat hands Sam the papers.

Sam reads, "Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family, painted 1910. First purchased in 1912, Peter Simms.”

Kat holds up the journal. “Peter Simms murdered 1912. Same thing in 1945. And same thing again in 1970.”

Sam reads, “Then stored, until it was donated to a charity auction last month. Where the Telescas bought it. So what do you think, it's haunted? or cursed?”

Dean walks away. “Either way, it's toast.”

.............................

Dean leaps and easily scales the high metal gates and sprints into the mist. “Come on!”

Sam boosts Kat so high she practically flips over the gate, then scales it himself. Wearing surgical gloves, Kat hooks a small device to the exterior security alarm which disarms in seconds. 

“Go ahead.” She nods to Sam who picks the lock.

They shine their flashlights around inside, quickly searching for the painting. Dean spies it upstairs and they sprint up the spiral staircase. Holding his flashlight in his mouth, Dean flicks his switchblade and cuts the painting from its frame. They work together with the smoothness of a long established team and are in and out of the building quickly and with no trace.

.............................

The painting lies in the dirt, Sam holding the flashlight as Kat douses it with kerosene and Dean readies the matches.

“Ugly ass thing. If you ask me we're doing the art world a favor.” Dean drops the match and the painting ignites. 

…………………….

Dean rushes in from the bathroom. “We got a problem -- I can't find my wallet.”

“How is that our problem?” Sam asks, packing his duffel.

“Well it’s my problem,” Kat complains. “I’ll have to get new cards for all of us.”

“No you don’t understand, I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night.”

Sam turns to him horrified. “You're kidding, right?”

“No. It's got my prints, my ID, well my fake ID anyway. We gotta get it before someone else finds it. Come on.”

.................................

The trio hurry around, looking everywhere.

Sam bites out, “How do you lose your wallet, Dean?”

Dean throws his hands in the air and keeps looking.

Sarah walks in and sees them. “Hey guys!”

They all spin around, then try and act cool.

“Sarah! Hey.” Sam smiles at her.

“What are you doing here?”

“Ahh, we.... we are leaving town and, you know, we came to say goodbye.”

Dean strolls over. “What are you talking about Sam, we're sticking around for at least another day or two.”

Kat swallows a laugh as Sam looks at Dean, confused.

Dean pulls out his wallet out of his pocket and looks meaningfully at Sam. “Oh, Sam. By the way. I'm gonna go ahead and give you that $20 I owe you.” He tells Sarah, “I always forget, you know.” Sam looks at him, disbelieving. Dean holds out the cash, smiling. “There you go.”

Sam snatches the cash from Dean, glaring at him. Dean tells Sarah, “Well we'll leave you two crazy kids alone, we gotta go do something...somewhere.” He snags Kat’s hand and pulls her out of the warehouse quickly.

………………...

They are still giggling when Sam gets into the Impala and tells them about the painting. “I don't understand, guys, we burned the damn thing.”

“Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious. All right, we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it.” Dean turns to Kat, “Any ideas?”

“Bury it? Weight it down and drop it in a river? But if it came back from burning, who’s to say it won’t do the same?”

Sam takes a deep breath. “Okay, all right. Well, um, in almost all the lore about haunted paintings it's always the painting's subject that haunts 'em.”

“Yeah. So we just need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy-ass family and that creepy-ass painting.” Dean pauses, “What were their names again?”

.......................

Kat and Sam are inside an antiques and secondhand bookshop.

“Okay, the owner is a true crime buff and he said the Merchant family was mentioned in the 1912 annual.” Kat pulls a ridiculously large book out and lays it on a table. Leafing through, Sam can see that the pages are full reprints of newspapers from the time. “Here we go,” she announces as Dean strolls up, flicking through an old book with pictures of guns. She points to a headline, 'Father Slaughters Family, Kills Himself'.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Dean mutters.

“The whole family was killed?” asks Sam.

“Um, yeah, seems like.” Kat skims the page summarizing, “slit his kid’s throats, his wife, then himself. Oh ugh, he was a barber by trade. He used a straight razor.”

Sam leans in to read too. “Does it say why he did it?” He runs his finger down the page. “People who knew him describe Isaiah as having a stern and harsh temperament. Controlled his family with an iron fist. Wife, uh, two sons, adopted daughter...." Kat makes a face at the irony. “Oh here we go. Says he had learned of the wife’s plans to take the kids and leave. Back then, that would have been a major scandal.”

“So instead he decided it’d be better to go all Barber of Seville on them?” Dean jokes.

Sam makes a bitchface at him, while Kat looks confused. “That’s- that’s not-” she breaks off shaking her head.

The proprietor returns. “I found one other thing about the Merchant family if you’d like to see.” He opens another book and shows them a picture of the haunted painting. Sam squints at it and asks if he can have a copy .

..............................

In the motel room Sam and Dean sit at the table. Kat reclines on a bed.

“I'm telling you man, I'm sure of it. The painting at the auction house, Dad is looking down. Painting here, Dad's looking out. The painting has changed, Dean.”

“All right, so you think that Daddy dearest is trapped in the painting and is handing out Columbian neckties like he did with his family?”

“Seems like,” Kat agrees from the bed, “but if he’s already dusted then what are we supposed to do?”

“Well, if Isaiah's position changed then maybe some other things in the painting changed as well.” Dean reasons, “You know it could give us some clues.”

“What, like a Da Vinci Code deal?” Sam asks.

Dean gives Sam a totally blank look. “I don't....know. uhh...I'm still waiting for the movie on that one. Anyway, we gotta get back in and see that painting.” Dean rises and moves across to the bed, throwing himself onto his back next to Kat and crossing his arms. “Which is a good thing cause you can get some more time to crush on your girlfriend.”

“Dude. Enough already.”

“What?” Dean is genuinely lost.

“What?! Ever since we got here, you've been trying to pimp me out to Sarah. Just back off, all right?”

“Well, you like her don't you?”

Kat pulls the pillow out from behind her head and smashes it on top of her face, trying to remove herself from the coming conversation.

“All right, you like her, she likes you, you're both consenting adults…”

Sam's voice rises in frustration. “What's the point, Dean? We'll just leave. We always leave.”

“Well I'm not talking about marriage, Sam.”

“You know, I don't get it. What do you care if I hook up?”

“Cause then maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all the time.”

Somehow Kat manages to facepalm even with a pillow in the way. Sam stares at him, then huffs out a breath and looks away.

Dean sits up on the bed. “You know, seriously Sam, this isn't about just hooking up, okay? I mean, I, I think that this Sarah girl could be good for you.” Sam sighs and scratches his head. Dean watches closely. Dean’s voice is more understanding this time. “And... I don't mean any disrespect but I'm sure this is about Jessica, right? Now I don't know what it's like to lose somebody like that.... but... I would think that she would want you to be happy.” Sam is quiet and listening now, tears in his eyes. “God forbid have fun once in a while. Wouldn't she?”

“Yeah I know she would.” Sam gives a half smile, then sighs heavily. “Yeah you're right. Part of this is about Jessica. But not the main part.”

“What's it about?” Sam refuses to answer. “Yeah all right.” He lies back again and crosses his arms. “Well we still gotta see that painting, which means you still gotta call Sarah, so…”

Sam picks up the phone, clearing his throat. Dean shakes his head and closes his eyes, settling in. Kat pulls her head out from under the pillow

“Sarah, hey, it's Sam. -- Hey, hi. -- Good. Good, yeah. Umm. What about you?”

Dean opens one eye slightly, watching his brother.

“Yeah good, good, really good.”

“Smooth…” Dean mutters, and is slapped on the chest by Kat.

“So, ah, so listen. Me and my brother, were...uh...thinking that maybe we'd like to come back in and look at the painting again. I …”

Dean once more shakes his head and closes his eyes.

“I think maybe we are interested in buying it. -- What!?” At Sam's tone both Kat and Dean snap to attention. Sam stands. “Who'd you sell it to? -- Sarah I need an address right now.”

..................................

The Impala roars up to a mansion with a manicured lawn and the trio jump out. 

Sarah appears from the car waiting in the driveway. “Sam what's happening.”

Sam runs past her. “I told you, you shouldn't have come.”

Kat and Dean join Sam and they run up the stairs to the front porch. Dean starts banging on the door. “Hello, anyone home?”

“You said Evelyn might be in danger, what sort of danger?” Sarah demands.

Dean examines the front door. “I can't knock this sucker down. I gotta pick it.” Dean starts to pick the lock as Sam bangs on the windows, which are covered with metal security bars. 

“Sam, up there.” Kat nods to the roof of the covered porch. He boosts her up and she clamors over the edge.

Sara gapes. “What are you guys, burglars?”

“I wish it was that simple,” Sam tells her. “Look you really should wait in the car. It's for your own good.”

Dean gets the door open and Sam quickly follows him inside.

“The hell I will. Evelyn's a friend.” Sarah runs in after them. “Evelyn?”

Kat comes running down the stairs. They enter the lounge, Evelyn sits half turned away from them. The painting has changed, Isaiah now looks at his daughter rather than straight ahead.

“Evelyn? It's Sarah Blake....Are you all right?” Sarah reaches to touch Evelyn's shoulder.

“Sarah don't. Sarah!”

Evelyns's head tips back, exposing her slashed throat. Sarah screams.

“Oh my God. Oh My God!!”

Sam puts his arm around her and shepherds her out of the room.

................................

In the motel room, Dean and Kat sit at the table, and Sam paces. There is a knock on the door. Sam opens it and Sarah storms past him. “Hey. You all right?”

“No, actually, I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's, alone, and found her like that.”

Kat blows out a long sigh of relief. 

“Thank you,” Sam says sincerely.

“Don't thank me, I'm about to call them right back if you don't tell me what the hell's going on. Who's killing these people?”

Sam looks at Kat and Dean, who both raise their eyebrows. “What.”

“What?” Sarah repeats confused.

“It's not 'who'. It's 'what' is killing those people.”

Sarah looks at Sam like he's insane.

Sam sighs, “Sarah, you saw that painting move.”

Sarah paces, agitated. “No...no I was...I was seeing things. It's impossible.”

“Yeah well, welcome to our world,” Dean mutters.

“Sarah, I know this sounds crazy...but we think that that painting is haunted.”

Sarah laughs in disbelief with tears in her eyes. “You're joking.” She looks between the three of them. They just stare at her. “You're not joking. God, the guys I go out with.”

Kat stands and hands a stack of papers to Sam. “She already half believes you, but for once we actually have proof.”

“Sarah, think about it. Evelyn, the Telesca's, they both had the painting. And there have been others before that.” Sam shows Sarah the provenance for the painting and the news articles about the death that immediately follow it. “Wherever this thing goes people die. And we're just trying to stop it.”

Sarah stares at the papers in front of her and takes a deep breath. “Then I guess you'd better show me. I'm coming with you.”

“What? No.” Sam catches hold of her arm. “Sarah no, you should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous and...and I don't want you to get hurt.”

Sarah pulls away. “Look, you guys are probably crazy, but if you're right about this? Well me and my Dad sold that painting that mighta got these people killed. Look I'm not saying I'm not scared because I am scared as hell but...I'm not going to run and hide either.”

Sarah strides to the door. “So are we going or what?” She walks out.

“Sam?”

Sam looks across to where Dean is sitting. Dean points out the door after Sarah.

“Marry that girl.”

......................

The four of them return to the mansion from the night before. Kat is on her knees, picking the lock to the front door. Sarah looks at Sam nervously. “Ahhh... isn't this a crime scene?”

“You've already lied to the cops. What's another infraction?” Dean smiles at her as he cuts through the sign that seals the door.

Once inside Sam lifts the painting down from the wall and they examine it.

Dean compares the picture in the book with the painting, “Check it out. The razor, it's closed in this one but it's open in that one.”

Sarah looks between them, “What are you guys looking for?”

Kat explains, “Well if the spirit's changing aspects of the painting then it's doing so for a reason.”

“Hey hey look at this. The painting in the painting,” Sam tells them.

“The original has a landscape, but now it’s a -” Kat trailed off.

“Looks like a crypt, or a mausoleum or something.” Dean looks around, grabs a thick glass ashtray and uses it as a magnifying glass. He reads the name on the Mausoleum. “Merchant.”

.........................

Kat and Dean lead Sam and Sarah through a graveyard. 

“So this is what you guys do for a living?” Sarah asked Sam.

Sam wagged his head. “Not exactly. We don't get paid.”

“Well, Mazel tov.”

Dean spies the mausoleum. “Over there.”

Dean breaks the lock and they enter, pushing aside the cobwebs. There are a number of name plates as well as four urns in front of little glass fronted boxes. 

Sarah looks into one of the cases at a doll. “Okay, that right there -- is the creepiest thing I've ever seen.”

“It was a... sort of tradition at the time. Whenever a child died sometimes they'd preserve the kid's favorite toy in a glass case, put it next to the headstone or crypt,” Sam explains to her.

Dean looks around “Notice anything strange here?”

Sarah is incredulous. “Ah ... where do I start?” Sam snickers, looking at her.

“Four urns,” Kat volunteers.

“Yeah Mom and the three kids. Daddy dearest isn't here,” Dean agrees.

“Well, used to be if you committed a really horrible crime they wouldn’t bury you on consecrated ground,” Kat reasoned.

Sam looks thoughtful. “So where is he?”

...............................

Sam and Sarah sit on a small wall outside an office building, waiting.

“So what exactly are they doing in there?” Sarah asks

“Searching county death certificates trying to find out what happened to Isaiah's body.”Sam searches her face. “You have a...uh....you have an eyelash on your right...no...uh...you know wha --” Sarah reaches, but has no idea where it is.

Sam laughs, “Do you mind if I -- get it?” Sam reaches for it and holds it on his finger. “Okay, I got it. Make a wish.” 

Laughing, Sarah does so, and blows it away. “Sam, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I don't mean to be forward, but a girl could wait here forever. Is there something, here, between us? Or am I delusional?”

“You're not delusional.”

Sarah frowns, “But there's a but coming.”

“But... I don't think this would be a good idea.”

“Can I ask why?”

“'Cause I like you.”

“Wait. You lost me.” They both laugh.

“Look, it's hard to explain. Ah--It's just when people are around me -- I don't know, they get hurt.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean like physically hurt. With what the three of us do, it's....” Sam breathes. “Sarah, I had a girlfriend. And she died. And my Mom died too. I don't know, it's like, it's like I'm cursed or something. Like death just follows me around. Look, I'm not scared of much, but if I let myself have feelings for anybody…”

“You're scared they'd get hurt too.” Sam looks down. “That's very sweet. And very archaic.”

Sam looks back up. “Sorry?”

“Look I'm a big girl Sam, it's not your job to make decisions for me. There's always a chance of getting hurt.”

“I'm not talking about a broken heart and a tub of Haagen Dazs. I'm talking about life and death.”

“And tomorrow I could get hit by a bus. That's what life is. Look, I know losing somebody you love -- it's terrible. You shut yourself off. Believe me, I know. But when you shut out pain, you shut out everything else too.”

“Sarah, you don't understand. The pain that I went through... I can't go through it again. I can't.”

Kat and Dean suddenly appear “Are we interrupting something?”

“No,” Sam says as Sarah responds, “Not at all.”

Kat looks at each of them. “Obviously.”

Sam looks at them. “So, what'd you get?”

“Paydirt.” Dean tells him. “Apparently the surviving relatives of the Merchant family were so ashamed of Isaiah that they didn't want him interred with the rest of the family. So, they handed him over to the county, the county gave him a pauper's funeral. Economy style. “

Kat nods. “Isiah wasn't cremated; he was buried in a pine box.”

Sam looks hopeful. “So there are bones to burn.”

Dean nods, “There are bones to burn.”

“Tell me you know where.”

...........................

Dean and Sam dig; Sarah holds a flashlight. Sam tags out and crawls out of the grave to stand next to Sarah as Kat hops down and takes his place.

“You guys seem to be uncomfortably comfortable with this.”

“Well, ah, this isn't exactly the first grave we've dug. Still think I'm a catch?”

Sarah laughs.

Dean taps his shovel on something hard. “Think I've got something.” Dean cracks open the coffin lid to reveal a body.

...................................

Dean pours the salt, Sam the kerosene. Kat and Sarah watch.

Dean strikes a match “You've been a real pain in the ass Isaiah. Good riddance.” He tosses the match in. They all stand and watch it burn.

......................

The Impala pulls up to the mansion. Sam opens the passenger door. “Keep the motor running.”

Sarah leans forward. “I thought the painting was harmless now?”

“Better safe than sorry. We're gonna bury the sucker.”

Sarah gets out of the car decisively. “I'm gonna with you.”

Dean calls Sam back, “Hey! hey hey. We'll stay here, you go make your move.”

Sam scoffs and turns away.

“Sam. I'm serious!” Dean calls out after him.

As Sarah and Sam move up the stairs Dean turns on the radio. A love ballad is heard. Grimacing, Sam turns around and gives Dean a "wtf" gesture. Dean makes a 'what?' gesture, Kat leans all the way over the front seat and kills the radio. Dean sighs looking exasperated with both of them.

Sam and Sarah move inside and stop in front of the painting, looking surprised.

“Ahhh, Sam? You're the expert on all this ghost stuff. Is that painting supposed to look like that? Where's the little girl?”

Sam’s voice is tight, “And the razor.”

They hear noises and laughter and look around in time to see the front door shutting on them.

Dean runs up the stairs and starts shoving at the door. Kat looks around and shimmies up a column to the second floor. 

Inside Sam also runs to the door and yanks on it. “Dean! Hey! Is that you?”

Dean yells, “Sammy, you all right?”

Sam pulls out his phone and calls Dean.

Dean answers, “Tell me you slammed the front door.”

“Nope, it wasn't me. I think it was the little girl.”

“Girl? What girl?”

“Yeah she's out of the painting. I think it might've been her all along.”

“Wasn't the Dad looking down at her? Maybe he was trying to warn us.”

“Hey hey hey, let's recap later all right? Just get us out of here.”

“Well I'm trying to pick the lock, the door won't budge.”

“Windows too,” Kat reappears and swings back onto the porch. “Can’t even break the glass. Something’s got this place on lockdown.”

Sam’s voice comes through the phone. “Dean, the damn thing is coming.”

“Well you're just gonna have to hold it off until I figure something out. Get some salt or iron.”

Sam rummages through the kitchen drawers, Sarah the cupboards.

“What kind of house doesn't have salt? Low-sodium freaks.” Sam grumbles. “Hey, d'you find any iron?”

“No. What's it for?”

The lounge doors slam shut, wind blows papers everywhere. The girl appears, dragging her doll along the floor by one foot, a razor in her other hand. Sam backs up, keeping Sarah behind him. The ghost comes closer, moving in an inhuman manner.

Sarah stares agog, “That is just so wrong.”

Sam backs into the fireside implements, grabs the poker. The girl's face shivers and she roars. Sam swings at the ghost. She disappears.

“Iron?” Sarah asks.

“Yeah.”

Dean’s voice comes from the phone, “Sammy, you okay?”

Sam pants, “Yeah, for now.”

“How we gonna waste her?” Dean looks worriedly at Kat, standing next to him.

“I don't know, she was already cremated.” Sam thinks, “There's nothing left to burn.”

Dean pulls the phone away from his ear as there is a loud crackling, the girl’s creepy giggles, and shouts from Sam and Sarah. Then the line goes dead.

“What happened?” Kat asks him.

“I don’t know,” Dean growls.

“Could you hear what they were saying?”

Sam said something about the girl, and it sounded like Sarah said ‘doll’.”

“The doll,” Kat breathed, eyes going wide. “Come on!”

She turns and sprints for the car. After a moment’s surprise Dean follows. 

In the car, Dean starts the engine and looks at Kat. “Where are we going?”

“Back to the mausoleum. Hurry!”

Dean peels out. Once they are on their way, he shakes his head. The girl was already cremated. What’re we gonna do, burn the ashes?”

“The doll. Back in the day they used to make dolls to look just like the kid it was for. Even used the kid’s own hair a lot of the time.”

“Okay, so we torch the creepy ass doll.”

........................

Back at the house the wind rises again. Sam raises the poker. A heavy cupboard comes across the room, knocking him over and pinning him on the ground. Sarah runs to help, calling his name. She hears a noise and spins, coming face to face with the ghost.

…………………

Dean races the Impala toward the graveyard, driving through the locked gates. He screeches the Impala to a halt and he and Kat leap out of the car, running into the mausoleum. Dean pounds at the glass container, then smashes at it with the butt of his gun but it doesn't break. He turns to run back to the car, gun in hand, but Kat grabs his arm stopping him. She aims the gun at the glass.

Dean grimaces in realization that he could shoot with the gun. “Come on Dean!”

Dean shoots the glass, lifting his other arm to pull Kat into him, protecting their faces. He uses the gun to knock out the rest of the glass. Kat grabs the doll, Dean reaches for his lighter, it refuses to light. “Come on come on!”

…………….

Sarah is thrown through the air by the ghost. Sarah pulls herself along the floor and pushes herself up against the wall, watching the ghost approach while raising the razor. Sam uses all his strength to push the cupboard slowly away from him.

……………

Kat douses the doll with kerosene, and Dean's lighter finally catches and he holds it under the doll's hair. It begins to smoke and then to burn.

…………………..

The ghost raises the razor, preparing to strike. Sam dives for Sarah, pulling her out of the way just as the ghost is about to bring the razor down. At the same moment the ghost rears back, burning up. As she burns her figure reappears back in the painting. Sam and Sarah lay on the floor together, looking around, then at each other.

………………….

Dean looks at the burnt doll on the floor of the mausoleum, then pulls out his phone. Sam answers. “Sam, you good?”

“Not bad.” He leans back against the wall next to Sarah, both looking exhausted.

………………………..

Dean and Kat approach where Sam and Sarah stand watching the painting be crated up.

Kat holds up some papers. “Guess what we found archived in the county records? The Merchant's adopted daughter Melanie. Know why she was up for adoption? 'Cause her real family was murdered in their beds.”

“She killed them?” Sarah looks aghast.

“Yeah. Who'd suspect her? Sweet little girl.” Dean makes a disgusted face. “So then she kills Isaiah and his family. The old man takes the blame. His spirit's been trying to warn people ever since.”

A worker asks Sarah, “So where's this one go?”

“Take it out back and burn it.” Everyone stops and looks at her. “I'm serious guys, thanks.” She looks at Kat and Dean. “So why'd the girl do it?”

Kat shrugs. “Some people are just born tortured. So when they die, their spirits are just as dark.”

“Maybe. I don't really care. It's over, we move on,” Dean tells her.

“Ahh…” Sarah’s face is unhappy. “I guess this means you're leaving.”

Dean looks from Sam to Sarah. Sam stares at Dean and then at Kat. Huffing a laugh, Kat takes hold of Dean’s arm and starts pulling him away.

“Oh, yeah, we’ll go wait in the car. See you Sarah.”

Dean grumbles. “I'm the one that burned the doll, destroyed the spirit, but don't thank me or anything.”

“Dean Winchester,” Kat scolds him, “you’ve wanted them together from the get go. Now you’re complaining that she’s not throwing herself at you?” He looks chagrined. She bumps him with her shoulder. “Besides, I’m the one that got the sucker to light.”

…………………….

Standing in the doorway, Sarah looks up at Sam. “There are a million thing I wanna say to you but for the life of me I can't think of one.”

“Yeah, I'll miss you too.”

“You know there's a lesson in all of this.”

“What's that?”

“We all got through this in one piece. I didn't get hurt.”

Sam laughs, “Yeah I'm glad for that.”

“So, maybe you're not cursed. Maybe.... maybe you'll come back and see me.”

Sam’s eyes drink in her face. “I will.”

Outside, Kat is in the backseat with the window rolled down. Dean is leaning against the car talking to her. They both see Sarah letting Sam out and closing the door. Shaking his head, Dean turns to get into the car.

Sarah leans against the door, thinking, looking sad. There is a knock. She opens the door and Sam is there. She smiles and he steps in and kisses her.

Kat’s hand grabs Dean’s sleeve, and he turns around in time to see Sam kiss Sarah. Dean smiles, “That's my boy.”Dean gets into the car.

Sam and Sarah continue kissing in the doorway.


	20. Dead Man's Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigating the death of another hunter, the trio meet up with John. Tempers flare and loyalties are questioned.

  
  


An older man sits at a bar, going through a hunter's journal laying open on a stack of newspapers, muttering to himself.

“Mr Elkins?” a pause, “Mr Elkins, would you like another?”

Mr. Elkins looks up. “Yeah. Thanks Beth.”

Another man at the bar jokes to the bartender, “Thought they caught the Unabomber.”

“Yeah, poor Mr Elkins lives all alone, up the canyon. Sits here every day, going through his papers, making his little notes. He's a nice old man; he's just a nut.”

Beth pours another shot. “Here you go.”

Elkins looks up. One woman and three men enter the bar. They survey the room before moving to the bar. Elkins watches them.

The bartender calls to them, “What'll you have?”

The woman responds, “Jack all around, leave the bottle.”

“You hungry?”

“”We have dinner plans.

“Ok.” Beth turns to grab a bottle of jack. “Can I get you something else Mr Elkins?”

She turns to find his place empty.

...................................

Elkins parks his car and hurries to a cabin door, looking behind him as he struggles with the key. Once inside he dumps his papers on the desk, then freezes. He slowly turns to see the woman from the bar.

The woman smirks. “It's been a while. I gotta say, you look old.”

“What do you want?”

“What do you think?”

He throws a knife which hits the dead center of her chest. She looks down and pulls the knife out. “Damn. You can do better than that.”

Her eyes flash and she smiles. Elkins hurries into the other room, locking the door and pushing a heavy bookcase across it. He opens a cupboard to reveal a safe and begins the combination.

“Ah, come on ,come on.”

There is banging on the door. He removes a metal box from the safe and opens it to reveal an old-fashioned gun. He begins to load it. The banging continues. Two men drop through the roof and leap over the desk to grab Elkins. The gun falls to the floor. The bookcase barricading the door falls and the woman walks though. 

The woman picks the gun up from the floor and examines it. “Nice gun. Wouldn't do you much good of course. Boys, we're eating in tonight.”

The men fall on Elkins. He screams. 

………………..

Inside a diner the trio sit at a table. Dean is flipping through a newspaper, Sam on his laptop, Kat writing in her hunter’s journal.

Dean folds the paper. “Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What've you got?”

“Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here. A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived.”

“Sounds more like 'That's Incredible' than, uh, 'Twilight Zone'. “

Kat laughs softly.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees.

Dean smirks, “Hey you know we could just keep heading east. New York. Upstate. We could drop by and see Sarah again. Huh? Cool chick man, smokin'.” He whistles. “You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?”

Sam shakes his head. “Yeah, I dunno, maybe someday. But in the meantime we got a lot of work to do Dean, and you know that.”

Dean sighs, disappointed. “Yeah all right. What else you got?”

“Ahh, man in Colorado, local man named Daniel Elkins, was found mauled in his home.”

“Elkins? I know that name,” Dean frowns in concentration. He mutters under his breath. “Elkins...Elkins.”

Sam shakes his head, “Doesn't ring a bell. Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now, they've found some signs of robbery.”

“It’s in your Dad’s journal,” Kat says without pausing in her writing.

Sam and Dean exchange a glance. Dean pulls out the journal. “Elkins,” he says again, careful not to look directly at her.

“8:30 D. Elkins. Phone number. Colorado area code. Name scratch. 10 o’clock K. Johnson. 10:30 T. Bradford. Name scratch. New entry.” Kat recites, still not paying attention.

“Mm-hmm.” Dean starts flicking through John's journal, finds the page Kat is describing. “There, check it out.” Dean hands the journal to Sam and points. 

Sam skims the page. “Haven’t seen her do that in a while,” he says concerned. “Kat. Hey Kat, come on back now.”

Kat looks up, slightly confused. “Hmm? What?”

“You were doing your whole Encyclopedia Katannica thing again,” Dean jokes.

“Oh. “ She blinks a few times as if replaying the last several minutes in her head. “So we’re going to Colorado?”

........................

The Impala cruises down the road, snow-capped mountains in the background.

It is night when the trio reach the crime scene that used to be Daniel Elkins cabin.

The door opens slowly to reveal Sam putting away his lock pick, Dean with a gun and flashlight, Kat on lookout.

Dean sweeps the room for danger and takes in the mess. “Guess the maid didn't come today. Clear,” he tells the other two.

Sam bends down, “Hey, there's salt over here. Right beside the door.”

Dean picking through things on the desk. “You mean protection against demon salt, or 'oops I spilled the popcorn' salt.”

“It's clearly a ring. You think this guy Elkins was a player?”

“Definitely.” Kat turns a small circle despite it being too dark to see. “This guy was scared. Like long term, they’re comin’ for me scared.”

Sam comes up behind Dean, sees the journal in his hands. “That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's.”

“Yep, except this dates back to the 60s.”

Outside, a man is standing in the shadows of a large tree, looking at the cabin.

The trio move into the other room and shine their flashlights around the destruction. Sam focuses on the hole in the roof. “Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one. Kat, can you tell what it was?”

“All I’m getting is blood. Blood everywhere.”

Dean sweeps his light over the floor. “But there’s hardly any here. Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too.” Dean crouches to get a closer look at the floor.

“You got something?” Sam asks him.

“I dunno. Some scratches on the floor.”

“Death throes maybe?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean grabs a page from a notebook, places it over the marks and rubs a pencil lead over it to get an outline. “Or maybe a message.” Dean peels up the paper, which has blood splatter on the back, and rubbings of characters; he hands the paper to Sam. “Look familiar?”

“Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop.”

“Just the way Dad does it.”

“Guys.” Kat’s voice is urgent. “Guys, there’s something here.” 

..........................

The trio sit in the Impala in the dark. Sam holds a letter he and Dean had pulled from a PO Box they found using the information from the cabin. 

“'J.W.' You think? John Winchester?” Sam asked.

Dean gives a little shrug. “I don't know. Should we open it?”

“Nuh-uh. We should go.” Kat says nervously from the passenger seat.

“What's got your panties in a twist?” Dean demands.

“The thing that was tracking us at the cabin, it's still-”

There is a knock on Dean's window. Dean gasps, rears back, automatically raising his arm, fist clenched. It's John Winchester. When John sees he has shocked them he smiles.

Dean drops his fist. “Dad?”

John gets in the backseat.

Sam goggles at his father. “Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I'm ok. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three at his place.”

“Why didn't you come in Dad?” Sam asks.

“You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren't followed.... by anyone or anything. Nice job of covering your tracks by the way. If I hadn’t found the mail drop, you actually would have lost me.”

Dean looks a little proud. ‘Yeah, well, we learned from the best.”

Kat barely manages not to roll her eyes. 

“Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?” Sam says incredulously.

“Yeah. He was... he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting.”

“Well you never mentioned him to us.” Sam says.

“We had a... we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years.” He gestures to the envelope. “I should look at that.” Dean hands it back to him. “'If you're reading this, I'm already dead'... that son of a bitch.”

“What is it?” Dean asks.

“He had it the whole time.” John mutters to himself.

Sam is impatient. “Dad, what?”

“When you searched the place, did you, did you see a gun? An antique, a colt revolver, did you see it?”

Dean looks worried. “Ah, there was, there was an old case but it was empty.”

“They have it.”

“You mean whatever killed Elkins?” Dean looks confused.

John starts to get out of the car. “We gotta pick up the trail. If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta find this gun.”

Sam scoots over to lean out the window. “The gun -- why?”

“Because it's important, that's why.”

“Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet.”

“They were what Daniel Elkins killed best: Vampires.”

Realization comes over Kat’s face. “Blood,” she murmurs, “blood everywhere.”

Dean looks shocked. “Vampires? I thought there was no such thing.”

“Of course there are,” Kat says, “every society on earth has lore about vampires.”

Sam looks between them. “You never even mentioned them, Dad.”

“I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and -- and others had wiped them out. I was wrong,” he continues. “Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late.”

……………...

A car drives down a remote stretch of road. The couple inside are on their way home from a date, talking and laughing. The woman suddenly notices a man laying in the road. 

“No, look out!!”

The guy slams on the brakes.

“What happened to him?”

“Call 911.”

The guy goes to the man laying on the road as the girl opens her phone. He turns the man's face to him. His eyes open, as does his mouth and a mouthful of fangs descend from his gums. He grabs the young guy.

…………………….

John looks across Sam and Dean sleeping peacefully in a motel room. He turns to Kat, who is curled in a recliner, a book half falling out of her hand. His face hardens as he stares for a minute.

“What.” Kat’s voice is clear, despite her eyes still looking sleepy.

“You’ve been keeping secrets, Kathleen.”

“Well then. I guess that makes two of us, John.”

“Three rules Kathleen. Three. No funny business with my boys, you pay your way, and you follow my orders. The first of which was you call me sir.” He stands. “Now, you’re-”

He cuts off when he hears a voice on the police scanner. 

DISPATCHER: Unit 22 let me confirm. Mile marker 41, abandoned car. You need a workup?

MAN ON SCENE: Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics out here.

John turns and grabs his jacket. He slaps their feet as he calls their names. “Sam, Dean, let's go.”

“Mm-hmm.” Dean mumbles immediately, although still asleep.

Sam half sits up. Dean starts rubbing his eyes.

Kat is already lacing up her boots, and putting her coat on.

“I picked up a police call.” John tells them.

“What happened?” Sam asks.

“A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there and everyone was missing. It's the vampires.”

Sam rises from the bed. “How do you know?”

John is walking out the door. “Just follow me, ok?”

Sam walks across the room, putting his jacket on. 

Dean is still half asleep. “Huh, vampires. Gets funnier every time I hear it.” Kat holds her hands out and he drops the keys into it.

................................

John finishes talking to a cop on the scene and starts walking back to the boys, waiting by the front of the Impala.

“I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him,” Sam sulks.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Oh don't tell me it's already starting.”

“What's starting?” Sam retorts.

Dean turns to John. “What have you got?”

“It was them all right. Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Sam…” Dean warns.

Sam says sharply to Dean. “I just wanna know we're going in the right direction.”

John looks at him. “We are.”

“How do you know?”

“I found this.” He hands something to Dean, not Sam.

“It's a....a vampire fang?” Dean asks.

“Tooth. There is a second, retractable set that only descends when...” Kat starts to recite, but falls silent under John’s glare.

John looks at Sam again. “Any more questions?” Sam looks away and stays silent. “All right, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight.” They start heading for their respective cars.

“Hey Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust?” John scolds. “I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it.”

Dean looks down at his car, belittled. Sam looks at Dean with a 'told you so' look on his face. Kat scowls after John. 

..................

Sam is driving, following John's truck which takes the turn far too fast. Dean turns to Kat in the back seat. “So you knew vampires were real.”

“I knew they were one of the most prevalent creatures in human lore. So yeah, I figured there was a reason.”

“Well what do you know about them?” he prompts.

“There’s as many names for them as there are languages. Lore goes back to the twelfth century or thereabouts. Actually the problem with them is that there are so  _ many _ stories it’s hard to know what might be true.” She holds up Elkins journal. “From Elkins’ account they nest in groups of up to a dozen. They send out smaller numbers, probably two to four out to hunt. The hunters take the victims back to the pack and they try to make them last as long as they can.”

Dean nods, “I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple.”

“That's probably what Dad's thinking.” Sam grumbles. “Course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks.”

“Not sure he’s thinking much about them at all,” Kat muses. “He seems pretty focused on this gun.”

“So it is starting.” Dean sounds disgusted.

“What?” Sam is defensive.

“We've been looking for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours and there's static already?”

“Apologies,” Kat says immediately, but her voice is toneless.

“Hmph. No. Look, I'm happy he's ok, all right? And I'm happy that we're all working together again,” Sam tells Dean.

“Well good.”

Unable to help himself, Sam continues, “It's just the way he treats us, like we're children.”

“Oh God.”

“He barks orders at us Dean, he expects us to follow 'em without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal.”

“He does what he does for a reason.”

“What reason?”

“Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right? That's just the way the old man runs things.”

“Yeah well maybe that worked when we were kids but not anymore, all right. Not after everything we’ve all been through, Dean. I mean, are you guys telling me you're cool with just falling into line, and letting him run the whole show?” He looks at Kat and Dean challengingly. Kat raises her hands as if in surrender.

Dean gives Sam a long look, “If that's what it takes.” He sounds as if he's convincing himself.

Sam shakes his head.

.................................

The vamps are partying, drinking and dancing. The 911 couple are sitting tied to a pole. The vampire who played dead on the road tries to convince them to drink. The man declines, but the woman takes enough to spit it back in his face. The vampire is about to hit her when the female who killed Elkins appears. “Bo! Wait for Luther.”

Bo glares and walks away. The door opens and Luther walks in. The female vampire throws herself on him and they kiss.

Luther laughs, “I missed you too, baby.”

The female smiles. “We got presents.”

Luther strokes the 911 woman's face. “She looks interesting.” Grabbing the guy's face, “He doesn't. Lock him up.” The other vamps pull the guy to his feet. “On second thought -- go ahead and treat yourself.” The vamps laugh, excited. They throw the guy down and fall on him. The woman sobs, terrified, as the guy screams.

“There's something else.” The female leads him to the bar where cash and silver are heaped.

“This all theirs?”

“No. It's from an old friend of yours, Daniel Elkins.” She smiles, “I caught his scent and thought I'd surprise you.”

“Kate, what did you do?”

“I made him suffer.”

Luther scowls, “You shouldn't have done that. There's others like him. They'll know the signs and come looking for us. We have to be careful.”

“Luther I did it for you, for what he did to your family.”

“Revenge isn't worth much if you end up dead.” Luther picks up the gun.

“I thought you might like that. It looks like it was made around the time you were born.”

“I've seen this before.”

“Elkins died with it in his hands. He should have known better. Using a gun.”

“This is no ordinary gun.”

…………………………..

Dean is on the phone. “Yeah Dad. All right, got it.” He says to Sam, “Pull off at the next exit.”

“Why.” Sam’s voice is deep and tight.

“Cause Dad thinks we've got the vampire's trail.”

“How.” Deeper and tighter.

“I don't know, he didn't say.”

Sam guns the engine, Dean looks at him like he's crazy. Dean turns to look at John's truck as Sam overtakes it and passes it. Once in front Sam slams on the brakes, causing the Impala to swerve sideways in front of John's truck. They both stop.

“Oh crap. Here we go.” Dean hurries after Sam. “Sam!” he calls out. Sam faces off with John, who is also out of his truck, both looking angry. “Sam!”

“What the hell was that.”

“We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“About everything. Where are we going Dad?! What's the big deal about this gun?!”

The back door of the Impala opens, and Kat steps out unnoticed by anyone.

Dean tries to wedge himself between them. “Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires.”

“Your brother's right, we don't have time for this.”

“Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help.” Sam yells, “Now obviously something big is going down, and we wanna know what!”

“Get back in the car.” John says softly.

“No.” Sam’s voice is equally soft, equally deadly.

“I said get back in the damn car.”

“Yeah. And I said no.” 

Dean hovers, “Ok you made your point tough guy. Look, we're all tired, we can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on.”

Dean grabs Sam and pushes him back toward the car. Sam goes, still staring at John.

Sam mumbles, “This is why I left in the first place.”

John turns, “What'd you say?”

Sam swings back. “You heard me.”

“Yeah. You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam.”

“Sam…” Dean is almost begging. “Stop it, both of you.

John yells in Sam's face, “You walked away!!”

“You're the one who said don't come back Dad, you closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!”

Dean pushes them apart. “Listen, stop it, stop it. Stop it!! That's enough!!”

Sam and John stare at each other over Dean's head, the tension unbearable.

Kat slams the door. The brothers flinch and the moment is broken.

Dean says to John, “That means you too.”

Sam gets into the Impala. John turns back to his car. Dean stands in the middle, alone. He looks from one to the other.

“Terrific.” Turning he sees Kat still standing next to the car. “Thanks for all your help. Really.”

.........................

From the trees Kat and the Winchesters watch as a beat up Camaro pulls in. Luther, in a t-shirt, comes out to meet it, holding the door open and shading his eyes from the sun. The vampire driving steps out and says to Luther, “I know what time it is.”

Luther nods, “Get in.” Luther looks around then goes back inside.

Hiding in the trees, Dean let out a low whistle “Son of a bitch. So they're really not afraid of the sun?”

“Ahh, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill 'em is by beheading. And yeah, they sleep during the day” John tells them, “doesn't mean they won't wake up.”

“So I guess walking right in isn't our best option.”

“Actually, that's the plan.”

Back at the car, Dean opens the trunk. Kat and the boys select weapons while John does the same from an automatic hidden compartment that slides from the back of his truck. Dean looks over, “Dad, I've got an extra machete if you need one.”

Dean holds it up but John unveils a massive shiny serrated edge machete from a leather holder.

“I think I'm ok. Thanks.”

Dean checks it out. “Wow.”

John frowns at the sight of Kat strapping on a machete, and looping a sniper rifle over her shoulder. “Guns don’t work on vampires. And you’re on lookout duty.”

Kat gives a sharp nod. “Understood sir.” She calmly continues her preparations. 

John turns back to his sons. “So, you boys really wanna know about this Colt?”

They speak in unison. “Yes sir.”

“It's just a story, a legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter.... Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it. They say... they say this gun can kill anything.”

“Kill anything like, supernatural anything?” Dean asks.

“Like the demon,” Sam says.

“Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun -- we may have it.”

....................

A barn window swings inwards. John jumps through and disappears. Sam follows, then Dean. They survey the room. Vamps are sleeping in hammocks. All is quiet.

John looks into the stalls. Sam and Dean make their way through the barn. As Dean passes a hammock he kicks an empty bottle on the ground. It clinks but the vampire doesn't wake. Sam finds the 911 woman tied up against the pole, sleeping or unconscious. Sam begins to untie the woman. They hear a noise.

Dean looks behind them. “There's more,” he whispers.

Dean makes his way to a locked metal grid. Inside people are tied up, also sleeping or unconscious. There is a lock on the door. He grabs a metal hook to break the lock. Sam looks up sharply at the noise and they look over to the hammocks. There is no movement.

..............................

At the back of the barn John finds Kate and Luther asleep on a bed in an alcove. The gun hangs in a holster beside them. John slowly makes his way down a few steps to the bed. Luther turns over in his sleep. John approaches the gun.

…………………..

The woman tied up against the pole begins to stir.

Sam whispers, “Hey. Hey hey, shh, I'm here to help you.”

The woman roars, an unearthly roar. Sam rears back, Dean looks around. The vampires wake.

...............................

John turns toward the noise. Beside him Luther and Kate wake. Luther rears up and throws him against the wall. John grabs an empty liquor bottle and hurls it at the blackened window, letting in the daylight. Luther and Kate flinch away.

John screams, “Boys, run!”

................................

Sam and Dean run, calling for their Dad as they do. The vampires give chase. Sam and Dean burst out the barn doors into the daylight and run up the slope to the cars. The vampires that follow stumble as they are shot by an unseen assailant. The bullets don’t kill them, but they slow them down.

“Dad?” Dean hollers, “Dad!!”

After a long pause John comes running up the slope. As soon as they see him the boys turn to leave.

“They’ve retreated.” Kat calls down. She is still standing on top of John’s truck, sniper rifle to her eye. 

“They won't follow.” John pants. “They'll wait till tonight. Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life.”

Dean exhales, “Well what the hell do we do now?”

“You gotta find the nearest funeral home, that's what.”

The boys look at him, confused, then at each other.

................................

Sam paces, John sits at the table. “It shouldn't be taking them this long. I should go help.”

“They’ll get it Sam.” John watches Sam pace. “Sammy, I don't think I ever told you this but ... the day you were born, you know what I did?”

“No.”

“I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund. And every month I'd put in another hundred dollars, until... Anyway my point is, Sam, this is never the life that I wanted for you.”

“Then why'd you get so mad when I left?”

“You gotta understand something. After your mother passed all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you...prepared. Ready. Except somewhere along the line I ... uh ... I stopped being your father and I ... I became your, your drill sergeant. So when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was, that you were gonna be alone. Vulnerable. Sammy, it just... it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me -- We're just different.”

Sam huffs a laugh. “We're not different. Not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess…” he smiles, “Well we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone.”

“I guess you're right, son.” John smiles in return.

“Hey Dad? Whatever happened to that college fund?”

“Spent it on ammo.”

They look at each other. Sam cracks up and so does John.

Dean enters. “Whew. Man, some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys.” Kat is right behind him.

“Get it?” John asks.

Kat pulls open the backpack she’s carrying, withdrawing a paper bag and from that a bottle full of something red. She hands it to John.

John nods, “You know what to do.”

.............................

On the side of the road, Dean leans over the open hood of the Impala, looking at the engine.

“Car trouble?” Dean turns to see Kate. “Let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place.”

Dean grins, “Nah I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia.”

Kate punches him. Another vamp approaches. She grabs his face and lifts him into the air.

Dean grabs her wrist. “I don't usually get this friendly until the second date but…”

“You know, we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends.”

She lowers him to her level and kisses him, still holding his cheeks tightly. The other vamp watches, smiling.

“Oh, sorry. I don't usually stay with a chick that long. Definitely not eternity.”

An arrow pieces the other vamp's back. A second later the same happens to Kate.

Kate looks down at the point sticking out of her chest. “Dammit.” Kat and Sam emerge from the trees carrying crossbows. “It barely even stings.”

John speaks condescendingly. “Give it time sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you isn't it?”

Kate looks shocked, then wavers and loses consciousness.

“Load her up.” John tells Kat and Sam. He gestures to the other vampire. “I'll take care of this one.” John approaches the other vamp who is sitting groggily on the ground. Raising his machete, he brings it down. 

……………………….

A campfire burns in a small clearing. Sam and Kat keep watch over Kate who is bound and unconscious. John hands Dean a bag and they move from the Impala's trunk back toward the fire. “Toss this on the fire. Saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium. It'll block our scent and hers, until we're ready.”

Dean coughs, “Stuff stinks!”

“That's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you stand a chance of not being detected.”

“Can they track you in a closed car?” Kat asks. “Will they be able to track her from where we took her to here?”

“I don’t think so,” John answers.

Sam looks at his father. “You sure they'll come after her?”

“Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time.”

Sam sheathes his machete. “A half hour oughta do it.”

“And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can,” John orders.

“But…” Sam starts to argue but is cut off by Dean.

“Dad you can't take care of them all yourself.”

“I'll have her. And the Colt.”

“But after. We're gonna meet up, right?” imlores Sam, “Use the gun together. Right?”

When John doesn’t answer immediately, Kat snorts and turns back to the fire. 

Sam’s anger has returned. “You're leaving again, aren't you. You still wanna go after the demon alone. You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this.”

“Like what?” John challenges him.

“Like children.”

“You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe.”

“Dad, all due respect but, uh, that's a bunch of crap.”

Everyone looks at Dean, shocked.

“Excuse me?”

“You know what we’ve been hunting. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe.”

“It's not the same thing, Dean.”

“Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?”

John looks at Sam for long seconds, glances at Kat, before looking at the ground. “This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive.”

“And who’s going to keep you alive?” Kat never lifts her gaze, but she can feel John’s eyes boring into her. “Sir.”

“She’s right,” Dean says, “You mean you can't be as reckless.”

“Look... I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death ... it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't.”

“What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, and we coulda done something about it?” Dean is on the edge of breaking. “You know I been thinking. I ...think maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together.” Sam nods. “We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it.”

“We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order.”

Dean looks down, emotional. Sam clenches his jaw. Kat’s eyes follow John, speculative.

.....................................

The vampires mill around the scene of Kate’s abduction. 

“Is there any sign of her? Luther asks the vampires who have just returned in their car.

“No. They took too many turns, musta had the windows up tight. We couldn’t follow.”

A yell goes up from the trees near the road. “Luther! Luther, they cut off Frank's head!”

The noise of a car distracts them. “It's just a truck up on the highway.”

“Kate,” Luther whispers, “She's in that truck.”

.......................................

John's truck travels down the road. Kate sluggishly opens and closes her eyes in the passenger seat. After a moment headlights shine in the rearview mirror. Two cars approach John's truck quickly from behind.

...................................

Standing in front of the barn, a vampire swigs from a bottle. Looking up, he moves to stand in front of the barn doors, considers them a moment, then shrugs and takes another swig. He turns to find Dean behind him. “Boo.” Dean swings his machete, then makes his way back to the locked container of people. “I told you I'd come back.” He begins breaking the hinges.

..................................

John looks in the rear-view mirror, but the cars have disappeared.

John has to stop when the road is blocked ahead of him by Luther, and five other vamps, and three cars. “Get out! Who are you?”

“Name's Winchester.”

“Where are your friends?”

“Cleaning out  _ your _ nest.”

“Where's Kate?”

John pulls on a thick rope. “Come here sweetheart.” He pulls a groggy and tied up Kate out, holding a large knife to her throat.

“Kate, you all right?”

Kate slurs, “Dead man's blood.”

“You son of a bitch.”

“I want the Colt. Elkins gun. Trade.”

“Is that what this is all about? I mean, you can't shoot us all right? We'll kill you.”

“Oh, I don't need it for you. I'm saving it for something else.”

“Put the colt down, or she goes first.”

Luther holds his hands out, showing him the Colt. “All right. Just don't hurt her.” Luther places the Colt on the ground.

“Back up. Further.” John drags Kate forward and leans down with her to pick up the gun. Kate works at the ties around her wrists.

Luther speaks to John. “It's a nice move, you almost made it.”

Kate swings around, knocking John back against his truck. He drops the gun. Luther approaches John, backhanding him against his open car door, shattering the glass before he lands unconscious on the ground. Luther approaches again.

Arrows pierce three of the vamps and Sam and Dean run out of the trees, Dean pauses to line up an arrow and shoots another vamp with his crossbow. Sam moves toward Luther who backhands him. Dean grabs a machete and turns to help but Luther has his arm around Sam's throat. “Don't! I'll break his neck. Put the blade down.”

For a moment Dean does nothing. Luther tightens his hold on Sam's neck, cutting off his air supply completely. Dean drops the machete.

“You people. Why can't you leave us alone.” Sam is gasping and flinches as two drops of blood fall on his cheek. “We have as much right to live as you do.” More blood falls, directly on Luther’s face this time. He vamps out, eyes closed, sniffing, trying to determine the location.

“I don't think so.”

Luther turns. John raises the colt and shoots him between the eyes. Luther lets go of Sam who stumbles away, gasping, and Dean pulls Sam behind him. A sigil appears where the bullet hit Luther and he stumbles. A brief flash of light reflects his skeleton, before he falls to his knees.

Kate cries out in horror. “Lutherrrr!!!!”

Another flash of light passes through Luther and he slumps to the ground dead.

Kate starts toward John. Another arrow hits her, this one sinking deep in her shoulder, the fletchlings pointing straight up. The two remaining vampires take off, wheels screaming. John smiles in satisfaction.

…………………..

Sam and John are decapitating the downed vampires, Dean meets Kat as she rappels the trunk of a tree. He takes a bandana and ties it around her bleeding forearm. 

“That was a hell of a distraction there Katie,” he tells her. “And not a bad shot considering you had to do it one handed.” He nods at the female vampire in the middle of the road. 

“Well, I couldn’t have her hunting you all down for the rest of eternity ‘cause you killed her soulmate or whatever,” she gives him a grim smile. 

They all congregate near the cars.

“The three of you ignored a direct order.” John looks at them each in turn.

“Yes sir,” Sam says softly.

“We saved your ass,” Dean adds.

“Sir. There are three more downed vampire guards in the woods.” Kat attempts to point with her injured arm and winces briefly. “Ten, one and three o’clock, about 200 to 300 feet out.”

John is taken off guard. “Boys, go take care of them.” As they disappear into the woods, John steps right up in front of Kat’s face. “Did you persuade them to break orders Kathleen?”

Kat’s eyes flash up to John’s face. “No sir,” she replies steadily.

He scrutinizes her. “The longer I know you the less I can tell where your loyalty truly lies. Sam? Dean? Or maybe somewhere else entirely.”

“My loyalty is to this family. Sir. And my enemy is anyone who hurts this family.” Her tone indicates she believes he is the greatest danger to the family.

He steps back when he hears a rustling in the woods. Sam and Dean emerge, and John waves them over. He puts an arm over each son’s shoulder, forming a loose circle of the four of them. He looks at Dean. “You're right. You’re right, and it scares the hell out of me. You two are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So...we go after this damn thing. Together.”

Sam and Dean reply in unison. “Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really love to hear what you think of the tension between Kat and John. Any theories?


	21. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters race against time to save another infant from The Demon, Meg calls looking for a deal, and Sam's visions are revealed to John.

Kat and the Winchesters are inside a cabin. The walls are plastered with weather charts, hieroglyphics, pictures, newspaper articles, written notes, and more. John sits at a paper strewn desk, the Colt in front of him. Sam leans against the counter while Dean looks over his father’s shoulder. Kat stands in front of the papers on the wall, touching them one at a time, eyes flicking back and forth as she reads and memorizes.

“So this is it,” John tells them. “This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon right? Not a trace, just...nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail.”

“And that's when you took off,” Dean confirms.

“Yeah. That's right. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation.”

Dean moves to the other side of the desk. “All right, so what's this trail you found?”

“It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us.”

“Families with infants?” Sam asks.

“Yeah. The night of the kid's six-month birthday.”

Sam looks surprised. “I was six months old that night?”

John nods, “Exactly six months.”

“So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me? So Mom's death...Jessica. It's all because of me?”

“We don't know that Sam,” Dean argues

“Oh really? ‘Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean.”

The anger in Sam’s voice is enough to get Kat’s attention. 

Dean’s frustration rises to the surface. “For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault.”

“He’s right Sam. You didn’t cause any of this. You’re a,” Kat searches for the right term, “ a correlation, a data point.”

“Fine. It's not my fault but it's my problem.”

“No it's not your problem it's our problem!” Dean yells.

“Okay.” John stands. “That's enough.”

Everyone takes a breath and calms down.

Sam paces. “So why's he doing it? What does he want?”

John steps toward him. “Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save....” He looks down, unhappy.

Dean looks up from the papers on the desk. “All right so how do we find it..before it hits again.”

John turns back to him. “There's signs. It took me a while to see the pattern but it's there. In the days before these fires signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked...and…”

Kat goes back to the wall, her fingers running over the writing on a large weather chart.

“These things happened in Lawrence.” Dean’s voice is quiet.

John nods. “A week before your mother died.” He turns to look at Sam. “And in Palo Alto...before Jessica. And these signs, they're starting again.”

“Where,” Sam bites out.

Kat’s finger stills, pointing to a spot on a map just as John speaks. “Salvation, Iowa.”

...........................

John's truck speeds along a misty road, followed closely by the Impala. After a few moments he pulls off to the side, the Impala follows and everyone climbs out of their seats.

John paces and curses. “God damn it!”

“What is it?” Dean calls.

“Son of a bitch.” John slaps his hand against his truck.

“What is it!”

“I just got a call from Caleb.”

“Is he okay?” Kat asks.

“He's fine. Jim Murphy's dead.”

Sam recoils, “Pastor Jim? How?”

John swallows hard. “His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place.”

“A demon,” Dean says. “ _ The _ Demon?”

“I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close.”

“We’re headed to where we know it’s gonna be, and we actually have a weapon that can kill it.” Kat shakes her head. “There’s no way this isn’t deliberate.”

Dean looks at his father. “What do we do?”

“Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health centre in this county. We split up, cover more ground,” John orders. “I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week.”

“Dad, that could be dozens of kids. How do we know which one's the right one?” Sam contends.

“We check ‘em all that's how. You got any better ideas?”

Sam glances quickly between Kat and Dean. “No sir.”

John nods at them and they all turn back to their cars. John stops, leaning on his trunk. Dean turns back as he opens his door and pauses. “Dad?”

John straightens, looking weary. “Yeah. It's Jim. You know, I can't....” His face hardens. “This ends, now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes.”

They all get back in their cars and pull back onto the road, speeding into the distance.

.......................

John pulls up in front of 'Salvation Children's Hospital'. He opens the container between the seats and shuffled through the number of IDs there, selecting one and pinning it to his jacket.

......................

Kat and Sam are inside a large bustling hospital, sitting at a desk inside a filing room. A nurse enters bringing another load of files. “Here you go, officers.” Sam thanks her and begins opening a new file, searching for birth certificates. Kat types rapidly on her laptop.

.............................

A pretty receptionist hands a file to a clinic worker, then looks down at her clipboard. She looks up again as Dean walks in and pauses, looking around. She smiles as he turns to her desk. “Hi. Is there anything I can do for you?” 

He notes her gorgeousness and raises his eyebrows. “Oh God yes.” He holds up his ID, “Only I'm uh....working right now, so…”

She smiles and looks down. 

....................

Sam and Kat exit the hospital. Sam is looking through his notebook, then clutches his head as a vision hits him. Kat steadies him and leads him to a bench to sit down. “Another vision?”

“Yeah. The demon, in a nursery”

“What else Sam, any details,” Kat urges.

“Uh, a light with a ballerina. The mom has dark hair, she goes to the window. A train horn.”

“Okay, good. That’s good Sam. We can use that.” Kat reaches into her bag and pulls out a map.

..........................

Later Sam is in a park, checking the map again. Kat is perched on a picnic table with her computer balanced on her knees. Sam winces as the vision flashes again. When it's over he realizes the house from the vision is in front of him. “Kat, that’s the house right there. See those three windows? With the arch over the top? That’s the nursery.” He spots the woman from his vision pushing a stroller along the road while holding an umbrella. He walks away from Kat and approaches the mother. “Hi. Here, let me hold that for you. You look like you don't need that anymore,” he offers to hold the stoller steady.

The woman looks at him. “Oh. Thanks.” She closes her umbrella while Sam looks at the baby.

“She's gorgeous. Is she yours?”

The woman looks uncomfortable. “Yeah.”

Kat catches up to them. “Hi! Oh wow, what a cutie.” She turns back to the mom. “I’m Kat, and this big softy is Sam.”

Sam realizes he has frightened the woman. “Oh sorry, I'm rude. We just moved in up the block.”

“Hi. I'm Monica. This is Rosie.” Kat shakes the woman’s hand while Sam coos at the infant.

“So, welcome to the neighborhood.”

Sam smiles up at her. “Thanks. She's such a good baby!

“I know, I mean she...she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear it's...it's like she's reading your mind.”

Sam continues, “What about you Monica? Have you lived here long?”

“My husband and I, we bought our place about eight or nine months ago.”

“Hey Sam, I think she just smiled at you!” Kat exclaims. “They can’t do that the first couple months right? How old is she?”

“She's six months today. She's big right? Growing like a weed.”

“Yeah, she looks pretty perfect to me.” Kat glances at Sam who looks spooked. “Monica, it was so nice to meet you. You take care of yourself okay?”

“Yeah, you too. We'll see you around.” As Monica turns to her house a station wagon pulls into the drive, honking. “There's Daddy!”

Sam's vision returns again. The clock in the bedroom stops, the nursery rhyme playing stops, a wind sweeps through. A black figure approaches the bed. Monica pushes the door open from the hallway and see's the figure standing over her daughter's bed. “What are you…” The figure turns to her. She is pulled back to the wall and slides up it to the ceiling. Blood starts dripping from her stomach. “Rosie!!” The room bursts into flame.

………………...

Sam sits at the table, rubbing his temples. Dean and John sit on the end of each bed.

“A vision,” John’s voice is flat.

“Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling.” Sam’s speech is slow, his head obviously still hurting. Kat pulls something from her bag and crosses to the sink behind Sam.

John continues, “And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because…”

“Because these things happen exactly the way I see them.”

“It started out as nightmares. Then it started happening while he was awake.” Dean rises and crosses to the counter behind Sam to get more coffee.

Sam winces, “Yeah. It's like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon the stronger the visions get.” 

Kat comes up next to Sam giving him two pills and a glass of water. Dean refills his coffee mug, and without asking pulls another and pours it, adds sugar and hands it to Kat.

John watches the three of them, the way they act and move in sync. “All right. When were you going to tell me about this?”

The trio stops and turns to look at John

Dean puts the coffee pot and cup back on the counter and turns toward John. “We didn't know what it meant.”

“All right, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me.”

A derisive laugh bursts out of Kat. “Call you.”

Dean steps forward, putting himself between John and the other two. “Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad I called you from Lawrence all right? Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone? I got a better chance of winning the lottery.”

Kat’s gaze is fixed on the middle distance, her words not directed at anyone. “He’s not even surprised. He knew.” Suddenly she lunges at John, outraged. Dean catches her and holds her back as she screams, “You knew! You knew this was going to happen to him! And to me! You knew.” She stills, but Dean continues to hold her as a precaution. “That’s why you let me stay. It was never about ..… It was always because I was like Sam.” A look of revelation and horror crosses her face and her body sags against Dean’s arms. “My mom. My brother. Not kidnapped….... It was this thing all along.”

Dean leads Kat to the bed, pulling her down to sit next to him. He cradles her head on his shoulder as she sits in shock, mourning the life she thought she knew. “Is she right?” Dean asks, his voice deadly, “Did you know what was going to happen to them?’

John shook his head slowly. “No. You have to understand, I chased down every rumor, every whisper I ever came across, but they were ridiculous, impossible.”

Sam looks up from the table angry. “Impossible or not, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell we went through.”

“No they're not. No one is, ever again,” John promises him.

Sam's phone rings. “Hello?”

A female voice comes through the phone. “Sam?”

“Who is this?”

“Think real hard it will come to you.”

“Meg.” Dean and John start and turn to Sam. “Last time I saw you you fell out of a window.”

“Yeah, no thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings by the way.”

“Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop.”

Kat looks up as the conversation penetrates her mental turmoil.

“Lemme speak to your Dad.”

Sam looks at John. “My Dad. I don't know where my Dad is.”

“It's time for the grown ups to talk Sam, let me speak to him now.”

Sam hesitates then hands the phone to John.

“This is John.”

“Howdy John. I'm Meg. I'm a friend of your kiddos. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood....still there John-boy?”

“I'm here.”

“Well that was yesterday. Today I'm in Lincoln. Visiting another old friend of yours. He wants to say hi....” 

A man’s voice can be heard, “John, whatever you do don't give....”

“Caleb?”

The trio react to the name instantly, going on alert.

“You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go.”

“We know you have the colt John.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Oh, okay. Well listen to this.”

John can hear him gasping and drowning in his own blood. “Caleb. Caleb!”

“You hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying. Now let's try this again. We know you have the gun John, word travels fast. So as far as we're concerned you just declared war. And this is what war looks like. It has casualties.”

“I'm gonna kill you, you know that?”

“Oh John please, mind your blood pressure. So this is the thing. We're going to keep doing what we're doing. And your friends, anyone who has ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved. They'll all die unless you give us that gun.”

John is quiet, thinking. The boys are close by his side.

“I'm waiting Johnny, better answer before the buzzer.”

“Okay.”

“Sorry? I didn't quite get that.”

“I said okay, I'll bring you the colt.”

“There's a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You're gonna meet me there.”

“It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there.”

“Meet me there at midnight tonight.”

“That's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on the plane.”

“Oh. Well I guess your friends die don't they. If you do decide to make it, come alone.”

............................

Sam and Dean stand facing their father. Kat sits on the bed, still looking pale.

“So you think Meg is a demon?” Sam asks.

“Either that, or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter,” John replies.

Deans asks, “What do we do?”

“I'm going to Lincoln.”

“What?”

“It doesn't look like we have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die, our friends die.”

“Dad, the demon is coming tonight,” Sam argues. “For Monica and her family. That gun is all we got, you can't just hand it over.”

“Who said anything about handing it over. Look, besides us and a coupla of vampires no ones really seen the gun, no one knows what it looks like.”

“So what, you're just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?” Dean snarks.

“Antique store,” John corrects him.

“You're going to hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?”

“Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference.”

“Yeah but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?”

“I just...I just need to buy a few hours, that's all.”

“You need to buy a few hours…..for us,” Sam realizes. “You want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves?”

“No Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school, I want Dean to have a home. I want you all to have a life. I want....I want Mary alive. It's just....I just want this to be over.”

......................

On a muddy back road, Sam and John stand at the back of his truck, checking weapons. The Impala comes toward them and Dean and Kat get out.

“You get it?”

Dean pulls a brown paper bag out of his pocket and hands it to John. “You know this is a trap don't you. That's why Meg wants you to come alone?”

John pulls out an antique gun. “I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, Mandaic amulets… and something she’s not expecting,” he looks up. “Kathleen, I want you to come with me.”

Dean looks between them alarmed. “Dad…”

“What?”

Dean shifts uneasily. “Promise me something. This thing goes south just...get the hell out. Don't get killed all right, you're no good to us dead.”

John nods. “Same goes for you.” 

They are quiet for a moment. Kat walks to the Impala and grabs her bag out of the back, transferring it to John’s truck. When she is done, John looks at all of them. “All right, listen to me. They made the bullets special for this colt. There's only four of them left. Without them this gun is useless. You make every shot count.”

“Yes sir.” Sam says.

“Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you boys now. It's your fight, you finish this. You finish what I started. Understand?” John hands Dean the colt.

Sam nods. “We'll see you soon Dad.”

John claps Sam on the shoulder once, “I'll see you later.” John gets in the truck. 

Kat hugs each of them briefly. 

“Take care of him Katie, I can’t …” Dean mumbles in her neck.

“Look out for yourself.” Sam whispers. “I’m not entirely sure he will.”

She backs up and looks at both of them. “I will. I promise.” She turns and climbs in the truck.

The boys stand, watching them pull away.

……………….

John pulls his truck up to the outside of the warehouse. He gets out and checks the antique gun, then takes out rosary beads and a flask of holy water. He starts looking around and sees a tank on the roof. He nods at Kat who has also exited the truck carrying a large bag. John jogs along an alley, stopping to check the pipes that run along it's walls and then continuing. Kat wanders through hallways, pulling a large container of salt out and blocking some of the offshoots.

John is standing on the roof next to the tank. Meg appears in the street. She slowly looks around then up at the water tank. John hides behind the tank. She moves inside. John checks the coast is clear, then climbs the ladder. He opens the lid, holds the rosary up, speaks in Latin and drops the rosary into the water.

.........................

Sam and Dean sit in the Impala, the Colt between them. They watch through the window as Monica and her husband finish dinner.

“Maybe we could tell ‘em it was a gas leak. Might get ‘em out of the house for a few hours,” Sam suggests.

“Yeah and how many times has that actually worked for us?”

“Yeah. We could always tell ‘em the truth.” Dean just looks at Sam for a long moment, one eyebrow raised. “I know I know. I just...with what's coming for these folks…”

“Sam we only got one move and you know it, all right? We gotta wait for that demon to show itself and then we get it before it gets them.”

They both look back at the house for a while.

“I wonder how Dad and Kat are doing.”

Dean sighs, “I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing them up.”

“I'd feel a lot better if they were here backing us up.”

They keep watching the house.

......................

Meg stands in the middle of the room. She hears a creak and turns. John is walking towards her. He stops a few feet away.

“John, you made it. Too bad really, I was hoping to kill more of your friends.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“I can see where your boys get their good looks. Though I must admit, considering what they say about you I thought you'd be....taller.” John just stares at her. “Well aren't you the chatty one. You wanna get to business? Fine. Why don't you just hand over the gun.”

“If I give you the gun how do I get out of here?”

“If you're as good as they say you are I'm sure you'll figure something out.”

John pulls the gun out of his pocket. “Maybe I'll just shoot you.”

“You wanna shoot me baby? Go ahead. There's more where I came from.”

Another demon, a male, walks out of the shadows. He has a fist full of Kat’s hair and drags her along behind him. Her wrists are tied, her mouth is duct taped closed, blood soaks the hair above one ear.

John allows the demons to see his fear. “Who the hell is that?”

“He's not nearly as much fun as I am, I can tell you that,” Meg taunts. “You know John, I’m pretty disappointed that you couldn’t follow directions so simple as ‘come alone’.”

The male demon takes his cue and clouts Kat on the side of the head. The impact knocks her to her knees, and blood trickles down the side of her face. Looking up, Kat makes eye contact with John and gives him a tiny nod. The male demon reaches down and drags her back to her feet, this time wrapping one hand around her throat.

So unless you want to watch your girl get beat to death, I suggest you give us the gun,” Meg finishes. John stares at the other demon for a long moment, then back at Meg. “Now!”

John hands over the gun to Meg, butt first. She checks it out.

“This is the colt?” she asks John. John nods.

Meg hands the gun to the other demon. “What do you think?”

The other demon looks at it, points it at Kat’s head, cocks it....and shoots Meg in the chest. Meg staggers back, grabbing at the wound. “You shot me! I can't believe you just shot me!!”

The male demon looks at John. “It's a fake.” He throws the gun away. Meg also turns to look at John. “You're dead John. Your boys are dead.”

John begins backing slowly away. “I've never used the gun. How could I know it wouldn't work?”

Meg advances after him, “I'm so not in the mood for this. I've just been shot.”

“Well then I guess you're lucky the gun wasn't real,” John offers a weak smile.

“That's funny John. We're going to strip the skin from your bones, but that was funny.”

Kat, who had jerked in fear at the gunshot and grabbed at the hand holding her throat, gets a focused, determined look on her face. The demon holding her blinks, his eyes returning to normal. He shakes his head a bit and looks around confused. Kat twists away from him, and sprays Meg with holy water from a squirt bottle she pulls from her jacket as she runs past. She and John run into the other room, locking the door and going down a hatch into the alley he was in earlier, lined with pipes. Meg and the other demon kick open the door and follow. John reaches the other end and turns on a tap. He frees Kat from her restraints as water starts gushing over the floor. The other demon, now in front of Meg, pauses, then continues. As he walks through the water his feet begin steaming and he jumps backwards, yelling.

Meg glares after them. “Holy water John. Real cute.”

Kat and John take off.

.........................

Dean holds his phone to his ear. “Dad's not answering.”

Sam looks at him. “It’s too soon Dean. Give it time.”

“Yeah well,” mulls Dean.

The radio starts chattering with static. “Dean, wait. Listen.” Sam rolls the dial on the radio, hearing more static come and go. The wind picks up and the lights in the house flicker. Dean turns to look at Sam. “It's coming.”

They jump out of the car.

.................................

John and Kat make it back to the truck to find all four tires slashed. 

“Damn it!” John looks around and sees Kat leaning against the truck, her hand pressed to the wound at her temple. “Kathleen, I’m sorry. I thought-” he breaks off as he hears a noise. “They’re here. Go, Kat run!” He watches her for a moment before taking off the other way.

.............................

Dean uses a card to slide the lock on the front door open and they enter silently. As they approach the lounge, Sam first, Dean is confronted by Monica’s husband. He swings a bat at Dean's head and misses, smashing a lamp. “Get out of my house!” Dean quickly closes in and grapples with him, grabbing the bat.

“Please please. Mr Holden please,” Sam tries to get the man’s attention.

Dean easily takes control, swinging him against the wall and holding the bat across his throat. “Be quiet and listen to me. Be quiet and listen. We are trying to help you.”

Monica calls from upstairs, “Charlie? Is everything okay?”

“Monica get the baby!”

At the same time Sam shouts, “Don't go in the nursery!”

“You stay away from her!” He struggles to get away from Dean. Dean backhands him, knocking him unconscious, and puts him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

…………………

John runs down a dead end and stops, looking around and gasping for breath. He grabs for his phone but as he raises it he is flung against the wall, losing his grip on the phone. He hits the wall, groaning in pain. The male demon appears as John begins to slide up the wall and stands in front of him, smiling.

..............................

Monica, in her nightgown, pushes the door to the nursery open. A dark figure stands over Rosie's crib.

“What are you…”

The figure raises his hand and Monica is flung back against the wall. Sam races up the stairs and along the corridor as Monica slides up the wall and onto the ceiling. He enters the room and the dark figure turns to him , yellow eyes shining. Sam hesitates, frozen and staring.

“Rosie!” Monica cries.

Sam raises the Colt and pulls the trigger. The demon disappears into smoke. Monica, screaming, falls to the floor.

Sam wheels around. “Where the hell did it go!”

“My baby!” Monica stands, trying to move toward the crib, and is caught by Sam. “My baby!!”

Dean runs past them to the crib. “Take her and go!”

“Rosie! My baby!”

Sam forces her out of the room. “Dean's got her.”

Dean quickly wraps the blankets around the baby and pulls her up as the crib explodes into flame. He races out of the room.

............................

Meg struts down the alley past John’s truck. At the far end she searches the shadows “Come out, come out little mouse. I still haven’t paid you back for turning the Daevas against me.” She looks behind some crates and not finding anything turns in a slow circle. “I know you’re here. I can smell your blood. And your fear.” She takes an exaggerated inhale. “You know, this particular game of cat and mouse is not-”

Meg is cut off as Kat leaps down off the crates, landing on top of her. Kat wraps her arms around holding Meg by the throat and the forehead. Meg’s eyes turn black, then normal again, and black smoke begins pouring out of her mouth. Meg flails and manages to knock Kat back against a brick wall. The smoke sucks itself back into Meg’s body. Meg looks down at Kat, who is slumped against the wall.

........................

The nursery window explodes outwards, flames shooting out. Monica appears in the smoke filled front doorway, guided by Sam. Both are coughing. Holden staggers up from where he was lying on the grass. “You get away from my family.”

“No, Charlie don't. They saved us.” Dean runs out to join them, holding the baby. “I mean they saved us.” Monica takes the baby from Dean and her husband puts his arms around both of them. “Thank you.”

Devastated, Sam and Dean turn back to the burning house. The demon is silhouetted in the burning nursery, standing completely still. Sam starts back inside. “It's still in there!”

Dean grabs Sam. “Sam. Sam, no.”

“Dean let me go, it's still in there!”

“No! It's burning to the ground, it's suicide.”

“I don't care!”

“I do!”

They both look back up as the flames rise again and the demon disappears.

…………..

Dean paces while holding the phone to his ear, listening to it ring out. Sam sits on the bed. “Come on Kat, you promised. I call and you answer.” He hangs up. “Something’s wrong.” Sam glares at the wall. “You hear me? Something’s happened.”

“If you had just let me go in there, I coulda ended all this.”

“Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life.”

“You don't know that.”

Dean walks toward the bed. “So what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?”

Sam stands, a crazed look on his face. “Yeah. Yeah you're damn right I am.”

“Well that's not going to happen, not as long as I'm around.”

“What the hell are you talking about Dean, we've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about.”

“Sam I wanna waste it. I do. Okay? But it's not worth dying over.”

“What?”

“I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed then I hope we never find the damn thing.”

“That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom.”

“You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone, and they're never coming back.”

Sam totally loses it, grabs Dean and shoves him hard against the wall. “Don't you say that, not you! Not after all this don't you say that.”

“Sam look,” Dean’s voice is barely more than a whisper. “It’s just us...that's all we have...and it's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man...and without you or Kat or Dad....”

Sam snaps out of it. Realization washes over his face. He lets go and turns away, walking across the room. Dean stays where he is, taking deep breaths.

Sam turns back around, tears in his eyes. “They should have called by now. Try again.”

Dean raises his phone.

.......................

John's phone sits on a bench, ringing. Meg wanders over and picks it up. She looks at the screen, smiles to herself and answers.

“You boys really screwed up this time.”

Dean”s angry voice comes out of the phone. “Where are they?”

“You're never going to see either of them again.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos make me happy, comments rev me up, and both keep me writing. Thanks for reading!


	22. Devil's Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean rescue John and Kat from the demons, but only one of them is who they appear to be.

John’s cell phone is ringing. Meg picks it up. “You boys really screwed up this time.”

Dean looks at Sam. “Where are they?”

“You’re never going to see them again.”

Dean’s hand shakes as he hangs up his phone. “Meg’s got them.”

“Meg?” Sam asks, “What’d she say?”

” I just told you, Sammy.” Dean is clearly upset. “Okay. Okay.” Dean takes the Colt and tucks it into the back of his jeans.

“What are you doing, Dean?”

Dean grabs his duffel bag. “We got to go.”

“Why?”

Dean puts on his jacket. “Because the demon knows we’re in Salvation, all right? It knows we got the Colt. It’s got Dad and Kat – it’s probably coming for us next.”

“Good. We’ve still got three bullets left. Let it come.”

“Listen, tough guy, we’re not ready, okay? We don’t know how many of them are out there. Now, we’re no good to anybody dead. We’re leaving.... now!”

……………………..

The Impala is speeding down the road and takes a turn sideways.

“I’m telling you, Dean, we could have taken him.”

“What we need is a plan. Now, they’re probably keeping Dad and Kat alive, we just gotta figure out where. They’re gonna wanna trade for the gun.” Sam shakes his head and Dean glances over at him. “What?”

“Dean, if that were true, why didn’t Meg mention a trade?” Sam takes a shaky breath, “They might be....”

“Don’t!”

“Look, I don’t want to believe it any more than you. But if they are, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job.”

“Screw the job, Sam!”

“Dean, I’m just trying to do what Dad would want. He would want us to keep going.”

“Quit talking about him like he’s dead already! Listen to me, everything stops until we get them back, you understand me? Everything.”

Sam pauses to think. “So how do we find them?”

“Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken.”

“Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are going to leave a trail?”

Dean pauses, “You’re right. We need help.”

The Impala drives off through the night.

…………………...

The Impala drives onto a junkyard, with the sign Singer Auto Salvage. There are junk cars around and hubcaps nailed to the side of the house. A large dog is chained to a post and is lying on the hood of an old tow truck. Inside, there are books stacked everywhere. It’s untidy and cluttered with papers on every wall. Sam is sitting at a cluttered desk reading a very large book. Bobby picks up two round silver flasks with crosses on them and hands one to Dean.

“Here you go.”

“What is this – holy water?

“That one is.” He holds out the other flask, “This is whiskey.” He takes a swig of whiskey and hands it to Dean, who also drinks.

“Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn’t sure we should come.”

“Nonsense. Kat and your Daddy need help.”

“Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast Dad full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything.”

Bobby shrugs, “Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people.”

“Yeah, I guess he does.”

“None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get them back.”

From the desk, Sam speaks up, “Bobby, this book.... I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Bobby comes over to Sam and sits on the corner of the desk. “Key of Solomon? It’s the real deal, alright.”

“And these, uh, these protective circles. They really work?”

“Hell, yeah. You get a demon in - they’re trapped. Powerless. It’s like a Satanic roach motel.” Sam chuckles.

Dean comes over to them. “Man, knows his stuff.”

“I’ll tell you something else, too,” Bobby adds, “This is some serious crap you boys stepped in.”

Sam looks at him. “Oh, yeah? How’s that?”

“Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops. This year I heard of 27 so far. You get what I’m saying? More and more demons are walking among us – a lot more.”

“Do you know why?” Sam asks

“No, but I know it’s something big. The storm’s coming, and you boys, all of you – you are smack in the middle of it.”

The dog starts barking outside. “Rumsfeld.” As Bobby goes over to the window the dog stops barking with a whine. “What is it?” He looks out the window and sees the chain hanging broken and the dog nowhere in sight. “Something’s wrong.”

At that moment Meg kicks in the door and saunters in. Dean slips the holy water flask out of his pocket. “No more crap, okay?” Meg demands. Dean comes at her, unscrewing the flask, but Meg hits him and sends him flying into a stack of books. He appears to be knocked out. Sam steps in front of Bobby, placing himself between Bobby and Meg.

“I want the Colt, Sam – the real Colt – right now.”

Sam and Bobby are slowly backing across the room and Meg follows them.

Sam tells her, “We don’t have it on us. We buried it.”

“Didn’t I say “no more crap”? I swear – after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I’m a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, man. I mean, did you really think I wouldn’t find you?”

Dean steps up behind her. “Actually, we were counting on it.” Meg turns to look at him. Dean stares at her and then looks up at the ceiling. Meg also looks up and sees a large protective symbol etched there. “Gotcha.”

……………………….

Meg is tied to a chair in the middle of the floor. Dean and Sam are watching her.She taunts, “You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask.”

Bobby comes in with a very large canister of salt. ”I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there – they ain’t getting in.”

Dean nods and stands up, moving around Bobby and Sam to stand in front of Meg. “Where’s Kat, Meg?”

“You didn’t ask very nice.”

“Where’s our father, bitch?”

“Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don’t.”

Dean lunges at her, putting his hands on the chair arms. He yells, “You think this is a frigging game? Where are they?! What did you do to them?”

“He died screaming. I killed him myself.” She smirks, “Kat, well, let’s just say I don’t have the right equipment.”

Dean looks at her quivering with hate, then hits her across the face.

“That’s kind of a turn on – you hitting a girl.”

“You’re no girl.”

“Dean,” Bobby stands up and moves into the next room.

Dean follows and Sam moves up to him.

“You okay?” Sam asks, under his breath.

Dean retorts, “She’s lying. He’s not dead. They didn’t do that.”

“Dean, you got to be careful with her. Don’t hurt her,” Bobby tells him.

“Why?”

“Because she really is a girl, that’s why.”

Sam looks puzzled. “What are you talking about?”

“She’s possessed. That’s a human possessed by a demon. Can’t you tell?”

“Are you trying to tell me there’s an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?” Dean points back at Meg. Bobby just nods. Dean looks at Meg, who is staring back at him. “That’s actually good news.”

………………………

Sam flips through a book, looking for an exorcism ritual. Sam looks at Dean and nods. They move over to Meg.

Meg bats her eyes. “Are you gonna read me a story?”

“Something like that. Hit it, Sam.”

Sam begins to read in Latin, “Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino.....”

Meg scoffs at Dean, “An exorcism? Are you serious?”

Dean is fury wrapped in a thin layer of discipline. “Oh we’re going for it, baby – head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards.”

“.... tribuite virtutem deo.”

Meg flinches in pain. “Your girlfriend was better at this.” Sam looks at Dean. Meg looks over her shoulder at Sam. “I’m gonna to kill you.” She looks at Dean, “I’m gonna rip the bones from your body.”

“No, you’re gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where Kat and our Dad are.” Meg just stares at him. “Well, at least you’ll get a nice tan.” He glances up at Sam.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica....”

Meg is shaking and obviously in pain while Sam reads the exorcism ritual. She finally gasps in pain and Sam stops.

“Kat screamed when he took her. Don’t you wanna know boys? Which of your names she called out?” Meg drags in a ragged breath, “John begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That’s when I slit his throat.”

Sam starts reading again and Dean leans down to her. “For your sake, I hope you’re lying. Cause if it’s true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!”

“Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae.” A winds starts to blow through the room. “Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt…” Sam looks over as the pages of an open book begin turning, pushed by an unnatural wind.

Meg starts to show signs of being in pain again.

“Where are they?”

Meg is shaking with pain, “You just won’t take ‘dead’ for an answer, will you?”

“Where are they?!” Dean yells.

“Dead!”

“No, they’re not! They’re not dead! They can’t be!” Dean is screaming and has bent so that his face is only inches from Meg’s. Sam looks at him with concern. “What are you looking at? Keep reading.”

“Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.” The chair starts to slide around the circle. “Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi....”

“They will be!” Meg cries.

“Wait! What?!” Dean holds up a hand to stop Sam.

“They’re not dead. But they will be after what we do to them.”

Dean advances “How do we know you’re telling the truth?”

“You don’t.”

“Sam!”

“A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City.”

“Missouri? Where, where? An address!”

“I don’t know.”

Sam leans in, “And the demon – the one we’re looking for - where is it?”

“I don’t know! I swear! That’s everything. That’s all I know.”

Dean looks at his brother. “Finish it.”

“What? I told you the truth! You son of a bitch, you promised.”

“I lied!! Sam?” Sam doesn’t say anything and Dean looks at him, “Sam! Read.” Dean walks by him.

Sam whispers to Dean. “Maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is.”

Dean shakes his head. “She doesn’t know.”

“She lied.”

“Sam, there’s an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We’ve got to help her.”

Bobby comes up to them, “You’re gonna kill her.”

Dean turns to him, “What?”

“You said she fell from a building. That girl’s body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it – that girl is going to die.”

“Listen to me, both of you, we are not gonna leave her like that.”

“She is a human being,” Bobby argues.

“And we’re gonna put her out of her misery. Sam, finish it.”

Sam looks at his brother and Bobby, not sure what’s the right thing to do. He looks over at Meg.

“Finish it,” Dean commands.

Sam takes a breath and keeps going. “Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri....”

Meg throws her head back and screams. The demon leaves through her mouth in a black cloud and spreads out in the protective circle in the ceiling before disappearing.

Meg leans forward and blood starts to drip from her mouth. The men stand there looking at her, not really sure it’s over. Meg slowly lifts her head.

“She’s still alive.” Dean says to Bobby. “Call 911. Get some water and blankets.”

Bobby rushes off. Dean and Sam untie Meg.

Meg whispers, “Thank you.”

“Shh, shh. Just take it easy, alright?” Sam tries to soothe her.

“Come on. Let’s get her down,” Dean says to Sam. They lift Meg from the chair. There is the sound of bones crunching and Meg screams in pain. They lower her to the floor.

“Sorry, sorry. I got you. I got you. It’s okay. It’s okay,” Sam tells her.

“A year,” Meg’s voice is strained.

“What?”

“It’s been a year. I’ve been awake for some of it. I couldn’t move my own body. The things I did – it’s a nightmare.”

Dean looks at her. “Was it telling us the truth?”

“Dean.”

“We need to know.”

“Yes. But it wants... you to know... that... they want you to come for them.”

“If they’re still alive, none of that matters.”

Bobby comes in with a blanket and a glass of water. He hands the glass to Dean while he and Sam cover her.

Dean holds her head up so she can drink.

Sam asks, “Where is the demon we’re looking for?”

“Not there. Other ones. Awful ones.”

“Where are they keeping them?” Dean asks her.

“By the river. Sunrise.”

“‘Sunrise’. What does that mean? What does that mean?”

But Meg is dead.

………………………….

“You better hurry up and beat it. Before the paramedics get here,” Bobby says to the brothers.

Dean looks at him, “What are you gonna tell them?”

“You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I’ll figure something out.” He hands the Key of Solomon book to Sam. “Here take this. You might need it.”

Sam takes the book. “Thanks.”

“Thanks... for everything.” Dean tells him. “Be careful, alright?”

“You just go find your Kat and Dad. And when you do, you all come back here. I wanna see Kat you understand? I won’t even try to shoot your Daddy this time.”

Dean and Sam leave.

…………………………..

The Impala is parked by some train tracks. Sam is looking through the Key of Solomon book on the roof of the car, spinning a marker in his hand. Dean is at the back of the car, loading up guns and putting them into his duffel bag. Dean is very solemn and Sam looks over at him, concerned. “You’ve been quiet.”

“Just getting ready,” Dean tells him.

“They’re gonna be fine, Dean.”

Dean doesn’t answer and Sam flips to another page of the book. He sees a symbol and picks up the book to walk to the open trunk lid. He rubs off the dirt and starts to draw on the lid.

“Dude, what are you drawing on my car!”

“It’s called a Devil’s trap. Demons can’t get through it or inside it.”

“So?”

Sam as he moves around to the other end of the trunk. “It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox. So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad.”

“What are you talking about? We’re bringing the Colt with us.”

“We can’t, Dean. We’ve only got three bullets left. We can’t just use them on any demon, we’ve got to use them on  _ the _ demon.”

“No, we have to save Dad and Kat, Sam, okay? We’re gonna need all the help we can get.”

“Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn’t want us to bring the gun.”

“I don’t care, Sam. I don’t care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what Dad wants?”

“ _ We _ want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too. Hell, I mean, you’re the one who came and got me at school!” Dean scoffs. “You’re the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I’m just trying to finish it!”

“Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can’t wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I’m gonna be the one to bury you. You’re selfish, you know that? You don’t care about anything but revenge.”

“That’s not true, Dean. I want Kat and Dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We can not bring that gun. We can’t.”

“Fine.”

“I’m serious, Dean.”

“I said fine, Sam.” Dean takes the Colt out of his jacket pocket and holds it up to show Sam before putting it in the trunk.

…………………………….

Dean and Sam are walking by the river. They step up beside some trees and Dean stops. “Hey, hey.” Sam stops and looks at him. “Think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise.” Sam looks over and sees an apartment building with a sign out front that says ‘Sunrise Apartments’. “Son of a bitch. That’s pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside.”

Sam sniffs, “Yeah, and make anybody attack us.”

“And so we can’t kill them – a building full of human shields.”

They probably know exactly what we look like, too,” Sam adds. “And they could look like anybody.”

“Yeah, this sucks out loud.”

“Tell me about it. Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?”

Dean looks over at the building for a minute. “Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians.”

………………..

Sam walks in the front door and goes to a fire alarm on the wall. Just as he’s about to pull it a man comes walking down the hallway. Sam moves to the stairs like he’s going up them, but when the man leaves through the front door he quickly goes and pulls the alarm.

……………………

Inside an apartment a man and a woman sitting almost motionless on a sofa. Kat is face down on the kitchen table, hands and legs tied to the table legs. They look up as the alarm goes off. The man in the apartment gets up and goes over to the bedroom door. He opens it and we see John tied to the bed. 

Outside the building, people are leaving and firemen are coming in. Dean comes up to one of the firemen. “Hey, what’s happening? Is it a fire?”

“We’re figuring that out right now, sir. Just stay back.” The fireman moves Dean away.

“Well, I’ve got a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he’s nervous....”

“Sir, you have to stay back.”

Sam moves behind them to the fire truck. He finds a compartment and picks the lock.

………………...

Dean and Sam come down the hallway dressed in full fireman gear – helmets, breathing apparatus, etc. Dean is using his EMF to check the doors of the apartments. “I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up.”

“You never told me that.” Dean’s EMF starts reading high.

…………………….

The woman is sitting with her head down. There is banging on the door and she looks up – her eyes are completely black. She and the man go over to the door to look out through the peephole.

“This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate.”

The man steps behind the door and nods for the woman to open it. She unlocks the door and the boys shove it open. The woman is thrown backward as Dean and Sam come through. The brothers spray the couple with water from their tanks and it burns them – holy water. Dean punches the man and shoves him into a closet.

“Come on!”

Sam grabs the woman off the floor and shoves her in as well. Dean leans against the door and it lurches as the demons inside try to get out.

“Hurry up!”

Sam grabs a canister of salt from the duffel bag and runs a line around the closet door. As soon as he finishes it the pounding stops. 

Sam moves to Kat and begins to cut her hands free. She moans. The boys are relieved she is alive. Dean opens a bedroom door and sees John on the bed. “Dad?” He leans down and listens. “He’s still breathing.” Sam looks relieved. Dean starts shaking John. “Dad, wake up. Dad!”

Dean takes out a knife and is about to cut the restraints around John’s wrists.

“Wait. Wait,” Sam whispers.

“What?”

“They could be possessed for all we know.”

“What, are you nuts?”

“Dean, we got to be sure.” Sam takes a flask of holy water out of the duffle bag. He splashes Kat in the face. She blinks, dazed and rubs her hand across her face, smearing what had been dried blood. Sam nods and sprinkles it on John. 

John moans and starts to come around. “Sam? Why are you dripping water on me?”

“Dad, are you okay?”

“They’ve been drugging me. Where’s the Colt?”

“Don’t worry, Dad, it’s safe,” Sam tells him. Dean cuts him free.

“Good boys. Good boys.”

……………………..

A fireman is talking on his radio while a group of people look on. A man in the crowd looks around and suddenly acts surprised – then his eyes go completely black. He moves toward the building and the fireman tries to stop him.

“Hey, buddy, you can’t go in.” The fireman’s eyes suddenly go black as well and he follows the man into the building.

………………..

Dean and Sam are helping John and Kat out of the bedroom. The front door suddenly bursts open and the man and fireman come in.

Sam turns back, “Go! Go!”

They go back into the bedroom and close the door locking it. An axe suddenly comes through the door.Sam runs a line of salt at the bedroom door. Kat and John are already out on the fire escape. Dean climbs through. “Sam, let’s go!”

Sam tosses him the duffel bag and goes through the window out onto the fire escape. He runs salt along the window sill. Kat falls the last few feet from the fire escape to the sidewalk. Dean jumps down and helps her to sit against the building. He then helps John down onto the street and Sam moves ahead of them.

Sam is suddenly attacked by the man who was with Meg in Lincoln. He pins Sam down on the street and starts beating him to death. Dean puts John down and goes to his brother’s aid. “Sam!” Dean runs over and kicks the man in the face, but it has no effect. Dean is suddenly thrown onto a parked car, shattering the windshield, and the man goes back to beating Sam. Suddenly there is a gunshot and the man gets a bullet through the head. He falls off of Sam , dead. Dean is standing with the Colt. He puts it away and comes over to his brother. “Sam!” He picks him up, “Sam, come on! Come on!” Dean gets Sam onto his feet and they look at the dead man. The demon is dead and so is the man it was possessing. “Come on. We got to get out of here.” They go over to John and Kat, three out of four of them struggling to stay on their feet and leave as fast as they can. 

……………………..

The Impala is parked outside a cabin in the woods.

Inside Sam is pouring salt along the window sill. Dean helps Kat into the room and helps settle her on a couch. She winces in pain. She has a cut on one cheek, and her lips are split open in multiple places, bruises peek out from the collar of her shirt.

“How is Dad?” Sam asks them.

“I don’t know.” Kat looks fearful, “I can’t get a read on him.”

“He just needs a little rest, that’s all.” Dean assures him. “How are you?”

“I’ll survive,” Sam turns, the left half of his face is nearly one big bruise.

Kat looks around, frightened, “You don’t think we were followed here, do you?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. I mean, we couldn’t have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up.” Dean tells her.

Time passes. Kat is asleep on the couch. Sam looks at his brother, “Hey, uh.... Dean, you, um...... you saved my life back there.”

“So, I guess you’re glad I brought the gun, huh?”

“Man, I’m trying to thank you here.”

“You’re welcome.”

Sam walks across the room.

“Hey, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there.”

“You didn’t have a choice, Dean.”

“Yeah, I know, that’s not what bothers me.”

“Then what does?”

“Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn’t hesitate, I didn’t even flinch. For you and Kat, for Dad, the things I’m willing to do or kill, it’s just, uh .... it scares me sometimes.”

Sam just looks at him, not knowing what to say. John comes into the room. “It shouldn’t. You did good.”

Dean looks at him eagerly, “You’re not mad?”

“For what?”

“Using a bullet.” It’s obvious he expects a reprimand.

“Mad? I’m proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have.”

One corner of Dean’s mouth flickers up. “Thanks.”

There is a loud rumbling sound. The wind suddenly picks up and the lights start to flicker. Kat wakes and struggles to her feet. They all go over to the window.

“It found us. It’s here.” John says with dread in his voice.

“The demon?” Sam asks.

“Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door.”

“I already did it.”

“Well, check it, okay? Take Kat with you.”

“Okay.” He takes Kat and they leave the room.

John turns, “Dean, you got the gun?”

“Yeah, Dad.”

“Give it to me.”

Dean takes the Colt out of his jeans, “Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared.”

“This is me. I won’t miss. Now, the gun, hurry.”

Dean hesitates and looks down at the gun.

“Son, please.”

Dean starts to back up a few steps.

“Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?”

“He’d be furious.”

“What?”

“That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn’t be proud of me, he’d tear me a new one.” John just looks at him as Dean raises the gun, pointing it at him and cocking it. “You’re not my Dad.”

“Dean, it’s me.”

“I know my Dad better than anyone. And you ain’t him.”

“What the hell’s gotten into you?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Stay back.”

Sam and Kat come into the room and top short when they see Dean pointing the gun at John.

“Dean?” Sam asks his brother, “What the hell’s going on?”

“Your brother’s lost his mind,” John says.

Dean shakes his head. “He’s not Dad.”

“What?” Sam’s shocked.

“I think he’s possessed. I think he’s been possessed since we rescued him,” Dean grits out.

Kat glances between the two of them and steps over next to Dean, standing shoulder to shoulder with him.

“Trouble since the day I took you in,” John growls. “Don’t listen to him, Sammy.”

“Dean, how do you know?”

Dean fights back tears, “He’s .... he’s different.”

“You know, we don’t have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you’ve gotta trust me.”

Sam looks back and forth between his father and brother. Dean glances at him, but doesn’t say anything else to convince him. “Kat?”

She shakes her head slowly. “Something’s blocking me.”

“Sam?” John’s question is more of a demand.

Sam looks back and forth. “No. No.” He moves over to stand by his brother’s side

John looks at them. “Fine. You’re all so sure, go ahead. Kill me.” John looks down and waits.

Dean holds the gun on him, but can’t pull the trigger.

John nods, “I thought so.” He looks back up and his eyes are yellow.

Sam lunges, but is thrown against the wall, pinned there. Kat and Dean are thrown in quick succession, and Dean drops the Colt.

John picks it up. “What a pain in the ass this thing’s been.”

Kat’s lip curls in disgust. “It’s you, isn’t it? We’ve been looking for you for a long time.”

“Well, you found me.”

Sam looks confused. “But the holy water?”

John looks amused, “You think something like that works on something like me?”

Sam tries to fight the force that has him pinned to the wall, but fails. “I’m gonna kill you!”

“Oh, that’d be a neat trick. In fact,” John puts the gun down on a table “here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy.”

Sam looks at the gun, but nothing happens.

“Well, this is fun.” John walks over and cocks his head at Dean, “I could’ve killed you a hundred times today, but this......” He moves in front of Kat and runs his finger down her throat, “this is worth the wait.”

Dean struggles, but is still pinned to the wall.

John looks over at him. “Your Dad – he’s in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. Isn’t that right sweetheart? He says “hi”, by the way. I’m gonna make him tear you apart. He’s gonna taste the iron in your blood.”

“Let him go, or I swear to God –” starts Dean.

“I wanna know why. Why’d you do it?” Sam interrupts.

John walks to Sam, “You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?”

“Yeah.

John throws a smile over his shoulder toward Kat, “You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him. Been shopping for rings and everything.” He turns to Sam, “You want to know why? Because they got in the way.”

“In the way of what?”

“My plans for you, Sammy. You…and all the children like you.” 

Dean tries to get the demon away from Sam. “Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can’t stand the monologuing.”

“Funny,” John goes to him, “but that’s all part of your M.O., isn’t it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s that?”

“You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don’t need you. Not like you need them. Sammy and kitty-Kat here are special, you’ve seen that yourself. And John - well Sam’s clearly John’s favorite. Even when they fight, it’s more concern than he’s ever shown you.”

“He’s gonna beat you. And then he’s gonna kill you dead. And you know it. That’s why you been runnin’ from him all this time.” Dean forces an arrogant smile.

John stares at Dean. He steps back and puts his head down. When he looks back up Dean suddenly yells in pain.

“Dean! No!” Kat screams. John looks at her indulgently and goes to pat her on the cheek. Kat rears her head and bites down on his fingers.

Dean starts to bleed heavily from his chest. Sam starts to struggle against the force pinning him.

“Dad! Dad, don’t you let it kill me!” Dean begs.

Kat bites down tenaciously as blood starts to trickle out of her mouth. Her face has the focused look she gets when she is using her power.

John frowns and the yellow in his eyes flickers out - once, twice - before returning. He scowls at Kat before slamming her head into the wall, knocking her out.

The blood is soaking the front of Dean’s shirt. Sam struggles as hard as he can to break free. Blood begins to run out of Dean’s mouth.

“Dean!! No!!” Sam screams.

Dean gasps, “Dad, please.” Dean passes out.

John’s eyes go brown again. “Stop.” he whispers.“Stop it.” The three are suddenly let go and Dean and Kat fall to the floor heavily. 

Sam dives and grabs the gun off the table. John turns to him, eyes yellow once again, and Sam aims the gun at him.

“You kill me, you kill Daddy.”

“I know.” Sam fires the gun, shooting John in the leg. John collapses. Sam gets up and goes to his brother. “Dean? Dean, hey? Oh God, you’ve lost a lot of blood. Kat, Kat wake up!”

Dean whispers, “Where’s Dad?”

Kat begins to rouse.

“He’s right here. He’s right here, Dean.”

“Go check on him.”

“Dean.”

“Go check on him.”

Kat pulls herself over to the brothers. 

Sam gets up and goes over to check on John. He is lying motionless on the floor. “Dad? Dad?”

John suddenly looks up, “Sammy! It’s still alive. It’s inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!” Sam aims the gun at John. “Do it now!”

Dean croaks, “Sam, don’t you do it. Don’t you do it.”

“You’ve gotta hurry! I can’t hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I’m begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!”

“Sam, no.”

“You do this! Sammy!! Sam.....”

The demon suddenly leaves John in a black cloud from his mouth. It disappears through the floor. John looks at Sam accusingly.

………………..

Sam is driving with John by his side. Kat is in the back seat, a semi-conscious Dean leaning against her. She is holding a cloth against the wounds on his chest. John grunts in pain.

Sam looks over, “Look, just hold on, all right? The hospital’s only ten minutes away.”

“Drive faster Sam.” Kat bites out.

“I’m surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn’t you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything.”

Sam looks in the rear view mirror at Dean. “No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we’ve still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon.....”

An eighteen wheeler suddenly slams into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed, driving it sideways in front of it.

The driver of the semi is sitting behind the wheel. His eyes are black.

Dean, Kat, Sam, and John are all unconscious in the car – blood all over them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaagh! I can't believe I did it! I remember reading someone else's rewrite and thinking, this is fun but jeez, who could do a whole season? Well, hold on to your horses, because Season 2 is nearly done as well. Please let me know you're reading by leaving kudos or comments. Thanks!


End file.
